The Man in My Mirror
by Violeta27
Summary: Cassidy Sheridan just got fired. Great. Enter booze and drunken dancing. And now a familiar face from her past is hiding in her mirror? Excellent. Loki/OC POST AVENGERS/PRE T:DW and CATWS - Rated M for language and naughty scenes
1. Prologue

**Bonjour my lovely :) We all know why you're here. Loki. Loki needs hugs. And sexings.**

**This fiction is rated M for a reason, you have been warned.**

**Please enjoy! There's so many Loki/OC fic's out there, I just wanted a piece of Loki pie ;)**

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

Cassidy Sheridan had never been fired before. She'd quit previous jobs a few times but she'd never been fired. Why did she have to let her mouth do the talking, not her head?

She'd been at 'The Journal', the local newspaper for Seattle, for seven years now and through that time, steadily climbed the career ladder. She'd entered an intern and had been fired an editor, well nearly. Jimmy Shooranks had gotten that post.

Stupid Shooranks.

When her boss, Tony Kinderdale had called them both into his office to announce the board's decision, she had high hopes. Cassidy prided herself on being a very good, and well established writer. She loved finding the stories, chasing the tales and discovering their secrets. Then sculpting an engaging and charismatically written piece. Whenever someone needed help, she'd been the office go-to-girl for five out of her seven years and was sure she'd gotten the job.

However, when she found out that Jimmy got the editor's position; a useless but well-entitled dip-shit, a red mist had dangerously descended over her eyes. Then after six minutes of screaming, shouting, shaking her fists and generally threatening people's health by proxy, she'd been escorted out by security.

Outside, Tony had caught up with her.

"Cassie! Cass! Look I'm really sorry about what happened, if it was my choice, I'da given you the job, no joke." her boss comforted, his thick New York accent prominent. As a chief editor of a newspaper, he really embraced the cliché; pot belly, cigars and the accent. If he hired anyone called, 'Parker' or 'Kent', then the image would be complete.

"I had no power over it, it was all the board." he paused and furrowed his thick dark brow, "Look just give it some time, then come back-"

"What? On my knees and begging? Thanks Tone." she interrupted dryly. She didn't mean to be rude but in her current emotional state, she couldn't really help it.

Tony's brow pinched and he rubbed his chin, stroking his calloused fingers against his dark stubble. He looked old, which for a fifty-four year old man, wasn't a good thing. His hair was thinning and his cheeks had lost the fight against gravity years ago, but he'd never lost the thirst and drive to find the story and for that she admired Tony.

A lot.

"Just, think about it okay? I'd hate to lose you, you're like family to me and I'm not just saying that." he emphasised his last point by shaking a finger at her, "You've been here almost eight years and your the best damn reporter I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, let alone the best person."

She could feel her anger relent and was replaced by a brief warmth in her heart. He may be old and balding, but he still knew how to make a girl feel special. She put down the box of her desk things on the floor and gave him a hug.

"I know Tone, me too. I'll give it a few days and come back. Crawling. On my knees. Begging. With a bone in my mouth." she said jokingly, snuggling into his shoulder. He always smelt of cigars and old-fashioned cologne.

"I'll make sure you get your old job back," he kissed the top of her head, "and when Shooranks screws up, I'll be the first to point it out to the board." he chuckled with a chesty cough, he pushed her away and started barking and rasping.

Cassidy laughed and rubbed his back as he spluttered into his white hanky.

"Thanks, just make sure you live long enough!" she teased, "You really aught to stop smoking those cigars, you know. They're clearly not good for you." she said, patting his shoulder.

"Bah, you've gotta die of something," he responded, throwing his arms up in the air, "Just giving the big guy up there a reason."


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Cassie

**Bonjour again, hope you enjoy the chapter :) More Loki to come, I promise! Establishing a story is a bitch.**

**Enjoy the pie!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Hello Cassie.<p>

Back at her apartment, Cassidy dumped her box of belongings on her kitchen counter and got a beer from her fridge. She fed her two tropical fish, Bert and Ernie and slumped down in front of her TV. She opened the can with a click and hiss, then chugged on her beer and kicked off her shoes. After two cans, she took off her nude pantihose. After three cans, she let her dark blonde hair down out of it's bun. After four cans and one too many episodes of Golden Girls later, she knocked off the antics of Bea Arthur and finally took off her grey blouse.

Cassie sat on her couch in a rather un-ladylike fashion, stretching her pencil skirt and staring blankly at the TV screen. Cassidy sat in her bra and skirt, with her legs splayed wide and thought about her day. She'd left her apartment with a heart full of hopes, only to return with a box of her belongings and a new attitude. When life gives you lemons, tell life to shove it and grab a beer.

Speaking of which..

She lifted herself with a groan and headed to the fridge for another, but to her dismay she'd finished them all. So she found something a little more kick, namely the Russian vodka her brother had brought back from his trip to Moscow. She took a swig of the clear liquid, it burned a trail down her throat and warmed her belly.

"Blughh," she exhaled shuddering her entire body, "Jesus, that's some good cooking." she spluttered, quite shocked at it's potency, then shrugged and took another swig.

She slid over to her stereo and put on some music, in the mood for some kick-ass, woman power, I-don't-care-about-the-world kind of music. So she began blasting '_I'm a bitch'. _Yeah, that was exactly what she needed. She sang the first line, and for at least the thirty-thousandth time in her life, agreed unequivocally with the first line.

As she sang about being _an angel underneath_ and _seeing a softer side_, she began lightly bouncing around her living room, vodka in hand. She took a swig and swirled it around her mouth, then swallowed. She pursed her lips and started bobbing her head in time with the guitar while dancing around her coffee table. _She didn't envy you_, Jimmy Shooranks because she was going to prove to the board that they made the wrong decision. Then, the chorus kicked in and she began swinging her long kinked hair, singing loudly about being _a bitch, and a sinner and a saint_.

After the first chorus was over, she composed herself and carried on bobbing around her living room, taking frequent sips of alcohol to keep her buzz going. Meredith was right, _today didn't mean a thing_. She head-banged her way through another chorus, then broke out into a killer air guitar solo.

She chugged more vodka, laughing and dancing around her apartment. She began smoothing her hands over her chest and abdomen, swaying her hips and sipping the vodka. Then screwing up her eyes and throwing her hands in the air, she cried that s_he wouldn't want it any other way_. She laughed to herself breathlessly, almost cackling. Her head really starting to fuzz around the edges, she opened her eyes. Cassidy's face dropped in horror as she spotted a thin, black-haired, strangely dressed man pressed against her window, watching her.

She screamed, the man looked shocked and began retreating backwards. She ran to the sofa to retrieve her blouse and covered herself up. She looked back up at her perverted little friend, but he wasn't there any more. She threaded her grey blouse through her arms and buttoned it, making her way to the window.

Upon closer inspection, there was definitely no-one outside and no evidence there ever had been. There was no fire escape this side of the building for one thing, so how could anyone be watching her that close? She tried to remember the young man's face, just in case she'd have to file a report if he ever returned.

He was young, but his face seemed older than it looked. He was Caucasian, with dark black hair. She didn't really catch the colour of his eyes, but they were definitely light coloured. He wasn't wearing ordinary clothes either, that she remembered. He wore some sort of strange armour, or tunic. The strangest thing was, she was sure she recognised him.

How could she recognise him?

Then, she turned around to face the of bottle of vodka, now lying on her peach couch where she'd flung it during the hysterics.

Maybe she'd had enough for tonight.

Cassidy turned off the music, which was now blasting that she was _still a rock star, with rock moves_ and replaced the bottle of alcohol back with the others. After checking the front door was locked and bolted, she made her way into her bedroom.

Her apartment was small; there was one bedroom, one bathroom and then living room and kitchen worked as one. She could afford a better place, but she liked where she lived. Nice neighbourhood, if you ignored the smell, and the people who lived in her area were genuinely nice people, even if they were a little unique. Plus, saving on rent meant that she could afford to by more clothes.

Win-win.

The décor was individual, all the walls were white and the furniture was plain but they were littered with colourful throws, bright paintings or posters and various trinkets from her brother's travels. Her brother, Sonny had chosen the life of a laid-back geography student, describing his year-long trip as 'research' for a paper he intended to write. Her father had thought it was wonderful, she'd thought it was a load of bullshit. He just wanted to see the world and sow his seed.

Sneaky thing.

Then Cassie actually thought of her brother chatting up mysterious, foreign beauties. Of all the places he'd been, there could be little Sonny's ambling around, trying to climb a mountain or studying a flight of stairs to a museum. But giving any sort of serious thought to her brother doing.. bleugh. That's a can of worms she'd rather stayed shut.

Cassidy turned on her bedroom light, the burgundy flock-patterned bed sheet neatly folded, all ready for her. She shrugged off her shirt, and stepped out of her skirt then dunked them in the wash basket. She threw on her midnight-blue baggy tee that she used for a nightie and sat herself in front of her make-up mirror.

Yet another reason why cheap rent was better.

She'd always wanted a real make-up mirror, the ones with the three panels; it just made her feel more feminine. Her grandmother used to have a beautiful three panelled mirror, it was mahogany and seductively smooth to touch. Her grandmother would let Cassidy apply her lipstick for her, she used to be so careful not to go outside the lines and mess it up for her. After her grandmother died, it was given away but Cassidy always clung to the fond memories.

She smiled, reminiscing and pulled out a cleansing wipe to remove her make-up. After carefully wiping away her mascara, she looked back at herself to check for panda eyes. When suddenly, the black-haired man was back, only this time he was in reflection with her! She screamed and turned with her fists up but there was no one there. She raised her eyebrows and gave a short, sharp breath through her nose.

Yup, she definitely should stay away from Russian vodka.

Shaking her head and lowering her fists, Cassidy turned back around. She widened her eyes to herself, then pumped two squirts of her Joe Malone face cream onto her fingertips and began working it into her skin, the refreshing scent filling her nose with citrus and white rose.

She lifted her face to began working on her neck and she stopped dead.

Oh holy Jesus.

There he was. Hiding in the left side of her mirror, just barely in sight but there he was. Definitely no denying it this time, no blaming it on the booze. There was a man inside her mirror.

She stared at the man hiding in her reflection. What in Jesus and Joseph was going on? How could there be a man inside her mirror? This was crazy. Impossible. And seemed way too familiar for her. Then something clicked inside her brain, like a cog that had just been freshly oiled beginning to turn after so many years. Her eyes widened.

It was impossible. He couldn't be back.

She opened her mouth to speak and barely croaked his name.

"Loki?"

The thin man lifted his dark head to reveal his handsome white face, his pale green eyes and worried brow. They stared at each other for a few moments, until he opened his mouth and whispered in his beautifully formed voice.

"Hello Cassie."

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats, you made it to the end of the first chapter. Here's a lollipop. [I tried to type in a lollipop, but it looked like a penis. FAIL]<strong>

**How are you liking Cassie so far? I know getting to grips with a new character is irritating when all you want to do is get to the good part but try and bear with me. I tried to make her her own character for you and not just another Mary-Sue, otherwise she's just lips, ass and a massive pair of tits.**

**And much love to Meredith Brooks and P!nk for their awesome songs which aided greatly in shaping this chapter, forever live kick-ass women!**


	3. Chapter 2: It Hurt More

**Behold, the might of Loki! Yes, finally he arrives. Thanks for reading up to now, I know you want Loki goodness ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – It Hurt More.<p>

Cassidy sat, her eyes wide, staring at the Norse God in her mirror. He laughed gently, trying to break the tension.

Cassie wasn't eased, not at all.

He smiled at her, wide and forced. "Long time, no see." he remarked casually.

Cassidy simply sat on her cushioned stool, her hands still holding her neck, staring wide-eyed at the man from her childhood. Loki bit his lip gently, forcing another smile as he inched his way into the middle of the mirror. As he made his way into the centre mirror, Cassie gasped as she saw angry scars blemish his pallid face. They weren't there before.

"You look well." he complimented her, nodding abundantly.

She blinked, then releasing her neck, leaned in further to the mirror. She swallowed, "Loki?" she repeated, at barely a whisper.

He smiled again, this time more genuine, "Hello." he greeted, giving his head a little bow.

"Loki," she said again, her hurried breath creating a light haze on the glass. Then the incredulity of the situation hit her, like a frying pan to the face, "LOKI?" she cried, filled with an incandescent rage.

He jumped, surprised at her outburst, "Yes?" he answered.

She grasped the sides of the three-panelled mirror, breathing heavily and looked the God of Mischief dead in the eyes, his soft light lime eyes. They were pouring over every inch of her face. His scrutiny dipped, she followed it.

Her nightie was gaping to show her grey and pink silken bra underneath, her breasts were practically bouncing because she was breathing so hard. She looked up at him to find a salacious grin spread across his mouth. His gaze found hers but instead of the soft eyes of a friend, they had changed to a dark emerald of someone she'd never seen before. His darkened eyes were intense, staring at her, staring into her soul and stole her breath a little, causing her heart to nail her with a one-two sucker punch in the chest.

God, that was hot.

Suddenly, the anger inside her dimmed and was replaced with something new, something quite unexpected.

Lust.

Cassie's mind flashed with the image of looking up into his dark green pools, as he'd wrap his arms around her waist and grasp her thigh to bring her leg around his hips. A deep growl would emit from his chest as he'd press her tightly against him, the cool steel of his armour against her thin nightie, feeling his thick, hard bulging- Whoa, whoa, whoa.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled, slightly breathlessly, slowly regaining her thoughts.

What the fuck was that? Had she honestly just fantasized about him- Loki, her cherished friend and confidant? Well, he was. At least, he _used _to be.

His eyes faded to a lighter shade as his face softened, he looked mildly concerned. His new less all consuming demeanour allowed her to regather her thoughts, to one's not of a God's erection.

"You-you've been gone for t-twelve years," she stammered. Looking into his eyes was a mistake, she remembered that now, he could charm a snake into buying a pair of socks with those stunning green eyes. 'Stunning' being to operative word.

Shit.

She forced her eyes closed, "How the _hell_ are you back?" she exclaimed letting go of the mirror and hurriedly walking backwards, away from the intensity of his captivating eyes.

"Well, I had to, um, t-take of care of some business." he stuttered, she opened her eyes again, being careful to avoid his eye line, "I-I didn't know how long I'd be, so I decided not to tell you. But, I can clearly see," he gestured a straightened hand towards her, "I should have." he explained, however it didn't really feel like an explanation.

Cassie again stared at him, though this time in indignant rage.

"You know, you've chosen a helluva day to come back. Today, I was up for a big promotion, then after finding out I didn't get it, threw a huge, mega fucking fit and got fired because of it-" Cassidy stopped, "Wait, what business?" she asked. Loki averted his eyes. "What business?" she repeated, pausing between the words.

He took a breath, "My father fell into a coma, I had to be by his side." he finished grimly.

Great. Now she felt terrible.

Cassie brought a hand to her face, "Oh god, I'm so sorry." she comforted as she sat back down on the pearly white cushion. "Is he alright now?" she asked tentatively.

Loki nodded twice, "Yes, he's fine now." he said briskly, still averting his eyes.

While he avoided her gaze, she looked at him more closely. Large red marks scattered his furrowed brow, and one bridged his pointed nose. The amount of times she'd stared at his face in her childhood and she'd never seen him like this. He'd changed. She could see that, as plain as the God in her mirror.

But how was he back? And why in the name of God was she imagining him pressing his Godhood against her? That was just plain wrong. It was like knowing someone since you were a toddler and then imagining them naked. No. No, he was a Ken doll, no genitals.

He finally looked back at her, his eyes back to their original colour, "I'm sorry about your job," he said, his eyes pouring over her face again, "Is there no way to get it back?" he asked, his brow creased with concern.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, "No idea, I hope so. That job was everything to me, _is_ everything to me." she admitted, "But my boss said that if I come back and apologise in a few days, then there might be a chance. I hope so. I love my job so much." she smiled and laid a hand on her chest, "It's one of the things I do best." she laughed, he joined in.

"It sounds like you enjoy what you do, what do you do now? The last time I spoke to you, you were still in school." He sounded upbeat, as though they were two friends catching up in a café somewhere. But the past was too dark to open up.

She couldn't do this.

"Loki, I'm sorry but I have just consumed half a bottle of straight Russian vodka so," and then it dawned on her. She _was_ rather drunk, and she could quite well be sitting by her mirror, talking to herself, "So this could just be a figment of my imagination." she justified to herself aloud.

Yeah, actually that sounded better than her childhood friend had decided to return and she was getting metaphorical wood over him.

Again, his brow had furrowed, only this time in utter bewilderment.

She took a deep cleansing breath, "I'm just going to go to bed and in the morning you will be replaced with a thick head." she concluded.

She got up from her vanity stool, crossed the room to turn off the bedroom light and settled wordlessly into bed. She arranged the covers around herself then looked back up into the mirror. He stood there looking utterly shocked, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

She tilted her head and smiled at him, "Goodnight Loki, it's been nice chatting to you but I need to sober up and get back into the real world. So, toodle-pip and fare-the-well or, whatever the God's say." She saluted to him, threw one of her pillows on the floor and sank into her bed.

She refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to have to face him, even if he was imaginary. She couldn't blame him for leaving her when he did because he wasn't real, but it still didn't make it any easier seeing him again. If anything, it hurt more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun. Poor Loki.. She hearby, 'CAST HIM OUT!'<strong>

**Only joking, who could cast out that beautiful face?**


	4. Chapter 3: Alone in an Empty Corridor

**Here you go, chapter three! Beware, there be lemons ahead ;) I know, I know, a dream sequence? How cliche! But how could I refuse? She _was_ going to bed, the story was asking for it! Plus, it gets some preview sexing's of Loki to keep you going hehe.**

**Anyway, enough! Without further ado.. Break out the Tequila 'n salt and bring on the lemons :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – Alone in an Empty Corridor.<p>

Cassidy eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. It wasn't easy switching off her brain, especially when she could hear Loki's cloak swooshing out of her mirror and into her window, then back to the mirror again. She could hear him muttering indistinct nonsense under his breath and huffing loudly.

A number of times she felt like telling him to get the hell out, but that wouldn't do anything, she'd just be shouting at an empty mirror. He wasn't real, he couldn't be. Her mind was just playing a really shitty prank on her, as if today wasn't stressful enough. It was just a very realistic hallucination, brought on by very fuckin' strong vodka.

Mixing drinks was never a good idea.

* * *

><p>She was standing in her old bedroom.<p>

She was nine years old.

She walked across her thick, pink shag pile carpet, the soft fibre's creeping between her toes.

Cassie looked around her room, it was just like she remembered; pink, bright and littered with her many My Little Pony's, Barbies and various other toys.

Then, she heard a voice calling her name softly.

She turned and her room was enveloped in a dense purple smog, it swirled in front of her, coiling and dancing.

Again, the soft voice called to her. It was a man, a nice man.

Cassie put her glittery pink fingertips hands out in front of her and walked forwards, into the growing fog.

She walked for what felt like hours, consumed within the thick violet smoke, following the nice man's voice.

Cassie called out to him, asking him where he was but he never answered properly, he'd just tell her to try and find him.

She couldn't see a thing, she couldn't see her pretty nail polish any more.

Cassie was getting tired of this game, her arms were aching and she wanted to go home.

Then, as if her feelings had triggered it, the mist faded.

She could just decipher the faint outline of her outstretched hand. She must be reaching the end of it.

Sure enough, she saw the figure of a large balding man at the end of the smog.

He was smoking a cigar, which was producing the thick haze of plum-coloured smoke.

She told Tony that he really shouldn't smoke, it was making her room cloudy.

He gave a chesty chuckle and told her,

If there's something in life you want to do, then no one should be able to stop you.

Then the purple smoke diffused in front of her eyes, now she was standing in a very different room.

It was her room, but it had changed.

Posters of boys and famous singers adorned her walls, while make-up was lined up ever so carefully on her desk.

Cassidy looked at herself;

she was wearing stone-wash jeans,

a bright orange polka-dot top with a fluorescent yellow streak down the middle

and her hair was tied in a ruffled black bow.

She was looking so cool today.

She flicked her hair and bounced into her room and thumped herself on the bed, her journal was lying on the bed spread.

Cassie lunged at it and began to read, grabbing the black walkman that lay there too.

She threaded the huge headphones onto her head and pressed play on the tape,

Britney's '_Hit me baby one more time'_ blasted through the headset.

She giggled to herself, she hadn't heard this song in years.

Then, she was lying down face first on a cold, wet concrete floor.

She tasted blood in her mouth.

The corners of her mouth tilted down and a hair-raising scream erupted from her lips.

She sat on the hard floor and cried.

A three year old Cassie looked around and saw she was in a busy play park, but no one was paying attention to her.

She cried harder.

Then, a shapely shadow appeared behind her.

Turning, Cassidy looked up and saw a beautiful Angel before her.

Her hair was a dirty blonde shade, just like Cassie's and her eyes were a warm chocolate colour, like steaming hot coco on a chilly winter's evening.

Cassie knew who it was immediately.

She swooped her arms around her Angel and held her tightly.

The Angel told her,

Everything was alright, and that she shouldn't be scared any more. Nothing was going to hurt her, not while he was around.

He?

She released her Angel to find that she was standing with her hands clasped around a huge, ornate full-length silver mirror.

Cassie looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing her grey bra and work skirt again.

She inched towards it and ran her fingers along the cool metallic frame,

there were strange markings etched onto the silver and Cassidy couldn't shake the odd sensation that this mirror familiar to her.

It filled her tiny apartment and looked disastrously out of place with the rest of her furniture but she'd make it work.

Then a dark shadow inside the mirror caught in her peripheral view, her head jerked to the shadow.

She frowned, guarded against the stranger.

Then the stranger came into the light, it was Loki.

Cassidy smiled and called his name jovially but he didn't respond, he just stood, staring at her.

His irises were a deep, mythical emerald.

Cassidy's lips parted with a breathless sigh.

Oh God, that was hot.

Then, without warning, his pale hands jolted and reached through the barrier of the mirrored glass, gripping the metal sides.

Cassie gasped in surprise, he'd never been able to do that before.

His gaze intensified as he began pulling his way out of the mirror, snaking through the mirror's edge to stand before her.

She looked him up and down, he was much taller than she'd expected, and slightly broader too.

An eyebrow of approval raised on his face as he began walking towards her.

Cassie couldn't, or wouldn't move; she couldn't decide.

His gait was wide, and his stride confident.

She licked her lower lip, her breath increasing until he stood before her.

She craned her neck to look up at him, his eye bore down on her, barraging her defences until there was only the consuming need to feel his lips against hers.

She placed her fingertips tentatively on his lips, they were so soft.

She bit her bottom lip, as she raised herself up onto the balls of her feet.

She had to kiss him.

Loki needed no other incentive.

He grabbed Cassidy roughly by her arms, pulling her against him and pressed his mouth to hers.

Her head filled with the warming scent of her God, drugging her, as he fed her open-mouthed kisses.

She pushed off his grip and began tugging at the button's that appeared on his armour plate.

Cassidy paused and started undoing them slowly, pressing feather-light kisses on his velvet lips.

She slid off his armour and it clunked noisily to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her palms snaked down his chest, investigating the defined contours of his beautiful pale body,

Dragging her nails down his abdomen and pulling at the waistband of his trousers.

She could feel his godhood hard as rock, straining against his fly.

She slid her hand inside and grasped his large, pulsating member within her fingers.

She lightly grazed her thumb on the plump head, as a bead of moisture collected there.

Loki groaned and Cassie felt his lips twist into a grin against her mouth.

While one hand was wrapped around his erection, the other found his silky hair, seizing a handful and gently tugging, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Their tongue's fiercely fighting and mating and loving each other.

He tasted like nothing she'd ever had before, like chocolate and strawberries and gingerbread and rose wine.

He tasted like her own brand of heaven.

His hands never stopped moving, gliding over her now white satin negligée, rubbing the fabric against their skins and caressing her smooth behind.

The silk-like friction against her skin from the material and his agile hands caused a shudder to run up her spine, making her shiver and gasp, breaking the kiss.

Cassidy was breathing so hard, she felt her chest was going to give way.

She couldn't breathe, but Loki didn't give her time to recover before his mouth was on her again.

Suddenly, she was pressed against a wall, her arms pinned above her head by long, thin fingers.

Which Loki traced lightly down the underside of her arms as he kissed and sucked her neck, his strong arms holding her thighs.

Her body rubbed sensuously against his, subconsciously writhing and moaning as she held his hair in her hands, vehemently encouraging him, wishing he'd never stop.

But his head jolted away from her neck as he released a loud, breathy sound of passion.

His head was hung and his breathing was erratic, his hot breath teasing her breasts.

Her nipples tightened painfully hard and she squeezed his hips with her thighs, letting out a strangled moan.

Loki's breath hitched and his groan matched hers as his back arched forward, burying his face into the soft flesh behind her ear.

He grinded his throbbing erection against the warm, thin fabric of her white cotton panties.

He bit her neck gently, nipping and tantalising her skin.

He told her how she made him feel.

What he wanted to do to her, and what he wanted her to do to him.

She bit her bottom lip, breathing fervently.

Oh dear god, she wanted that too.

She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him too but as she spoke the words, nothing came out.

No sound what so ever.

She opened her eyes, confused.

Her father was standing in her doorway wearing his old brown hunting jacket, his light grey eyes panicked, his hands shaking.  
>Cassie didn't know whether to feel worried, or embarrassed at the position her father had found her in.<br>He called to her, telling her to hurry and grab her coat.  
>They had to go to the hospital.<br>Her heart fell and her eyes began to tear.

Oh god no.

Everything slowed down to half it's regular pace; her body felt as though time was working against her, making her slower, mocking her.

She tried to push Loki off her, she told him she had to go, she had to go to the hospital but no sound came out.

He didn't move.

She fought against him, trying to make him understand but it was no use.

He had her pinned to the wall, she was completely helpless.

Cassidy looked back up at her father, and he rewarded her with a look of bitter disappointment.  
>She felt her heart tear as she tried to explain she couldn't get away but he shook his head slowly and averted his eyes.<br>A sixteen year old Sonny had appeared by his side, also wearing his coat, looking frightened and crying.  
>Her father laid a hand on Sonny's shoulder and ushered him silently away from her room.<p>

She screamed for them to come back, that she was sorry, that she didn't mean it but her voice wouldn't make a sound.

She opened her mouth to scream and eventually a sound painfully screeched from the back of her throat, it was excruciating to try and speak.

She shouted that this wasn't fair, why was he keeping her prisoner?

He wasn't real, how could he be doing it?

He wasn't real!

She kept screaming in agonising pain, repeating the last three words until Loki finally released her and she fell to the floor.

She clambered to her feet and rushed to her front door, out on the landing, which turned a hospital corridor.  
>Cassidy knew what she was looking for, she knew what she had to find but no matter how hard she searched she couldn't find it.<br>She let out a frustrated scream, burning her throat and collapsed to the floor in a heap, crying.

And there she sat, rocking herself as she cried,

Sitting alone in an empty corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this rather naughty piece of Loki pie ;) I enjoyed writing it hehe. Even though it was a tad bitter at the end.. Poor Cass, eh? :(<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Pigs of the Avian Propriety

**Ah, chapter four.. The morning after, tehehe.**

**Hope you enjoy some more pie :) This chapter's kinda bitter, so batten down the hatches. That's right, I'm talking to you Sweden.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four – Pigs of the Avian Propriety.<p>

Just as she predicted, Cassidy woke the next morning with a thick head and mouth that felt like she'd eaten diseased cotton wool. She clicked her tongue around her mouth, feeling the all the revolting crap inside and let out a strangled noise of disgust. She sat up, then immediately fell back down. Hangover's and sudden movements, did not go well together.

Cassie lay in bed for another easy 20 minutes, just staring around her room blankly, not really thinking about anything, before she eventually hauled herself out of bed. She trundled her way through her apartment to the bathroom, barely picking her feet up as she went.

First order of business was to get this horrible taste out of her mouth. Second.. Sit on the couch for the foreseeable future, watching day-time T.V and drinking lots of coffee and eating a lot of junk. She retched at the thought of food.

Okay, just the coffee then.

She pushed the door open with a high squeak. Her bathroom was small, just like the rest of her apartment. It was so small she could sit on the edge of her bath and brush her teeth with her foot up on her toilet seat. Which is exactly what she did, she wasn't in the mood to stand.

She squirted the toothpaste on her electric toothbrush, then sat on the edge of her bath and assumed her usual position. The dull buzzing vibrated her teeth, filling her mouth with spearmint, rather than post-sleep gunk. After brushing, she swilled her mouth with mouthwash and gave a long, minty fresh breath.

Ahh, that was better.

Cassidy looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fucking terrible. She was pale and disgusting, and her grey eyes were sunken and her hair was everywhere and her skin was drier than Nevada and just to top it off she had red, circular marks down her cheek where she'd slept on the decorative buttons on her pillow.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Oh well, at least no one was going to see her today, she wasn't going anywhere and didn't intend for anybody- Then she stopped, remembering last night's events and, more horrendously embarrassingly, last night's rather illustrious dream with irritatingly perfect clarity.

Oh dear holy balls.

Balls, balls, balls.

There was no denying that dream was hot as hell, she was surprised she didn't wake up with a fever, but it was also freaky as shit. She was fantasizing about a figment of her imagination for christ'sake! Although, not that she would mind being at the sexual mercy of a God.

Could you imagine what it would be like? Loki was the God of Mischief and Magic, there was no telling what he could do in the sack.

Cassie quickly dismissed the thought by physically swatting the idea away. It was completely absurd, she'd known him since she was five years old and he was _imaginary_.. wasn't he? Her eyes widened.

Wait a minute. What if he _was_ still here?

Shit.

She grabbed the sides of her bathroom mirror and looked carefully inside for him, she couldn't see anything but she couldn't be sure. She thought back to her childhood; if ever she wanted him, or needed him all she would have to do is call to him. Call and he would appear. Just like magic, he'd said.

Cassidy tentatively neared the pane of reflective glass, "Loki?" she whispered.

Nothing.

"Loki?" she muttered, a little louder.

Still nothing.

She breathed a minty sigh, smiling with relief and closing her eyes.

Oops, bad idea. The room spins when you do that.

Cassie opened her eyes, but instead of her own dishevelled reflection greeting her, there stood the mischief-maker of her childhood; Loki Liesmith, Dream Invader.

"Good morn, Lady Sheridan" he said, bowing lightly.

She screamed and threw her hands over mouth, he too exclaimed in shock. They stared at each other for a moment, brow's raised. Cassie lowered her hands and rested them on her chest, leaning closer into the mirror again.

No waaay.

His brow relaxed and he showed her a gentle smile. Cassidy mentally groaned.

Ah, shit. He was real.

She let out a strangled sigh, "Oh my god, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening." She repeated this many times, as she sat back down on the edge of the bath and raising her hands to her head.

"Look, I know this situation isn't idyllic, Cassidy but you must know, I had no intention of leaving you for so long. I promise you."

She couldn't see him, but hearing his voice again, hearing him try to explain why he left a fourteen year old girl deal with the death of someone so close to her just brought everything crashing back again.

"Cassidy, I care deeply for you, you must know this. You are my greatest and most trusted friend. I never meant to leave you for so long, I myself can't believe how long it must have been for you."

Twelve years, that's how long it'd been. Tears burned hot behind her eyes, so many memories came flooding back, especially of that day; twelve years and three months ago. He was still talking, trying to justify himself but Cassidy wasn't listening.

She'd rushed to her room, still in tears after she and her family had returned from the hospital. Cassie was exhausted and ached from how much she'd cried. She still couldn't believe that her mother was gone. One idiot on the road and her mother wasn't there any more, it was so unfair. Cassidy had thrown herself into her room, latched the door and run to her mirror, calling Loki's name through the sobs. She called and called his name, but he never came to her. Her father eventually had to break the door down after 25 minutes of her screaming his name into her oval-shaped mirror. He'd wrestled with her as she kicked and cried out Loki's name. He and Sonny sat on the floor with her, as they rocked and soothed her, until she calmed. There they sat, silently crying together, for what seemed hours. Cassie, Sonny and her father, all mourning the loss of someone so special, on her pink shag-pile carpet.

"Cassie? Cass, please look at me. I can see you crying, please." he pleaded, bringing Cassidy back to her reality. Her harsh, shitty reality.

Her lips folded over her teeth as she muttered darkly, "How can you be back?"

"Pardon?" he asked, with his impeccable manners.

She raised her head, cheeks still stained with tears, "How can you be back?" she said again, deathly quiet. "You weren't real. You were a figment of my childish imagination, how the hell can you be back now?" She cried indignantly. His mouth gaped slightly at the question, she shook her head and looked away, desperately trying to make sense of her predicament. She began pacing on her tiny floor.

"How does this even make sense? I manage to get you out my head and now suddenly after all these years you're back? Twelve years and now you pop back up into my brain, I mean, where's the logic in that? Where's the-" And then it hit her, like a brick to the face.

She wasn't insane, not per say. She was experiencing regression. She must be.

"Oh my god," she gasped, clasping her hands over her face. Then, without rhyme or reason, she began to laugh. She couldn't stop herself; this was so fucking ridiculous, it was cruelly hilarious. Like when a person falls face first down a flight of stairs, it's wrong to laugh but you can't help it. She doubled over and placed a hand on her knee, whilst laughing into the other. After a few minutes of laughing like a moron, she finally straightened herself up. He was staring down at her in amused confusion.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face, "Something amusing?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she began, trying to contain her laughter, "I've just realised that I'm going insane." she stated simply, flicking a stray caramel curl from her face.

His smile lessened and his brow tensed in confusion, "What?" Loki asked, shuffling his weight.

"Well, I had a really stressful day yesterday. I mean, I lost my job and all dignity thereof. So, I must've regressed in order to deal with the situation." she paused. Testing her logic vs current situation; unexpected stress **plus** losing career compass **equates** regressing and chatting to her imaginary friend. Yeah, it seemed to add up. Sort of..

Loki was looking at her through suspicious eyes.

"It makes perfect sense, Loki. Do you know what regression is?" she inquired innocently, being Asgardian he was probably still limited in his understanding of Earth. As she expected, Loki shook his head.

Standing up and leaning forward against the ridge of her cold, white sink she began to explain.

"Regression is a defence mechanism, it allows a person to devolve to an earlier stage of development like childhood, or their teenage years in times of stress, rather than handling their current situation. Although, I have to say, I didn't think it would happen to me." Cassie admitted, she was kind of annoyed with herself for being such a wimp, she thought that she was stronger than that. She'd certainly been through worse. Loki cast her a doubtful eye, like he felt the same way.

She sighed exasperated, "Don't look at me like that, it's been scientifically proven that people can regress, I'm sure it was Freud who came up with it. So, since my childhood _and_ teenage years were spent talking to you, I've conjured you up out of my head and back into my mirror in order to cope. It does, it makes perfect sense." she concluded, nodding and pouting her lips.

Loki raised a brow at intrigued her, and she realised what she'd just accidentally admitted to, "You know what I mean." she added hastily.

With his eyebrows raised, he paused with his mouth open, as if to speak. "So, you think that I'm just a figment of your imagination that you've just thought up." he said, sounding slightly irritated.

Cassie shook her head, "No, you're a figment of my imagination that I've regressed _back_ to, you were always part of my imagination." she shrugged, Cassidy had come to terms with the sad fact that Loki wasn't real a long time ago, right around the time abandoned her.

He let out a sound of indignant disgust, "You can honestly say that, after everything we've done together; the magic I showed you, the pranks and the tricks we've played on people- Mrs. Rochester's dog!" he exclaimed, raising his hand to emphasise his point, "You really think that, do you?" he asked, replacing his hand on his thin hips.

"Oh, I know so," she replied, placing _her_ hands on _her_ hips, "and as soon as I get my life back in order and get my job back, you'll be good as gone again. You'll see." she nodded, punctuating the end of her speech.

He looked astounded. He began shaking his head, again making the sound of indignant disgust.

"Right, well then you'd better get on with it then," he said snidely, ushering her away like some sort of maid, "Busy day of getting your job back and leaving me in the past where I belong." he spat at her.

Cassidy's brows narrowed, what was he being so pissy for? Shooing her out of her own bathroom!

Fuckin' diva.

God, what did that say about her? She'd invented him.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." she replied backwards, walking back to the living room.

"But just one thing," his voice began behind her as she reached the door. Cassie glanced back, looking into her bathroom mirror. His face was very close to the mirror, she could only see his face and neck. "What happens when you get your job back and I'm still here?" he asked, raising a very good question.

She took a deep breath and said simply, "Then it's time I found a good, _cheap_ psychiatrist." and closed the door. Cassie let out a deep breath, she bit the inside of her lip as worry creased her brow.

Oh god, what would she do if he didn't disappear again when she'd gotten her life back? What if, on the off-hand chance, that he was real? But that could happen, that wasn't _normal._

She laughed without humour, then again what was normal nowadays? If Shooranks could get an editor's post when he barely lifted a page without the help of a butler, then she wouldn't doubt that along with her God of Mischief, there also existed pigs of the avian propriety.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Cassie, get your head of your ass babe.. hehe.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: That Much He Owed to Her

**Welcome to Chapter five, I hope you find yourself comfortable here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five – That Much He Owed to Her.<p>

Loki stood within the Realm of Mirrors, stunned. He stared at the closed door, her bathrobe still swaying from side to side, demonstrating the ferocity of how hard she'd slammed it. The nerve of some Midgardian's was astounding. There he was, laying his heart out to a mortal, trying to apologise for his behaviour and she threw it back at him. Informing him that his existence had extended it's welcome for her, like he was some piece of bad meat to be slung to the dogs and ripped to pieces.

Although, he couldn't blame her. She was angry at him, Loki could deduce that clearly but it truly wasn't his intention to leave her for so long. He didn't understand how he had. True, time moved uniquely within the different realms of Yggdrasil but even before, if he'd left Cassidy to attend battle, she'd hardly noticed his absence. He must have been in the void for longer than he thought.

Loki left the bathroom and entered her bedroom mirror, she wasn't there. So he walked into her living room window, she was still nowhere to be seen. She must have left her apartment. He was just about to leave to try and find her, when the door opened and Cassidy walked through, wearing short grey bottoms and a bulky green jumper.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Jude. I'll be over later some time," Cassie said sweetly, an older voice spoke distantly from outside the door, Cassidy laughed and rubbed her tummy animatedly, "Oh, I'll be looking forward to them! See you later Mrs. Jay." She gave a small wave and shut the door.

Loki ducked and hid in the sides of the window pane, the dark, forbidden Realm swirled before his eyes with mirrors and windows of different snippets from the other windows of Midgard. When he'd first learned of this secret realm, he'd often become light-headed because of the severe whirling intensity of power within it but now, having travelled here so many times, he'd grown well accustomed to it.

He heard her leave the room, so he followed her into her bedroom. However, when he arrived there, he found her almost consumed within her wardrobe, attempting to collect together large pieces of cloth, which she was cultivating into a huge heap on the floor. Once she had gathered an acceptable amount, Cassie pulled off her jumper, threw it on the unmade bed and blew a light caramel curl from her face as she began to attempt to gather the sheets together.

His heart panged, remembering the little girl he used to know. Her dark blonde hair piled on top of her head with a ghastly coloured bow, with that one curl that always escaped, beaming at him with her missing front teeth. Loki chuckled lightly to himself, reminiscing, then his smile slowly fell.

He couldn't believe how long he'd been away for, he must've missed so much during her life. The last time he'd seen Cassidy, she was fourteen years old. Now, she was a twenty-six year old, beautiful, young woman- a glorious young lady. There was no denying her beauty, she'd grown into a very handsome woman but she was also a demonstrably different person to whom she was twelve years ago.

She made her way into the other room, carrying the large cloths in her arms. Loki watched her, the determination and anger etched onto her face, the shapely curve of her hips, the length of her tanned, slender legs. Loki had always thought that she would develop into someone beautiful, evidently he'd underestimated her.

Still, he missed the child he used to know. His friend. She was the one person that didn't judge him, that thought him less than what he was, that believed he equated to greatness. She had thought the world of him, and he her. True, the initial concept of the relationship was unusual but he had been glad of it.

He'd been hiding in the Realm of Mirrors from the madness during the celebration of Thurseblot, when she'd noticed him in the bottom half of her grandmother's mirror. She'd been pleasant to speak to and didn't seem phased in the slightest that there was a strange man inside her grandmother's mirror, which was peculiar for a Midgardian. They'd had a brief conversation about her time with her grandmother before she'd been called by her parents. She'd brushed her fuzzy blonde hair from her face and asked, "I've gots to go now but will you visit me again?" Loki was unsure how to answer but didn't want to upset her, so he'd simply said with a gentle smile,

"We'll see, little one."

She'd beamed at him, "Yay! I live at 2334 Maple Yard Street, my room is the pretty one." She'd boasted, clearly trying to impress him, "I'll see you later Low-key." And she ran from the room, waving her hand wildly.

He hadn't thought anything of it at the time; the strange little Midgard girl. However, during the Festival of the Idises, he found himself taking shelter inside the Mirrored Realm once more. He remembered his peculiar little friend and decided to pay her a short visit, out of curiosity more than anything. However, when Cassidy had seen him, she'd been overjoyed and informed him that she'd known he'd return. She then entered a tirade of stories pertaining to her life; some were baffling, others boring and some were utterly hilarious. Her enthusiasm and vigour whilst telling the tales of her little life were endearing. While she would tell the stories, Loki would illustrate them using his magic. She would whoop and giggle, demanding more, and over time their friendship unexpectedly blossomed.

He'd visit her from time to time, then when he discovered a way for her to call him when he was in Asgard, he visited more frequently. Which he didn't mind, she amused and intrigued him, such a small mortal with so much life. Plus, she was a enjoyable distraction from his day-to-day life on Asgard. Especially when they'd play tricks on people together, which were in abundance but the one that always stuck out was most definitely, Mrs. Rochester's dog.

Cassie was ten years old and they were feeling quite mischievous, so they decided to make the day more interesting. Cassie held a hand mirror by the window and they stared around the neighbourhood together, deciding where mischief should strike. Mr and Mrs. Rochester lived opposite Cassidy's parents, Grant and Helen Sheridan, and all day, every day their horrible dog would bark incessantly. So, they decided on a little pay back for the miserable mutt. It had taken a little magic and a lot of cunning, but thirty minutes later Mrs. Rochester was the proud owner of an utterly hairless canine.

Her parent's had unfortunately caught Cassidy and punished her by forbidding her from leaving the property for a month, but Cassie hadn't minded. She'd taken the time to write stories; stories about him and his life on Asgard, stories of grand adventures they would go on, or of hilarious pranks they would play.

Cassidy had never asked him to be anything but what he was, a friend. She was special, unique. A sparkling diamond amongst a mountain of rubble.

She was the main reason he had chosen to rule Midgard. During his torturous time within the void of the destroyed bi-frost, he had had copious amounts of time to devise a new plan and with the new found powers he had collected, he would take over the Earth and claim it as his own domain to rule. Then, with the help of the Chitauri his dream had nearly become a reality.

His plan was perfect and would have worked if not for Thor and his Avengers, they had destroyed Earth's chance of a peaceful rule. Once again, his intentions had been misconstrued. But he would not be dissuaded from his purpose; Odin had told him he was born to be a king and a king he would be. If Thor was destined to become King of Asgard, then so be it. But he was not accepting the throne of Jötunheim. He refused. He detested that grotesque race of humongous beasts and thus hated himself, he loathed the very creature that he was. It boiled like acid in his stomach, knowing what lay beneath the safety of his Asgardian mask.

Loki had always known that he was different to Asgardian's; they were loud, rambunctious and often over-bearing at times. Where he craved knowledge and magic, they knew only cared of strength and might. Trapped in a world of uneducated brutes and he was the true monster. A cruel irony.

He didn't dare allow himself to transform into his Jötun form, it sickened him. He could only imagine what Cassidy would think; she would be horrified, disgusted by him. Loki would never allow anyone to look upon his Jötun self, it would remain just another secret that he kept safe from the cosmos. He was the master of lies, keeping his lineage secret would be no trouble.

Cassie entered the room once more to load up on more cloth from her cupboards but as she turned, she stopped dead. She'd seen him. Loki smiled encouragingly at her, pressing his hand against the glass boundary between her realm and his. Her face instantly soured and her grey eyes grew hard. She marched over to the window and snapped the curtains shut.

Loki looked down, disheartened. He didn't know what to do. He'd always had a plan, constantly two steps further ahead than his opponent, it's why he was still alive. But in this circumstance, he was completely lost. Women had always baffled him, even when they had their long, beautiful legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into them. But she confused him most.

He couldn't fathom what had happened to his poor Cassie. The innocence of her mind had been completely destroyed and he had no clue how, which pained him. She used to confide in him, tell him everything that was troubling her but now she was closed off from him, like he was nothing to her. He hadn't a notion of what was wrong, but he had to find out.

That much he owed to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, <em>actual<em> Loki-pie this time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was time he had his own story told. I might keep this going on occasion, it's amusing..**


	7. Chapter 6: Good Plan

**Be warned, this chapter be a downer. BUT! It will all perk up in the end!**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – Good Plan.<p>

Cassie had covered everything; it looked like she was moving away. Nearly half of her furniture was covered in blankets, or sheets. Anything reflective had to be covered. The TV, the microwave, her glass coffee table, her picture frames, even poor Bert and Ernie, not to mention all her mirrors had to be covered. She wasn't letting him dig any deeper into her head, he'd opened enough floodgates for one day.

She still couldn't believe he was back. The regression thing was a long shot, she knew that. But it was either that, or she was mad. Plus, regression had a sort of poetic innocence to it.

She closed her eyes for a little peace, but all she saw was him.

He was still handsome, even after all this time. He'd changed a hell of a lot; his hair was longer, he wore a darker tunic than he used to and his princely arrogance seemed to have diminished slightly, replaced by something formidable. However, he still remained his charming self. Loki had always been sweet, sickeningly so sometimes but they'd always enjoyed each other's company.

But there was something wrong, not wrong but.. ugh, she couldn't think of the word. She could sense there was, something. Something he wasn't telling her. The 'business' he had to attend to, he'd said his father was ill and she believed him, but it didn't quite add up. He'd left for months on end sometimes, but never for this long. _Something_ wasn't right.

One thing was for sure though, he wasn't the Loki from her past; he was new. He seemed different, dangerous even. It was probably the scars, she had a thing for scars. They were like involuntary tattoo's, everyone of them had a story. Through her closed eyes, she could see his breath-taking eyes. When they peered into the depths of her soul, or looked down at her with heated gaze. They echoed through her very being. If he was to disappear forever this instant, she would forever remember his eyes.

She sighed, how can you want to keep someone forever but want to get rid of them as soon as possible? It didn't make sense!

Sunlight beamed behind her closed eyelids, Cassie opened her eyes again to see the sun shining brightly, which in Seattle was a rare occasion. Then, she saw the faint outline of a dark-haired man, peeking through the sun drenched window.

Speaking of getting rid of someone; did he not get the hint?

He noticed that she'd seem him and smiled, waving mockingly at her. She hurried over and drew the curtains roughly. Anything reflective had to be covered.

She frowned, an absolutely beautiful day and she was shut inside.

But it didn't matter how sunny it was outside, she wasn't going out there without having a shower and since the shower was in the bathroom and the bathroom tiles were flecked with little mirrored squares, Cassie wasn't going outside today.

So, the bathroom was off limits until she got her job back, which would make life more difficult. She'd asked her neighbour across the hall, Mrs. Judenbloom if she would be able to use her bathroom, making the excuse that her toilet had clogged. Mrs. Jude hadn't minded in the slightest, Cass had an extra key anyway, so she could help herself. They'd been neighbours since Cassie moved to Seattle over eight years ago and they'd often share tea together. That's something Mrs. Jude was infamous for, her mass array of teas, every colour and flavour you could imagine. She would bake delicious cakes and real butter biscuits, which would waft underneath Cassidy's door like an invisible temptress.

Mrs. Jay's cooking was a killer on a diet.

She'd promised to make some for when Cassie came over later, even with a stinking hangover, Mrs. Jay's cakes sounded like manna from heaven. Cassie's stomach rumbled for cakes and cookies but the only things Cassie had was butter, milk and left over chinese food. Which she retched at the thought of, so she settled for a cup of coffee instead.

She walked into the kitchen area and began to fill the coffee jug with water from her sink. When she arrived at the sink, for the fifteenth time that morning, she jumped out of her skin. There, in the bottom of her faux metal sink was the distorted face of Loki.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, dropping the coffee pot on the draining board and putting a hand to her chest. He smirked at her and began to chuckle, "Well I'm glad you think it's funny. Dick." she threw snidely. He continued to laugh at her, which made her brow lower and lips purse.

She couldn't remember him reflecting in metal objects before.

"How are you doing that? I thought it was only mirrors and glass you could look through." she huffed.

His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer into the sink, "I'm afraid my powers have increased seven-fold since our last meeting, Cassidy." he replied darkly.

Cassie leaned further in, "So literally anything reflective, or shiny, or-"

"I can see you from anywhere, or anything I'd like to." he stated smugly, wiggling his head in a childish motion.

She closed her eyes, a migraine bubbling dangerously to the surface, "Ugh, Loki. Seriously," she began, raising her hand and pinching her brow, "I'm getting really tired of this, will you just go, please? Just please, just go away for a while?" she pleaded. She honestly felt like she would hurl herself through a window, "My head is pounding, my throat feels like it's been cut and now I have a man in my sink, so please can you just leave me be. Even if it's just for today, please. I just- I can't deal with this right now." she finished, hiding her face in her hands. Silence stretched endlessly between them, Cassie could feel the tension in her skull building.

"Alright," he relented, almost soundlessly.

Cassidy parted her hands to reveal her face, as she looked down into her sink. He looked so sad. Her heart nudged uncomfortably.

She took a breath, "Thank you," she said. He nodded and lowered his head, all she could see was his sleek, black hair.

Oh god, now she felt bad.

"It doesn't have to be forever," she said, back-tracking a little, "It's just that, it's been pretty crappy for me recently so, I'd just like some peace for a little while, you know?"

He sighed and brought his head up to meet her gaze. Cassidy saw the sadness in his pale green eyes and he gave her a small smile, "Yes, I do actually." He laughed humourlessly and raised a hand to stroke his chin, "But you have to promise me something," he started, pausing his fingers on his jaw. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Of course, there's always a catch. What is it?" she inquired, sighing.

"If I leave you be, only until tomorrow evening, mind you." he warned, "When I return, I want you to tell me what happened to you. What happened that made you so bitter towards me." he said, his voice low with uncertainty.

It wasn't a demand, it was a kind request but the uncontrollable way that Cassie's eyes began to fill, you'd swear he'd taken a knife to her throat and hounded her until she told the truth.

"Cassidy, I sincerely apologise for whatever unintentional hurt that I've caused during my absence but I cannot be held accountable for something to which I do not know the crime." Cassie shook her head; he made it all sound so rational, so simple. She couldn't blame him, not really. He didn't know what could happen, he'd already left but it didn't change the fact that he still left her.

"Don't you remember how it used to be? The two of us together, making stories about the wild and wonderful adventures that we'd embark on together?" he asked, a smile curving his speech.

Yes, she did. She still had the scrapbooks in her father's attic of the stories they'd made.

"You used to tell me everything, why can't it be like that now?" he pleaded, his words slicing into her skin. It's not that she didn't want to tell him, she _couldn't._

She hadn't talked properly about her mother in five years, it wasn't that she didn't think about her because she did. She thought about her mother everyday, the little things she used to do like; cutting the crusts off her peanut-butter sandwiches, the way she'd smooth the curl from Cassie's face, or the way she laughed, lightening up the darkest day.

No, it wasn't that she didn't think about her mother, but talking about her was just too fucking difficult. She couldn't do it, she couldn't-

Her eyes began to uncontrollably tear but she didn't want to cry in front of him, not again. The walls seemed to be pressing against her, constricting her, closing in on her. She felt like she was suffocating, she couldn't breathe. She conceded, hurrying out of her apartment as her windpipe began to close.

"Ugh, fine! Just can you please fuck off. Leave me alone, please. Why won't you just leave me alone?" she choked, and with that she ran out of her apartment, her eyes streaming with tears.

She ran through the long passage way, to the stairs. The doors sped past her as she ran, blurring around her. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to escape. Her vision failed completely as she reached the stairs and she couldn't go any further. Cassie fell against the wall and slid down onto the top step, holding her head in her hands as she broke down sobbing.

Oh god, why was it so fucking hard?

Anything else she was fine with, but her mother was just- She shook her head, too painful. She jerked uncomfortably as she cried, sniffing and jolting irrepressibly.

Ugh, for gods'sake. This was pathetic. She was sitting in the stairwell of her apartment building - she'd probably sat on a fucking needle, or something - bawling her eyes out.

Great, just another thing that could go wrong.

Cassie was ashamed of herself for being so silly, she felt stupid for crying but it felt damn good letting it out. She didn't realise she'd bottled up all this pain for so long. She took a shuddering breath and sniffed, hard.

Ugh, lovely.

She threw her head into her hand, scraping back the bangs from her face and sat with her eyes closed, just focusing on her breathing. She knew it sounded cheesy, but it calmed her. Her eyes ached behind her lids as she thought back on her behaviour during the course of the morning. Cassidy could admit when she was being an ass, and this was one of those times.

She'd over-reacted.

The guy only wanted to know what was wrong and she'd told him to fuck off and leave her alone. She should apologise to Loki and eventually, she would tell him what happened to her mom. She knew Loki would understand, he knew how much her mother meant to her. Loki never judged her, he just listened, and actually gave some pretty-damn-good advice. He was an insanely clever man- God. Whatever.

She took an uneven breath as she raised her head of of her hands and wiped her face and nose on the bottom of her baggy, blue tee.

Bleugh, this top was so going in the wash basket.

She grabbed onto the black metal banister and lifted herself off the filthy floor. She wiped her ass carefully, just in case she had sat in something unsavoury but thankfully, it was just dirt. She trudged her way back through the halls to her apartment, when one of her other neighbours, Geoffrey Burgess appeared out of his apartment.

Geoff was one of those wonderfully weird people that were nothing like you'd expect him to be. He was big, Southern and burly. A tree trunk would snap under the strength of his pinky finger, but he was the campiest drama queen she'd ever met. Today he wore a peach coloured tee, 'wet-look' leggings and kitten heel boots.

Where he bought this shit from was beyond her!

His eyes lit up as he saw her, "Ooh! Cassidy, my darlin'," he began with a flourish, then his expression faltered and turned to perturbed disgust, "Jesus H. Mary, what happened to you sweetheart? Yew okay?" he asked, tilting his head sympathetically. Cassie looked up into his large rosy face, his thick ginger curls flopping to the side.

She forced a tired smile, "Yeah, just checking my mail. I had a long one last night is all." she responded, trying to sound convincing.

He pursed his lips and raising his large spade-like hands to Jesus, took an exasperated breath, "My dear girl, if you want to get your business on, then who am I to judge. But do not lie to my face when I _know_ this is about a man." he dangled his hands in front of his apricot coloured v-neck tee like a begging puppy, then raised a spade to re-shape his hair.

"I told you Geoff, I just went to check my mail-"

"Mhm, mail. More like _male_." he interrupted, exaggerating the word male to 'may-l'. Cassie open her mouth to defend herself, but he simply began waving his massive hands in her face.

"Oh don't yew even start missus. I haven't got time for this, I'm picking up Mr. Manly from the groomer's. I swear that pooch likes getting dirty, kind of like me." He bit a finger at her, making her giggle, then pointed that finger at her, "Now yew take care, yuh' hear?" he said, strutting away. Cassidy rolled her eyes and turned.

"Oh!" Geoff's effeminate voice called down the hall, "And for god'sake Cassidy don't go out in public like that, we've got enough ugly women traipsing around Seattle, we don't need you out there too." Cassie opened her mouth, gob-smacked as she heard him snap his fingers and clip-clop off down the hallway.

Cheeky bastard.

She looked down at herself; then again, he was right.

Back inside her apartment, Cassie called to Loki.

"Loki? Loki, are you here?" But no one replied, she frowned. She looked around her apartment for some sign of him, ripping off the sheets that covered her apartment but there was nothing. He wouldn't just leave, not without leaving something. Cassie stepped into her bedroom to investigate further, and sure enough written in breath and finger smudges were the words;

"_**Until tomorrow, my lady. Sleep well **_"

Cassie smiled to herself, that was actually quite cute.

Damn.

Behind the message she spotted her reflection. Jesus H. Mary was right, she looked awful. Even worse than before. Her make-up was smeared down her face, her nose was red, her eyes blood-shot.

Oh, she felt so sexy right now. Greasy hair, smudged make-up, snot-smeared bed clothes.

Jesus, she needed to pull herself together.

She rolled her eyes and stripped out of her nightie, just leaving on her sweat pants and bra. While it landed in the wash-basket, she left the room to wash her face and make herself a coffee. She sat on her peachy couch and turned on the TV, there was nothing good on, so she settled on the documentary channel. Cassidy sat contented on her sofa, occasionally sipping her coffee.

Her mind drifted back to Loki, his thin face, his pale hands and his sad expression. Her brow furrowed with guilt. She knew he wasn't a figment of her imagination, imaginary friends didn't leave their fancy hand-writing on mirrors. She wasn't sure whether to be relived, or worried of the fact he was back but the truth of the matter was, that he'd come back.

Like a bad penny, or a good boomerang.

She thought about the possibility of keeping him around her apartment; there'd have to be some rules obviously, mostly about privacy, but it could work. She smiled slightly to herself, it would be nice having someone to talk to around the house again. She'd been lonely since she'd broken up with her last boyfriend, Gary Redmond.

Gary had worked as a security guard for the Journal, they'd wave to each other when she left in the nights. Then one night, he asked if he could take her for a drink. A drink turned into dinner, dinner turned into sex, sex turned into regular sex. Then five months later he'd transferred to a different company, which was great for him but it involved in him moving away. They'd tried long distance, but it didn't work and they'd decided to give up pretending. He'd email when he was in town, which wasn't often. They'd hook up for old time's sake, but other than that, Cassidy had no _real_ social-life outside the office. So it would be nice for some company.

It would be like having a friend over all the time but you didn't have to offer to cook for them.

Cassie laughed to herself; that reminded her of a prank they'd pulled on a boy at her school. It was in sixth grade, Cassidy and her friends had been playing ball, when an older boy came up to them and stole their ball. None of her friends had the courage to say anything to the bully, so she'd snuck into the teacher's private bathroom and told Loki about it. He'd stood and listened to her, his pale hand covering his mouth thoughtfully, then formulated a brilliant plan to get back at the bully. He'd conjured up a rotten, egg mayonnaise sandwich and told her to replace his lunch with that one, which she did. She laughed harder remembering his face when he'd opened his bag, he'd never lived down the nick-name 'Eggy' all through middle and high school. He'd still remained a bully afterwards, so his lunches didn't improve much.

Her mind then wondered where he'd go to when he disappeared, probably back to Asgard. She recalled a vague memory of him complaining about his home, and that he'd come into her mirror for some quiet.

Well, he didn't get much of that, not with her around- Then she realised, that was why he'd left. He honestly understood what she meant by having a little peace, some quiet time for yourself, she smiled again. Cute, smart, funny _and_ thoughtful. He was beginning to sound like a lonely hearts column.

Cassie stared around her apartment, looking for signs of him but she saw none. He'd said tomorrow evening, so that's when he'd be back. She looked at her clock, 12:47am. It was barely the afternoon and she felt like she'd been up for days.

Alright, new plan of action;

1. Have a shower, you stink.

2. Think of appropriate apology for bosses.

3. Stuff your face full of Mrs. Jude's cake.

Good plan.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like an internet hug *squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze* There, don't we feel lovely? Marvellous.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: The Link for Wikipedia

**Greetings my precious :) Please, don't let me stop you.. Read on**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - The Link for Wikipedia.<p>

Three things: Candles, music and a gorgeous bubble bath.

Cassie had been laying in her vanilla and jasmine scented bubble bath for over three quarters of an hour and showed no signs of getting out any time soon. Although, the water was getting a little cool, so she turned the hot tap on with her toes. The warm water seeped into her skin, relaxed her aching muscles and eased all her tension. She lay there with her eyes closed, just listening to the mixture of water running and the delicate voice of Hayley Westernra, utterly she'd craved hard-rockin' music, but today she wanted to feel nothing but peace. As Loki had promised her.

Damn, she'd almost gone four minutes without thinking about him.

She sighed and opened her eyes, her eyelashes moist from how hot it was getting inside her tiny bathroom. All her mirrors were steamed up, the silver tap handles lined with beads of moisture and her small window was covered in tiny droplets of condensation. Candle's were placed all around the room, releasing scents of juniper, chocolate and red berry. She was in heaven.

She raised her arms out of the steaming water and placed them to cool on the white porcelain, she could feel the cold air nipping lightly on her hot skin. She took a deep breath and sighed. Utter heaven.

Today hadn't been an ultimately productive one, but Cassie definitely had a firmer grip on what she intended to do. She knew exactly what she was going to say to the board tomorrow when she appealed for her job and hopefully, with Tony's help, she would have her old desk back in time to write an article for the evening edition. Of course, returning to work and having James Shooranks for a boss wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it would be living hell but despite how she might feel about that self-important son of a bitch, she wasn't going to let a dick like him wreck her career. No one in the office really liked Shooranks anyway, Cassie would normally have sympathy for someone like that but Shooranks made it difficult for anyone to like him. He was lazy, arrogant and self-righteous; like the sun would shine from his hairy ass if he wanted it to. True, he was quite a pretty guy but that still didn't make up for the fact that he was a massive tool.

Her blackberry rang for the third time that night, distracting Cassie from her thoughts. She glanced at her phone sitting on the toilet seat and settled herself back in to her bath. Nothing was disturbing her tonight. She sat listening to Kansas' _Carry on my wayward son'_ whaling over Hayley's dulcet tones, until the person finally hung up. She'd never been a hard-core fan of Kansas, but she did enjoy a good rock ballad when she heard it. Plus whenever she heard it, she thought of Sam, Dean and Castiel in a sandwich position where she was the filling.

Her bath was filling up fast, so she leaned forward to knock off the tap with wrinkled fingers. She lay back down breathed slowly inwards, inhaling the sweet confection of aroma's confined within her small bathroom, enveloped in a warm cocoon of bubbles. The two fused together to make a luscious combination of relaxation. Then, Kansas started blaring again, singing about _there'll be peace when you are done_.

She got the hint.

Cassie huffed and carefully turned herself, squeaking and splashing her way around, then picked up her phone. _**Sonny**_ was written on her cell's screen, Cassie smiled and answered her phone.

"Why hello, big brother." she greeted him.

"Gutentag, kleine Schwester." his deep voice replied, a thick fake German accent broad across the phone. Cassie giggled.

"I'm guessing you made it to Germany then?" she presumed.

"Nope," he answered, "Just on the way there now, I'm leaving Oslo in another hour."

Cassie squelched back into the warmth of her bath, which felt exceedingly against the chilliness of her skin, "So, why are you phoning? You wouldn't be spending your money on a pay phone if you only wanted to give a quick, 'Oh hi, I'm in Norway'. What do you want, Son?" she asked, wondering how much this was going to cost her.

Sonny's low, uncomfortable chuckle rumbled through the speaker, Cassie rolled her eyes.

She knew her brother well.

"Ah, Cass, you see right through me, don't you?" he conceded.

"Well, I have known you for twenty-six years, so yeah." she retorted, with mock assurance. Again, Sonny chuckled.

"Nah, it's nothing bad, I promise." he said, Cassie raised a brow; the last time he said that, he'd been caught trying to smuggle an ornate, sacrificial knife he'd bought in a Turkish market through customs in his hang-luggage. That'd been fun to try and get him out of.

"I was just thinking about Dad's birthday next week. I'll definitely be home by then, but I'll be tired and I won't have been able to get him a _real_ birthday present. So, I was kinda hoping that I could go splitsies with you." he finished, with more of a statement than request. Cassie breathed a sigh of relief, relived that she wouldn't have to spend the next hour talking to the Norwegian police.

"No problem, I'm just happy that you haven't tried smuggling anything again," she teased, they laughed together, "Yeah, I don't mind. As long as I get my trinkets, I don't mind at all."

"Oh, don't you worry little Cass. I've got you lots of stuff." he taunted her, Cassie's nose wrinkled as she laughed.

"You'd better had!" she scolded.

"I actually picked you up something kind of cool in Sweden. I've been using it to keep me entertained on the planes and buses. It's a book on Norse Mythology, it's actually really cool."

Cassie's head jerked back in shock, "You're reading a book?" she said, shocked.

"Oh, ha ha Cass. Hilarious. But seriously, this stuff is actually pretty cool. Did you know, that the Nordics believed there are nine realms in our cosmos and they're all ruled by an almighty All-father. Do you think that's what the Norse guys used to believe was God?" he asked, Cassie shrugged her shoulders, then realised her brother couldn't see her.

"No idea, I suppose so." she paused, furrowing her brow in amusement, "Are we seriously talking about Norse Mythology, Son?" She asked, teasing him.

He chuckled, "I'm serious. There's some really cool stories in here, especially about Thor, Sif and the Warrior's Three. They sound epic. Killin' people and shit." he said enthusiastically, "Oh and Loki, can't forget about Loki." he added, off-handedly.

Cassie's face fell, her interest peaked, "Loki?" she asked, "There's stuff about a God called Loki in there?" she gasped.

"Yeah, that guy was freak Cass, seriously. Some of the shit he's done." he chuckled again, "Did you know that he apparently gave birth to a horse? I mean, ouch Cass. Oh, and he and his brother dressed up as women to con these things called, Frost Giants. Can you imagine that? I can't picture Jesus with garters!" he cried incredulously, laughing. Cassie chimed in her own small laughter, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

It never occurred to her that Loki could be more than just an apparition solely for her, she'd heard about the Norse God of Mischief but never thought it was _her_ God of Mischief. Surely, that wasn't possible. She'd _have_ to research it. Back when she was younger, there was no '_google_', where she could just type in anything she wanted and find out. How times have changed.

Thank you Tim Berners-Lee!

Although, now she thought about it, some of the stuff that had happened in the world lately: the débâcle in New York with the Avenger initiative, the mess down in Puente Antigua with the giant silver robot and all the strange meteor landings. It wouldn't surprise her if her Loki was the _real_ Loki. There had been rumours surrounding the origins of the Avengers, especially Thor and Captain America but of course the government had kept it _well_ under wraps. She'd written an article about the events down there but it was so long ago, she'd forgotten what she'd written- Wait a minute, hadn't her brother just said something about Thor?

"Son, what did you just say about Thor?" she asked impatiently, her brother's tinny voice crackled down the phone at her, "Son? Sonny?" she shouted, covering her ear with her hand.

"Oh Cass, Cass? The Norwegian lady's talking to me, I don't know what she's saying. I. Think. My. Credits. Gunna. Go. I'll. Talk. To. You. Soon. Yeah? We'll. Arrange. What. We. Can. Get. For. Dad." he shouted, speaking slowly.

Why was he shouting? He was going to cut-off, not go through a tunnel.

Dumbass.

"Yeah, no problem. Love. You. Sonny!" she shouted back. Wait, why was _she_ shouting? She shook her head at herself.

Dumbass.

"Love you too, sis. Give. My. Love. To. Dad. If. You. Speak. To. Him-" he cut off and the dull tone buzzed in her ear.

Cassidy clicked off her phone and threw it lightly back onto the toilet seat. She slouched down into the bath and tried to relax back into the luxurious warmth and comfort of the bubbles, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Loki.

Again.

She stayed submerged in the warm water, wondering what weird and wonderful tales surrounded her mysterious God. Sonny had said that he'd given birth to a horse, freakin' ouch! It hurt enough through a vagina, god help what it felt like through the tip of a dick! She wrinkled her nose in disgust and shuddered.

She wasn't going to fantasize about him tonight, that's for sure.

He'd also said that Loki had brother. He'd never mentioned family when he'd visited. Although, why wouldn't he? They never really talked about him much, he didn't ever want to. All she remembered him saying was that he didn't feel like he fit in, with society or his family, she never thought a sibling would be involved. Cassidy wondered who it was.

Then she had a thought; she grabbed her blackberry, started her browser and typed in '_Loki Norse God of Mischief _'. 181,000 results, her eyebrows raised. She was glad her bath was warm again, this was going to be a long night. She pressed a wrinkled thumb on her keypad, and entered the link for Wikipedia.


	9. Chapter 8: He Knew That Voice

**Also, all these stories of Loki are based on actual Norse Mythology. I'm having a little artistic licence with the stories. Btw, Loki sounds freakin' awesome!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – He Knew That Voice.<p>

After the complete and utter overload of internet information, Cassie hadn't slept very well and even when she did, the dreams were of only one thing. Loki.

She'd re-washed her damp, bath hair and thought of Loki being chased out of a banquet by angry sword-wielding Gods. Then, she dried her hair with the image of Loki actually giving birth to an eight-legged foal. Cassidy applied her make-up and dressed in a mustard fitted-blouse and black wool pants, with a pair of three-inch heel spats. During that time, she was thinking of Loki and hi friend, Thor dressing up as a faux bride and bridesmaid, utterly bewildered as to how the two had managed to trick the Jötun Giants into thinking they were women.

Fair enough, Loki had a slender build but he was still quite muscular and even in six-inch stripper heels and a very convincing pair of breasts, he still wouldn't pass for a woman. And Thor? Well, she'd seen the promotional billboards of the Avenger's around Seattle, how the _hell_ could anyone mistake Thor for a lady was beyond her. True, he had beautiful baby-blue eyes and hair like silken corn but his physique would never pass for a girl, even those who were fanatical about fitness. His body would make those women weep.

It made her weep.

She'd driven the twenty minutes to work, thirty counting the traffic and parking, again with only one thought. Loki. Loki in the midst of a heated battle with Thor after Loki gate-crashed a party and insulted the guests. All the horrible things that could've happened and _had_ happened to him floated around her head, playing over and over again, driving her mad. Cassidy put her car in park and sat with her head on the steering wheel.

This was not helping.

She needed to concentrate today, she needed to have her head in the game, not up in the clouds chasing the Gods. She'd read so many articles last night, so many different versions of the same story, she wasn't sure which to believe. She supposed it was like Chinese Whispers, and over the hundreds of years, the stories changed. Which didn't help her at all.

She'd planned to find out who Loki was, once and for all. But if anything, it just made her more confused. The way the internet articles had described him, he seemed like a sneaky, arrogant tool who only cared about himself.

But that wasn't him at all.

He was kind and good, and cared about a great deal of things. He was sweet, clever and had a sensitive nature. Cassie knew who he was, and it wasn't what she'd read.

Was it?

She frowned.

She'd just have to wait until tonight.

The upcoming evening filled her with joy and dread at the same time. She wanted to see him again, she'd actually missed him. She longed to look at his shimmering green orbs again, or see his wicked smile, or hear his devilish laugh where he threw back his head.

But she knew the terms of his deal: she was going to have to tell him about her mother, and it was going to be fucking hard. There was no sugar-coating it, no glossing over the nasty details. She'd bottled it up for so long, that it needed to come out. So she was going to open her mouth and her heart and let all the words come tumbling out, along with a metric ass-load of tears.

She leaned her head back and fanned herself, focusing on her breathing. She pushed her struggling tears back and stomped them down. Shaking her head, she pulled down her sun-visor mirror and checked her make-up. Nothing was smudged, thank god.

She folded away the visor and grabbed her black leather satchel from her passenger seat, then exited and locked her car. She walked the short distance to the elevator and pressed the button. Suddenly behind her, Cassie heard a loud, female screech behind her,

"Cassidy! Cassidy!"

Cassie internally groaned.

Millicent.

Cassie plastered on a beaming face and turned around to address the short, rotund mid-life crisis before her. "Hi, Millie." she greeted, then she braced herself.

"Oh my god, Cassidy. I'm so glad you're here. I heard you got fired, I mean, everyone in the office heard your little rant in the board's office didn't go down well. Oh, but your here! Oh, I'm so happy!" Millicent squealed in her 100mph squeak, her puffed cheeks turning an alarming shade of puce.

Dear god. The whole office had heard? Three guesses who passed that information around.

"Uh, yeah, that. I've been told to come back in and see if we can come to an arrangement about my continuation of employment at the paper." Cassie said briskly, trying to cover up the fact that she was quite literally crawling on her knees to get her job back.

"Well, I have to admit, even though we missed your witty banter around the office yesterday, Jimmy made us all feel better about you getting," she placed a stubby hand towards her mouth and whispered into it, "fired." Cassie could feel her mouth spasm at the mention of _it's_ name.

"Oh, isn't he nice?" she said, straining her lips into a thin smile.

Millie then jumped back into her original, over the top demeanour, "Oh, yes. Even though it was only yesterday, I think he's going to make a fantastic editor, don't you, Cassidy?" she asked, her piggy brown eyes looking up at her expectantly. Cassie tightened her lips further over her teeth.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" she finally answered, then the elevator pinged and Cassidy entered, Millicent following closely behind.

Millicent was still babbling uncontrollably by the side of her but Cassidy wasn't really listening. She was too nervous, however she offered the occasional, "Mhm," and "Oh?" just to keep her entertained. There was nothing wrong with Millie per-say, but she was irritating. Especially after three years of working with her. She was the kind of person that would seek you out to pass on information that had nothing to do with anything like, her dog was on worming tablets or, Hilary from the tenth floor was pregnant.

Thanks Mills, but I really couldn't give a shit.

Of course, Cassie would never say anything to her. Millicent was too nice, and she was harmless after all.

Millicent left on the fifteenth floor and didn't stop talking until the elevator doors closed, even then Cassie could still hear her through the metal. Cassie travelled the remaining six floors alone, her stomach whirling over. The doors slid open and she left the elevator. The smell of stale cigars and money enveloped her, clogging her lungs. She despised the rotten stench up here.

She walked through the elegant wood-panelled corridors to the receptionist's area, who told her to take a seat and that the board would see her shortly. Cassie sat in the large, brown leather armchair and waited. It must've been only a few minutes, but to her it seemed like an eternity. She played her speech over in her head, making sure she had it perfected.

Hello – Apology – Explanation – Apology – Grovel – Apology – Thanks you money-grabbing bastards – Apology. Yeah, that sounded about right.

She scrunched up her eyes and let out a long breath, shaking her crossed-legged foot in anticipation. She had never been so nervous in her life, not even when she'd applied for the job. She'd been applying for an intern position back then, so all she had to do was make coffee and she'd done enough of that at her waitressing job in high school. But now, this was all she'd ever wanted to do, everything she'd worked for, dreamed of. She'd come so far, further than she had ever thought possible. And now it all hung in the balance.

A low ring brought her back from her thoughts. The young receptionist answered it briefly, then replaced the phone. The young woman glanced up at Cassidy through thin tortoise-shell spectacles, "They're waiting for you, go ahead." she announced as she gestured lightly towards the large, dark double doors behind her.

Cassie stood up, ignoring the wobble travelling up her spine and walked as casually as she could towards the door. She arrived before the huge, brown oak door and rapped on it with her knuckles. An old voice answered her,

"Come in, Miss. Sheridan."

Cassidy took a deep shuddering breath, pushed down her emotions as deep as they would dare to go and reached for the polished, brass door handle.

* * *

><p>Loki saw Cassidy's trembling hand reaching towards him, then her palm shrouded him in darkness as she turned the door knob to enter. He leaned into her as he watched her small fingers trail from his face as she released the handle, then the door was closed.<p>

She hadn't seen him, he hadn't wanted her to.

The agreement was for him to leave her alone until the evening, but he couldn't stay away. He had held up his side of the bargain fairly, until he'd felt her blood pressure spike. He'd felt it niggle at the nape of his neck, and couldn't refuse as his body transported him to the nearest surface to her. When he'd seen her face, white and scared and heard her heart beating harder than the drums of Svartálfaheim during battle. His heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. He felt so helpless, watching her endure that alone. His journey had made him feel worse, rather than better about leaving her. He already had enough guilt surrounding him about leaving her anyway.

He swooped out of the door handle, back into the black, swirling abyss of the Mirror Realm. He placed his head in his hands, rubbing his fingertips against his forehead. The subtle friction appeased the tension within his brow as he hovered amidst the flashing snippets from the silver shimmers of the mirrors and blue and orange hues of the windows, plus the various colours of other surfaces he had been able to summon, thanks to the incomparable power he'd acquired during his time within the void and within the aura of the Tesseract.

It had been a blessing, and a curse hurtling endlessly through the shattered Bi-frost. The energy he had unwittingly harnessed from the raw, unprocessed fire coursing through the universe was incredible. If he had had any knowledge of it's unlimited resources, he would have willingly thrown himself in eons ago. Now he had all this unnatural power flowing through him, he was near invincible. But he felt even more alone than ever before.

Yes, he was powerful and yes, this was all he'd ever wanted. But this was not how he'd imagined it would be. He was feared, even hated by the people of Midgard and all he'd wanted was to give them a peaceful ruler, not the war-hungry, vicious animals they called leaders. He would be so much better than them, and give his people more than they could wish for. Of course, his previous actions allied with the Chitauri could have been misconstrued for that of an invasion, but he had pure intentions.

He'd skulked away from the cataclysmic battle between the Avengers and himself like a wounded animal. Then, when Thor had tried to take him back to Asgard, he'd fled within the void and hid like a coward in the Mirror Realm. He'd been there for many months, repeatedly cocooning himself within his magic, concealing himself, making him undetectable. However, he'd been so successful in his endeavour never to be found, that when he did eventually attempt to leave the Realm, he found that he couldn't. He'd trapped himself within his own magic, so that he nor anyone else could release him. Not even Odin himself.

His heart gave an uncomfortable jolt as he thought of his father- no, not his father.

Loki tried to feel anger for what Odin had done, just as he had in the Weapon's Vault before all the madness that had lead to this moment. He forced himself to hate Odin for what he'd done. But it was in vain. He couldn't hate his father- Odin, for what he had done. True, he'd never felt like he honestly belonged on Asgard, but he had experienced an extraordinary existence during his time. And for that, he would be eternally grateful to Odin, to Frigga and to Thor.

He loved them all deeply, but knew deep down that they would never forgive him for what he had done. Many had never forgiven him for the time he'd convinced the Gods to take the great builder's bet, and look how those events had unfolded. Although, he couldn't regret Sleipnir, his beautiful horse was the pride of Asgard.

He'd always been the one to be blamed if anything went wrong.

However, now he paid attention to that statement, that wasn't the case with Cassidy. If anything had gone wrong, _she'd_ gotten in trouble, not he. Even though it was a pleasant break from constantly being barraged with disdainful looks and harsh words, he felt extremely guilty hovering in the Mirror Realm and not being able to defend her. Not that anyone would believe he was real.

He stood, suspended within the whirling abyss his mind buzzing with a thousand thoughts; what would Thor say if he saw him again? Would Odin and Frigga ever forgive him for what he did? When would he be able to leave his dreadful place? Was this a punishment from the Norns for his actions? Would Midgard ever be the same after the Chitauri invasion? What would happen if Cassidy found out about his involvement? Did she already know?

He closed his hands tighter over his face, wanting and wishing he could make it all disappear; the Mirror Realm, the guilt, the hatred. All of it.

Then suddenly, the incessant whooshing noise of the Realm vanished. Loki snapped his eyes open; he looked on, horrified. The Realm was evaporating around him, the reflective surfaces were all disappearing before his eyes. He reacted immediately, scrambling for the mirrors and windows but they all turned to smoke, wisping through his thin fingers. He flashed his attention to all sides of the Realm dissolving around him; he hadn't intended to do this. What had he done?!

Once again, his power was destroying his home. Magic was becoming his hell, not his haven.

He feared the worst as the Realm grew increasingly darker. His mind shot to Cassidy, he would never see her again. Never find out what had happened to his poor friend, never hear her voice again. He scrambled around fruitlessly until the Realm faded to complete darkness and Loki was utterly alone.

Wasn't he?

He waited with baited breath; he had no idea what lurked within this Realm apart from him. He breathed silently, his hand poised at the ready, waiting for something to attack.

Then, a beautiful, silvery light twinkled in the distance. Loki squinted at it, was it a mirror? It twinkled again, this time brighter. It shone a shimmering line of light against his dark armour as it sparkled. He heard a soft voice calling his name, like a whispering lullaby. Curious, he made his way towards it.

As he neared the light, he could see it taking the shape of an enormous, rectangular mirror. Loki approached it carefully, his hand still ready at his side and peered into it. It was an empty room; cream walls decorated ornately with pillars, light-coloured marble floors and a large silver door, engraved with strange markings. Loki glanced around, confused and wondering why this mirror was the only one to survive his magic. Did it have magical properties itself? Where did this door lead?

Loki's ear's pricked, he heard movement from the other side of the door and hid in the side of the mirror, just before the shining door groaned open and quietly closed shut. He remained silent and hidden, attempting to identify the person by their movements. They were light, with a small gait. He heard skin trailing across the texture of the walls and he smelled perfume. It was a female intruder.

Nevertheless, he remained hidden. He'd taken a Midgardian woman lightly before; she was beautiful but as she was deadly as the arachnid she was named after.

Loki heard a small, feminine laugh and he jerked his head towards the noise.

"Loki." the voice said, his heart dropped. He knew that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Duun. Loki, what have you done? Oh well, you'll have to find out..<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Let Him Out

**Hope y'all enjoy.. See you in the outro! Yup, talking to you. Yes you. You, sitting right there on your computer. Yes, you.**

**I don't own Loki, or anything Marvel *sniff***

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Let Him Out.<p>

Cassidy left the board room sombrely, then walked silently passed the receptionist and back to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited, then once she was safely inside with the doors closed, she did a crazy FUCKING DANCE. She stamped her feet and flailed her arms madly, jumping and squealing like a pig rolling in the filthiest mud in the world.

They'd given her her job back! She was so happy she didn't know whether to cry, scream, laugh or melt into a puddle of goo. Her 'Happy Dance' wasn't nearly happy enough for how she was feeling.

She pressed the button for the fifteenth floor and began to descend slowly, she couldn't _wait_ to shove it in Shooranks' smug face.

Suck it you little shit. I'm back.

Actually, no. Cassidy paused, and began to weigh up the pro's and con's of either; dancing in there, guns blazing and flaming Shooranks in front of everyone, which was what he deserved. Or, she could simply walk in and act as though nothing had happened, and then snidely make comments around the office about him. Yeah, that seemed better. Sneakier. Fake taking the moral high ground, then dig the foundations out from underneath him. Oh, she felt devious. The trickster in her was rising from the ashes, and she liked it.

The elevator dinged open on the fifteenth floor on to it's wide, open-plan office. Cassidy adjusted the satchel strap on her shoulder, and strode into the room with her head held high. As she walked through the main strip between the office desks, towards Tony's office, she could hear the awed mutterings of her colleagues: Some seemed amazed, others surprised and others, like Millicent, who just couldn't keep it in. Millie squealed and jumped up from her desk and hopped the short distance towards her, clapping her hands like a seal.

Dear god. A pig, a seal and a kangaroo. Not everyday you see that.

And then she felt terrible. She'd have to buy her lunch to make it up to her.

"OH! Cassidy, I'm so glad your back! We missed you so much, didn't we everyone?" she asked, drawing everyone's attention even further onto Cassie. There was an slightly elated murmur of agreement, mixed with a few feeble cheers.

"Oh thanks, you miserable bastards. I missed you too!" she cried with mock incredulity, the gathering crowd laughed, while a small few began clapping her return.

"Well, Cassie. Didn't expect to you around here again." said a cool voice from beyond the gathering.

The crowd parted to show Shooranks, standing defiantly, arms folded over his black and pink striped Armani dress shirt, Armani pants and Armani belt along with his oh-so-very expensive Armani shoes. His thick blonde hair brushed casually to one side, his icy-cold eyes glaring at her. He clasped his hands into a praying gesture and bobbed them in front of him, punctuating his words. "Can I just say how _pleased_ I am that the board decided to keep you on, despite your actions yesterday." he finished snidely, metaphorically pulling out a knife ready to plunge into her back.

Cassie laughed lightly, "Well, obviously I apologised for that." she said, then addressed the rest of the crowd, "I mean, I was completely out of line back there. But come on, who can blame me? If you lost a job promotion to Shooranks, how pissed would you guys be?" she joked to the masses. Millicent stood with her head down, while her other work-mates began howling with laughter, agreed with her and adding their own mockery into the fray.

This was working out quite nicely.

Cassidy smiled, pleased at how easily he was playing into her hands. She could see the anger bubbling in his tanned, preppy little face, demonstrating beautifully how fake his highlights were. She squinted her eyes and shook her head at him.

He was such a tool.

"Well, the board must see something in me, and my skills that you all don't. That's why they're the boss, and now I'm all of _your_ bosses." he spat, scanning at pointed finger along the crowd. "So you can all get back to-"

"And don't you be forgettin' 'Ranks," Tony interrupted, placing a large, hairy hand on Shooranks shoulder, "I'm _your_ boss. So, get back to your desk and do your job, _editor_." he concluded, flatly.

Cassie couldn't help but beam at the sight of Tony. When she had pleaded with the board for her job back, they had given it quite willingly. They told her that Tony had begged them to reconsider and had done nothing but praise the ground she walked on. Then, when they wouldn't change their minds, he had threatened to quit his job as Chief Editor if they didn't bring her back. And since his family part-owned the paper, they could do nothing but comply.

When she and Tony had discussed the matter of her asking for her job back yesterday, Tony had told her that he'd make sure he'd get her job back for her and she believed him, but she never imagined the lengths he would go for her. He'd always have her back, and she would irrevocably do the same. He really was like family to her. Warmth spilled into Cassidy's heart, filling it with further adoration and unrelenting respect for the wonderful man who had shaped her career.

Yup, old and balding but he still knew how to make a girl feel special.

Shooranks' face fell as he mumbled, "Yes, Chief." and skulked off silently back to his office. There were a few mocking giggles and mumblings from the guys as he huffed away, back to his fancy new office. Millicent turned and followed him, keeping her head down. Cassidy's eyes followed her as she sat down in front of Shooranks' office. She raised a brow.

Huh, Millicent as a secretary. What the hell was that about?

"Alright kids. Yes, we're all excited to have Cass back-" a loud, male whoop from the back interrupted Tony, the crowd giggled again, "Alright, Janeson, calm down. But we've still got a paper to write, 'uh? Get back to your desks and start typin'." he called, shooing his massive hands in the air. As the crowd began to disperse, Cassie could hear the faint agreement of her co-workers that it was good to have her back; which elated her mood even more.

Tony pointed a finger at her and beckoned, then turned and strode back to his office. Cassidy obligingly followed. She looked back at Millicent, who was sitting at her desk, practically covering her face with her monitor. Cassie's eyes flicked up at Shooranks, who was leaning against the frame of his door, looking smug. He clearly thought that she was in trouble.

Douche.

Cassie spread a wide grin across her face and waved her fingers at him, to which he huffed and retreated back inside his office, slamming the door. She rolled her eyes, as she stepped into Tony's office.

"Close the door." he ordered, as he reached his long desk at the back of his spacious office. Cassie did as she was told and turned back to her boss. Tony stood by the side of his large pine desk, stone-faced, his light brown eyes cold.

Oh god, _was_ she in trouble?

Then, Tony cracked a smile and began sauntering towards her, with a little dancing spring in his step. Cassidy threw her head back and laughed, then began to dance a creeping motion towards him. They reached each other and Tony wrapped Cassie in a warm, tight hug. She was comforted by the smell of his cologne and cigars, and smiled into his shoulder.

"I've been wantin' to say that ever since that jack-ass got the job." he whispered into her ear, his stubbly chin tickling her cheek.

Cassidy laughed again, "And it took you this long?" she said, teasing him.

"I know, I've been a damned saint, kid." he said, chuckling. Then he gave a chesty inhale and began coughing into his hand. They released each other and Cassie gave him a pat on the back.

"I've told you before, Tone. Those cigars won't do you any good." she chided.

Tony waved a huge paw at her and headed back towards his desk, reaching for his white, linen handkerchief. Cassie sat down on the chair in front and placed her satchel beside her on the floor.

"Okay," Tony groaned, as he lowered himself onto his leather desk chair, "I don't need yuh in today Cass, we've got everythin' covered. So you can go home for the day and-"

"Yeah, that's no problem. I'll-" Cassie butted in.

"I'm not finished yet." he interrupted, tilting his head forward at her, "Go home for the day and start packin'."

"Packing?" Cassie cried, "Why do I need to start packing, what-" but Cassie was silenced by Tony's look of mock disapproval. She held up her hands, "I'm sorry, go ahead." she said.

"Thank you. So you can start packin' for New York. You're interviewin' the Avengers, baby." Tony finished, winking at her.

It took a second for the information to process. Cassie just sat there, staring at Tony with a confused expression on her face. He raised his thick black brows at her.

"You alright over there, honey?" he inquired. Cassie nodded, still bemused.

"You want me to fly to New York, to interview the Avengers? _The_ Avengers? Like, the real crime-fighting, ass-kicking Avengers?" she asked, repeatedly.

Tony gave her a sideways smile, "Yes. There's no one else I would trust in this office to take this on. I know you'll do the paper proud." he paused, watching her. "So, whaddya' say, Sheridan?" he asked.

Cassie smiled, "I'll start packing!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air.

Tony reciprocated with a beaming grin of his own, "Wonderful," he shouted, mimicking her gesture, "Now, I'll give you a run down of what'll go down. When you'll be leavin', flight times, all that kinda stuff. On the interview side, it'll be whoever is available on the day, but hopefully we'll get at least two o' the big four. I don't need to tell you you'll need to do some research on them, just make sure the questions are good ones, huh?" he finished, tilting his head at her again. Cassie went to speak but Tony held up at finger at her, taking in another chesty breath and again began spluttering into his fist. Cassie reached across the table and tapped his hand as he wheezed.

She was utterly incredulous. An hour ago, she'd been fighting for her job. Now, she was going to be interviewing the Avengers in New York City!

Cassidy 1, Shooranks 0.

She'd always wanted to visit the apple; the fashion, the architecture, the history, everything about it. But it wasn't just about that, she would be shooting two dreams with the same arrow. She'd always fantasised about that one interview, that one article that would put her on the map as a _real_ reporter, and now she was getting four of them, at the same time. Cassie shook her head; she'd never felt so fucking blessed in her life.

* * *

><p>Loki watched her from the window, leaning over the large wooden desk, stroking the old man's hand and the familiar jolt of jealousy stung in the pit of his stomach. He was sick of that feeling; that old feeling that told him that something, or someone was better than him. He'd come to terms with his lack of popularity a long time ago, but it didn't make the pain any less bitter.<p>

She laced her fingers in the old man's fist, smoothing her delicate thumb on the back his furry hand as he barked into a white piece of cloth. Loki felt her gentle caress on his cheek. He sighed and nuzzled into the image of Cassidy tracing a hand lightly on his face, bringing his head to face her as she softly pressed her lips against his jawline and kissed her way up to his mouth, while her other hand explored the hardened ridges of his heavy armour.

Loki groaned at his fantasy and placed his palm against his swelling erection. This was not appropriate. She was his friend, not his lover.

It had been so long since he'd felt another's embrace. The warmth of skin touching skin, hot and sweaty as they writhed beneath each other. He'd truly savour in the delight of a handshake.

Anything.

Being trapped within the Mirror Realm was incredibly lonely.

He'd succeeded in re-building the Realm, since he'd accidentally managed to destroy it with his powers, but had honed it to his own liking. Instead of the swirling, manic chaos of the spinning mirrors and windows, he'd amended it to allow himself to flick through the surfaces at will. He was able to pick and choose which mirror, or window he would like with a wave of his hand. Although it made his life a lot easier than traipsing through the Realm for a certain window, it had made the place far quieter. In fact, it was slightly eerie after having the incessant, whooshing noise for so long. It was strange, the things you missed, when they were no longer there.

But he didn't plan on staying here much longer. Thanks to his old friend in the Mirror of Fróðleikr, he'd learned of a way to escape. It would be dangerous, and painful but he could endure this place no longer. He'd have to locate certain ingredients on Midgard from the Mirrored Realm, then try and persuade Cassidy to acquire them for him.

He didn't know whether to tell her about his plan to escape, or not. His friend within the Mirror of Fróðleikr had told him the dangers of leaving the Mirror Realm through force, it was not a smooth transition; for the traveller, nor the assistant. He wasn't even sure if she _would_ help him retrieve the items he needed, but he would have to try. Besides, he could always _make_ her get them for him. Not that he much relished in the idea of controlling Cassidy against her will, but he was desperate to escape this place.

Loki looked on as Cassidy and the older man were enraptured in avid conversation, her smoke-coloured eyes alive with joy and mischief. He smiled to himself; he'd missed that special glint in her eyes. Her golden hair, entwined with bronze fell gracefully across her face as she reached down into her bag beside her. She slid her fingers through her hair and set it behind her ear, as she began taking notes of what the old man was saying.

His heart pined, like a forlorn puppy, as he watched her. He missed her, even looking at her beautiful face, not mere steps from her. He longed for his little friend, with a mass of caramel hair scraped atop her head and a devious sparkle in her eyes, wanting and wishing to make mischief.

Loki had never judged Thor for falling in love with a mortal, he himself had done the same. It wasn't Eros between Cassidy and himself, he'd never allow himself to do that. But now that he'd found her again, he couldn't bare to be without her. It seemed as though he wasn't whole, unless he was with her.

He physically shook himself, and pushed aside the old man's window with a wave of his hand. He stood, alone within the colours of the Realm for a short while, before gesturing for a new window.

He saw his once brother sitting in a room full of flashing equipment, with people in black attire flitting about. He saw Thor lightly tossing his hammer in the air in front, as if it weighed nothing. Loki watched him closer; his long blonde hair cast across his face, his blue eyes fixed to the floor. He seemed heavy-hearted, Loki pondered what could have his brother so melancholy. He wanted to speak to him, let him know he was there if he was needed.

Again, his heart pined. Only this time it was different, it was a dull ache in his chest that told him, he would never speak to his brother again. Thor could never forgive him for what he had done. Loki felt his the backs of his eyes sting as he gritted his teeth, he would not shed any more tears to this lost cause.

Suddenly, a dark haired man in a cream suit burst through the doors, which distracted Thor from his saddened musings. Stark loudly announcing his arrival with gusto and Loki quickly threw away the window.

Arrogance was never far behind his brother, be it his own, or in the company he kept.

He turned himself in the void, and stared blankly out into the swirling abyss of colours before him. Loki tilted his head as he looked out onto his creation. Through his accidental loss of control, he had managed to create something beautiful. What was a more fitting statement for the bringer of the Ragnarök? He shook his head, as his face hardened.

One thing was set in stone; he would not let Cassidy assist him in the ritual, no matter how desperate he was. By the power of the Norns, he would never put her in peril for his selfish endeavour. However, that did create a fatal flaw in his plan.

How was he to find someone, beside Cassidy, to let him out?

* * *

><p><strong>Why, hello again. Nice to see you! Yes, you. Hope you enjoyed :) Thank you all for your reviews, it makes me all warm and snugg-leh. Which helps a lot, since it's bloody freezing here!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Repulsed By Himself

**Hello my beauties, nice to see you again! Be warned for smut in this chapter, here be bating's of the master kind.**

**SpyvsTailor - _I have no words of Fallout related comradery for you, but if I was rubber and you were glue, I'd stick with you bay-beh._**

**Skattebasse - _Thank you for your review, it's nice to see you're still on board with us! :D Trust me, I'm trying to get them together as soon as possible! The tension's killing me!_**

**Loki's Valkyrie - _I'm flattered that you're reading my fic, as I'm rather enjoying your 'Breathe' Loki fic - Unintentional shout-out! :) Hope you don't mind hehe_**

**Without further ado, Chapter 10.. Damn, would've been so much cooler if that'd been chapter two /:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Repulsed by himself.<p>

It was around six when Cassie finally got home. When Tony had casually informed her that she would be flying to New York to interview _the_ Avengers, her mind had naturally progressed from: '_I must be a smart, professional reporter and think of solid, insightful questions for them_' to '_Oh my god, I'm meeting the Avengers! I have to get new clothes!_'. It's the natural reaction of all women who are about to meet the most sought after men in the history of the world.

Cassie managed to get her keys into her door, whilst juggling the many bags of clothes and shoes adorning her arms. She threw the door open and shirked off the heavy load in the small entrance of her apartment. She stood up straight, allowing her back to made a loud, pleasurable _crick_ and shut the door behind her.

First, she put her groceries away, she had to make sure her beer was cold for later. She still had a good hour until she expected Loki to be back, plenty of time for her beers to chill and plenty of time to try on her new clothes. She proceeded to her bedroom and upturned the numerous bags of tops, pants, shoes, jewellery and three new bra and panty sets.

God help her bank balance.

She gazed down wondrously at her new babies, all ready for the wearing and started to plan what outfit she would wear for each individual interviews:

Stark was a business man by nature, but he also liked to mix that business with pleasure. Not so much now that he had become serious with Pepper Pots, but she would need something smart but playful for him.

Steve Rogers was a solider, and came from the 1940's. Poor guy would probably die of heart failure from too much skin showing, so she decided something conservative for him.

Dr. Banner was a man of science and was probably born in slacks, chequered shirt, a doctor's coat and loafers. So, something comfortable in front of him.

Thor was a God and nothing really sprang to mind for him. She didn't know quite what to wear for an interview with a God, especially a God she intended to interrogate about his possible previous relationship with Loki. Which could end badly, but if anyone would have a chance of knowing, it would be him. She had to know.

Maybe something ethereal?

She'd come back to him.

Romanov and Barton were both deadly assassins, so something iron-clad and bullet-proof. It would actually make for an interesting interview with them; the ones without power suits, or magic hammers or super strength, or rage-fuelled rampages. Cassie made a mental note to consider their questions carefully.

So, she would need something: Smart, comfortable and conservative with a touch of playfulness and an ethereal beauty, making sure she was wearing Kevlar underneath.

Not a problem.

* * *

><p>The sun was soon about to set in the mirrors pertaining to Cassidy's small portion of Midgard and Loki had decided that he'd waited long enough to re-emerge from the shadows. So, with a wave of his pale hand, he called on Cassidy's bedroom mirror. Only when it stopped in front of him, he did not find what he expected.<p>

His mouth fell open as he stared into her room. Cassie was undoing her blouse. Loki caught the top of her breast as he stepped silently aside and hid out of sight, apparently he should have waited longer. His eyes travelled wildly around the growing darkness within the Realm. Perhaps she was just changing into more causal attire; he tilted his head sideways and peeked into her room. She'd taken off her mustard-coloured blouse and was now stretching her arms behind her back. He heard a subtle snap and her cream bra loosened itself from her body. She slid the straps down her arms and threw the brassier on her bed, revealing two firm, perfect breasts.

Lust grabbed at his throat and pulled seductively at his testicles, drowning him in thousands of spontaneous erotic thoughts, as he watched her beautifully bare breasts on her delicious form. She unbuttoned her trousers and slipped them off to reveal thin, black lace underwear. She turned to throw the culpable garments into a small basket, showing him a tantalisingly brief view of her ample behind, partially concealed within the black cobwebs of the fabric. He could feel himself swelling beneath his armour and he closed his eyes and rolled his head back.

This was ludicrous, he couldn't look at Cassidy when she was like this. It was improper.

And could not arouse him more.

He leaned against the mirror and opened his eyes to see Cassie stood before her bed, hands on her hips, looking thoughtful. His gaze lowered, he watched her petite fingers cradle her full hips. Then she raised a finger to her lips and tapped it against her mouth. Loki gave a dry swallow. She began lightly running her finger over her wet bottom lip, still lost in thought. He let out a strangled sigh.

What he wouldn't give for her to slowly wrap her gorgeous pink lips around him, her tongue teasing the underside of his cock, the sweet friction of her mouth against his fleshy head. His erection pressed harder underneath his tunic, straining to be set free. He placed his palm onto it, willing it to cease.

This was wrong. He'd never felt so revolting, but Norns if he wasn't taking a deliciously sick pleasure in it.

He cupped himself through the thick fabric of his uniform and began massaging himself, rolling his hips in his hand. He gave a low, rumbling grunt and leaned against the frame of the mirror for support. He watched her as she bent over at the waist, her breasts dancing in front of her. His testicles tightened further as he imagined her sitting on top of him, undulating her hips as she left a fire-trail of kisses on his cold Jötun skin.

He gasped, still caressing himself through the leather of his tunic. He let out a groan of frustration. It wasn't enough.

He scrambled his shaking hands to open his fly and allow him to touch himself fully. He pushed down the sides of his trousers and his erection jutted free. He closed his eyes and leaning once more against the side of the mirror, took himself within his hand. He bucked his hips and imagined that he was thrusting into Cassie, where she was slick and willing for him. He began furiously pumping, hearing her imaginary cries of pleasure ringing in his ears as he stroked the thick veins of his shaft. He vainly wished that it was her encased around him, not his hand. A light sheen of sweat lined his top lip, as he tempestuously rubbed the head of his penis in small, short movements, then one long stroke down his shaft. He continued this, consumed by thoughts of Cassidy draped around him, on top of him and underneath him.

He could feel the nagging relief of orgasm he longed for, brimming beneath the surface, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted to relish in his unrelenting passion forever, never finishing. The image of himself buried deep inside her, hearing her moaning and gasping as he propelled himself into her, over and over again. His pace quickened.

He wanted to cum, to feel the exquisite relief climax. He could feel the tension in the back of his skull building, willing him towards completion. With that final image of her emblazoned in his mind, every muscle in his body seized and gripping onto the frame, he gave a throaty yell as he poured himself onto the void.

His ragged breath was the only noise within the emptiness of the Realm, from behind his closed eyelids he could see the many colours of the mirrors and windows dancing silently. Loki's deep, laboured breaths covered the corner of Cassidy's window in a haze, not that she'd noticed. He saw her now, fully clothed, wearing a red dress that tied in a bow at the base of her back. She teased her hair above her head, huffed and then let it fall gracefully down her back. He was still breathing heavily when he released the mirror and slid down to his knees, his godhood now lying limp in his lap. He replaced his penis back inside his undergarments and hurriedly buttoned his trousers, slightly embarrassed at his completely loss of control.

He, Loki. A God. Had just masturbated to the idea of a mortal. Not just any mortal, his friend.

Suddenly, the crime he had just committed hit him like Mjölnir. Without desire blinding his judgement, the full comprehension of what he had done thoroughly disgusted him. He had leered at a woman undressing herself for his own sex-starved pleasure. In the throes of sexual bliss it was lasciviously stirring and he had to himself admit, it was outrageously seductive to experience. But how could he ever face her again? His little friend through the mirror. He'd defiled her, the memory of her being, with what he had done. He bowed his head, cradling it in his hands.

For the second time in his life, he was genuinely, physically repulsed by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, hope you enjoyed! I know you're all here for the Loki naughtiness ;) <strong>Free pie.. Loki pie, that is *raises brows seductively*<strong>**


	12. Chapter 11:  A True Friend

**Hello my pretties :D How are we all? Here we go, extra long chapter for you!**

**SpyvsTailor**** - _Cor, give me time huh? I just...I just feel like I'm constantly letting you down V_V And yeah, people have done some dumb shit when they're horny. You've done some stupid stuff over Sweden.. Look, I know your in love with them but you've got to play it cool bra'._**

**loki's valkyrie - _*hands steamy slice of Loki pie* Please, take it with my warmest wishes. _**_**I suggest cream, or ice-cream on top. Loki pie likes that.**** :) Here's an extra big one for you right here *gestures downwards* - god, that sounded worse than I expected! Whoops, haha. I meant the chapter, not his- ahem.**_

**Amethyst Crow -_ Aw! Thank you, I also reciprocate you feelings in a mutual manner hehe. Hope you enjoy the next chappie! Btw, your screen-name is so pretty. I want an amethyst crow D:_**

**veramo - _Eee, so happy you enjoyed! I rather enjoyed writing it hehe. Also, I love your dp, it's so magical._**

**detoxsun - _I'm so glad you found it too :) and utterly delirious you reviewed! Hope you enjoy the rest just as much :D_**

**I own nothing but Cassie and Fróðleikr. Loki sadly belongs to Stan Lee. Some content in this chapter is based on actual Norse mythology but any fabrication/artistic license with the stuffs is to aid the story.**

**Right, now the shout-outs for you wonderful people and the copyrightnessness are finished.. Let the chapter begin! *Bangs staff on the floor***

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – A True Friend<p>

Cassidy was calling to him, but he couldn't answer her.

Loki had been sitting underneath her window, with his back leaning against the invisible wall of the void, for over two hours. Unmoving.

He was still in shock over the fact that he had masturbated, fantasising about Cassie's naked body. Loki hadn't masturbated in over 2,000 years. Whenever he'd felt illustrious in the past, he'd simply called for a willing, buxom maid. However, that was difficult to simulate at this point in the universe.

It was a natural, sexual reflex. A spring that needed to be sprung. An itch to be scratched.

Still, guilt gnawed at his gut as he thought of their past together; all the tricks they'd played together when she was a child and all the heartache he'd aided her through and advice he'd given her as a young girl. It made him feel even more disgusted. He was her _friend_, and he'd betrayed her trust and violated her innocence.

Although, he reasoned with himself, she has grown exponentially since he'd seen her as a young lady. She's not a child any more.

Which was true; from the last time he'd seen his '_little __friend'_ Cassidy, to now, she'd developed into a gorgeous woman. That was evident by the first time he'd seen her again, dancing around her home, gliding her hands over her lightly tanned, sensual body. He thought he'd gotten the wrong window. However, after the second time she'd spotted him, he'd instantly recognised her eyes. In all his long years, he'd never made acquaintances with anyone with such smoky eyes as hers. Hard as granite, yet soft as wisping smoke. When she was happy, or mischievous her irises would appear to sparkle, like silver. A diamond shining just for him.

Loki thought back to Cassidy leaning into the mirror after she'd caught him in the lower corner. Her short nightdress had gaped to display her firm breasts heaving from her heavy breath. He had felt the seductive pull of fantasy then, how could he _not_ have known it would eventually lead to this?

He wasn't to blame for his actions, not truly. He was just a very lonely being, trapped within a cage of his own making, longing for physical contact. She was of consenting age, both on Midgard and Asgard, so there was nothing really to be ashamed of. What he had done was perfectly natural.

He glanced down to his groin and irked a brow, "But it's not going to happen again." he whispered adamantly to his crotch.

No more thinking of Cassidy, she was someone he had been great friends with for many years and would not risk their relationship on a whim. She was his _friend_. His _friend_.

"Loki? Come on, Loki where the fuck are you?" Cassidy's voice echoed through her mirror.

He looked upwards and could see the underside of Cassie's face, her brows furrowed and her grey eyes squinted, searching for him. An idea of a familiar, mischievous trick fluttered into his head. Silently, he raised himself onto his knees and crouched beneath her mirror. A wicked grin spread across his face and he pounced upwards to greet her.

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Loki answered, springing from the bottom of her three panelled mirror. Cassie leapt out of her skin.<p>

"Ohh! You stupid ass-hole, you scared the shit in to me." she shouted, laughing. "Dammit, you always used to get me with that." she mused, thinking back the numerous times she'd called to him through the years and the umpteen times he'd played that trick on her.

"And yet, you still haven't learned the lesson." he replied, smiling back at her.

"Which is?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Loki's gaze lowered to her hips and lingered there, Cassidy swallowed.

His eyes flicked back to her face, dark and seductive."Never underestimate a God." he growled, then he blinked hard, his eyes easing back to their normal shade of green.

Cassidy lazily quirked a brow, "Really? Cause I would've said it was something like, 'God's are complete dicks'." she retorted, pouting her lips with attitude.

Loki's mouth spread into a wide grin, showing his dazzlingly white teeth as he chuckled. Cassie flashed her eyes to the ceiling and laughed herself.

"So, how did today go?" he inquired, bracing himself by biting his bottom lip.

Cassie smiled; just thinking about getting her job back, made her beam.

"I got my job back!" she gushed, throwing her arms in the air.

His face lifted as he smiled brightly, "Oh, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you." he cheered, "Coincidently, what _is_ it that you do for a living?" he asked, "I believe I've voiced this query before, but as I recall I wasn't welcome here at that point." he finished, his tone low.

Cassidy sighed through her nose, "Yeah, I've been meaning to apologise about that." she confessed, "I was being a complete bitch and an ass that day, you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry I snapped at you. You we're only trying to be friendly." she atoned, bowing her head lightly towards him.

"Apology accepted, old friend," he smiled, "Now. I believe we have an abundance of things to talk about. However, I believe we should take this to a more comfortable location for you." Then, without another word, he disappeared from her mirror. Cassie looked edged nearer to look inside.

"Cassidy?" his voice called from the living room, "In here."

She held onto the door frame and swung her head in to inspect the room. Sure enough, he stood in her window, smiling broadly at her. She shook her head and laughed, wondering if she'd ever get used to having magic back in her life.

"Sit down my friend, I want to hear about everything that I have missed these long years." he said, gesturing to her peach couch, strewn with multicoloured blankets.

Cassie went to sit down, then had a quick thought. "Wait." she said, holding up her hands. Then she darted into her small bathroom and rifled through the short stack of shelves under her sink and brought out a medium-sized, oval mirror, with a small stand.

She re-entered the room and held up the mirror wordlessly to Loki, who nodded and immediately appeared in the reflective glass in her hands.

"There you are," she said, as she placed him on her coffee table, "Now I can see you properly. Wait there, I'm going to get a beer." she announced.

She retrieved a now chilled beer from her fridge and popping the cap with her teeth, she sank into her sofa. Cassie took a long pull of beer, the fizzy alcohol bubbled down her throat.

"So, what should we talk about first?" she asked, holding her arms open to him.

They talked, practically non-stop, for three and a half hours, only pausing for beer and pee breaks. Well, she did anyway. Loki just sat there, enraptured by her stories.

They'd talked about her move to Seattle, why she'd chosen Seattle, how she'd become a reporter, why she chose to live in such a shabby place, her neighbours, her co-workers and her wonderful boss. Cassidy kept trying to change the subject to him and they briefly spoke of Asgard and his father's health, but Loki was uninterested in talking about himself and kept deferring the conversation back to her.

Getting him to open up was going to be harder than she thought.

She talked, nonsensically most of the time, and he listened. They spoke about how he'd got the scars on his face, which he briefly expanded on.

"Situations changed in Asgard, while my father was in the Odinssleep. My short reign was over-thrown by my trusted friends, and I was forced to seek shelter here."

"Whoa, you're own friends turned on you?" she asked, appalled. He nodded twice. "That's rough." she commented, pursing her lips in an unamused fashion. "So, your staying in there until you come up with a plan to get back at them?"

He laughed without humour, "Cassidy. I _had_ a plan. It was beautiful, well-thought out and timed with precision. A plan that would have promised peace and unity between the realms," His eyes were alive with excitement but as soon as it was there, it was gone, "But my plans were unfortunately foiled, by my– " he stopped, his green eyes looking sadly into nothingness. Cassidy understood; he was talking about the night of the feast.

"Your brother."

His eyes shot back to her, with a strange expression. He looked confused, but also afraid and she didn't know why. She picked up her blackberry sitting on the coffee table and gestured it to him.

"Internet. Wonderful thing." she said, replacing her phone on the glass, "I've read quite a few interesting things about you."

His brows alleviated, to be replaced with amusement, "Oh, yes?"

"Yes," replied Cassie, nodding, "And I _have_ to ask; how the hell did you give birth to a horse?" she burst. Loki chuckled, throwing his head back in amusement.

"Ah, Sleipnir." he said, pointing a finger gently at her, then placing his hand to his leather encased heart, "My most beautiful creation and most prized possession. I birthed him whilst in the form of a mare, after– an incident with a stallion." he murmured, shuffling uncomfortably. Cassie tried to compose herself and nodded solemnly.

"You took one for the team, champ." she cheered, swooping her fist in front of her chest and holding back a giggle.

He threw her a withering look and Cassie fell apart laughing. She clapped her hands like a performing seal and rocked on her peach cushion. Loki smirked slightly, stubbornly trying to hold his in.

Cassie caught her breath back, "Oh come on, Loki you've given birth to horses and werewolves and snakes–"

"Uh-uh, that's not right," he stopped her, "I did not give birth to Fenrir and Jörmungandr, they were my creations. Of course, they were like kin to me but they are not my children. That little device has led you wrong." he informed her, pointing her cell lying on the table.

"Wikipedia 0, Loki 1" she aloud to herself. Loki's brow knitted with confusion, so she waved a dismissive hand at him, "Never mind."

Cassie had read every top article on Loki in her bath last night, most of which weren't very nice. But as she was reading them, she was shaking her head.

No, that wasn't the Loki she knew.

That was some arrogant, mentally-fucked up tool that the Norse mythologists had made up. The Loki she knew was nothing like that. Well, sometimes he was arrogant, but that was it. He wasn't fucked up, or a tool.

Shooranks on the other hand..

Cassie let out a deep sigh and smiled to herself; this gave her hope. If a misunderstanding between him having kids, and treating his experiments like his own children, then what else would she uncover?

"Speaking of kin, Cassidy. How is yours? I hope your mother and father are well, and your brother, of course. We've yet to speak of your personal life, I'm sure there are boundless stories of– What's the matter?" he asked suddenly, his face rife with worry.

What?" she asked in reply.

"Cassidy, you have tears in your eyes." he said, quietly, pressing a pointed finger at her against the glass.

Did she?

Then she felt two cold drips fall, almost simultaneously, on her clasped palms. She raised a hand to her face; he was right. She was crying and she hadn't noticed.

"Oh." she said, wiping her face.

"Oh?" he admonished, looking dismayed, "Cassidy, what's wrong?"

Cassie closed her eyes, she wished she'd have more time than this. She looked back into his gentle green orbs, his thin brows creased with concern.

Now she could feel her eyes tearing.

She took a breath, and tried to utter the nine words that she'd never been able to say: "My mother's dead. She died in a car-crash."

His beautiful face dissolved into devastation, "Oh, Cassidy. I am so sorry." he whispered.

Cassidy sniffed, "It wasn't your fault." she said, her lower lip trembling.

"When?" he asked.

Damn it. She'd hoped he wouldn't ask that one.

She'd spent days and months on end when she was younger, thinking about what she would say to him if he ever came back. The hurtful things she would say;

_"It's your fault she's gone, you could've done something about it! You could've saved her! But you left me, you piece of crap. You left me when I needed you."_

She'd scream at him, scream and shout until she made him leave and never come back. She'd blamed him for being so selfish and leaving her, but she knew that wasn't true anymore.

Things were different, he was different.

"Cassidy, tell me." he encouraged softly. Cassidy's face creased with her building emotions and sank her head into her chest, not wanting the words to form.

"The day you left me." she uttered, numbly.

Silence passed between them. Cassidy kept her gaze down, tears falling gracefully onto her Moroccan rug. She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to. She didn't know what she'd see; anger, sadness, indifference, disgust, guilt?

From in front of her she heard him sniff and let out a shuddering breath.

"Cassidy," came his strained voice, "I am so deeply sorry for what I did to you, I didn't not know. But that does not absolve me, I _should've_ been there for you. I should've been there in your time of desperate need. I understand; there is nothing more shattering in life, than losing someone you love to death." She sniffed and raised her hand to cover her mouth, nodding.

Yeah. She knew that part.

"I want you to know, that if I could alter time, I would come back for you. I never meant to leave you, I didn't wish to leave you but I couldn't–" he struggled, his voice failing him.

Cassie glanced up at him, then immediately wished she hadn't; tears glistened sparkling trails down his pale cheeks, and his mouth was tilted down at the sides. She gasped sorrowfully and nudged herself to her edge of her couch, more tears rolling down her face.

"I blamed you, for the longest time. I couldn't understand how you could leave me, or why you did. I hated you. I hated you so much fucking much for not being there for me when I needed you the most." she admitted, tears welling and blurring her vision. Cassidy covered her face with her hands and sniffed, smearing away the tears, "But not any more," she paused, "I can't."

Loki still wouldn't look at her, so Cassidy leaned forward and picked up the oval mirror, holding it like a precious jewel in her hands.

"I know now that you would never leave me, unless there was good reason. I didn't know about your father, and I'm sorry. It was unfair of me to demand so much of your attention. I was young and selfish so, of course, the entire world existed to shine out my ass. I'm actually glad you left, it made me grow up. I don't blame you any more, how could I? You had to be there for your dad, and.. I had to be there for mine." she finished, remembering her father's devastated face when they'd said goodbye to her mother.

Loki came closer into her, his eyes wet with tears and placed his fingertips to the glass.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy. I didn't know." he muttered, closing his watery eyes.

Cassie's bottom lip trembled and she placed her fingers onto his.

"I'm sorry, too."

He looked back into her eyes, then saw she'd placed her hand on his; he smiled sadly. They stared at each other, unmoving, until the mirror beneath her hand began to grow warm.

* * *

><p>It had felt like he'd never left.<p>

Cassidy smiled and took another sip of her tea, watching Loki's mind at work.

"What is an instrument?" he answered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Thank god for that, I don't know how many times I could pretend to play the trumpet on my mug." she laughed, wiggling her fingers against the teal ceramic.

"Well, I am sorry but this game evades me. We cannot play with questions on Asgard, because you have never been and I am limited on my knowledge of Midgard."

"Earth" she corrected, quirking a brow.

"Po-tato, po-ta-toe." he flounced, waving a hand at her. She smiled over her tea at him.

Oh yeah, that he knew.

He'd been wonderful with her; he'd listened to the sob story of what had happened the day her mother died, and although now she was physically and emotionally spent from crying, she had never felt better. It had been exactly what she'd needed. To let go of all the anger and grief, and accept that her mother really was in a better place.

He'd described Valhalla to her; it sounded so beautiful. The glistening trees, the endless oceans and the golden stars. It had soothed her, knowing her mother was safe now. It had given her peace and now instead of the dull aching hollowness in her chest, there was hope and light glowing brightly again.

She would never be able to thank him enough for what he'd done. But she had an idea of how to re-pay him.

"I want to help you get back at your friends. You deserve that throne." she said. Loki looked back at her, his eyes wide.

"No, Cassidy, there is no way I can return there again." he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, there is. You sneak in all Loki-like; like you'd taught me to escape Mrs. Alexander's classroom, find some kick-ass weapons, slip into their rooms and– "

"Cassie, there's no way I can get back because I am stuck here!" he said loudly, drowning her out and gesturing his arms at the boundaries of her mirror, "I am stuck within this cold, unfeeling place because I am a coward. I am a lowly, filthy coward!" his voice echoed inside the glass. He breathed harshly through his nose, rage etched on his face.

"What are you talking about? You were able to come and go as you pleased before." He flicked his eyes to the side, "What aren't you telling me?"

He was hiding something, she knew it.

"Is there anyway you can get out?" she asked, calmly.

"Yes," he spat, "But it's complicated." and without another word, he strode out of the mirror. Cassie looked around the room and found him pacing back and forth in her large living room window.

"Complicated, how?" she inquired, standing up, still keeping a placid tone.

"I can escape this desolate place, only if I have the help of another."

Cassie grinned and lifted her arm to point herself.

"No." he growled at her. Her face fell, "I will not let you risk yourself for my gain, Cassie, I will not allow it. By the Norns, I will not." he said fiercely.

"Why not?" she asked affronted, "Who else on this planet could help you? You've got someone else on the side then, have you?"

"No," he answered through his teeth, "But you are not helping me." he said, pointing a finger at her strode toward the edge of the window.

Anger bubbled up in her chest and leapt out of her mouth, "You wanna fucking bet?" she snapped.

He turned to her, "I beg your pardon?" he asked, his expression stern.

"I said, 'You wanna fucking bet'. You never say anything about yourself and I can live that, I've got no problems if you want to stay the strong, handsome, mysterious type. But if you want me to bare my heart and fucking soul to you, then I expect a little _respect_ in return. I am helping you, Loki and there's not a damned thing you can do about it. So, you either tell me now and help us both, or I'll do it myself." she shouted, gesturing her finger to the floor in her rage.

He cocked a black eyebrow at her and a twisted smile formed on his thin lips, "You think I'm handsome?" he remarked.

And there be the arrogant tool.

"Stop changing the subject, Loki; now if there's a way for you to get out of there, then I want to know." he took a breath to speak, but Cassie stopped him, "Even if you won't let me help, I want to know. What is it; a ritual, a spell, or something?" she demanded.

Silence ensued. Cassidy stood with her arms folded over her chest, obstinate. Loki's stone hard face eased and was replaced with a sweet smile, making Cassie's heart nudge a bit.

"A mixture of both," he conceded finally, "I need to acquire a book of rites, a ceremonial dagger and a mirror."

"Well, you have the pick of my mirrors–"

"A special mirror, it's called the Mirror of Fróðleikr." he told her.

"The Mirror of Frodo-what?" she asked, bemused.

He chuckled at her mispronunciation, "Fróðleikr." he repeated.

"Yeah that," she replied, offhandedly.

She wasn't going to remember that.

"So, where is it? This mirror of Fro-glar-glar" she said, gargling the last word.

"It belongs in a place called, Oslo. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, that's in Norway. My brother's there now."

His eyes lit up.

"Do you think he could bring it back for us?"

Cassie laughed, "Um, I know think so, Loki. Oslo is a big place. He wouldn't even know where to look."

Oh yes, she could just imagine Sonny trying to get that past customs.

Loki sighed, grimacing.

"What does it look like?" she inquired.

"It's beautiful, it was crafted by the builder of Midgard. It was forged in secret for a great sorcerer, who possessed the ability to travel though the universe. However, after the All-father developed the bi-frost it was not as feared and famed as it once was–"

"What does it look like?" she insisted, stopping his ramblings.

"Large, silver and wide, adorned with the native language of the Norse."

Cassie tightened her eyes, "With weird symbols down the sides?" she said, gesturing her hand down horizontally in front of her.

He sighed, "Some call that the alphabet, Cassidy." he chided, playfully.

She thought back on the illustrious dream she'd had the first night he came back; hadn't she dreamed he came out of a huge mirror like the one he was describing?

"I've seen it, I've seen that mirror. In my dream, I saw it."

Loki cast a doubtful eye on her, "You've seen the Mirror of Fróðleikr?" he said, dubiously.

"I think so." she nodded, "I had a dream that I was in my apartment and this huge, silver mirror was in the middle of my lounge. Then you came into it, all shady looking. I touched the mirror and you came through it. It had weird marking's down it–" she trailed off, looking around for a pen and paper.

She pushed herself off her sofa and reached into her black satchel to pull out her reporter's pad. Sitting back down, Cassie started tracing down some of the symbols she remembered.

"Like this," she said, showing her drawings to him. His eyes widened.

Guess that was the mirror she saw.

He shook his head at her, unbelieving, "How did you dream of the Fróðleikr? This is not possible." he said, shocked.

"I don't know, but it's gotta mean something, right? I mean, it's a bit too coincidental. The night you come back, I just happen to have a dream about the way you can escape? I was _supposed_ to see this mirror." she said pointedly. This was a sign, she was meant to know about the mirror. It had to mean something.

Loki remained silent, staring wide-eyed into non-existence. Cassie shook her head.

"Okay, forget about the mirror for a minute. A book of rites, that's what, like a bible?"

Loki looked up, "A bible?"

"It's a religious book. The Christian book of worship, it's where all the stories and histories of God are kept. Kind of like if the Norse had a book of stories on you." she explained, Loki raised an unamused eyebrow at her and gestured at her phone.

"Fair point." she said, holding her hands up by her chest. "Anyway, there's a passage in there called, 'The Last Rites' but it's read to people who are gunna die. Never mind." she said, biting her thumb.

"No wait, death is just a passage to another realm. This could be what I'm looking for, a blessing, to pass from one realm to the other." he said, smiling.

"Really? Wow, I am on a roll with this shit. I'm just throwing stuff out there and it's sticking to the wall." she gushed, nodding excitedly like a parakeet, "And the dagger?"

"The ceremonial dagger must be made of pure steel, and entwined with the skin of a serpent. My creation, Jörmungandr was banished from Asgard and sent to encircle the tree of Yggdrasil, the tree of the universe. His body guards the realms, so I must need his skin to allow me to travel across it. This is seeming impossible. I haven't seen Jörmungandr in decades." he said, disheartened.

"So, just get a stainless steel kitchen knife and wrap some snake skin around it. Done." she thought aloud. Suddenly, Loki's face turned from submission, to wonderment. He grinned broadly at Cassie.

"Wait, that would work?" she asked, shocked. She gave a throaty gasp of incredulity and began rolling her fists in front of her, like she was going the locomotion.

"Cassidy Sheridan," he paused, waiting for her to look at him, "Suddenly, my entire world seems that much brighter with you in it," he blurted, "Thank you." Loki laid his hand on his chest and stooped himself into a bow.

Cassie tilted her head, smiling at the lonely prince in her window. Hot, liquid warmth spread from her heart to the bottom of her toes and the tips of her fingers.

Fuck Tony, this guy knew how to make a girl feel special. It's not everyday a Godly prince bows at a mortal, and she knew it.

Cassie made her way past the coffee table, towards the window. She could see his silken, midnight hair curling perfectly around the nape of his neck. She wasn't finished with him yet.

"Does this mean I can help you now?" she asked, tentatively.

He raised his dark head and cool grey, met sparkling emerald. He smiled at her, "We'll see, little one." he answered, with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>The Norns were playing a cruel trick on him. He was sure of it. They knew how much he cared for Cassidy, they had heard his prayer and yet they continued their plan.<p>

It was true, Cassidy dreaming of the Mirror of Fróðleikr was a sign. She was key in his transfer through the realms. If he was to ever leave the Mirrored Realm, it was by her hand, and hers alone.

He was such a fool, he should have known that his passage out of here wouldn't be easy.

Sigyn had told him what was required for the ritual, and how it should successfully be carried out. She proffered herself for the casting, but he'd refused; another friend he would not risk for himself.

He told Cassidy no, that she was not aiding him in his plight. But Norns, if he could resist the fire in her eyes when she was angered. She was so passionate for him– about helping him. He knew better than to test Cassie's stubbornness, it was in contention with that of Heimdall.

It was oddly stirring.

"So, when can we get this show on the road?" Cassidy asked, clapping her hands together and bringing out of his thoughts.

"It must be carried out on the third night of the Winternights celebration, the Pagan witches call it 'All Hallows Eve'" he replied.

"Halloween?" she made an uneasy face, pulling her mouth to the side, "That's my father's birthday. Shit! That's only six days away. How are we supposed to get a huge fucking mirror here in six days?" she cried, arms flailing wildly.

"Fear not my friend, I will deal with the mirror. However, may I ask you to collect the other two items for me? You seem to know how you are going to acquire them." he praised, imitating her rolling arms.

"No problem." she laughed. Cassie headed towards her kitchen and open a drawer when she arrived, pulling out a large, silver knife with a black handle, "There you go; ceremonial dagger's half done. I'm going to start looking where I can get some real snake skin for you." she said, hurrying to pick up her device sitting on her table.

He beamed at her through the glass border before him, then cast a reflective look around the void. Soon, he would return to the realm of Midgard and would live there peacefully for the rest of his long existence. He had no wish to claim their throne, nor that of anywhere else in the cosmos. Not any more. Loki Laufeysson was contented where he would be; surrounded by the warmth, love and guidance of his friend.

"Ah-ha," she cried triumphantly, "found a bible on Amazon. for bucks, not bad." she smiled brightly and continued tapping on her small black device.

He hadn't the faintest fathom of what she was talking about, but one thing he knew with absolute certainty; he was a very privileged Jötun to have found such a true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit's getting real people. Loki's so close I could - and would - lick him!<strong>

**RnR's would be most delightful, I shall shout your names from the rooftops in the next AN :D If that's not a tempting offer, I don't know what is.. apart from Loki. Naked. In your bed. With a note sellotaped to his chest saying, 'Love Violeta27 xx' hehe.**

**You never know ;)**

**If you have any queries about the Norse legends I've referred to in this piece, do a Cassie and type him into google. The Thrim one is quite hilarious, I must admit.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 12: Maybe Another Bite

**Hello my beauties! First off, I must apologise for the lateness of this update. My sister has just given birth to a beautiful baby niece and she's so gorgeous and cute and lovely and wonderful that all I want to do is stare at her face all day.. Which I have actually done.**

**Yes, anyway. Thank you for bearing with me, I shall be updating more often now.. Unless I visit my sister again and stare at the baby all day. *stares blankly* ... *Squees when she does something cute* ... *Watches baby intently for more cuteness***

**Agrh, baby interruptions! Shout out time :D**

**SpyvsTailor - Stealing my sayings? Oh you fiendish fiend, the worst kind of fiend! Nah, you can use my sayings anytime you like, if you know what I'm saying.. Sweden does *winkwink* Right Sweden? Sweden..? Hey, where'd they go?**

**Ashj - Hello, welcome to the fic :) Thank you for you review! Yes, I know that Jörmungandr is 'The Midgard Snake' but the references are _based_ on the actual mythology. The whole reason for the reference's is so that I can mould them so Cassie finds out nice things about Loki, rather than mean. Plus, why should we get all the snake? That's just nasty, you've got to share.. Ammirite?**

**Loki's**** Valkyrie**** - Yes, of course I meant it innocently.. I mean, what other way is there? *places halo on head* Warm chocolate sauce is also good to drizzle lightly onto the Loki pie, licking it off is the fun part though! *halo begins to tilt* I-I mean, chocolate tastes nice *halo corrects itself* Phew!**

**Amethyst Crow - Oh, gawd daymn I wanna get to the sex scene. The tension's killing me! Haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter too ;)**

**detoxsun - Oh, darling.. wouldn't we all ;) hehe. Hope your still with us to enjoy more Loki pie.  
><strong>

**And last, but most certainly not least Liberty Blake - Thank you so much for subscribing, favouriting, author alerting and reviewing my story :D That's a whole lotta loving! Hehe. I really hope you like this chapter too!**

**Right.. again, any reference to Norse mythology is only based. I've gotta manipulate the details, otherwise Loki is a complete tool /: You read that stuff, ahh Loki.. what _are_ you doing my dear? Also, I don't own Loki.. which is a pity because he would be most appreciated in my stocking, eh detoxsun? ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Maybe Another Bite.<p>

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more._

A blasting guitar ripped through the morning sun shining through Cassidy's drapes, waking her out of a very comfortable sleep. The reason she'd put the classic, Kansas rock-ballad as her ringtone was the killer solo right at the beginning of the song, it always caught her attention and therefore made a wonderful ringtone. However, as an alarm-clock, it wasn't as thrilling.

She let out a nasal breath, then rolled over to be blinded by the sun pouring through the crack in her curtains. Closing her eyes, she pawed her beside table for her blackberry.

"Hullo?" she answered, groggily without looking at the screen.

"Gutentag." her brother's booming voice greeted from the other side of the phone. Cassie quickly glanced at her phone for the time.

"Son. Is it-it is seven-thirty in the morning, what on earth do you want?" she asked, rather irritated at her disturbed sleep. She rolled over away from the window and the offending sun, settling back into her pillow.

"Whoa, why aren't you already up for work? That's why I called, I knew you'd be up." he defended. Cassie's eyes shot wide open.

Balls.

She hadn't told Sonny she'd been fired, "Oh, um, they gave me the morning. Said I could come in a little later." she lied.

"Liar." he said.

Damn.

"Even if they'd have given you the morning off, you'd still be there at eight, making sure everything was set for the evening edition. That's why they're giving you the editor's job, Cass-" Sonny stopped. Cassie screwed up her eyes and braced herself, "They _did_ give you the job, right?" he asked.

"Um." she answered.

Sonny gave a long, huffed exhale, "What did you do?" he demanded.

Damn their sibling intuitions. Sonny could always see right through her, just like she could see through him.

"I sort of...flew off the handle when they gave the job to Shooranks, not me. So they-"

"Wait, wait. What?" he interrupted suddenly, making Cassie open her eyes marginally, "They gave 'Ranks the job, not you?" Cassie nodded her head.

There was a pause. She could hear his breath through the line.

"Are you nodding right now?" he asked. Cassie laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I'm nodding. They gave him the job, not me."

There was pregnant pause.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" he asked, his voice low and deadly. Cassie nodded again, "You're nodding again, aren't you?" he said, slightly annoyed. She laughed though her nose and covered her eyes with her arm, shielding herself from the sun.

"Yeah." she answered.

Another pause.

"Fuckers." he swore, "What a bunch of fucking pricks. You're too good for them, you know that, Cass? Those dumb fucks don't realise what they've got right in front of their fucking face." he ranted.

Cassie could hear his jacket rustling, in short measured strokes, through the phone. He was probably smoothing his thick, curly brown hair down; something he did a lot when he was nervous, or angry, or frustrated.

"Stop rubbing your head." she scolded gently. The sound stopped.

"How did you know I was rubbing my head?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Your not the only one with ESP, Son." she dryly, quirking a brow.

He blew out another long breath and paused.

"Pricks." he said.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, Son. Rank'll fuck up sooner or later, and Tony's looking forward to the day he does." she said, calming him down. Sonny chuckled.

"Ha, I bet he is. Tony never could stand him." he agreed.

Now that Sonny was appeased for the moment, Cassie thought it was time to change the subject to something less painful than having Shooranks as a boss.

"What's wrong then? Or is this just another lovely update, like the other day?" she inquired.

"Oh, no. Just a quick ring, to see how you are and to see if you've had any ideas on Dad's present for Thursday."

"Damn, no I haven't," she admitted, swapping her cell in her hands and turning over, "But don't worry, I will go shopping today and-" she stopped.

She'd rolled herself over onto her right side, to be greeted by Loki's piercing green eyes, staring down at her from the oval mirror on her bedside table, where she'd placed him last night. The sun spilled through the curtains behind him, bathing the circular shape containing him, like a halo around his face. Her head tilted lovingly to the side and she felt her eyes glaze over, caught up in the heavenly imagery surrounding his very being.

This was the Loki she knew. Her best friend and guardian angel. She didn't care that it sounded cheesy.

Since everything that had transpired between them last night, it felt as though the last twelve years had never happened and that he had never left her side. She felt the warmth within her heart and the excitement in her chest bubbling up inside her, just like when she was a little girl. However, instead of the thoughts of how they would try and get back at Mrs. Rochester, they were replaced by the want and need to have him lying next to her, stroking her face and palming her skin with his ghost-like hands.

They'd spent the rest of last night arranging the plans for the phasing ritual on Halloween. He'd been so reluctant to allow her to help him, but after her little speech about his lack of respect for her, he'd relented. God, or not, he was still susceptible to emotional blackmail.

What? He was the God of Lies and Deceit. Why not get as much as he gives?

His mouth curved into a soft smile, a gentle smile that pinched her heart. It was innocent enough, but it made her pulse quicken, and gave her wicked thoughts. His dark hair within her fist, his smouldering emerald eyes looking down at her, his lips pressing teasing kisses against the crook of her neck. He looked so good, her mouth started to water. She felt her lips twitch upwards, so she bit her bottom lip to stop herself.

"Cass?" Her brother called through the phone, bringing her back.

"Uh-yeah, I'll get something today. Listen, I'll speak to you later, Son, okay?" she said, hurriedly trying to wrap up the conversation. Loki's eyes glanced briefly to the floor, then raised to meet hers again.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Uh-speak to you tonight Cass, love you." he said through the phone but Cassie wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, love you. Bye." And she hung up the phone, then placed it face down on her pillow.

They shared a long moment of just looking at each other, bathed in the early morning glow. Cassie bit the inside of her lip and tilted her head to the right.

"Good morning, your majesty." she greeted finally, bowing her head a little.

"Good morn, lady Sheridan." he replied, stooping himself into a bow, "How does the morn find you?" he inquired.

"Delightful, your highness. How does the morn find you?" she asked, imitating his accent and formalities.

"Much better if you weren't mocking me." he scowled, pursing his lips in mock unamusement.

Cassie hid her face and laughed into her bend arm, "Ugh, I spent most of last night crying. I probably look terrible."

"You could never look terrible, Cassidy." he said, softly.

Cassie canted her head slightly to look into his devilish face.

"You could look frightful, or terrifying but never terrible." he teased.

"Oh! You cheeky little bastard!" she cried, hauling herself across her double bed to the oval mirror and pretending to tussle with the mirror. They laughed together, then she had an idea. Lifting him high above her and gesturing to the floor, she warned, "I could do it, you know!"

Loki gasped and placed a spidery hand to his chest.

"Oh, you fiend! I would love to see you try, but my dear Cassidy, I would gone before the handle left you grasp." he counter-acted, knowing full well that she'd never actually do it.

This was how they'd spent her childhood; her saying she'd do something, then him daring to her do it. And in those days, she'd done every single one of them. However, she was much older and wiser than she was. Although, now there were different things she wanted to do.

She relented, and rolled back over onto her back, holding Loki above her. All of a sudden, tiredness stung the backs of her eyes and she closed them, turning her head to shadow her face from the sun. She made a throaty sound as the sharp sting washed it's way around her eyelids. After the pain subsided, she opened her eyes carefully. Cassie looked up at Loki, who she was still holding above her but now she saw his gaze rained down on her with hot, hungry emerald eyes, his mouth parted slightly.

Oh, damn.

Her breath quickened as his eyes poured over her face, her neck and cleavage. Suddenly, it felt as though electricity had sparked through her entire body. She felt the warm tug of lust in her belly, as he slowly licked his bottom lip.

His eyes triggered a switch inside her, she couldn't understand how but it did and she'd never felt hotter. If only she could press herself through the glass to kiss him, even if it was brief, it would be worth it.

Then, he shut his eyes firmly closed; grinding and halting her growing lust in its tracks. She stared at him, willing his eyes to open, wanting to feel needed and desired again.

He opened his eyes once more, only now they were replaced by their original colour.

"So, what are you plans for today?" he asked, brightly.

Cassie frowned, her metaphorical wood dying like a mosquito in a Mortician's parlour, "Uh-um, well. I have to get my Dad a present for his birthday, I'd forgotten about it until now." she stuttered, still reeling from his poisonous gaze.

"Well, best start the day early. I'll-uh, leave until you find yourself in suitable clothing for the day. Call for me when you're dressed." he nodded curtly, and vanished from the mirror.

Cassie lay in the comfort of her double bed, utterly bewildered. She stared, wide-eyed at the mirror where he once stood. Then she looked past herself, at her reflection.

Oh holy fuck balls! Is that what she looked like?

Her hair was wild above her head, her eyes were lined with smudged black mascara and her boobs had collected firmly on her chest, causing them to look abnormally larger than usual.

That she didn't mind.

But oh god. No wonder he'd told her to get herself ready, she looked like a zombie! She groaned and threw the mirror aside, then covered her face with her hands. She screamed into them, curving her back and raised her hips from the mattress. Then she huffed and released herself back into the bed.

There she was getting all hot and bothered, and he was probably just staring at her thinking: Dear god, get yourself together woman! You make me writhe in anguish at your vile, disgusting appearance. Or something to that affect anyway.

She lay there a while, listening to herself breath, waiting for something. She didn't know what. She just didn't feel like moving at that point in time. She'd have to, just not at this moment though. There was one good thing she could take from this situation though; her eyes weren't as puffy as she thought they'd be. A night's worth of bawling her eyes out and all she had to show for it was some smudged mascara, rather than huge puffy bags? That was always a plus.

* * *

><p>He pumped furiously, stroking his long thick shaft, experiencing every cord and vein, dangerously nearing himself to the precipice of self-release. He groaned and breathed hard circles of haze against the glass as he watched her lie on her bed, through the crack of the curtain.<p>

She threw her hands to cover her face and screamed into them, bucking her hips. He gave a loud, rumbling grunt and pressed a sweaty palm against the window. He began thrusting his hips to meet the jerking motion of his palm.

How he longed to be there; buried inside her, to feel her surrounding him, her full hips thrusting to match his blows. The sweet musk of her skin, the salt of her sweat on his lips, her long beautiful legs within his powerful grasp as he pounded inside her.

The tension in his skull built, to tower even Odin's castle, edging him closer, telling him he was so close. Until the sweet tug of orgasm pulled at his gut and stole the breath from his lungs. He gasped and poured himself onto the window, smearing himself onto the glass.

Loki huffed and collapsed against the window pane, then slid himself onto his knees, resting his clammy hand against the edge of the glass. Then, once the brief stint of after-glow was done with, he was once again, warped with guilt.

No, no, not again. How could he have done it again?

Once was an honest mistake, a tightly wound spring.

But twice? Twice was something that should never have happened.

He'd been so well behaved last night, watching her breasts bounce while she talked animatedly and even when she'd splayed her legs underneath to sit more 'comfortably' for herself. He wouldn't have objected to being the cushion propping up her fine behind. Caressing the supple skin, lightly teasing her warm flesh, pressing tantalising kisses on the soft–

He couldn't help himself! He was powerless against her. She'd been teasing him, bantering as friends would, but then she'd held him aloft over her gorgeous form. She wasn't unclothed, or promiscuously lain, but Norns she was beautiful. The sun catching her ruffled golden hair, her luminous skin and her eyes, dark and hard.

It had stirred him to his core, bringing up visions of her wrapped around his body, bowing to his every whim. He had had to close his eyes to physically block out the images. However, this time he was sure he'd seen her respond. It was slight, but he was sure there was something.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. No. He was forcing himself to see something that was not there. Cassie did not, and would not feel that way for him. He was her friend, nothing more. This is not something that friends did and it _had_ _to_ _stop_.

Now if only his body would listen to him.

Loki needed sustenance, he wanted something to eat but the only thing he had was the apples he'd taken from Iduna. He took one of Iduna's apple's from inside his cloak, and crunched his first bite. It had been quite a lengthy time between his feeds from her apples but as he had a limited supply, he planned to use them wisely. He could feel Iduna's powers of immortality rejuvenating him.

After a wild and writhing night of gratitude from Iduna, after he'd turned her into a nut to rescue her from the enslavement of the giants, she'd promised to allow him to take a select few of her golden apples for his long trips around the cosmos. So, during the course of the millennia, he'd slowly stocked up, in case of emergencies, such as this one.

The youthful powers of Iduna's apples was Valhalla-sent, especially after the arduous journey's he'd recently undertaken.

Maybe it was his lack of immortality that was causing this disruption with Cassidy? It would certainly explain it. He hadn't eaten one since his battle with the Avengers, and that had weakened him greatly, despite having assistance.

He'd underestimated them, especially the Hulk.

He took another crunchy bite of the glowing apple, and chewed. Loki felt much better after just two bites, he'd forgotten how much he'd missed Iduna's apples. Hopefully now, this would straighten out the problems he was experiencing with Cassidy. Although, he teased himself, he wasn't having the problem with straightening out, rather the opposite.

He paused, thinking of the innuendo.

Maybe another bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe, I enjoyed writing that ;) See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: She Needed To Get Laid

**On with the show!**

**SpyvsTailor - I will heartily take the naming of lazy toad, because I haven't given Loki enough loving lately. That must be remedied ;) hehe**

**loki's valkyrie**** - ****BAH! Niiiccee hehe ;) Nice to see I'm rubbing off on you.. ooer missus :o**

**AlyssCromwel**** - Ugh, tell me about it! Uni just takes up all my spare time! Btw, loving the 'bat bunnies' that amazing. *steals!*.. I'll swap you for some Loki pie ;) hehe.**

**Carnywolf7995**** - Why thank ye' kindly *tips hat* I don't know why I'm a cowboy, but I'm a cowboy. Hope you enjoy this chappie too :)**

**Raimeth - Don't you just love Spy? .. and Loki, of course! Hehe. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I know they don't compete with hers but thank you! :D**

**Now endeth the shout-outs. *waves hand majestically* Read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - She Needed To Get Laid<p>

After her not-so relaxing shower, Cassie sat in her lemon, terry-cloth robe with a steaming mug of Earl Grey and waited for herself to dry off. She wasn't really in a rush to see Loki yet, not after the embarrassment she'd suffered. Staring into his moss-green eyes, watching him tentatively flick his dry lips with his wet tongue.

Oh dear god. What the hell was wrong with her?

She blew over her hot tea and took a sip to test it. She hadn't had sex in four months, that's what was wrong with her.

Cassie wasn't extremely sexually active, but she did enjoy sex. Especially good sex. The kind that curls your toes, makes you shout to Jesus and paralyses you for the next day. It wasn't like that with her ex, Gary but he had his good days. Utterly useless with his tongue though, which saddened her. _Deeply_. But he was a good guy, so she couldn't really complain. She took another sip from her steaming mug of calm.

She needed to have sex.

Just to get it over and done with. Just anyone.

Henton from the office was always flirting with her. He was a nice-looking guy, in a broad shoulders kind of way. But then it would be awkward around the office, and she wouldn't want to give Shooranks such an easy reason to transfer her to a lower floor.

Then, quite unexpectedly, the utterly absurd idea of her and Jimmy 'Ranks flashed across her mind. Cassie scoffed in shock and disgust, waving the idea out of her head.

Him? Ugh, please.

He'd clearly make her do all the work- not that she minded really, she kind of liked being in control but it's the principal. He wouldn't even break a sweat with it. He wouldn't even try. Wouldn't want to spoil his make-up.

Yes, Shooranks was a handsome guy, but he knew it. He purposely tousled his hair just right, or wore his pants so tight you could see his boys. She hated to admit it, but he did have really good arms though, really good.

Once again, the thought of her and Shooranks flashed across her mind again; perfect blonde hair nestled between her thighs, his large strong arms lifting her hips for a skillful tongue to access her sensitive flesh, teasing her.

Cassie imagined herself watching him please her but then, jet black began seeping through his hair from the roots. The dark colour began to spread through his hair, like colours from a wet painting running in the rain. It swept over his head like wild-fire, scorching his head to a thick, slick mass of black hair. Cassidy smiled and fantasised about running her hands through his silken hair, dragging her short fingernails over his scalp, encouraging him as her pleasured her. Then, her smile dropped.

She definitely needed some sex.

Cassie took a long gulp of slighter cooler tea and glanced at her blackberry, eight-thirty am. She decided to call her father, hearing his voice would jolt her out of this sexual stupor. She scrolled to 'Dad' and hit the green button. The low tone rang 6 times in her ear, until her father's answer machine picked up.

"Hello, Grant Sheridan here. I'm sorry I'm not available, but if you'd kindly leave a message, I'll get back to you when I can. Unless you're a telemarketer, which in that case you can jump in a river. Uh-Thank you.'

Beep.

Cassie silently chuckled through her nose at the recording, "Oh Dad, I know I said to make a new greeting message, but– " she laughed, "Oh Dad, what are you like? Anyway, just to say that Sonny's phoned and that he's okay. He's in Germany now, so he'll be hitting France for a few days and he'll be home in time for your birthday. I hope aunt Margo's not driving you too crazy with the plans," she raised her eyebrows. Aunt Margo always meant well but she was a little bit over-baring at times. Cassie supposed it was the four children she'd been laden with. "But yeah, I'll phone you later on maybe, when your awake, or back from the market. Any-whoo, speak to you soon. Love you, Daddy."

Cassie knocked off the call and lightly threw her blackberry by her side on the sofa, then clicked on the T.V, sipping her tea.

A little while later, Cassie glanced at her blackberry again, nine-fifteen am. She huffed. The good stores wouldn't be open till ten am on a Saturday, but she couldn't take any more early morning T.V. So, she turned off her television set and lifted herself off the sofa, taking her empty mug with her. She swilled her cup out, then walked over to her stereo and hit play.

Pink's '_Rockstar_' blasted through the speakers, frightening the living hell out of Cassidy, making her jump and squeal. She turned the volume down and breathed.

Stupid fucking stereo.

"Are you alright?" asked a worried voice.

Cassie looked to her left and saw a concerned looking Loki at her window. Her heart fluttered and her mouth curved irresistibly into a smile.

He'd come to her side when he thought she needed him.

She blushed, "Oh, yeah." she answered, flippantly.

"I heard you scream." he pressed, gesturing a light hand at her.

"The music made me jump, that's all. Nothing to worry about. I'd forgotten I'd turned it up so loud that night you came back." she said, slowly walking over to him.

"Ah yes, I remember you wiggling and wriggling around your apartment like those television programmes you used to watch." he teased, waving his hand to the area where she'd danced.

"That's called dancing like MTV and there's nothing wrong with that." she defended herself, arriving at the window and pointing a finger at him.

They stared at each other for a few moments. She relished in the relaxing tone of his eyes, which dropped to take in her bathrobe, then returned to her face.

"You are not suitably dressed for today's adventure, it's a pleasant day in Midgard this morning and I'm afraid disgustingly coloured robes aren't in fashion here." he informed her.

"So why are you wearing one smart-ass?" she counter-acted.

Loki frowned, "This is not a robe, this is a tunic. These are royal attire." he said and gestured to himself.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, sweetie. You look like your wearing a little green dress, with all your gangster bling." she said, flicking her hands in front of her chest and pursing her lips in a pose. Loki rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" she shot at him.

"Nothing." he answered quickly.

"That's right, nothing. Cheek." she said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him, which he reciprocated. Cassie shook her head, smiling. Then she broke into action.

"Right, I'll be ready in twenty minutes. You can wait here if you want. I'll put some T.V on for you, I know how you love your MTV," Cassie flicked through the channels and found an old episode of Maury on, "There you go, Maury. It'll be good for you." she smiled, pinching her shoulders upwards.

Loki watched the television, his expression turning from mild interest to utter dismay at the people who were on the show. He looked up at her desperately. Cassie laughed and held her palms up toward him.

"Twenty minutes, I promise." she said, walking into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>She'd actually taken twenty-five but Loki was so thoroughly unamused by the whole premise of the show, that she'd not been able to resist taking a little longer to get ready. She'd listened to him as he shouted at the T.V about how, 'That would never happen on Asgard!', and 'This entire situation utterly unrealistic. Look at her disheveled appearance, her crooked teeth! Why would a human allow themselves to be shown this way?'. However, her personal favourite was, 'Why are you running up the stairs? Face your fears you coward.' She'd had to cover her mouth to keep him from hearing her laughter.<p>

His mood hadn't alleviated until they were on the way into the city, she'd played some classical music for him from the radio, which perked him up. He'd enjoyed listening to classical music when she was younger, she assumed it was the closest thing that was earthly possible to Asgard's. It was also probably why she indulged in a little Beethoven, or Mozart or a little bit of Edvard Grieg every now and then. It was embedded in her childhood.

Cassie had pulled down the passenger visor and brought out the mirror, so Loki could safely stay there while she drove. They'd talked about what she could get her father for his birthday, and he'd come up with a few suggestions, not that they were feasible on this planet but at least he'd tried.

Her father was a major Cinephile, an avid golfer and antiques enthusiast; so she'd planned on hitting a few shops and seeing what caught her eye for him. There was a limit on the antique dealers that she knew really, so that was out of the picture. Besides, her father would evaluate it, then probably try to sell it right after she gave it to him. Also, last christmas she and Sonny had teamed up to buy him a new set of fancy golf clubs, so golfing was out. Well, unless she bought him a new trolley, or a snazzy new jumper. Her only sure fire point was to go into HMV and see if she could pick up the fifth series of Soprano's for him, or maybe the first season of Entourage but that wasn't really enough for her _and_ Sonny to get. So, she was stuck.

Loki's suggestions were more along the lines of hunting a wild animal and making him a new cloak out it's hide. Which made Cassie retch.

Walking around the mall, window-shopping as she wandered, was a harder task than she imagined with Loki in tow. The mall had been decked out ready for Halloween, with fake cobwebs adorning the windows and mannequins on display dressed up like slutty witches and fairies.

Yeah, what a holiday Halloween boiled down to. Cobwebs and sluts.

How she missed the good old days of dressing up to purposely look the ugliest, or meanest witch in town, not the sluttiest fairy on the block.

She looked into the window of a small boutique, oggling at the gorgeous bags and accessories on display, with their scattered Halloween decorations, when Loki popped out in front of her.

"What exactly _is_ this place?" he asked, looking around disdainfully at the various people milling about.

"It's called a mall, it's where people buy things." she said, keeping her lips tight like a ventriloquist. She didn't want anyone calling the cops on a crazy lady blabbering to windows.

"Then why isn't it outside? People crying out what they are selling, bustling crowds and haggling. That's how it's done on Asgard." he said, proudly.

"Well, this isn't Asgard. We've come a little further than you lot." she said, straight-lipped.

"You've taken a step backwards!" he cried, "There's no happiness here, no life. It's all false and pre-ordained. Look! Look at these fake spiders and cobwebs hanging aloft from the ceilings. On Asgard we would kill and stuff the eight-legged beasts for display. It's hopeless here, Cassidy." he sighed.

"Oh, for goodness sake, stop complaining." she hissed, "One, that is completely disgusting and two the reason that they're fake is cause you can't kill and stuff spiders here. If your bored, why don't you find something else to do while I shop?" she suggested. Loki's eyes lit up with a malicious glint but Cassie stopped it. "Uh-uh, no mischief mister." she scolded, his face fell miserably. Cassie grinned, "Well, not too much anyway." she relented with a smirk.

Then, without another word, Loki whipped away and disappeared from the window.

Cassie stood outside the small boutique for a little while longer, before she pulled herself away. She didn't get far though. A little way down, she spotted a jewellery store's display and simply couldn't resist taking a quick peak. She loved to take a quick look at the diamonds twinkling at her, sparkling like sunlight in a stone. She walked over to the window and scanned the various beautiful necklaces, bracelets and rings, longing for the lottery to choose her this time.

Then, she spotted the most beautiful ruby pendant she had ever seen. Cassie was immediately mesmerised it, it's simplicity and yet it's beauty was stunning. She placed her hand against the glass barrier, and pressed closer to the window. The blood red tear-drop diamond was set in shining silver, surrounded by gleaming crystals that glistened like fresh snow.

And then she looked at the price. $1,200? She knew her rent was cheaper than most, but it wasn't _that_ cheap.

So she strode on past, regrettably leaving the necklace and her palm print behind.

* * *

><p>After browsing in the two sporting shops in the mall, she'd bought her father a new black vest jumper, with stylish, red embossing on the logo and collar. It was the only one Cassie could bear to look at, all the others were either too garish, or far too ugly.<p>

Next, she headed towards HMV, her heels click-clacking across the tiled flooring. HMV was down on the other side of the mall, so she decided to stop for a smoothie for the journey. She picked a medium, cherry and lemon-grass smoothie, with a shot of 'energy'.

Whatever the hell that was.

She paid for her smoothie and edged down the line to the collection point. While she watched her server, 'Mattie' concoct her smoothie, she decided to engage him in some light conversation.

"If you give me a sneaky extra shot of energy, I won't tell anybody." she joked, bringing her hand up to her mouth and raising a brow. He chuckled and his voice gave an uncomfortable squeak, which he didn't seem to hear.

"I'll have to see what I can do about that. I mean you are pretty hot and hot chicks get free stuff all the time." he said, giving her a cheeky, close-mouthed smirk.

Cassie was taken a-back by his compliment. She'd been called hot before and she'd gotten free stuff because she was hot before but coming from the mouth of an ache-pocked teen was slightly unsettling.

"So, do you have a phone number?" he asked, nonchalantly, swirling the contents of the blender in his hand.

Cassie raised her eyebrows at him and laughed gently. He couldn't be more than eighteen, but he had the balls of a brass band, despite the distinct lack of testosterone in his voice and the facial hair he was apparently striving for but failed at, badly. Nothing like pube-face to get a girl weak in the knees.

"I do, but I'm not giving it to you." she said, dryly.

"Ah, come on, why not?" he protested, with a teasing smile and a whine, as her sloshed her smoothie into it's clear, plastic container.

"Because you're trying to hit on me when your at work, that's a way to stay single, Mattie." she stated, pointedly but still tried to keep a jokey demeanour.

What? She didn't want to scar the kid.

He roughly shoved a straw into the pre-packaged hole and placed her smoothie on the counter, "Yeah, so's being a snooty bitch." he hit back, wiping his hand on his sky-blue apron.

Cassie's eyebrows shot up and she made a sound indignation, "Try that shit on girls your own age, do you?" she asked, irritated. She gesturing a pointed finger at her jaw, "Chop off the pubic hair you call a beard and you might get somewhere, yah minimum-wage moron." she drawled at him and with that, she walked away. Cassie could her him muttering under his breath and she stormed off.

She shook her head.

The nerve of teenage boys! Cheeky little bastard went from nothing, to horny, to damned fucking rude in the space of thirty seconds.

Cassie continued to fume as she walked off but only got a few paces away, when suddenly a loud thud, boom and a scream echoed through the cavernous space. She whipped back around to see that one of the blenders had unceremoniously exploded banana and strawberries in Mattie's pube-spattered face, partially drowning him and his baby-blue apron in red-coloured smoothie.

The loosely gathered crowd recovered from the shock and then began laughing and pointing at him, followed closely by Cassie. She couldn't help the volume of laughter erupting from her mouth, it was the funniest thing she'd seen for a long time. He was completely dripping with banana and strawberry, he looked like a villain from an old cartoon she'd seen. A soaking Mattie looked around at all the laughing faces pointed at him.

"It wasn't me!" he shouted at his audience, "It just exploded! I didn't touch it! I didn't! It just exploded!" But they weren't listening. He frantically scanned his head around, then he spotted Cassie. His face fell even further, then turned to anger as he saw she was laughing at him too. She held up her smoothie and shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Karma's a bitch, kid." she yelled at him, then gestured her shoulder at him, turned on her heel and strode off with a swagger, feeling pretty smug.

Cassie edged away from the growing crowd, then quickly checked no one was looking before she held up her plastic smoothie.

"Thanks." she said, smiling the familiar reflection inside.

"My pleasure, milady." purred Loki's voice, his face bent with mischief.

Cassie smiled wider, then took a sip of her lemon-cherry smoothie.

* * *

><p>Season five of Soprano's, Season one of Entourage, an old Glen Campbell CD and a new Lyle and Scott golfing jumper, all for fifty bucks. Not bad. Plus a new pair of Levi's for her at twelve, absolute bargain. But dear god, had her card taken a beating in the past two days.<p>

Cassie strode back to her car, her arms beginning to ache from the load she was carrying. She hadn't seen Loki since Levi's when she'd gone in to try the jeans on, he'd told her to call him when she had finished her errands for the day.

Typical guy. He couldn't stand shopping.

She arrived back at her old 1998 Explorer and lobbed the bags in the back-seat, before seating herself in the car and pulling down the passenger visor again.

"Loki, I'm done." she called.

His handsome, pale face immediately peered from the left side of the mirror.

"Have you enjoyed your day of shopping, my dear?" he asked.

"I did, as a matter of fact. I regard shopping with the highest honour." she replied, mocking him.

"Mockery will get you nowhere in life, Cassidy." he retorted snidely, but she could tell by his expression that he was amused.

"Maybe, but it makes life a damn-sight more fun." she chirped, turning the ignition, "So, what did you get up to today?" she asked, casting him a knowing glance, "Although, need I ask?"

"I have no idea to what you are referring to." he answered, perfectly innocently.

"Mhm," Was her doubtful reply, as she backed out of the space. If she knew him, like she thought she knew him, he was lying his tight, pale, firm naked buttocks off.

Fuck, she needed to get laid.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Not really much sexing in this scene, but that'll make it so much sweeter in the end hehe.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this little chappie, keep your eyes peeled.. well not really, cause that'd hurt but, you know what I mean.**


	15. Chapter 14: She'd Take That

**Hello my gorgeous dearies :) How are we all?**

**SHOUT OUT TYYYYYME!**

**SpyvsTailor - He's a really under-rated country singer, loves me a bit of Glenny :) hehe. Well I'm jealous of your beautiful way with characterisation. Spy. Assemble :D**

**loki's valkyrie - Why of course not.. It just accidentally exploded right after the cheeky blighter was nasty to Cassie, it's karma. All innocent, fun-loving karma ^_^**

**Skattebasse - I'm glad you're still reading Skatt! I'm trying to get the story moving quicker, I want Loki out of that bloody mirror so freakin' much! Hehe. Then the shit will go down *evil face* Maybe I should start writing longer chapters to get the story moving faster.. it's beginning to get on my breasitcles.**

**scrapbabee - Welcome :D I'm glad you enjoyed Loki's antics hehe. Hope you enjoy the rest of the read!**

**This is a shortie and sweetie one but I just wanted an update for you lovely lot :D See you in the other side hehe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – She'd Take That.<p>

After arriving home, Cassidy had dumped her heavy shopping bags on her bed, thrown off her red military coat and left them there. Then she picked up the oval mirror on her bedside table and moved into the kitchen to grab herself a beer with the other hand.

She slumped down on the couch, kicking off her brown, worn-leather boots, exhausted. She placed the mirror next to her on the sofa, then she clicked open the can. Wordlessly, Loki walked into the metallic frame and flashed her a dangerously innocent smile.

Cassie could feel the subtle ache of tiredness behind her eyes, but it did nothing to quell the spark inside her.

She was starting to get tired of the uncomfortable pinch her heart would give when she saw him. It was beginning to get on her nerves. But then she never wanted it to stop.

How the fuck did that make sense?

She hadn't felt like this before, it was like nothing she'd experienced. It was new, and strange and irritating. Cassie just shook it off and assumed it was just cause she was happy that he was still here, that he hadn't left her yet.

Then her heart sank.

_Yet._

The full impact of her epiphany hit her like a lead weight. Once he was free of the mirrors, he was going to leave her again. Maybe not right away, but he would. In the end people always left: Loki, her mother. They always left her.

"What troubles you, my dear?" asked Loki gently, his heavenly brow lowered in concern.

Cassie simply looked at him, her eyes searching his face. She didn't know what she was looking for. Answers maybe? But she saw nothing except his cool, clear green eyes attempting to penetrate her soul.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" he asked again, this time more pressingly.

She could say what was bothering her, but she didn't want to sound pathetic, because it was. If he was going to leave, who was she to stop him? What was she compared to a God? Cassie just silently stared into his worried expression, as he nudged himself closer to the glass. She drew her parted lips together firmly.

Fuck it.

"When are you going to leave me again?" she asked bluntly.

Loki blinked twice, dumbfounded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I might as well get myself ready for it, instead of waiting for you to come back and then you never do." she reasoned with herself, more than speaking to him.

"Cassie–"

"I'm not going to hate you for it, like I did last time. We're both grown-ups now and we can talk like adults about this. You're allowed to do what you want, and once you're free if that's what you want to do, then I'm not going to stop you. But I want to know when you're going to because then–"

"Cassidy," he interrupted her, forcefully.

She stopped, looking down. She could feel the tension mounting within her head, but she wasn't going to cry. She'd done enough crying over the past few days. She was surprised there was any left.

"I want you to listen to my words, very carefully," he said, enunciating every word crisply, "I will never leave you again, do you hear me? Never. Not until the day you order me away."

Cassie smiled and bit her bottom lip, excited and relived at his speech, "Then you're going to be here long time." she said, flipping the curtain of caramel hair that had fallen across her face to look back at him, "You think you can handle that?" she asked, smiling and flicking her brows upwards, her tongue gently grazing her front teeth playfully.

"I will try my utmost." he grinned, tilting his head towards her.

Cassie took a swig of her beer, still smiling, "I'll hold you to that." she said, nodding her bottle at him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching a documentary that Cassie had been watching about sea mammals on the Discovery Channel. Cassie sipped on her bottle, while Loki watched the television intently. At least she thought he was watching the television. She snuck a sideways glance at him in the mirror whilst taking a chug of beer. He looked deep in thought, kind of sullen.

Oh god, she hoped she hadn't insulted him.

A little while later, during an ad break, she heard Loki whoosh out her mirror. She glanced sideways at the mirror to check she wasn't mistaken, when the T.V suddenly knocked off. She returned her gaze to the T.V screen, only to now see Loki sitting inside.

"I was watching that." she said, squinting her eyes at him, expecting him to play along with her faux foul mood. But he didn't. His face was serious, and not the fun kind of serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked, edging herself off her couch to place down her emptying bottle. He simply beckoned to her, to which she obeyed.

She arrived in front of the screen and knelt down. He looked grim, which unsettled Cassie. Maybe he'd taken her talking about him leaving seriously.

God, she hoped not.

Loki soundlessly pressed his pale, bony hand against the glass.

"I meant what I said, Cassidy. I will never leave you again. I want to comprehend that completely. My existence wasn't worth it's time until I met you. Your frizzy blonde hair in that ghastly bow, your large, shining eyes up looking at me with wonder and admiration. I've never felt truly loved or wanted anywhere, but I do with you. You are my life here.. anywhere, now. I can't imagine spending my existence anywhere but with you. My best friend." he said softly.

Cassie felt a tear fall from her bottom lashes to her cheek, then slide down to her lap.

"I've never had a best friend before." she admitted.

She'd honestly never realised it, but she'd never had a true friend. She'd had friends, of course, but no one she could genuinely call her best friend. No one she could call drunk and crying at three am just because she could, no one that she could unleash her daily rage, or frustrations upon for moral support. No one that she could go shopping with, or call for a quick lunch date. No one that loved her no matter what she did. That was there for her, and loved her because she was who she was.

She'd never felt the need with bothering with people, to rely on, or to base herself with.

Cassie had been an estranged wolf for eight years and until this moment, hadn't realised how lonely it was. Not until she was faced with the chance of having the warmth, acceptance and love which poured unconditionally from that kind of relationship.

She placed her hand against his, the glass cool tingling beneath her palm.

"You're the sweetest thing on Midgard sometimes, you know that?"

Loki looked smugly at her and gave a hearty chuckle, Cassie rolled her eyes and joined in.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p>Sonny had phoned around eight-fifteen pm. She had given him the low down on the presents she'd bought off 'them' that day and how much he'd owe her when he returned, then they shot the shit until his money eventually run out.<p>

Then, not moments later after she'd hung up with Sonny, her father had called her. His warm, calming voice cooed at her from the other side of the phone.

She'd filled him in on the details about her failed promotion, which her father was surprised at. She hadn't told anyone besides Sonny that she was up for the Editor's position. She didn't want to jinx it. Not that she was that superstitious, but just in case.

Her father had comforted her, telling her basically what Sonny had said that morning, but a little politer.

"They can't see the green grass for looking, sweetheart. Don't you worry, they'll live to regret it." he soothed, his relaxing voice pacifying Cassie from the inside out.

"Yeah, I know," she said, rolling her neck to the other side against the soft fabric of her couch. Loki was watching the news, he didn't seem to notice her mild scrutiny, "But still, I really wanted that job just outright, not have to wait for them to realise they made the wrong choice. I mean, I don't understand why Shooranks got the job above me anyway. I've been there longer than him, I work harder than him and I'm not just in it for myself. It's all about the team, Dad, without the team, the paper's nothing." she sighed.

"I know honey, you're a team-player and a wonderful girl. They just gave him the job cause he's got contacts, and you know I'm right." he said.

"Yeah, I know. Still.." she stopped herself. This was starting to depress the shit out of her, "Ugh, I'm sick of this conversation. How go things in Portland?" she inquired, changing the subject.

They spoke briefly about the neighbours and their distinct lack of community spirit within the neighbourhood during Halloween, which coincidentally brought up the sensitive subject of his upcoming fiftieth.

"Oh, don't get me started on that old chunk of ass!" he exclaimed, "I'm sick and tired of your aunt Margo fussing and flitting around the place, as if it's her birthday, not mine. Everything's the way she wants it, I don't get a look in."

"Well, Dad, even if she did ask you, you wouldn't care." Cassie defended, pinching her shoulders together.

"Yes, but it's nice to be asked, Cassidy." he enforced, "It's polite."

"Then why don't you tell her you don't like the way she's handling things?" she suggested, slouching back into her cushions.

"Oh," her father sighed, "You know me, honey, I don't like to cause a scene. It's just too much bother."

Cassie raised her brows and exhaled with a huff, shaking her head. Loki broke his staring competition with the T.V screen to glance amusedly at Cassie's incredulity.

"Dad. Sometimes, I don't know what we're going to do with you." she admitted, shaking her head at Loki and pointing at her blackberry, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes, "You're hopeless!"

"Don't you start with me, Cassidy Jean!" he chided. Cassie giggled and looked down at her legs to allow Loki to continue watching the T.V undisturbed. She plucked a piece of stray lint from her white denim's and listened to her father gave a long, loud yawn from the other side of the line, which then triggered Cassie to yawn too.

"Oh, Dad, don't start. It's only nine-thirty."

"Is it?" he cried, "Goodness, no wonder I'm sleepy. My life isn't turning up many A list parties, I'm afraid my dear." he relented with a flourish.

"Well neither is mine, but I'm not going to bed at nine-thirty. Alright then, I'll be leaving Seattle around one on Thursday to get to yours by about four," Loki jerked his head to face her, his expression horrified. Cassie held up a hand to appease him, "But I can't stay long, I've got any early morning the next day." she lied, winking at Loki.

Well, she couldn't really tell her father the truth, could she? Oh, sorry about your birthday, Dad but I've got to perform a freaky-ass ritual to free a Norse God trapped in my mirror. See ya!

"Of course sweetheart, I wouldn't expect you to stay long anyway. Sonny's plane gets in around two, I think, so I'll be picking him up from the airport about three. We'll probably get back the same time." he informed her.

"Oh, awesome. That sounds great," Fantastic! That meant that she could grab Sonny to sign the cards and presents before any guests arrived, "I'll see you Thursday, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, my angel." he cooed.

"Bye, Dad."

"Take care, angel."

Cassie clicked off her phone and placed it loosely in her lap, then let out a big sigh. She closed her eyes and rested her palms against her eyelids.

She needed some tea.

"Cassie, what _is_ going to happen on All Hallows Eve?" Loki asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for the ritual. We've got plenty of time to plan for it. I'm taking a short trip to New York for work this week– which I have to pack for, balls. But I'll be back on Wednesday. There's a reptile place not too far from the office, I'm going to go there on my lunch break tomorrow and ask them if they have any spare snake skin. They'll have piles of the stuff lying around."

"Won't they find that a tad strange?" he asked, his expression between shock and disgust.

"I'll say I'm doing an art piece on it. Anything can count as art nowadays." she denounced, gesturing her fingers around the word 'art'.

"And they'll accept that?" he asked, clearly dubious.

"I'm sure they'll have had more strange requests than that, Loki. Anyway, I'm still wondering how on the earth you're going to get the mirror here." she said, gesturing at the small size of her living room, "Besides the lack of space, how are you going to–"

"Fear not, my friend. My magic has never failed me yet. Once I have a clearer image of Fróðleikr, I'll summon it with ease." he said confidently.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. I just hope you're right."

"I'm always right." he said, curving his mouth into a wicked smile.

Cassie rolled her eyes, silently amused at his bravado, "Of course you are, sweetie. Also, once the bible arrives from Amazon, I was thinking of visiting one of the local churches for the priest to bless it. Couldn't hurt, could it? Or could it?" Cassie asked, nervously.

Don't want to accidentally make matters worse with such a tender operation.

Loki's face fell, his mouth slightly agog.

"That is a brilliant idea. Your priest would then cleanse the book, making the transfer much smoother. That's ingenious, Cassidy!" he cried with a beaming smile.

"Coming from a guy who's always right, I'll take that."

* * *

><p><strong>Nice to see you again, hope you enjoyed :) Click on the 'next' arrowy button, you know you wanna hehe.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: More and More Hopeless

**SpyvsTailor - Oh, Loki needs a hug anyway! Have you seen the deleted scene with Frigga and Odin in Thor? Cutest mofoing face EVARR.**

**scrapbabee - LOL! I don't even know why that amused me so much, but it did. I can just see Loki waving a green flag, all excited in the back of a car.. Bless hehe.**

**Raimeth - Hmm, I wonder why O_o Should be amusing when he finds out! Haha.  
><strong>

**AlyssCromwell - Ahh, I'm glad to have supplied you with Loki dreams my dear hehe. Don't worry about not reviewing the previous chapter, Fanfiction is currently being a dick with reviews and story alerts. I'm having to check my alerts myself on here.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – More and More Hopless.<p>

Loki surveyed with intrigue, as Cassie talked to the device tucked between her ear and shoulder. She chatted and laughed whilst folding her clothes neatly and placing them inside a large, black case.

He was uneasy.

The memories of his actions in New York were still so fresh in his mind. The blood-shed, the screaming, the anguish on his brother's face when he'd seen him causing such absolute destruction. He did not know what her business was in New York and she seemed unwilling to share the information. Which was unlike Cassie.

He could easily get the details from her. He was Loki, God of Lies, Trickery and Deceit but he refused to use his tricks on her. He couldn't. He would have to use other means of influencing her to disclosing the information he sought. Such as, his silver-dipped tongue.

* * *

><p>Cassie tossed her blackberry onto her double quilt and carried on packing. Tony had called and verified the details about the travel arrangement's for tomorrow. He'd volunteered to pick her up and take her to the airport.<p>

He was such a darling, she could hug him for eternity!

She'd have to work the morning, helping with research on a cold-case the SPD were re-opening after six years. Then, once she'd gotten past the arduous circus of airport security, she'd be jetting her way off to the Big Apple.

She could still hardly believe it!

Not only was she going to interview the famous Avengers themselves– which she knew Shooranks would be thoroughly pissed off that she got it, not him– visiting the Mecca die-hard Sex and the City fans, of which she was one of them but the city itself was one of the most beautiful things she could ever imagine.

Well, second most beautiful thing.

She could see him watching her from her window. She didn't really like leaving her curtains open at night, you never knew who was lurking around, masturbating with their night-vision goggles in hand. But she guessed she had no choice.

Until Thursday anyway.

Cassie folded her red, body-con dress and placed it on the pile of dresses she planned to take with her. She'd packed four dresses, four blouses, four pairs of pants, three cami tops, two pairs of shorts and five pairs of shoes. Plus her nightie, a thin blue dressing gown, and all her make-up and bathroom accessories.

Accessories! She'd need jewellery too.

She moved to her white make-up table and opened the drawer that contained her precious jewels. Taking a small velvet pouch from inside her beautiful sea-green jewellery box, she chose a few simple necklaces, three pairs of earrings and her favourite silver bracelet.

As she rifled through the mass of jewellery, looking for her favourite dangley earrings, she caught a glance of Loki in her peripheral vision. He simply watched her, no expression on his face. He just, watched her.

He was quiet. Far too quiet.

His lips were pulled tight across his teeth, and his brow was tense. He was obviously thinking of something, but what? She dreaded to ponder such a thing. God knows what floated around in his devious little brain.

Damn, where the hell were her earrings!

"What are you looking for, my dear?" he inquired lightly.

"My favourite earrings, they're silver with have diamonds in them. My dad bought them for me on my eighteenth birthday. Oh god, I hope I haven't lost them." she said, as she scrambled more furiously through the box.

"Don't worry, they're in there." he said, confidently.

Cassie threw a curious look at him.

"How do you know?" she asked.

He simply raised a thin, black brow at her.

Enough said.

"Well then, could you please help me find them?"

"I could," he began, "But what would you be willing to give me in return?" he asked, his voice curling around his words like a growl.

Cassie glanced around her room, in desperation and confusion.

"Um, a new mirror?" she suggested.

Loki threw her a withering look.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want?" she cried.

"I would like to know what your business is in New York. You've yet to tell me, Cassidy." he chided.

Ooo balls. Anything but that, _anything_ but that.

If he knew that she was off to interview Thor, a God that he had had many arguments and even bloodied fights with in the past, she didn't know if he'd let her go. Even though the stories on the net may all be rumours, and had been blown way out of whack over the thousands of years, there was no way of proving it. She'd tried talking to him about it but he was still hesitant talking about himself. So, in her eyes, he'd left her with no alternative.

She was going to interview Thor and causally slip Loki into conversation, then hope he gave her some answers.

And desperately prayed he wouldn't beat her stupid with Mjölnir, or throw her ass out.

She wasn't counting on it though. Since his lovely, massive snake– well, son really– was supposed to be the one to kill Thor at the Ragnarök.

Cassie bit the inside of her lip, trying to quickly think of a convincing lie, "I'm interviewing someone– a band." she exclaimed, "They've recently made the headline's here and they're rising to fame fast, so they want me to get an interview before they get too famous." she lied.

"A band? What's that?" he asked, curiously.

"A band is a group of people who make music." she explained.

"Like the minstrels that play in the royal courts?" he said.

"Yes. That's the ones." she praised. Loki looked dubiously at her.

"Why would your paper be interested in such a subject. Surely a Midgardian newspaper, such as the one you a currently under employment with, would not concern themselves with such unprofitable nonsense." he countered.

"What can I say? Moving with the times, I suppose." she said, flippantly, "Now, I've held up my end of the deal. Where are my earrings?" she asked, gesturing her hands at her turquoise jewellery box.

Loki smiled a wicked smile, and waved his right hand. Then, the various necklaces, rings and bracelets inside the box began move, untangling themselves. They slithered like scaly serpents and slid to the four sides of the box, revealing her diamond earrings, which then began levitating towards her.

Cassie gave a breathy exhale and smiled as the dangling earrings dropped gently into the palm of her hand. She tried to contain her grin, but failed miserably.

"Show off." she said, monotonically.

Cassie glanced back up into the window. His wide, cheeky grin caught her off guard and made her beam uncontrollably. She put the earrings with the rest of her jewellery in the small pouch and crossed the room to place it carefully within her suitcase.

Suddenly, music started playing from her living room. Cassie turned her head towards the living room, then at Loki. He had his clawed hand pointed towards her living room, chuckling.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He stopped laughing and faced her.

"Finish packing, then come with me." he said, smiling manically, and then he was gone.

Cassie stared around the room, bemused.

"Ookay." she drawled, as she turned to pick up a sixth pair of shoes.

* * *

><p>He knew she was lying. It was no use lying to the God of Lies. Surely, she would realise that finite detail by now.<p>

Why was she so keen to keep this information from him? It fascinated and riled him at the same time. It wasn't unlike Cassidy to keep things from him, but he'd thought they'd passed all secrets and lies the night previous.

There was a reason she was keeping the truth from him, but what was it?

It still didn't feel right using his powers of deception on Cassidy, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he'd decided to take a gentler approach.

After all, women were such fickle creatures.

* * *

><p>Cassie lay across her peach couch, her legs strewn out in front of her, Loki sitting in the mirror by her feet, waving his hand mystically. She smiled as Loki conjured lights in front of her eyes, dancing to the dulcet rhythm of Lana Del Rey. The harp tinkled the air and the lights flickered, disappearing, then reappearing like magic. Calm blues and greens, serene yellows and reds and delicate pinks and violets, wisping and flowing, coiling and intertwining with each other. It looked like a watercolour, coming to life before her eyes.<p>

"Now _this_ is art." she proclaimed, lulled by the familiar ambience of magic that surrounded her, "It's nice. Seeing you using magic again. It's kind of.. homely, like it's always been there."

"I aim to please, milady." he bowed, still waving his hand with the music.

Cassie watched his magical hands control the floating elements around her, completely relaxed. The colours reflected off her cream scoop neck blouse, bouncing the light back into the room. She leaned her head against her hand, her hair tickling the back of her hand, as it fell gently across her bare arm.

Then, Loki jerked his hand lightly at the colours and they collected by her coffee table. They began to swirl, reforming into something else. At first it didn't look like anything, then it started to take the shape of a body. A man, by the height. Cassie scrunched her nose playfully at his new creation standing in front of her. The colours mashed around inside the shape, like a rainbow trapped inside a human body outline.

Slowly, the shape stooped low and extended a hand towards Cassie.

Apparently he wanted to dance.

She laughed nervously, unsure whether to take the shape's 'hand'. She wasn't totally confident what would happen to her hand if she did. Loki must've sensed this because he soothed her.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you." He smiled at her, then gestured his head towards his colourful creation. Cassie smiled uncomfortably, then picked up her hand and lay it on the shape's extended limb. It was warm beneath her fingers, like holding your hands out to roast marshmallows around a fire.

As Lana sang that _it's you, it's you, it's all for you,_ the shape gently pulled Cassie to her feet and walked her to clear space in her living room. It rested it's other hand on her waist and began to dance with her. While the music sang that _heaven is a place on earth with you_, she smiled.

"Is this supposed to be you?" she asked, staring at the whirling colours of the shape's face. The shape nodded.

"Yes." came his gentle voice from behind her and in front of her.

"Why doesn't he look like you? Make him look like you." she requested.

Then, without another word from him, the colours began to subdue, fading and seeping into one another. Cassie watched with silent awe, as the colours started taking a more definitive semblance of his pale face, his jet black hair and his heavy black and emerald armour. The green swirled upwards and transformed into his beautiful eyes, swirling the colour around his irises till it reached their flawless shade. Until he stood before her, a fully-formed Loki.

Cassie's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes began to sting. She smiled and raised her hand to his face, which he leaned into. The heat from him pulsated underneath her palm, like a pumping heartbeat.

"Why haven't you done this before?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Because I've never been able to before," he answered, with the Loki in front of her echoing his words, "it takes a lot of power to astrally project across dimensions. What you see before you is technically a cheat because it's not actually me, but it does the trick."

Cassie sniffed and brought her hand up to his forehead, she stroked her thumb across the angry lines scarring his porcelain skin, flitting her gaze across his face. His perfect mouth curved into a perfect smile, as he looked down on her with an unfathomable twinkle in his eyes. He blinked labouredly and moved his hand to the middle of her back and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. She fell into his warm embrace, resting her head against his heart and lacing her arms around the armoured planes of his back, closing her eyes as they rocked gently together to the languid tones of the music.

Lana was right, heaven was a place on earth with him.

They turned slowly as they swayed, not really dancing, but not keeping still. After a few listless rotations, Cassie opened her eyes and looked for Loki in his mirror, only now he was standing in the window. Not standing, more like leaning, as if he was holding thin air. A sudden realisation chilled across her warm skin.

Her Loki was physically controlling this Loki.

She mentally and physically wept. It was heartbreaking to see him like that. Alone.

She felt so selfish. It wasn't fair to him. She was able to hold him, but he wasn't able to hold her. Cassie was able to experience the warmth emanating from him, but he could feel nothing but the emptiness that must consume him in that awful place.

Thursday could honestly not come fast enough.

She stretched herself back to her full height, pushing away from the warmth of the doppelgänger. Cassie watched the window as Loki looked down at the space in front of him, then raised his gaze to her.

"Can you feel that?" she asked, squeezing the sizeable biceps of the Loki in front of her. He pinched his lips together and shook his head sadly.

"I wish I could." he answered flatly.

She pushed away from the conjured Loki and walked towards the window, minding the glass coffee table as she went. As she walked further away from the other Loki, the once glowing colours began to dim. She held up her hand and pressed it against the glass, the warmth from her hand creating an outline of haze around it.

Loki stared morosely at her hand, then looked into her face wistfully. Suddenly, the room darkened, leaving them in only to bask in the cold, blue moonlight. Loki raised his hand to hers, pressing his fingertips against the glass boundary.

Cassie raised her other hand to touch the glass by his face. She gently smoothed the cool glass, gazing into his sad, dark eyes.

"You will," she breathed, "I promise."

* * *

><p>It was torture for Loki, having to stand by and watch a figment of himself being able to hold her. It was cruel. But there was no one to blame but himself, he had wanted to test the endurance of his abilities.<p>

After he'd re-arranged the entire mirrored dimension, he had been wary of using his magic. His powers had indeed grown in the vortex, aided by the tesseract's power, but he had not realised by how much.

Due to the amount of magic he would have to use to summon Fróðleikr, he had wished to try his hand at a little light cross-dimension foolery. Just to test the tepid waters.

While Cassidy had browsed for her father's gifts, he'd been selecting targets for magic practise. It had been so long since he had had any sport in it. Although it seemed much less of a challenge with Midgardian's, they were still amusing.

He had made a young boy place his sticky, ice-cream covered hands on a stern man's suit, he had tricked an old lady into buying a pair of wheeled shoes and he had influenced a heavy-set woman to seek the attentions of a like-wise male. They were all in good fun, nothing to hurt them for a prolonged amount of time. A little rage here and there, but nothing serious. It was all in good spirit.

He was about to create a strong wind to blow water from a ornate fountain onto unsuspecting peoples when he had unexpectedly spotted Cassidy standing at a small shack, emitting loud, grinding noises, which reminded him of Vanaheim singing.

When he had drawn closer, Loki had seen a young, red-marked boy and had heard his rude remarks. Cassidy had handled the situation according to her will, but a raw, bubbling anger rapidly rose within him and released before he had realised what he had done.

He'd never been able to summon magic like that before across the dimensions. It shocked him.

Although, to view all the laughter that followed, it had made him smile. Seeing Cassie smiling and hearing her thank him for his deed had made his pale skin turn the colour of Thor's cape.

He counted himself lucky as he stood inside her bedside mirror, watching her sleep. She was so peaceful when she dreamed, like an angel seeking solace from the crowded world.

Inside the mirrored realm, there was no need for him to sleep. Time moved strangely there, sometimes it would run smoothly, then too fast, or sometimes too smoothly and a minute would feel like a human lifetime.

He did miss dreaming, or simply being able to lie down comfortably. He couldn't fathom how long he'd been stuck there, the only thing he knew with certainty is that in a few short days he would be free.

"_She will not accept you, she will not tolerate you for what you are, Loki Laufeysson." _Sigyn's words echoed through his mind, _"You are a monster of the night. You know the hideous, murderous stories of the Frost Giants, and you, are one of them."_

In one breath, she called him a monster, in the other, she proclaimed unyielding fealty.

She had tried to tempt him back to her, professing her undying loyalty to him, even in his exiled status. Sigyn had a way with words, just like he did, but her tongue could not tempt him.

It was prophesied that when the Esir would turn against him and trap him in the poisonous jaws of Jörmungandr, Sigyn would place a bowl above him to save him from the acidic venom dripping from his son's fangs.

He would rather suffer the venom.

Cassie stirred in her sleep, rolling over from him. Her belongings packed away, ready for her trip to New York caught his eye. He frowned. It worried him that she would be so close to the place where he almost destroyed–

He took a breath and shook his head, thinking back on the darkest time of his long existence. He was so foolish to have believed that his plan would work. He was so sure of it at the initial inception, he could not and would not be swayed. Then, once he found help in the universe, he was unstoppable.

Well, almost.

After he and Thor had used the contained Tesseract to travel to Asgard, S.H.E.I.L.D had worked dutifully to assure that the people of Midgard had received a mild and censored version of the happenings around the planet. Very few were privy to the truth. He had learned this by stealthy visits into the numerous reflective surfaces within the S.H.E.I.L.D base. Stark had made an official statement for the Avenger Initiative, while Fury had commented on the unknown origins of the suspects involved. Forthwith, relative peace reigned over the planet.

Even though many had seen the horrors with their own eyes, Midgard still remained ignorant to the fact that they weren't alone within the Yggdrasil.

However, he remained nervous. He feared that Cassie would accidentally meet someone who was caught up in the events during that fateful time, or even the Avengers themselves.

He mentally scolded himself for his absurd paranoia.

Cassidy casually meeting Thor, or any of the Avengers in a city as big and hectic as New York would be a highly unlikely coincidence. Besides, they spend most of their time in their base. Saving the world.. one Jötun giant at a time.

He was still to find out why she was being sent to New York.

Why would they send her out there? Why would she not confide in him the details of her journey? What was she keeping from him?

It infuriated him.

There had been nothing of interest on their news, he had been watching their television programmes with mild interest and saw nothing monumental to report. Maybe it was a simpering piece for her to write.

Highly unlikely. Cassidy would never agree to such a proposition in the first place.

Loki tilted his head and watched her sleep peacefully. Her caramel hair fanning slightly over her pillow, where her left hand curled and gently touched the tip of her delicate nose. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. He did enjoy watching her peaceful slumbers. They soothed him, knowing that she was safe and comfortable.

Whatever she was keeping from him, he suspected she was retaining for his own sake. She was protecting him from something, which made him feel angry and comforted at the same time. He was deeply grateful that she believed him to be worth protecting, but angry at the fact that she thought him weak.

He was so conflicted, in more ways than one.

His groin was listening to his commands this eve, for now at least. He hoped it would last.

Loki watched over Cassie for a while longer, before departing her mirror in search of Fróðleikr. It was no easy task. He had been hunting for it since his meeting with Sigyn, but to no avail. He knew it was in a place called Norway, but that was the extent of his, and Sigyn's knowledge.

He sought Fróðleikr for what seemed a millennia. Tirelessly scanning through mirror, after window, after glass vase, after plastic bottle, after television screen, after..

Loki hung his head and rubbed his cool fingertips to pinch his furrowed brow. This task was slowly getting more and more hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you my dearests :D I've decided to write longer chapters, so updating may take longer than usual. But hopefully it'll make this story better and help the pace a lot more.<br>**

**Much love.**


	17. Chapter 16: In Deep Trouble

**New York, baby! But not before a little fun at the office tehe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – In Deep Trouble.<p>

Tony had picked up Cassidy at eight am sharp that day and while Tony hauled her suitcase downstairs– by _his_ persistence, not hers– Cassie had locked up her apartment and let Mrs. Judenbloom know that she would be gone until Wednesday.

It was a particularly chilly day in the Emerald City and vowed to be the same in New York, so Cassie had broken out her warm, suede duffel-coat. The dark chocolate colour made her hair look blonder, without going to hair salon and was the snuggliest thing that Cassie owned.

Apart from her snugly suede boots. Which were already packed.

On her feet now were her stressed tan-leather boots, which were a steal at $40. Baggy clothes were essential on a plane, so she'd voted for her blue and white stripy sailor tee and bright red jeans.

And accessories. Obviously.

It'd taken them the usual thirty minutes to travel to work, even in Tony's BMW, during which time they went over the details of her interviews.

"We've got Saxon over there already covering the mass photo shoot in Central Park of them, so he'll meet yuh at Stark Towers at ten am sharp," Cassie nodded, "Don't forget, they've gotta lotta people interviewing them Tuesday, so try to be individual with your questions." he requested.

"I've thought of a few good ones already. I've thought about focusing my time on the lesser known characters of the Avengers. Hawkeye, Black Widow and in some cases, even Banner. The poster boys will expect to be the centre of attention, so all the other papers will cover them, but I think it would be a nice change." she suggested, innocently.

"I like that. Gets a different side of the 'Merry Men'."

"And Woman." she corrected.

"Still, don't forget. The people at the paper," he said, gesturing at the ceiling. Cassie knew what the meant, "want a good, solid interview with the poster boys. Don't forget that, sweetheart." he reminded.

"I know, don't panic. I have a lot of questions on my plate for them too." she smiled at Tony and turned her head to look out of the car window, "Especially for Thor." she muttered to herself, raising her brows.

They drove for a little while longer, nearing their way into the main city. As a passenger, Cassie was able to see far more of the scenery than usual. She was taken aback by the beauty of the city she'd come to love so much.

You concentrate so hard on the road, you miss the beauty that's all around you.

"Okay sweetheart, what are we to steer clear of?" Tony asked, pulling her away from her thoughts. chanting the old journalism rule.

"Nothing." she answered, replying with the unfortunate truth of her job.

Don't get it wrong, she _loved_ her job but just the writing part. Not the digging into peoples lives and snooping around in their business. That job was suited for slimier ass-holes, like Shooranks for example.

And speaking of her delightful new demi-boss, once she got to the office, she was going to relish and roll like a pig in shit at being able to rub this in his perfect, plastic nose.

"Don't be afraid to get in Stark's face either, he's used to being the centre of attention, but you be careful of that Banner character. I don't like that guy one bit." he finished, grimly.

"Aw, Tone, you do care." Cassie whined, covering her heart and screwing up her face.

Tony gave her a playful push, with a throaty chuckle.

"Give over. It's a good job I like yuh kid, otherwise yuh'd be rollin' on the free-way right now." he warned.

Cassie stuck out her chin and nodded slowly, "Tuck and roll, Tony, tuck and roll." She glanced over at Tony, who was looking at her with amusement. He touched his temple with two fingers.

"Ah, sly like fox." he said, nodding in time with her, then returned his gaze to the road, "Actually, nutty as squirrel shit sounds better."

Now it was Cassie's turn to whack him on the arm.

* * *

><p>It was nice being back at the office again. The familiar buzz of the printing machine, the low hum of the multiple running computers.<p>

Cassie made her way with Tony from the elevator and through the main walkway of the office, they're paces matched. It was stupid but it felt like they were a team, marching in slow motion towards the enemy.

Then, as if she'd summoned him, Shooranks appeared at the door of his office. He cocked his right leg behind the left and lent against the door-frame with his arms folded over his chest, glaring disdainfully down at them.

By the side of her, Tony quietly started 'baw, ban-now'-ing the Reservoir Dogs theme, which Cassie finished with the drum beat. They snorted with laughter.

If only they had shades.

Cassie broke off from their formation and settled back into her high-backed, leather chair. She took her black satchel off her shoulder and placed it underneath her desk, then shrugged off her thick coat. She heard Tony's door close behind him, to which she quickly glanced up to, before returning her gaze to the black computer screen. Only now, it wasn't black any more.

She jumped out of her skin and gave a yelp that sounded like a hiccup. A few people glanced briefly at her, then returned to their work.

"So, this is your place of work. It's," he turned up his lip, his olive eyes gazing around the plain, white office space, "lovely." he finished.

Cassie pretended to go about her daily routine of checking her incoming mail and setting up her pin-board of tasks.

"I thought I told you not to come in here, what if people see you?" she admonished, although very quietly.

"Oh, Cassidy. How little you must think of me." he stated, "Do you really take me for a fool who is not precarious?" Cassie, glanced up from her handful of memo's and gave him a dry look.

"Midgardian's don't look past their own reflections anyway. I could be tucked away in the corner of their mirror and they wouldn't see me for searching. You are selfish beings." he embellished, shaking his head. The light bounce of the curling edges of his hair rubbing against his majestic, armoured collar.

"Gee, thanks." she whispered, throwing out the useless mail in the trash-can under her desk. She looked back up to Loki's face in the computer screen, only he wasn't there. Instead, resided the blonde coiffure, the icy glare and the perfect, punchable jawline of Jimmy Shooranks.

"Wow, Sheridan. You're not even a day out of work and you're already clueless." came a snide remark from her left. Her tongue clicked against her teeth at the mere sound of his voice.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Ranks?" she retorted, spinning to greet him in her swivel chair.

"That's Mr. Shooranks to you now," he threw pointedly at her, "I mean that in order to do your job, you have to switch the computer on." he said, giving her a pointed look and placed his hands in his specially tailored pockets.

Cassie was about to reply, when suddenly her computer immediately turned on, making them both look. Cassie smirked and threw her glance around the parameters of her office, looking for a reflective surface.

Damn, this would be fun.

"What a pity," came Shooranks' voice again, "You haven't even started your research yet."

She heard him exhale through his nose, as she felt him lean down into her and place a hand on the back of chair, "You know what, Cassie, I don't even know why they even bothered giving you you're job back. Clearly all you care about is hitting the big time, and there are plenty of other people more capable of doing this job than you. I mean, look where you could be, if you were good enough." he said, gesturing a thick arm towards his office door.

Had she seriously fantasised about him between her legs? Fuck, she was desperate.

She stared at her computer screen, biting back a fighting comeback, possibly referring to his mother and her unfortunate abundance of weight gain, or the fact that she was a gold-digging whore, when a Microsoft document popped up onto her bottom bar labelled, 'Research'. Cassie grinned.

"Actually Mr. Ranks, I spend all yesterday researching the piece," she clicked her mouse on the document. Up popped a heavily detailed and illustrated page, pertaining to the cold-case she'd been asked to help with. She grinned broader.

"As you can see, I've researched the topic long and hard. I'm actually about to hit 'print' to give it to my team." she replied coolly, scrolling though the heavily detailed document. "And as far as me 'hitting the big time', as it were, I would've thought that a talented gentlemen like yourself would be the first choice but instead they gave it to me? Why is that, do you think?" she asked, spinning herself to face him, knocking the muscular arm that was casually resting on her chair. His tanned skin across his jaw creased as he grinded his teeth together.

Good.

"And another thing, Mr Ranks. If that's where I could be, then shouldn't you be in there now, making sure I don't upstage you with all the publicity my big time interview will bring the paper?" she stated, pulling an innocent, girlish face.

His jaw tensed and his lip twitched, his cold eyes glaring down at her from his great height.

He looked thoroughly pissed off at being owned, like the little bitch that he was.

Cassie hit print and leaned back into her chair.

"Will that be all?" she asked innocently, tilting her head and pouting her lips.

* * *

><p>Shooranks had run straight to Gina, the managing director of the paper, and informed her of Cassie's 'blatant attitude to his new role of authority'.<p>

Little bitch.

It had been totally worth it, though.

His face was puce by the end, as he stalked away to his office. Pouting like a spoiled brat: door slamming and punching the keys of the phone, everything. Utter dick.

Cassie drifted back to the memory of her absurd lapse of brain function of her and Shooranks together. Not only was it laughable, it was impossible. Even if all she wanted was good head.

Then her mind found the moment that she'd seen Loki's dark, silken hair nestled between the thighs, not Ranks. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she slowly dragged her teeth upwards over her bottom lip. It was like she was eating a particularly mouthwatering piece of cake, it was the same feeling of satisfying pleasure over something so delectably forbidden. The texture of his skin against the lewd brush of her tongue, the instant rush of endorphins to the pleasure receptors of her brain, the indescribable ache in her soul for just one more taste.

Dear god, Loki was that cake.

A feeling of lust sent warm ripples through her body, urging her take her hand, resting on her desk and touch herself. To slide her fingers underneath her jeans, beneath the lacy fabric of her panties and touch her sensitive flesh. To lose herself within the madness of her imagination.

Cassie shot her eyes open, and blinked three times. Around her, the world continued; telephones rang, computer keys clacked, people chattered and babbled around her, all oblivious to her libidinous thoughts. She let out a big sigh and paused. There was a light tingling sensation at the front of her brain as she tried to breath out her sexual tension.

When would Gary be back in town? Seriously. This was getting ridiculous.

It was Loki for christ'sake. He was dangerous and mysterious and impossible and sweet and kind and so handsome, with a mouth she could love for years on end.

Even worse than that, he thought of her as nothing but a friend.

Damned unrequited lust. It always gets the best of us.

* * *

><p>He clung desperately to the walls of the void as he pressed his cool palm against his throbbing erection.<p>

No. He refused. He would not do it again. It was getting unruly.

He was a Prince of Asgard, even just by name. He was above touching himself over a mortal. Even though she made his scrotum ache just by breathing his name.

Why had she had to bite her lip in that manner? So slow and seductive. It was almost purposeful, as though she was doing it simply to torment him. Hadn't he suffered enough?

He returned to watching her, silently from the glass in her picture frame. She tapped her fingers against the silver board in front of her, occasionally stopping to frown and pinch her eyes together, then continue. Her hands moved so fluidly across the mysterious board. Clearly, she had learned the tool of her trade well. As was fitting for such a wonderful woman.

She slyly brought her hand to cover her mouth, "What's a good word for forgotten?" she whispered to him as the honey-coloured curtain of her hair fell in curls over her arm. He searched his mind briefly before replying.

"Rejected, shunned, forsaken, deserted, abandoned, consigned..."

"Alright, alright. Cool down, silver tongue," she smirked, beneath her parted fingers, "I need a good word for forgotten that's not too pandering, or insulting. Over-looked!" she voiced, looking as if she'd just discovered the lost realm of Auldonheim.

Cassie began furiously padding away at her computer, looking intent on her chore. He sighed and resigned back to content himself. He was getting restless but he didn't want to be a trouble for her, not today, not in her place of work.

"If you want to make some trouble, I wouldn't begrudge you Shooranks office as a playground." she breathed, gesturing with her head with a devilish smirk, to which he returned in kind and disappeared to find the sly bastard's window.

* * *

><p>Typing helped Cassie think. Always had. Writing something down just made it more real, like if it existed in more than just her mind, it made more sense.<p>

She'd split her questions into headings pertaining to each member of the Avengers team, and then highlighted questions in bold that she felt were broad enough to be asked to all of them. She saved the document to her pen drive and printed the questions, just so she had a hard copy to hand.

Cassie made her way over to the printer by Tony's office, making light conversation with co-workers as she went. All of which were giving her either quizzing remarks about her time in New York, if she was excited, or nervous for such big interviews. Or, they were simply congratulations to her and a two-finger salute to Shooranks for getting passed over. She was friendly with all the people on her floor and all of whom were lovely people. It was just the one that spoiled the office.

Alice and Devon were waiting for their documents to print, along with Millicent, who was laden with coffee. When she approached, the three ladies gleefully leapt onto her, making flirtatious suggestions about getting one of the Avenger's phone numbers.

"Oh, that Thor is such a gorgeous piece of ass. Those muscles– Cass– those muscles. How could you refuse a guy like that?" Devon gushed with her Irish craic, placing one hand on Cassie's arm and the other on her heart for emphasis.

"Oh muscles, oh my god yes, muscles and the blonde hair, of course. I've always had a thing for blonde hair and muscles. Well since you like Thor, Dev I'll go for Captain America. He's such a hottie, there's not much I wouldn't do to a man like that. He's so powerful and brave–"

"Yes, wonderful Millie," Devon interjected, castrating Millicent mid-rant, "What do you think, Al?" she inquired, turning her chocolate eyes onto little Alice.

"I don't know, I kind of like that Banner guy," she smiled, brushing her short brown bob behind her tiny ears, "Timid and shy, but dangerous and exciting underneath. It's quite a turn-on, don't you think?" Alice asked the trio but Cassie, Devon or even Millicent didn't get the chance to answer.

Suddenly a manly squeal echoed through the office, making everyone look up from their desks. Frowns were briefly exchanged before Shooranks' door was wrenched open and out stepped a fuming Jimmy Ranks.

"Alright. Who put slime in my shoes?!" he roared through the office. Cassie snorted in amusement and Millicent rushed passed with her stubby legs, to try and appease him with his sissy-ass 'coffee'.

Slime in his shoes. Oh, I wonder who that could've been.

Cassie tried to contain her glee as she began edging her way past the copier as Millicent landed in front of Jimmy.

"Here you go, Mr. Shooranks. Hot, grande, skinny caramel americano. I even put extra whip on it for you." she gushed, pushing the coffee in his hands.

"Thank you, Millicent." he spat before bringing the coffee to his lips.

Then, without warning, a booming sound ripped through the space and his hot beverage exploded all over him. Ranks flapped his hands in the air, jumping and shrieking like a woman, with Millicent mimicking his actions.

"Oh my god, Jimmy! I mean, Mr. Shooranks. I'll go and get some paper towels!" she cried, before fleeing down the corridor towards the bathrooms.

Jimmy held his hands up by his chest, absolutely drenched in hot coffee and whipped cream. Muffled laughter rippled through the office, while Ranks gave short, sharp breaths through his mouth.

"I can take my computer crashing and losing my work, I can take the back of my chair falling off. Hell! I can even take that someone turned all the books on my shelves upside down, it's all in good fun. But I will not stand for is people pouring, what only be described as, putrid saliva in my new Dolce shoes and exploding a hot, skinny, caramel americano on my favourite Dolce shirt! Fashion isn't easy!" he fumed, jerking his pointed finger at random people throughout the space.

Cassie's amused incredulity grew with every step she took. His face was tense and puce, he was flailing like a toddler having a tantrum and his voice kept squeaking at inappropriate times.

"I am sick of this, I have had it up to here today!" he exclaimed, gesturing his coffee-stained hand above his wet, coiffed hair, "Now one of you admit–"

"What in the name of Sam Hills' ass is goin' on here?!" interrupted Tony, abruptly emerging from his office just as Cassie passed his door.

Shooranks turned to Tony, looking mildly terrified; like the toddler's father had caught the kiddie doing a naughty. Which was a helluva time for Millicent to hurry back with armfuls of paper towels, to which she skidded to an sudden halt.

"Tony, someone has been in my office and has been vandalising my property. That is a clear violation of personal space, security and privacy––"

"And that warrants throwing a damn fit about fashion in my office, does it? If you want to transfer to Vogue, be my guest. You got a problem within this paper Ranks, you address these good people like adults. Not scream like a mental patient at them from your office doorway, got it?" said Tony, firmly.

Cassie stood in the middle of the two men, staring at them, staring at each other from the doors of their adjoining offices. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, before Jimmy finally admitted defeat. He tilted his head towards Tony in a jerked bow.

"That's a fair point Kinderdale, well said." he admittedd, then turned back to his audience, "I apologise everyone, for my hysterics. It's just been a stressful morning. Nevertheless, I will ask that the C.C.T.V be checked for any intruders in my office. It's not pleasant finding your belongings having been tampered with." he said, hand on his hip and the other looking like he was dribbling a basketball.

Millicent meekly ambled forwards and tried to dab his shirt with her collected paper towels but Ranks just threw his arms in the air and snatched the towels from her pudgy little hands. Cassie squinted at Ranks with disgust.

Had she once thought that this person could be a nice guy? That was a naïve week and a half of her life. He was such a pompous dick.

Shooranks turned to retreat back into his office, then quickly turned back, "Oh, and I'd like my cushions back. They were a present from a friend, and they happen to be very expensive." he boasted, cocking an eyebrow.

Cassie screwed up her face even more and didn't release her expression, even when he looked at her. They remained with the gaze locked for a few seconds before Jimmy made a childish face and receded back into his office.

She closed her eyes and shook her head in incredulity and dislike. _How_ did that guy get promoted over her?

Oh yeah, he'd sucked corporate dick.

Tony diffused the audience, then turned to Cassie and rolled his eyes before entering Jimmy's office. She left her spot between their two offices to return to the printer and retrieve her documents, then placed them on her desk. She didn't stop at her desk though. She had a giggle rising in her chest, a giggle that would destroy this building if she didn't let it out.

Cassie quick-marched towards the bathrooms, passing Shooranks' office, in which he was getting a royal reaming from Tony. She threw her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter.

She shot open the door and let out a roaring scream of laughter, before the door had even shut. She clutched her stomach and fell further into the lilac and black tiled bathroom. She coughed from laughing so much, she coughed so hard she retched but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, my dear fucking god!" she managed before dissolving into hysterics once more, screaming with laughter. Tears collected in her eyes, she could barely see.

Then, she heard his filthy laugh echoing with her through the bathroom. Cassie looked up through blurred vision and saw Loki laughing madly from the other side of the mirror, clapping and placing a gentle hand across his stomach, throwing his head back. Making Cassie laugh even harder.

She held onto her stomach, which was cramping from how hard she was laughing.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she moaned in pained, before coughing and spluttering with laughter again.

She held on to the counter top for dear life, curling herself forward to rest her forehead on the cool surface. She took long breaths, trying to calm herself but every time she heard Loki giggle, she started all over again.

"Oh god, oh god, Loki, no. My stomach!" she gasped, rubbing her tummy.

"I'm sorry, Cassie but your laughter is making me laugh even harder." he spluttered, before also devolving into tears of laughter.

This carried on for a short while longer, until they both composed themselves. Cassie shook her head, still smiling.

"Oh my god, I think that's the most I've laughed in ages. Was that all you?" she asked, still clinging onto the cool counter.

"Twas, my lady. I take your uncontrollable laughter as a good thing?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh dear god, yes!" she gushed, giggling once more and spawning fresh pain in her gut, "Oh, oh, no. No more laughing, not for a while yet."

"Well, I'm afraid I have lots more install for your slimy little friend." he said, jerking his brow in a knowing fashion.

Cassie shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"You're such a devious little bastard, I think I love you sometimes." she giggled, covering her face with a clammy palm. Cassidy then shook her hair out of her face and checked her make-up, but Loki was in the way.

"Can you scoot over please? I've gotta check if my make-up's okay." she said, but he didn't seem to hear her. He just stood there, static, staring at her with wide green eyes. Cassie pulled back her head and returned his wide-eyed gaze.

"Hey, you okay in there?" she asked, mildly discontented by his expression. It was dumbfounded, blank. Like he'd been lobotomised.

His expression slowly relaxed, he nodded, then slowly turned his mouth into a bright smile that brought a sparkle to his mossy-green eyes.

"I'm wonderful." he smiled, "In fact, I've just decided what I'm going to do next." he said excitedly, before disappearing.

Cassidy closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Her stomach ached and her mascara had lessened dramatically but it was worth it. Just to see the look of James Shooranks' face when his coffee exploded on him. She could play that in slow motion in her head all day and it would _never_ get old.

* * *

><p>Millicent sat, frozen to the toilet lid.<p>

She could hear Cassie moving outside, the light rustle of her clothes, the sound of her hands tousling her hair.

Cassidy has beautiful hair. It always looked so pretty. She wished _she_ could have hair like that. It was like Rosalie's from Twilight.

Millicent stared at the lilac door of the cubicle, dumbstruck. _Cassidy_ was behind everything that had happened today? She'd thought of a few people that could've pulled it off but not Cassie. No, that was impossible. She'd been sat at her desk all day.

But that didn't mean she wasn't the one behind it all. The plotter. The mastermind.

Cassie was a very clever woman, even Mr. Shooranks couldn't deny that but she wasn't mean, she was kind and always spoke to her. Well, listened really.

She really did talk to much. Maybe she should try and stop. Then maybe more people would stop to talk to her, rather than listen.

She folded her brown hair silently behind her ear and heard Cassie's boots lightly thud their way out of the bathroom. The door groaned open and gently shut itself behind Cassie but Millie didn't dare come out. She remained glued to the seat.

What if she sat here for so long they locked her in? Could she survive the night trapped in a toilet? She could try and force her way out. Maybe she could use the fire alarms to alert the building. Wait, it's morning, they wouldn't lock her in until the office shut. Which wasn't until late anyway.

It was so strange for Cass to be part of something so evil, Millie could hardly fathom it. Although, she'd surely have enough motive.

Jimmy had been so stressed all morning, and _she _was the cause of it?

Millie thought back on the conversation.

She'd ducked into the bathrooms for a little peace, mainly because she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She was usually so happy at work, but ever since Jimmy'd offered her the duties of being his 'second-in-command', she'd become increasingly more stressed and it had only been two days.

Lust was such a pain in the ass. She'd had to wake up earlier everyday to make sure her hair and make-up were perfect for him but he was worth it. He was so gorgeous. His perfect teeth, hair, face, body.. oh, dear goodness, his body. It was like he'd been crafted from the heavens.

He was like that Thor, he was lovely too. Steve Rogers too. Oh, so many gorgeous men, so little time. And so little money for plastic surgery.

What was she thinking about?

There's always graffiti in bathrooms, even though this is an office people still graffiti on the walls.

Cassidy!

She'd hidden in the last cubicle and sat on the closed lid, rolling out some toilet paper to collect the snot from her top lip, when she'd heard someone come in, laughing hysterically. She couldn't tell who it was from the extreme laugher, but then the person had cursed and Millie knew exactly who it was. Cassidy did like to curse at the office.

Cursing was such a popular pastime now. Millie should really try it. Maybe that's another thing she could practise. Being quiet and swearing. But not at the same time. That would be silly. Although, it wasn't a very feminine thing to do. Jousting and swearing with all the men in the office.

The Man!

The man had joined in with her. Millie was horrified. Men weren't allowed in a female toilet, that was just disgusting and disrespectful. She felt like giving him a piece of her mind but she didn't dare from her spot. Millie wasn't really good at confrontations.

Millie was never very good at anything, besides talking. Maybe she should find a different job. Maybe a public speaker, or a comedian. Comedian's were funny.

They'd continued laughing but when they'd finally stopped, Cassie had asked the mysterious man if he was behind the antics on Mr. Shooranks. And he was.

Millicent was so stunned, she couldn't move. She just sat on the toilet seat, with her mouth agog. It was such a shock to think that a person had been behind such a thing. Especially Cassie.

But then again, she hadn't actually admitted to knowing anything about it. She'd just asked about it.

So there was hope for her after all. Still, there was the fact that she condoned the behaviour.

She did have wonderful fashion-sense.

Oh, she was so confused.

Should she say anything to Mr. Shooranks? Should she ask Cassie about it first? Should she confront her about it? Oh, no. Millie had never really been one for battles, for words or wits.

Maybe she should say something to Jimmy, but keep it vague. Yes, that was it. She'd tell him, but not tell him everything. If she told Jimmy that Cassie could possibly be behind this morning, he might try to have her fired and Millicent couldn't let that happen.

That would be wrong.

Cassie was such a lovely person. She'd never told Millicent to 'shut up', or 'be quiet'.

Millie bit her lip nervously and stood up from the toilet seat. She flushed the crumpled tissues away and opened the cubicle door. No one was out there, not that she expected there to be.

Where had that mysterious man gone to? Had he been there when Millie'd burst in? Was it someone in the office? No, it couldn't be. He'd had a soothing British accent, no one in the office was British. Who could it be?

Hadn't Cassie mentioned a name? Millicent racked her brains, but came up with nothing.

Air force pilots were sexy. She'd watched Top Gun so many times she'd lost count. How she'd loved Iceman.

Millicent looked at herself in the wide bathroom mirror that lined the wall. Should she tell him? She bit the inside of her bit again.

* * *

><p>Computer malfunction. Coffee explosion. Shoe slime. Missing cushions. Pens with no ink. Chair backs falling off. Birds literally throwing their faeces at his window pane. His new shirt and pants more wrinkly than a century old scrotum. His door jamming shut for an entire hour <span>and<span> his bookshelf had been turned upside down, along with all the rest of his furniture.

Apparently, Loki had had some fun with the Journal's new Editor. Although Cassie would have to wait to talk about it with Loki.

She sat in the passenger seat of Tony's BMW and watched the planes fly overhead as they neared Tacoma, listening to Tony recount the events of his meeting with Shooranks.

"And he's not happy with yuh at all," he continued, "He told me that yuh've been givin' him attitude and that he doubts yuh'll show him any respect even though he's Editor."

"Of course I won't," she replied, stating the obvious, "I'll never _respect_ that scummy little shit as long as I live. Dear god, I'd rather burn in hell then ever give him a shred of anything but loathing." she ranted, "and you know it's true." she added.

Tony held his fingers up from the steering wheel, "I know, sweetheart, I know."

There was a pause. Cassie watched the fleeting scenery pass during the silence.

"He thinks yuh had somethin' to do with today, too." Tony said simply.

"Me?" Cassie cried, pointing to herself, "I was sat at my desk all morning, working. How the hell would I have anything to do with it?"

Well, it wasn't _her_ that did all those hilarious things.

"I have no idea. He's all conspiracy theories, everyone's out to get him." Tony floundered his arms in the air, mocking Jimmy with a sound like a whiny ghost.

"Hands on the wheel, Kinders!" she teased, but Tony paid no attention.

"Oh, I'm James Shooranks and I'm so important. Look how rich I am. Gaze upon my greatness, even though I'm a selfish, mean-hearted cock." Tony spat, finally replacing his hands on the wheel.

Cassie stared at Tony, bemused.

"Been keeping that in for a while, have we?" she asked, smiling.

"He riles my skin right of the bone, Cass. Don't worry, everythin's goin' down in my little black Ranks book for the board to see."

"I have no idea why he thinks people are out to get him, honestly. I don't know where he gets that idea from." she said sarcastically, grinning.

Tony had had to give her a brief farewell at the airport, due to the amount of traffic and security measures surrounding Tacoma. He handed her multiple paper folders of information he'd collected and with a swift kiss on the forehead, he was gone.

Once Cassie had checked her bags, assuring all her offending items had been locked away in her suitcase, she decided to browse the selection of shops. She found nothing there of interest, and besides, it was all expensive anyway.

After waiting in line for twenty minutes, she underwent the safety procedures of the airport. Shoes, belts, cell phones, laptops etc. Airport security was a nightmare.

She always fucking beeped too!

Which, to no surprise, she did.

Without getting her searcher's name and digits, she proceeded to the departures lounge, which was far more satisfying.

She was flying at one-fifteen and it was twelve-thirty now, just under half an hour to load up on food and bottles of water and shift her ass down to the boarding gate, before flying.

* * *

><p>Coach. Nothing she didn't expect anyway. The paper wasn't going to bump her into first class, were they?<p>

17B was her initial seat, but the portly, bearded gentleman already residing in her seat asked if she wouldn't mind sitting next to the window, so he could be by his kind-faced wife across the aisle. To which Cassie had no problem with. So once she'd stowed her bag, 17A it was.

Cassidy prepared herself for the long five and a half journey to New York. Of course, she had her laptop and files to read up on but still.. She disliked flying, not that had a fear of heights or anything, it was just the actual plane she had her beef with. It was basically a long tube of condensed farts for near 6 hours.

Not her idea of a fun-filled day.

When final checks had been made, the plane taxied to take it's place on the runway.

It hurtled down the tarmac, pressing Cassidy against her seat. She could feel the G-force pushing against her organs, before the light ascent of the wheels lifting off the ground.

The seatbelt sign 'booped' off and the usual clack-clack of seatbelts being taken off sprinkled the air, like the farts she expected to accumulate.

Cassie glanced at her watch, one twenty-five. So with the five and a half hours, plus the three hours ahead, she would arrive at roughly nine pm, New York time. She set her watch forward, so she wouldn't forget. Then gently squeezed past the bearded gentlemen and made her way to the bathrooms.

Once inside, she peered into the cramped mirror.

"Loki?" she whispered, but there was nothing. Cassie frowned. Where was he?

"Loki? Loki!" she whispered more vehemently.

"Hello, my lady" he greeted, appearing in the mirror, "Apologies, I'm still having fun with your Jimmy Shooranks." he grinned mischievously. Cassie pinched her shoulders together and laughed.

"Ha. Good. At least you won't be bored then. I'm on the plane now, as you can see." she said, gesturing to the small bathroom space around her.

"I assumed so. Goodness, this bathroom rivals the size of yours." he teased, shamelessly. Cassie gave him a 'oh, har-dee-har' look of childishness before continuing.

"Just to let you know that everything's fine and that I won't be able to talk to you on here because I'm surrounded by at least two hundred other people. I'll give you a shout when I'm in my hotel room, yeah?" she proposed.

"Whatever my lady wishes," he replied, bowing his gentle face to her, "I'll check upon you from time to time, but I shall await your official command. Goodbye for now, my dear. I'm off to create a little bit of chaos." he growled, with a roguish glint in his eye.

"Don't be too bad, will you." she said, raising a doubtful brow. To which he simply shrugged with a diabolical smirk and disappeared.

Cassie closed her eyes and smiled. He'd better be careful with that smile, or she'd be in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, poor Shooranks. If only I was the least bit sorry! <strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Talking to Thor

**The story is beginning to pick up pace now, I'm getting closer and closer to getting him out. Thank the Norns! Hehe. I hope you enjoy my lovelies :D**

**bayumlikedayum - Haha, your review made me giggle lotses :P But may I ask, what is 'shanking' I'm scared hehe.**

**forgetmenotflowers - I love those flowers! They're so pretty :3 I'm glad they gave you a giggle, it was fun trying to imagine what tricks Loki could get up to!**

**scrapbabee - I know! I can't wait to see all the loveliness that will ensue once he gets out ;D Poor mills though, I want to give her more face time.. but how *ponders***

**Mugglebornprincesa - I know! I know! I'm writing as fast as I can. It's killing me and I'm the writer. I feel your frustrations! Hehe.**

**MissCaityGrace - Oh, my only weakness.. pouty faces.. grahhh, ahhh! Oh okay, I'll update, just for you hehe.**

**Liberty Blake - Damned siblings ¬_¬ hehe. And yes, Hiddles is a sexy darling isn't he? Have you seen War Horse? Nomnomnomnom hehe.**

**Spy - You get an abbreviation now, we've passed formalities hehe P; I'm sure Shooranks will redeem himself *doubtful face* maybe hehe.**

**TheGrayWitch - Ohh, Alyss, I like the new name ^_^ Loki is so worth it hun, no questions asked. He will reward you for it ;)**

**Please enjoy and a special clip will be waiting for you at the end.. Spy, I believe you are familiar with it- but who am I kidding, you'd watch it again!  
><strong>

**Oh, just an FYI. This was obviously written before the Avengers came out, so I used the comic's version of Stark Towers, which is on Columbus Circle.. very close to the Baxter building. Extra Loki pie for anyone who can tell me what Superteam lives there! Hehe.**

**Read on my pretties! Read on! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – Talking to Thor<p>

Again, he watched her while she tapped her fingertips over the strange silver board. Text appeared magically on the screen as she typed. He imagined this was how Midgardian's wrote their histories instead of on Asgard.

On Asgard, they had official scribes that would carve the tales of Asgard into the pale cream stones of the palace. They had nothing so advanced as this, he regretfully admitted. Midgard had won that war.

Cassidy bit her lip as her fingertips paused in mid-motion. Her tongue flicked ever so slightly out of her mouth, only to return between her lips. Loki sighed.

Would this constant yearning in his belly never cease. It was becoming increasingly tiresome. Especially when he could do nothing to quell said yearning.

He closed his eyes and glanced to the side, deep into the fading darkness of the realm. He gazed up, around at the beauty he'd managed to create. The swirling colours, the patchwork of a million surfaces all glaring at him, like a toy just out of reach. His powers never brought him much good any more, but this he could admit was quite beautiful.

Tapping brought him back to Cassidy, now looking intend on her work. He smiled a half grin as he watched her fingers fluidly flow across the silver lettered plate. He wondered what it was she was preparing for, or was this device simply a way to connect to people like her 'black berry'. Even though it didn't look edible.

The gentleman beside Cassie shifted in his seat and Loki ducked instinctively. He could hear the muffled conversation between Cassie and the bearded gentleman and decided to remain hidden. He did however, decide to take a sneak peak at what she was writing. It could pertain to the information she was so desperate to keep from him.

He'd been biding his time, assuming she would eventually succumb to his natural charm. Which was most irritating when she didn't.

Loki slid up the side of the oval window and positioned himself carefully so that he wouldn't be seen, but would still be able to read her writings. He squinted at the strange screen.

Screens, such as this, were littered around the S.H.E.I.L.D base. Large and wide things. They gave Loki a headache. He pitied poor Thor for being surrounded by them.

_'Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America:'_

Loki's eyes widened. Then re-read the titled page. Captain America?

_'How have you adjusted to life in the 21st century?_

_Is it difficult being part of such a male centralised organisation?_

_Have you ever felt over-whelmed by the whole experience?'_

He read on.

_'Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man:_

_Who wears the proverbial ''pants'' in the group?_

_Have you ever thought of returning to your old life as a care-free bachelor?_

_Is it difficult trying to fit your personal life with your new work?'_

Loki swallowed uncomfortably.

_'Bruce Banner a.k.a the Hulk:_

_Now you've learned to control the Hulk more, do you feel more connected to him?_

_Have you ever felt utterly powerless during your Hulk phases?_

_Is there a tension within the group on who is the leader?_

Loki gritted his teeth. He knew what was to come. It was inevitable.

_'Thor:'_

He edged himself closer to the window, still careful to keep himself concealed.

_'Do you miss being back home on Asgard?_

_Do you know the legends that have been told about you?_

_Would you ever raise your hammer against your fellow team-mates?_

_Have you ever met the Go_

His strength betrayed him and he fell against the hard edge of the realm. Loki flew into a blind panic.

He didn't understand why, but his greatest fear was building to a fruition. Cassie was interviewing the Avengers for her paper.

That's why she didn't want to tell him. She knew he'd try and stop her. She had told she had read stories of him on her internet. Thor was bound to have shown up in his tales.

His heart stopped.

Cassidy would met Thor, Thor would tell of her of the happening's around the world, Cassidy would realise it was him and despise him for it. She would cast him away, horrified, even frightened of what he did. She would disown him, never speak to him again.

His breathing was becoming unstable and he clung tightly to the boundary of the window. This could not be happening. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't bare to lose anyone else.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her. He would stop her. He would shackle her to the walls before she could–

The image of Cassidy, bound and willing for him flashed before him. He felt the familiar pang of lust in his gut, bubbling inside him as he imagined her soft lips grazing against the crook of his neck.

Damn.

She would never be his, not in that way, not in the way he so desperately wanted her but he would willingly allow himself to be eternally castrated before the Norns before he was to ever let anything come between their friendship again.

* * *

><p>The trouble with building something up so high in your head, always mean it will never be as good.<p>

Sex.

Holidays.

That cute pair of shoes you've waiting to come in the mail but then turn out to be the most uncomfortable fucking things you've ever put on your feet.

But in the case of New York? You bet your fucking _ass_ it was as good. Better even! It was more amazing than Cassie had ever imagined.

Even by night, the Big Apple didn't disappoint. It was better.

Her taxi drove towards the city from Newark airport, giving her a panoramic view of the city by dark and God was it beautiful. Pictures or postcards couldn't describe the beauty of this steel and concrete maze.

Even though the paper had cheaped out on the airline tickets, they stepped it up with the hotel. She was just outside Columbus Circle, practically on top of Stark Towers. Her room was on the sixth floor. It was small, but plenty of room for one. Just the one double bed, a desk with a flat screen T.V, shower, toilet and a full-length mirror. There was a mirror in the bathroom too, but she could just cover that with a towel while she showered. The bell-boy dropped her bag by the desk and waited for Cassie to give him the tip. She handed him a $5 and he left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

Yeah, don't worry about a 'thanks'.

Cassie rolled her eyes at his lack of manners and sank herself onto bed. It was moderately comfortable, which was good to know, so she lay back on the green covers. Her muscles turned to mush and she felt his bones seep into the material.

Oops. Lying down was a bad idea.

She groaned and furrowed her brow. She couldn't be bothered to get up. She was so exhausted from travelling. It was silly really. All she'd done was sit on her ass, move about a little, laugh hysterically, move around a little more, sat on her ass for near six hours, collect her baggage and sit on her ass a little more.

All that sitting can make a girl sleepy.

"L–" she started, still lying on the soft sheet, but before his name left her lips, he was in her mirror, looking desperately at her.

"Cassidy!" he shouted, breathless. She shot up instantly, all previous fatigue gone.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay–"

"You cannot go to your interview with the Avengers tomorrow!" he shouted again.

Cassie looked confused at him.

"What? How did you–"

"That's irrelevant." he stopped her, "You are not allowed to partake in your interview with the Avengers tomorrow!"

"What? Why not? And why are you shouting at me?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I am shouting, Cassidy because you failed to include me in an important part of your planning." he spat her name at her.

"And what planning is that?" she asked, standing up off the bed.

"I know your plot, Cassidy." he said, with a warning glare in his burning emerald eyes.

"Then please, enlighten me, oh genius one." she said, sarcastically waving her arms and exulting him.

But he didn't speak. He simply stood inside the mirror, staring at her bowing at him. Cassie jerked her hands up at him, which seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"You intend to question Thor about my life on Asgard." he accused, his arms tense by his sides.

Shit.

"No, I intend to interview the Avengers on their success against whatever the hell they were fighting around the world." she countered, hoping he would be satisfied.

"Then why would keep it from me? Why bother to keep this a secret until there was no chance I could stop your journey?"

Fuck. He had her in a corner now.

"Fine," she conceded, "the only reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you'd react like this. Just like you react to anything I try to find out about Asgard, or what your life used to be like before we met. You completely shut off. You wouldn't have told me about your kids, or your wives, or anything if I hadn't have found out for myself and asked you about it. So, if this is the only way to find out the truth, then fine. I'll ask Thor about you."

"He will not take kindly to your questions about me." he said, with a grim expression.

"And why not?" she asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"We are not on the greatest of terms." he said, his lips barely moving.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means what it means, Cassidy. I warn you once more, do not involve yourself in things you do not understand."

"I don't understand them because you never tell me about it. Not once have you sat down and just opened up to me about yourself. Not even just to tell me how your fucking day went."

"You will not interview my– Thor tomorrow," he stuttered, "I swear it."

Cassie sat on the corner of the double bed. Not sat. Fell. Slumped. She stared into the dark shadow between the cream wall and the T.V desk.

"What did you do?" she asked, barely above a whisper. He didn't answer. "What don't you want me to know? I don't understand what could be so terrible."

She stayed staring into the small sliver of shadow, unfeeling. Loki took a deep breath and let it out.

"There are times in my past where I have not been the greatest being. I am sure you have read a few of the tales." he said, pointedly. Cassie gave a small nasal snort of amusement, but didn't raise her eyes, "But there are some thing's that should remain where they lay. Forgotten and secret."

Cassie's gaze trailed to the carpet in front of the mirror.

"And for that, you're asking me to give up the biggest opportunity of my life?" she asked, trying to keep her annoyance to a minimum. He didn't speak, he didn't need to. She shook her head and closed her eyes, raising her hands to cover her face.

"No." she said, clasping her hands in her lap, "No, I'm not doing it. I'm not giving this up." she placed her hands on the sides of the bed, finally looked up into his face. He looked shocked and indignant. "Loki, I love you sweetie but there's no way I'm not going to show up to the biggest interview of my life because you've issues. I'm not doing it."

"You refuse?"

"I refuse."

His face went cold and frightened and angry all at the same time, three powerful emotions trembling inside his emerald eyes. Cassie couldn't figure out if she should be scared, or strangely turned on. Cassie stared defiantly back at him, her eyes burning from not blinking.

Then, weirdly, the wallpaper surrounding the mirror began to bubble and fizz. Cassie's brows tensed.

What was he doing?

Suddenly the doors began to rattle, like someone was trying to break the door down. Lights began flickering outside her window, car alarms started wailing in the night. Cassie looked back at Loki. He was breathing sharply, staring into the carpet, his bottom lip trembling.

"Stop, stop it. Stop!" but nothing stopped. If anything, it got worse. "Alright, okay! I'll promise not to ask Thor anything too personal." she rushed, hoping to appease him.

The lights stopped flickering, the whooping of the alarmed ceased and the doors lay still in their hinges.

It sort of worked. At least the wallpaper had stopped melting.

His nostrils flared and his mouth was rigid.

"Stay away from him all together." he said, monotonically, "Do not speak to him, promise me, Cassidy please. I am not stopping you from advancing in your career. There are other members of the Avengers to choose from, just not Thor." he said, his voice quivered, a touch of desperation in his words. His brows pinched, his mouth tilted down at the side and his eyes widened.

She was stunned, he was so tragically, beautifully sad.

Puppy dog eyes. Bollocks.

Cassidy huffed and pursed her lips. As if she could say no to that face.

"Fine. I promise I won't interview Thor." she conceded. Instantly his face jumped into a huge, triumphant grin, "I'll just say he wasn't available, or something–Don't grin at me like that, you spoilt brat." she shot, wiggling her finger at him. His grin widened. Cassie groaned and rolled backwards, flipping herself up the bed away from him.

"I'm sure you must be famished, my lady." he said sweetly.

"Don't you 'my lady' me, puppy face." she faux-sulked as she threw her long curled hair out of her face, "But yes, I am utterly starving." she admitted.

Loki tilted his head upwards, paused and waved his hand.

Suddenly, her bed was covered in a feast of all her favourite things: pancakes with banana slices and maple syrup, chicken Caesar salad, boiled potatoes, leak and onion quiche, apple tarts, ham and mushroom omelette, a pitcher of mojito's and a very large, very appetising chocolate gateau.

Cassie threw her hands backwards and watched in awe as the food appeared in front of her. Loki folded his arms and grinned proudly in her peripheral vision. She moved her eyes over to his majestic form.

"Show off." she said, reaching for the pitcher of mojito's.

* * *

><p>Mjölnir trembled in Thor's hand, vibrating within his strong grip. His heavy brow furrowed, watching his magical weapon's reaction.<p>

"Strange." he breathed.

"What's strange, Blondie?" came Stark's voice from behind him.

Thor turned his head to see his friend wiping a white towel over his neck and leaving it hang there. Thor wordlessly showed him his hammer, still vibrating powerfully.

Tony's eyes bulged slightly and he jerked his head backwards.

"Whoa, is that normal?" he asked, pointing a finger at his weapon.

"It's react this way before, whenever it has felt power but never so strongly." he murmured, shaking his head.

"Do you think it's sensing something freaky?" Tony asked, striding towards him in his jogging pants and slightly damp wife beater.

"It is detecting something, what that mysterious something is, is beyond me." he admitted, still shaking his head.

"Maybe it senses an earthquake, like a dog." Stark suggested. Thor looked up at his friend and tilted his head.

"My Mjölnir is not an animal, predicting your Midgardian weather." Thor snorted.

"Natural disaster, actually." Tony pointed out. Thor glared at him. Although they had settled their arguments concerning leadership of the Avengers for now, there was still a tension between the group. Stark passed a palm over his dark beard, "Alright then, what do _you_ think it is?"

"Like I said, I do not know." he repeated.

"But you're taking a guess?" Tony inferred.

"Yes." he answered, almost wordlessly.

Neither spoke for a while, laying in pregnant silence.

"Jarvis?" Tony called to his computer.

"Yes, sir?" answered the cool voice.

"Inform Fury of a possible Snake recurrence." he instructed his computer.

"Very good, sir. I'll inform him immediately." Then the voice was silent.

Thor simply stared at his quivering hammer, uneasy. This did not bode well.

Then Stark's hand touched his shoulder with a firm pat.

"Don't fret big guy. We beat him once, we'll do it again."

Yes, Thor thought, but at what cost?

* * *

><p>Cassie woke up at eight am New York time, with a cotton mouth and a thick head. Last night, Loki had stuffed her full of chocolate and omelette, then drowned her with copious amounts of alcohol.<p>

"Damn you, Lie-smith." she cursed, but he didn't appear. She didn't expect him to.

After the freak magical events of last night, Loki had apologised profusely as she ate. He explained that even though he was a master of magic, sometimes his magic mastered him. Which she could understand.

How many times had she flown off the handle about something?

During her massive meal, Loki had seemed to have listened to her and told her majestic stories of Asgard, and of his life there. Of the Lay of Thrym and how it had really happened. Being a sorcerer, it was quite easy to make a more feminine build for Thor, although he was unable to quell his bad eating habits. When she'd joked that he didn't need to be slimmed down, he'd casually informed her that he could switch sex at any given time, which had caused Cassidy to choke on a large mouthful of his delicious quiche. Which had caused him to apologise again.

That had given her a whole new list of fantasies to think of.

She'd never seriously considered herself as a lesbian but she'd had a sort of experimentation in college. Gina Rosetti. Light petting, nothing serious but still, it counted as a good life experience.

Very good.

She tossed the thin sheets off her numb body and shuffled her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

After drying off and creaming her body, she applied her make-up carefully, going for the 50's look. Flawless skin, big eyelashes and thick red lips.

She donned her red svelte dress, navy military tailored-to-fit jacket, navy shoes and leather satchel, topped off with her grandmother's pearls.

Something fun for Stark, conservative for Rogers, practical for Banner and feminine for Romanov.

She plated a section of her hair and pinned it loosely back. Then collected her hair in a messy bun, sliding a pearl hair-pin to keep it secure, leaving a few strands to decorate her face.

Something ethereal for Thor.

Barton was a little harder to buy for, but she was sure he'd appreciate the cleavage her dress allowed.

Men loved breasts. It was a well-known fact.

Cassie addressed herself in the mirror, and started applying her red lipstick. Ignoring the disgustingly handsome God in her mirror.

"Good morn, my lady." he greeted.

"Mhm." she replied.

"'Mhm'?" he repeated, "Is that my only welcome?" he asked, placing a bony hand on his heavily armoured chest.

"Mock me if you will Lie-smith, but that was a dirty trick." she retorted.

"Whatever do you mean, Cassidy?" he inquired, his face concerned.

Mhm, of course it was.

"Getting me completely leather-faced last night. Cheap trick, your majesty, cheap and dirty trick." she scolded, blotting her lips on a tissue.

He chuckled and rubbed his pale hand against his neck.

"I regret nothing."

"Dick." she quipped.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really wish to start this?" he said, more of a statement than a question. Cassie looked closely at him, there was a devious glint in his moss-coloured eyes. She squinted at him.

"Bring it on, puppy face." she said, irking a brow.

"So be it." he said smirking, and he wisped away.

Oh god, that didn't sound good. He sounded like he was in a mischievous mood today.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Everything was okay about last night and the whole Thor business, so maybe he was just trying to shit her up.

Still.

She picked up her satchel, made sure everything she needed was accounted for and headed for the door. Suddenly, there was a huge crash and water started spurting out from the bathroom. Cassie screamed and leapt backwards and watched in horror as water poured into her room. She threw her satchel on the bed and lunged at her open suitcase that lay on the floor, to which she also threw on the bed.

She stared as the water spurted out across the small hallway, blocking her exit from the room. Her eyes tightened to narrow slits.

"Loki!" she shouted. A hearty laugh echoed through the room, "You dick!" she shouted, but she couldn't help laughing. His laugh was so contagious.

She huffed through her teeth. She wasn't beaten yet.

Cassie shouldered her satchel and ripped the bed-sheet off the mattress, folded it in half and covered herself with it. Then, after taking off her shoes and securing them in her hand, made a mad dash for the door.

She threw the door open and hurled herself into the corridor. She lay the wet bed-sheet in front of her door to make sure her room wouldn't leak into the hall.

"Ha." she whispered, and proceeded towards the elevators, straightening herself out as she walked. She pressed the button and replaced her shoes as she waited. An elevator dinged to her floor. Cassie placed one navy shoe inside the shining, golden doors, before jerking it back. Her eyes narrowed again.

Elevators. Far too easy.

The doors began to slide closed, and two halves of Loki came together as the doors shut in front of her. He stood inside the faux gold metal, his arms crossed over his broad chest, wearing an irritated expression.

"Nice try." she smirked, before strolling casually over to the stairwell.

* * *

><p>"Saah-ry sweeth-aart, you're gunna have to go raaa-wnd." the man drawled in a thick Brooklyn accent.<p>

"Please, I literally need to go there." she pleaded, pointing at the Stark Towers, right in front of her.

"Like I said, no go-w" he said simply, gesturing his hands with a 'tough shit' kind of way and turned away to return to his work.

"Ugh." Cassie groaned at no one in particular. She grinded her teeth together and her face turned from angry to resolute.

So far, Loki had made a filthy, old hobo hug her, convinced a rainstorm to power through Manhattan and turned the side-walk into quicksand. Now this?

Fuck that.

She shimmed her dress up her thighs and cocked her leg up over the orange barrier and stormed her way across the road-works, wiping the dust as she went.

"EY! EY!" came the shouts of the work-men around her, but she didn't listen. She strode through the mess of road and rubble and exited the other side.

Suck on that puppy face.

For the God of trickery, he wasn't all that hot.

Well..

* * *

><p>She'd thwarted his plans. Again.<p>

Damn. She _was_ stubborn.

Loki exhaled through his teeth angrily. He should just blow up the street, then she wouldn't be able to get to her precious interview. True, she'd promised she wouldn't speak to Thor, but still.

While Cassie was asleep, he'd tried to get into Stark Towers, to try and create mischief so the interviews would be unable to take place but no matter how hard he'd searched, he could not find a surface inside.

Lead was his only true weakness. Thor knew this.

They had obviously sculpted lead into the structure of the tower after his disappearance. Stark was a man of creation, much like himself and was undoubtedly clever enough to formulate such a plan. S.H.E.I.L.D was taking no prisoners with their safety after his invasion.

Once Cassie was inside, he wouldn't be able to see her any more.

Damn. There was only one thing for it.

With great force, he summoned all the windows, mirrors, even the tinted glass of Midgard's eyes. Until they lay before him, like a huge map, all pointing at one thing.

Cassidy.

He took a deep breath and boomed his voice through the void.

"Cassidy. Remember what we spoke of. Do not break your promise." his voiced rumbled through the air, thundering through the ground.

Loki watched as Cassie looked around her, shocked. Various Midgardian's did the same, others didn't pay attention, others just shaking it off as nothing.

Now she would truly realise serious he was about Thor. He'd never attempted anything so public in front of her before.

"It's the voice!" a lowly man screamed, "It's the voice again! It's that devil I tell you! He's come back to kill us all!" he raved as he waved his arms wildly. Loki's eyes closed and he screwed his face up.

They would never forget him, would they? Never forgive him for what he did to their planet, what he nearly did.

Cassidy looked in bemusement at the man and smiled around her, "Loki. I promised I won't talk to Thor and I'm not going to. I'm not going to dig where I shouldn't. Just trust me, that's what friends do. I'll talk to you later." she smiled, and without another word, she turned and walked through the doors of Stark Towers, to the only place where he could not follow.

"No..." he breathed.

* * *

><p>Inside the Stark Towers conference room were masses upon masses of reporters, camera crews and security.<p>

Not that they needed it really, but hey.

Lewis Saxon had found Cassie in the lobby, he wore blue jeans and a baggy tee emblazoned with some sort of rap star with the slogan _'be true to yourself'_, which was a fair comment. Cassie had never really been an avid fan of rap. She enjoyed a segment in a pop song, but her love was no deeper than that.

"Hey Sheridan, how's it been?" asked the bright-faced twenty-something year old.

"Not too bad Sax, how's it been for you?" she replied, showing the same casual curtsey.

"Sweet. It was a bad-ass photo-shoot yesterday promoting all this, it was cool as hell." he burst, gesturing his fingers like a gangster, "I got some pretty sick shots, I think the old boys back at the office'll like 'em." he boasted, gesturing his Nikon in one of his hands.

"That's great Sax." she said, as she signed for her V.I.P name tag and grabbed her programme of events, "They're going to want us to get some damn good shots in for this." Cassie warned.

"Yeah, I know. I've already seen the Chronicle here." he said, gesturing across the room to two females, one holding a camera, "she is fine though." he admitted, drawing out the 'I' in fine.

Cassie repressed the desire to roll her eyes at the male arrogance of her co-worker and pulled him lightly by his tee in a gesture to take their seats at the edge of the third row.

* * *

><p>It was ten-fifteen am before all of the reporters and crew had taken their seats but they were kept waiting another ten minutes before a spokesperson tapped the mic, quietened the room and began a run-down of the morning.<p>

Cassie half listened to the man, looking around the glass bound room, at the panoramic view of the city.

New York was a beautiful old gal.

She'd often dreamed of coming to this city. It was an unintentional Mecca to all. The sheer size of it, the history behind it. True, Seattle was a beautiful city too, but it didn't have the same seductive charm as New York.

"After that, I have nothing do to but to introduce you to, The Avengers." the man finished, pulling Cassie back from her musings about the possibility of taking up permanent residence in New York.

The whole room began clapping and cheering as the big seven began filling their way into the press-room. Stark holding up his arms and waving at the adoration, Banner lightly bowing his head, Steve smiling uncomfortably as he strode along, while Natasha and Clint didn't bother with the charade of greeting the crowd.

Cassidy sat up in her seat, trying to get a better look just as Thor walked into the room, huge and dominating in his majestic armour, gripping his mighty Mjölnir in his right hand. She couldn't help but be impressed by him, the absolute size of him was enough but his majesty stance and the way he carried himself. It made her think of Loki, the proud way in which he held himself. Maybe it was a God thing, or a Prince thing. Loki was the Prince of Jötunheim and Thor was Prince of Asgard. It made sense. However, there was nothing princely about his features today. His face was grim and his corn-flower blue eyes were hard and stony. Cassie frowned to herself.

And she'd always been told he'd had the best laugh.

Tony Stark stood in front of the mic and raised his hands to greeted the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, sit down, we've got a lot of things to getting on with and I'm sure you're all anxiously waiting with your questions. So once Thor gets his royal heiny-ness up here, we can start. Thor?"

But no one was paying attention to Stark any more, all eyes were on Thor.

His hammer was shaking violently, making his entire body jump along with it. Jerking and jolting, desperately trying to break free of his grasp. He held onto it with all his strength, but it tried dragging his massive form down from the stage, into the crowd.

He grunted and strained with his it, pulling it back towards him but it was no use, it was firmly decided on heading in the other direction.

Cassie tilted her head around the person in front of her to get a better look.

"What the Norns?" she muttered, repeating Loki's saying from her youth.

Suddenly, without warning, Mjölnir came flying across the room, Thor in tow. He gave a mighty roaring bellow and Cassie threw her hands out in front of her, bracing for the impact.

Her eyes were tightly screwed together, her breathing short and sharp but nothing happened. No screams, no smashing, no nothing.

Gasps echoed around her and she opened her eyes. She stared in disbelief as barely an inch before her palms, Mjölnir had halted, ceasing all it's previous misbehaviour. Cassie looked up into Thor's face, to which she was greeted by confusion and accusation. His baby blue eyes stared at her, flitting around her face, staring intently into her eyes, then dropping to her hands.

Cassie retracted her hands, bringing them down to her lap, only to have his hammer follow her fingers. She could feel the force of it behind her fingers, warm and heavy in her hands; like she was holding onto a magnet, manipulating the opposing poles to make it move without touching it.

What the fuck?

Cassie flexed her fingers and scrunched them up in her palm, feeling the magnetic force dissipate.

Thor gently juggled his hammer in one hand, a deep chuckle emitting from his chest. Cassie looked up, scared and confused into his beaming face.

"Apparently my Mjölnir has developed a liking for you, Miss Sheridan." he said, glancing at the badge on her lapel, smiling broadly at her. Cassie gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"We shall have to discuss that later." he stated with a growl, bowing his head before turning and walking confidently back to the staging.

There was an eerie calm over the room. It was unnerving. Reporters were never this quiet. This was sure to make the news. She could see the headlines now.

_Seattle Reporter Cons Thor's Hammer._

_Mjölnir attacks innocent crowd member!_

_The Pen is Mightier than the Hammer?_

To name but a few from the top of her head.

Thor sat in his seat, before giving a wide, sweeping gesture to the room, which started uproar from the crowd. They lunged into their tirade of questions, crying out the names of the stars, shouting their questions across the busy room. But Cassie just sat there.

Holy shittering balls. What the hell had just happened?

How on earth could she control Mjölnir like that? That was impossible. Had she really had control over it? It certainly felt that way, the weird warm feeling in her hand, like she was the one holding it.

She shook her head and looked up at the panel of Avengers. Thor returned his gaze to meet hers over the screaming crowd and give her another smile, to which she returned.

So much for not talking to Thor.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! I hope you enjoyed. <strong>**Anyway, the promised clip. First of all, it's not my clip, I just found it but.. I couldn't help sharing it with you.. Ding dong ;)**

**Just copy and paste it in after youtube - /watch?v=jSoY8KLOPrA&feature=BFa&list=LLn07nQ0nBgOPo11W7nGkhEQ&lf=mh_lolz**


	19. Chapter 18: Say No More

**Libery Blake - War horse is such a lovely film. Spielberg's pissed all over it so you know it's his but it's still a lovely story *sniffsniff* I did prefer Tom with black hair, but now I've seen War Horse, I wouldn't mind a ride on Captain Nichols ;) hehe. Also, I don't even know what the red necklace is about.. all I hear is Tom's melodic voice talking to me non-stop. Heaven.**

**MissCaityGrace - Don't feel bad honey, no one can beat Loki's uber-cute pouty face hehe.**

**bayumlikedayum - HA! I did not know that! Poor Ranks if he ever crosses you! And I promise you my dear, they will: bang, screw, bump uglies, shag, fuck, lay cement, do it, have sex, make babies.. any of these terms doin' it for yuh?**

**Spy - Rob is just Tony, there's no telling them apart cause they're both as awesome as each other :D**

**forgetmenotflowers - Well hopefully this chapter explains it a bit :) I'm glad you're still enjoying!**

**Psycho Llama - You are most welcome my dear :) All hail Loki Pie, the Goblin King! Hehe.**

**loki's valkyrie - I hope you'll keep on loving my chapters ;) we must have our Loki Pie hehe.**

**Raimeth - Well, welcome back hun! You'll have to keep reading and see my dear..**

**skeletalshock - Awwhh, thank you my dear! That was a really lovely thing to say and read. I'm glad that I've been privileged to open you up to the wonderful world of Loki-filled goodness!**

**TheGrayWitch - Hot, angry God = Hot, angry God sex. Your point is invalid! Hehe. I'll have to check out your story my dear. Also, either name is pretty.**

**lokimischiefgod - Here's the update, I hope you enjoy!**

**sandradee27 - Thanks to you I spent the morning prancing around my room singing, '_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee'_ HA! Thank you so much for you're lovely review sweetie. I hope you enjoy more Loki pie!**

**Wow, so many people to thank! You guys are awesome! I hope y'all aren't too pissed off at me for taking so long, but there's quite a bit in here to keep you entertained.. I hope /: Read on my pretties, read on!**

**UPDATE: I have since watched the Avengers after posting this chapter and all I can say is: Fuck you Joss Wheadon. 1. Coulson is fucking awesome, you utter and sheer dick and 2. Poor Loki!**

**Coulson is alive in my version because both Clark Gregg and Phil Coulson are brilliant. Fuck you Wheadon. Fuck you.**

**Phew. Rant over.**

**ANOTHAHH! UPDATE: YES! Joss Wheadon, I knew you wouldn't be able to keep Coulson dead. I told my friends so but they didn't believe me. I've watched too many of your shows to know you never really kill someone tehe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 - Say No More.<p>

Loki was going out of his brilliant mind waiting for Cassidy to finish with the Avengers.

Surely she should be done by now?

It was their Midgardian lunch time. Surely it wouldn't last much longer.

He'd tried breaking into the Tower, but to no avail. He'd hounded at the glass doors, belted at the windows but nothing. He simply gave up in the end. There had most definitely been recent alterations made to the building's construct.

When he'd spoken to Stark, inside the very tower he'd thrown him from, there had been nothing to stop him. Now, suddenly there was?

It was the only logical explanation. Something was stopping him from finding the only person that knew he existed any more.

The knot in his stomach uncomfortably clenched so fiercely it made him grimace.

He could not longer wait aimlessly like this. He should do something constructive. For example, he'd made quite the mess in her room this morn. He could start by cleaning up the aforementioned contravention.

However, he arrived, flicked his hand and the soaking wet room was dry as a bone that Volstagg had chewed upon. He sighed.

Well, that was time consuming.

He fleetingly wondered if he should try the Tower again, only to come to the rational explanation before his heart had time to decide for him.

So, instead, he returned to his quest for the Fróðleikr. However hopeless it was turning out to be. If he could find an image of the mirror, he would be able to summon it but there was no reference anywhere. Not even on Cassidy's black berry.

His mind trailed back to her again. He hoped she was safe. Although, he instantly quelled that fear. The Avengers saved the innocent, not destroyed them. Cassidy would be quite safe there.

Although, truth be told, that wasn't the main reason he was concerned.

He didn't know what stories Midgard had told of him, but she'd seemed to have discovered quite an amount concerning his life on Asgard. Although Midgard seemed to have taken it's own artistic licence with the tales, he wondered if she knew that Thor was his brother and that was the reason she'd kept this trip from him.

Cassie had never mentioned anything about Thor, or his heritage. She'd questioned him about his children, and the happenings on Asgard and Valhalla but that was the extend of it. She was a curious being, and he had no doubt that she would've confronted him about it had she discovered any link between Thor and himself.

She'd argued that he never revealed anything about himself. He'd never wanted to. Loki wasn't one to brag, or preach about himself. No, that was the job of Asgardian's, not Jötun's.

Loki stared down at his bare hand for what seemed an eternity before muttering his concealment incantation and watched his skin turn from pale white to dark, icy blue.

His lip sneered at what it saw and he balled up his hand, clenching it to his chest.

After eons of existence on Asgard, his Asgardian mask was well guarded. It was the norm for his skin but after the battle on Jötunheim, when the warrior had touched him, it had sparked an unstoppable metamorphosis inside him; which was then made worse once he had picked up the Casket in the Weapon's Vault.

He constantly had to keep his wards up at all times. It was necessity.

If his concentration slipped, so would his skin.

He extended his ice cold limb in front of him, his face sombre. He muttered the replacement incantation and his Jötun skin returned back to the pallid colour of his disguise.

Loki shook his head and let out an ice-cold breath. There was no time for wallowing in self-pity.

He needed to find Fróðleikr.

* * *

><p>Nicholas Fury was a thinker and a doer, which didn't mix well in the same body. One trait had to come out swinging harder and right now, the thinker was winning.<p>

His fingers were parted and pressed together, leaning against his lips as he stared at the screen with his only good eye.

"There's been massive surges of energy since last night. We've had reports of them coming from near Columbus Circle, but with the recent bad weather, we've been unable to pin-point the source, sir." reported Coulson, his expression grim.

Fury took a deep breath.

"Are we to more than suspect that the Snake's come back to town, Agent Coulson?" he asked calmly, raising a brow.

"All previous data supports the theory, sir. Plus Mjölnir's reaction last night is personally more than enough proof, all due respect sir." Coulson answered, cocking his head.

"Agreed," Fury replied, "Get me eyes in the skies, Coulson, if that son of a bitch is back, I want evidence of it before we start firing the big guns."

"Yes, sir. Understood." Coulson nodded, and leaned forward to press the screen, then he was gone.

Fury swung around in his full-backed leather chair, still leaning his lips against his templed fingers. If Loki was back, that could mean all kinds of hell. The way they'd left negotiations was unstable. They hadn't seen hide or hair of him for three damn years.

Life had moved on.

People still held remembrance ceremonies to commemorate the dead of the fatal blows he'd dealt throughout the world.

It had been hell trying to explain it all to the press but Stark had pulled through and taken the blame, along with Thor. Hell, Thor had given them their best alibi. Even though most of the world still thought it was nonsense and blamed the Government. Nicholas chuckled lightly.

Didn't they always?

Fury lowered his fingers and pressed the speed-dial on his phone. He wanted a status report on the press conference before the private interviews went ahead.

The low tone rang three times.

"Fury?"

"Status report, Stark."

"Screw the status report Fury, you're not gunna believe what happened this morning." Tony said, then let out a low whistle.

Fury's interest peaked, "What happened?"

* * *

><p>The questions had run a little later than expected, which irritated Cassie to no end. She just wanted to get out of there, just run straight for the exits. Fuck the job, fuck the biggest interview of her life. Just fuck it.<p>

She'd been freaking out for the past hour and a half. What the hell had happened? She couldn't breathe.

Everyone was staring at her. She could see them all looking at her, expecting her to light up, or explode or something.

Cassie had barely made it to the door, when a firm hand grasped her shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss. Sheridan, I believe you're heading the wrong way." She turned to see an official looking gentleman gesture to her left, "The private interviews are this way." he said, ushering her towards the door.

"Oh, sorry. Th-thank you. Got lost, I guess." she said, smiling as the man pushed her in with the crowd of other reporters filing slowly into a long corridor lined with doors, which lead to the private rooms.

They wordlessly ushered Cassie into one of the first few doors which lead into a small room, devoid of anything but a small table and two arm chairs. The comfortable brown leather chair's looked out of place in such a desolate room. Three walls of off-white and an entire wall of window, it looked more like a modern office.

She'd quickly counted the amount of reporters, it seemed there was at least one from each state but seeing as there were only seven Avengers, things were bound to get ugly and that meant she was in for a long wait.

Cassidy made herself comfortable in one of the leather armchairs, then delved into her satchel to bring out her notepad and pen and her compact and make-up. She opened the compact.

"Loki?" she breathed. Nothing.

"Loki?" she whispered again, "Are you there?"

She frowned. Maybe he was off searching for that mirror of Frod-whatever again. Speaking of which, she'd have to find a Barnes and Noble, or Borders here. Amazon had failed with delivery in time, so Cassie would have to buy a bible and get it blessed here. Which hopefully wouldn't be too difficult.

She'd had no time to visit the reptile place in Seattle so the snake skin should be fun here too. Although New Yorkers were infamously stranger than most around the world, she was sure there was a limit to their weirdness.

She parted her lips and re-applied her lipstick carefully, then replaced the compact and make-up back in the side pocket of her bag. She stretched back and reached into her jacket pocket to pick out her blackberry. She might as well try and keep herself busy with the ritual's preparations while she waited for them.

* * *

><p>Steve shook his head, then looked around Stark's office, from one team-mate to the other. From Tony standing right in front of him, to Romanov leaning against one of the many silver dashboards, looking her usually tempting self, to Barton thoughtfully stroking the hard material of the quiver in his hand.<p>

"He wants me to what?" he cried.

Stark rolled his eyes, "It's just a little flirting, Steve, surely you've flirted with a girl before?" he asked, slightly exasperatedly.

Steve gestured his hands at himself.

"Oh yeah," he said, slightly disdainfully, "Never mind, I'll do it." Tony announced, holding his hands in the air.

"No, this could be a good thing," Bruce began, coming forward from the back of the room, "His vulnerability could be an asset." he said, gesturing his glasses at him, "Thor, you always said that Loki was quite timid before he found the truth about himself and his ancestry?" Banner asked, turning his back on Steve.

"Uh-yes, he was. His timidness usually meant that I had free choice of the spoil of women but, yes he managed the odd wench with his quiet demeanour. His mischief usually meant the women avoided him otherwise." he answered, cocking his blonde hair to one side.

Steve looked around again, this time more desperately.

"Yeah, but why me? I don't understand."

"It's simple, Rogers," began Natasha, pushing herself off the silver desk and walking purposefully towards him, swaying her voluptuous hips. Steve swallowed uncomfortably, "You're the least threatening here."

He looked affronted at her. He hardly thought so. He was a super soldier. He'd had long enough of being the 'least threatening' back in the 40's and although he'd always striven to be a good man, as Dr. Erskine had said, Steve wasn't the same person as he was back then.

"To a woman at least," she explained, raising an eyebrow and pouting her full lips, "You could get her to open up to you. Take her to a bar, or for a walk through Central Park and talk to her, she'll talk back." Natasha smiled at him and nudged his chin with her knuckle, "You've just got one of those faces, Steve." she finished, still smiling at him with beautiful blue eyes, making him blush slightly.

Ah, dammit.

"Fine." he relented, "What do I have to do?"

"Get her to slip up, that's all they need." answered Stark, wedging himself between the two of them, "Anything about Loki, or his affiliates."

"Are we decided then?" asked Thor, calling their attention, shifting his Mjölnir in his hand. The team looked up at him wordlessly. Thor nodded, "Then let us begin this."

* * *

><p>Noise began growing from the corridor outside, Cassie looked up from her blackberry. She'd been looking up places to purchase snake skin, which actually wasn't that hard to find.<p>

Thundering footprints perfectly in time were making their way closer. They'd finally, they'd decided to make an appearance.

It was just after one pm, and she'd had nothing but silence to keep her company, seeing as Loki had gone AWOL.

Just as she made to replace her cell in her briefcase, Cassie heard the door latch. She looked up to see the kind face of Bruce Banner, a.k.a The Hulk peering around the door.

She straightened up and smiled at him, "Hello, Mr. Banner." she greeted, standing and making her way towards him.

"Miss. Sheridan? Of 'The Seattle Journal'?" he asked, gesturing a pointed finger at her.

"That's me." she answered, extending her hand.

"Excellent. It's nice to know I'm in the right place." he joked, shaking her hand.

The two looked at each other briefly; his face was youthful, but his hair was littered with grey flecks. He had kind brown eyes, kind of like her Mom's. But Cassie felt instantly unnerved by his gaze through his thin spectacles.

It wasn't perverted, it wasn't disdainful. It was.. Intense. Sombre. Resolute. Like he was trying to solve an equation, but couldn't get the numbers right. Then his face softened and he smiled.

"Shall we sit?" he suggested, gesturing to the comfortable armchairs.

The interview progressed comfortably, far more comfortably than she had imagined. He was sweet, gentlemanly and very insightful with his answers, especially when it came to his fellow Avengers. Occasionally he would twitch his glasses on his face, or take the off completely to emphasise his point. He spoke of the three years of working with them and could not praise them high enough. He talked of his research into the Hulk and briefly on his plans for future experiments. They joked and laughed, and spoke of his preference for sweeteners in coffee instead of sugars.

Then, a soft knock came at the door, indicating her time with him was up.

He rose from his chair, replacing his glass frames on his nose.

"Well, it has been a delightful talking to you, Miss. Sheridan." he said warmly, shaking her by the hand.

"And it has been pleasure meeting you, Mr. Banner. Good luck for the future." she smiled.

"And to you," he reciprocated, resting his hand on top of hers, "Take care, won't you?"

Bruce released her hand and walked towards the door, closed it and he was gone.

Cassie blew out a large, happy sigh.

That had gone better than expected.

He hadn't given her one word answers, he hadn't refused any of her questions and he hadn't gotten angry and trashed the room. Marvellous.

Win-win-win.

Although now she felt bad about the 'trashing the room' comment. He was such a sweetie. She could see why Alice would go for him.

Cassidy sat back down and continued her research into where she could find snake skin. True, she could find some when she got back to Seattle but she would rather have everything prepared now than to suffer for it later.

'Be prepared' as her Den mother had told her.

She'd just typed in the address for directions via cab when suddenly, a deafening explosion sounded out from behind her, shaking the building's foundations.

Cassie fell from her chair and covered her head to protect herself, curling herself into a ball. She gasped and cradled her ringing ears, while another thunderous boom echoed around her.

She waited on the floor, hearing nothing but the sound of her breathing. Then panicked shrieks of the other reporters began to grow, while the vicarious blasting's subsided.

Cassie whipped around to look out the glass wall, but all she could see was smoke billowing around the window but she just managed to make out a streak of red and gold propel it's way past the window.

Stark.

Could it be another attack? During the interview, they'd said it had been three years since that invasion, but anything could be possible.

Stark Towers was billowing smoke and whatever it was, she had to get out of there right now.

Screams and shouting resounded relentlessly from outside the door. She could hear people crying for help and voices of authority trying to sheppard the herd to safety. Cassie scrambled for her satchel and lunged towards the door.

As she wrenched open the door, she was engulfed by the choking smell of burning. Her windpipe was consumed with the foul stench, and it seared pain inside her throat. She brought her sleeve to her mouth and coughed into it. The crowd were all running towards the double doors, ignoring the pleas from the staff to remain calm.

Cassie threw on her satchel and slipped into the crowd, keeping her mouth and nose covered. She hadn't a clue what had happened but now that it had, she wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time the Avengers had gone public since the invasion but some people just couldn't resist causing trouble.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it just blew up?" asked Fury over the intercom, his tone hard.<p>

"I mean it blew up, what do you want me to say?" Tony answered, hovering the ninety-three story height above Manhattan, looking at his destroyed 'Stark' light display, "Electricity must've shorted out in the sign," he banged the large 'S', which replied with a dangerous fizzle of electricity, "the whole thing's toasted better than a Copper-tone model." he said, defeated.

"Don't you find this a little co-incidental, Stark?" Fury asked.

"I don't think he's playing with my sign, Nick. I've had this whole place embedded with lead, there's no way–"

"But not your sign. Maybe it was the only thing he could touch, maybe it's the only way he could make a distraction." Fury interrupted. Tony paused, and took a moment. "There have been random spikes in activity through the course of the morning, it's just too damn freaky, Stark."

It was a good point.

If Loki wanted Sheridan out of the building, where he could get to her again, this was certainly the best way. Total evacuation of the building.

"Okay, you've made you're point. I'll get some boys up here to fix this and I'll be over for a full report. Stark out."

Tony fired up his thrusters and began the short ascent to his office, where the others were waiting for him.

"Jarvis, windows."

"Very good, sir." his robotic assistant replied, instructing the large windows to open for him to enter.

He carefully manoeuvred his way inside, using his hand-jets and set himself down on the landing pad in his office. Tony flipped back his head, triggering the mechanics in his helmet to reveal his face.

"What is the damage, my friend?" asked a concerned Thor, as Tony stepped down from the landing pad.

"Yeah, is it bad? Do we have to send these people away?" questioned Steve, cupping his hands nervously.

"Sure looks that way anyway." he replied.

Thor took a giant step towards him, "I've ordered the staff here to make order of the debauchery downstairs."

"Good. The press are going to be on this like wild fire. We're going to have to re-schedule this thing for tomorrow morning instead. Jarvis?"

"I am searching through your collective schedules now, sir." came the cool voice.

"No, that's no good for me. I have training in Maui tomorrow, I'm not missing that again." interrupted Natasha.

"Training, meaning holiday?" asked Bruce, taking a step forward to join his fellow Avengers. Natasha turned on him menacingly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, so?" she replied, pursing his rosy lips.

"Alright, let's just calm down. We don't need any more trouble today." said Barton, bringing the peace, "What's the word, Stark?"

His team-mates all turned to face him, looking both nervous and expectant.

"Fury thinks it's Loki. It's all a little too co-incidental for this to be anything but."

"Just because there's evidence to suggest my brother has returned, does not mean we hoist our weapons at him. We do not know the purpose of his visit. It could be peaceful." Thor declared, shrugging his hands at the group.

"And anyway, even if he _is_ back, we took him down once, we can take him down again." encouraged Steve, trying to rally their spirits.

"Where is the Miss. Sheridan now?" demanded Thor, "I must speak with her."

"No, Thor, that's not a good idea." said Tony, shaking his head.

"She looked utterly terrified through the entire conference. I'm surprised she was even willing to stick around for the interviews. Although, I must admit when I met her, she was quite charming." Bruce quipped, gesturing his glasses at him.

"I think if you went anywhere near her, especially after how that thing re-acted," Tony gestured at his mighty Mjölnir, "she'd run a mile. We still need to find out why the hell it tried to kill her."

"That was not Mjölnir's fault. It was trying to protect her, not kill her." Thor protested.

"Looked like it was trying to kill her to me. How can you be so sure?" asked Natasha, a deadly hand on her curvaceous, armour-clad hip.

"Because I know my Mjölnir. It would never re-act so strongly if it didn't believe there was danger. Something was trying to attack her, something powerful was trying to get at her, I know it," he paused, "and so did my Mjölnir."

"Loki." Bruce stated, his face stony.

Thor didn't respond. He didn't need to.

Tony shook his head. This wasn't good.

"If the Hammer-Kid is sure about this, then that woman is in trouble and she probably has no idea. So this needs to be dealt with carefully."

"Very well," Thor relented, shifting Mjölnir in his hand, "We stick to our plan."

"That involves me trying to blackmail her." Steve huffed.

"Oh, Steve, it's nothing like that." Natasha barked.

"Sure seems like that. I don't like it, blackmailing people for my own gain. I wasn't raised that way. It ain't right." Steve grumbled, walking away from the group.

"Rogers, you're going to have to follow orders. You're a solider, you know the rules." Clint reasoned, "If it doesn't feel right, then do it your way. Whatever that may be." he finished with a shrug.

"Jarvis, where is Miss. Sheridan now?" Tony asked aloud.

"Using Manhattan C.C.T.V, she is currently heading towards a hot-dog vendor on the corner of fifty-nineth and Central Park West. Apparently today's events have made Miss. Sheridan hungry." Jarvis joked, showing them footage of their Miss. Sheridan. Tony couldn't help but notice her legs as she stood in line at the counter. Long and supple. Those were good legs.

But he was getting distracted.

"Jarvis, was that a joke?" he asked his robot companion amusedly.

"I believe it could be likened to a humorous quip, yes sir."

* * *

><p>"I'm fine."<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you utterly positive, my lady? The blast did not harm you?"

Cassie stopped mid-step, standing poised in the hotel corridor. She glanced at the glass cover of the fire hose case and stared into his green, worry-filled eyes.

thirty-fourth time he'd asked in the space of two minutes. Not a word of a lie.

"Yes, for the hundredth time. I'm alright. The sign had a massive hissy fit because of the storm over the city and shorted out the power. No big problem. I'm okay, really." she soothed, as she edged her way closer to his reflection, "They're going to try and reschedule, or something. I don't know." she began, getting out her key-card from her purse, "The paper is not going to be happy with just the interview of just Bruce."

"Bruce? Are you on a first term basis now?" he asked, rather sharply.

"No, it's just he's not around. So, what's the harm?" she replied, a cheeky smile on her lips.

Cassie swiped the thin, white plastic against the door's heavy lock and it willingly clunked open with a flashing green light. She walked inside, then stopped herself, letting out a strangled shriek.

Ugh, she was going to ruin her shoes with all the water– that was no longer in her room.

She closed the door and glanced around.

No water.

Cassie smirked uncontrollably and walked the short distance towards the mirror behind the desk. He stood there, waiting for her, trying and failing to conceal a smile.

"You cleaned up." she stated with a smirk.

"I don't know to what you are referring. This sub-standard accommodation must have excellent maid service." he replied, with air of nonchalance.

Cassie laughed and shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry if this isn't up to his majesty's usual high standards but this is actually quite a nice place." she said, sitting on the middle of the green bedspread, to which she was greeted with something poking uncomfortably in her left butt-cheek. Feeling underneath for the offending object, Cassie touched something hard and cool, with a thin chain attached. She pulled out the thing with care, leaning herself to one side.

As she brought the thing out to actually look at it, Cassie's heart stopped mid-beat and her breath caught in her chest.

It was the pendant from the boutique she'd been looking in that day at the mall, only now it wasn't a blood red ruby, it was a beautiful, sparkling emerald and the gem was twice as large as it was in the store and shone a thousand times more brightly.

She held it gently in her hands, like a delicate flower. Her mouth gaped and she could not stop blinking.

Cassidy raised her head to the mirror in front of her.

"Loki. How did–?"

"I was watching you. When you we're admiring the jewels. You were drawn to that particular design. I wanted to get it for you, as a small token of my thanks and esteem for aiding me through this difficult time." he said.

Cassie bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears she could feel welling in her eyes.

It wasn't working.

She looked down.

"I-If you prefer the ruby, I could easily change it for you. I just-"

"No," she gushed in a whisper, "God, no." she stopped, staring at the beauty she held in her hands, "It's beautiful," She looked back up into his pale face, "It's perfect."

He rewarded her with his glorious smile, and his stunning eyes glistening down on her.

"Then allow me." he said, with a bow of his head and a sudden flick of his wrist.

Then, then chain began to dance, like a transfixed cobra, up from the palm of her hand. The weight of the emerald diamond left her, as the clasp opened and parted around her neck. Cassie instinctively brought up the strands of hair from her bun and the chain wove through the space between.

She stared into his pallid face, and smiled. Her eyes tracing the lines of his scars.

Where could he have possibly gotten them? What kind of trouble could he have gotten himself into?

Then the comfortable weight of the pendant hung over her neck, and he showed her a proud grin.

Thinking about it. There was no limit to the trouble he could get himself in. Especially with a smile like that.

"Beautiful." he breathed, lowering his hand.

Cassie bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"It's amazing, you're too good to me." she gushed, standing up to admire her new necklace.

"Nonsense. You are my friend, and this is what friends do."

"Friends don't buy each other $1,200's worth of jewels, and that was the smaller size. How much did you pay for this?" she asked, touching the emerald stone just above her breasts.

"I did not _pay_ for it Cassie, I have no Midgardian coinage." he chided, holding his hands out to the sides.

Cassie's head jerked backwards, suddenly realising what he meant.

"You stole it?" she admonished.

He chuckled, bringing lines to his face and throwing his head back.

"No, my lady, I crafted it for you. It took some doing, but once I had seen the stretch of my conjuring abilities through this dimension last eve, how could I resist? I have been contemplating this for some time now." he admitted, tilting his godly head down.

Was he blushing? No. He couldn't be. God's didn't blush.

But sure enough, just tinging his cheeks, was a definite blush.

"Aw, Loki. Are you blushing?" she teased, bending down to look up at him.

"Of course not." he replied, hiding his face from her.

"Are you suuuure?" she asked, drawing out the last word.

He gave a cough, a sniff and he stood up proudly, "I am quite sure, thank you." he said, curtly, tugging on the lapels of his tunic.

"Alright, whatever, if you say so." she replied flippantly, turning to take off her jacket, "So, what've you been up to today?" she inquired as she lay her military jacket on the chair by the side of her bed.

"Oh, nothing much." he answered as she kicked off her navy shoes and landed on her bed, stomach first.

* * *

><p>He did enjoy watching her about her work. It fascinated him. The concentration on her face, the intense gaze she held. He could see the cogs working in her mind, deliciously clicking into place and setting her off on another clacking escapade.<p>

Her tight blue jeans showing the ample curve of her behind, while her loose fitting navy t-shirt hung over her one shoulder, revealing the thin strap of her matching colour bra.

However, her stance was not as easy as the norm.

She was sat bolt upright, typing furiously and had not moved since she'd returned. Whereas usually, she would have changed positions at least fifteen times, if not more. But her mood was quite sour.

She had conversed with her superior and had not heard the best of news. Apparently today had gone to less than planned.

He grinned devilishly.

There was one thing that puffed up buffoon hadn't thought to encase with lead, and it was his one way into the building. Not the smoothest of moves, but it worked nonetheless.

He was just glad it hadn't hurt anyone, especially Cassie.

She'd told him what had happened during the morning, and the early afternoon. It had all seemed quite uneventful. Thor hadn't paid much attention to her, if any. Thankfully, his plan had worked long before his brother– Thor, had time to work his personal brand magic on Cassidy.

It was just before six o'clock in the evening in the city of New York and the last light of day was dimming over the vast buildings.

Cassidy had spend most of the day on her lap top, clacking away at the thin silver, ignoring the multiple telephone calls that rang from her black berry and room telephone.

She remained stony as she click-clacked on her lap top, only pausing occasionally to glance up at him and smile. It warmed his cold Jötun heart every time she showed him her perfect smile. Soft pink lips, pinching in a prominent Cupid's bow. He could stare at her lips for an easy eon, and he could stare into her eyes for an easy lifetime. Although her grey eyes were hard and focused now, he relished when her laughter would reach her eyes, making them sparkle.

She closed her thick eyelashes, breaking her spell on him. He blinked back to reality and placed a hand against the cool mirror pane.

"Cassidy?" he voiced.

"Mm?" she answered, somewhat strangled.

"Are you quite alright, my lady?" he asked, quirking a knowing brow.

"Not remotely." she replied, deflated of life.

Loki creased his brow in concern, then she threw her arms off her face and groaned.

"Ugh, I've got to get out of this room. I've just gotta get out, it's getting on my nerves.

"Well, where will you go?" Loki asked, slightly concerned. After all, this was New York City.

"I don't know. Out. Somewhere. I've got to find the stuff for the ritual here now, so I'll start collecting them."

"Cassidy." he began.

"Look, I'll be back before you know it. You start looking for that mirror again and I'll go get the bible and snake skin." she ordered, already placing on her warm suede coat.

"Cassidy, I really don't think this is a wise decision. You don't know New York, at all. You may get lost." he warned, as she fitted her on her warm boots.

"Yeah, but that's half the fun." she added, a devilish glint in her eye.

Then she was gone and Loki could say no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? More naughtiness and drama to come, trust me ;)<strong>

**Right, I must ask you all a question. I've got so many ideas boiling around in my brain, but it's going to take ages to write because of uni. Would you prefer me to make a Part II, or keep uploading to this story? Up to you my dears, the consensus wins!  
><strong>

**Thank ye for reading! XD**


	20. Chapter 19: Was it You?

**Hello you sexy people! Wow! How many reviews did you guys sent me! FEELIN' THE LOVE! XD**

**Well, I return. Hopefully victorious. I can only apologise for my absence. Literally crazy times and uncreativity. Bone-killer on the writing side.**

**There are far too many of you to mention in this A/N but you are all wonderful and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Old readers, I love you for being patient and coming back. New readers, it's nice to have you here!**

**Lovez'yall!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Was it You?<p>

"Mmhm, I'd love me some of that cream pie." cat-called a buxom dark-skinned lady.

Following someone unnoticed wasn't Steve's strong suit. Maybe before Dr. Erksine, but not now. He was broad, big and muscular. So trying to be incognito while tailing someone wasn't easy, especially not in a place like New York. Women weren't what they used to be. It seemed that the genders had swapped over during his seventy years in the ice.

Before his transformation during the war, he couldn't make a dame glance at him and never be able to take one dancing. Then, thanks to the good doctor, without even trying he'd turned even the prettiest of heads just by walking past.

He tried not to let it go to his head. It made him uncomfortable if anything, he still wasn't used to the attention. Stark loved it, he was born into it, he breathed it.

But he wasn't Stark.

Just ahead of him in the street was Miss Sheridan, her dark brown coat pulled tightly around her. There was a storm brewing in Manhattan, you didn't have to be an animal to sense there was something coming. Unfortunately, Steve already knew what that something was.

He'd been watching her from Stark Towers for quite a while. She'd run her errands at a book store and in a local neighbourhood church, then she wandered aimlessly for hours after that, just walking the streets of New York. A lot of people did that, when they had something on their minds.

He wondered if she even knew what Loki was capable of. Of the destruction he'd caused. The lives he'd ruined.

Surely she did, and if she didn't, well, he'd have to tell her. He had to warn her of the danger she was putting herself in, in affiliating with such a dangerous individual. It was his duty to protect the innocent, such as Miss Sheridan. It didn't help that she was beautiful though. He'd never really felt comfortable around pretty girls.

Steve started to get a little restless tucked up inside, watching the many huge screens for all that time.

It made him dizzy.

Then Miss Sheridan had made for a more unfriendly part of town, so Steve felt it best if he continued his surveillance on-foot. He didn't really want any part of this plan, but she may need his help.

Miss Sheridan came to a triumphant stop in front of a pet store, specifically for reptiles and unusual creatures. Steve backed up behind a load of garbage bags and watched Miss Sheridan push open the door with a dainty tinkle, then step inside. He slipped past the garbage bags and closer to the store window, crouching down to avoid being seen.

Suddenly, he was transported back to the war. Pressing himself carefully against the thick, cold concrete, peeling himself out of the trenches after heavy-fire, identifying the dead men he could've saved.

Steve shook his head and sniffed hard.

Damn, these flash-backs had to stop. This situation was nothing like the war. Sticking to the walls because you're life was on the line is a completely different thing. This was looking after a civilian, not warfare.

Steve peered into the window but Miss Sheridan was no where to be seen. He began to worry. He was about to charge into the shop, when Miss Sheridan and a bulky looking man came out from the back room. Miss Sheridan looked very pleased. She was smiling, he could hear her thanking the man for his help and the man made a joke.

He wondered what she could have possibly needed in a reptile store at nine-thirty at night, but that wasn't his place to snoop.

She offered cash, to which the gentleman shook his tattooed hand to. Miss Sheridan thanked the man again and made for the door. Steve turned his back to the shop and pretended to be talking on a mobile telephone.

Nobility and decency wasn't all lost in this time, Steve mused.

* * *

><p>All in all, not a bad nights work.<p>

She'd managed to find everything she needed. She'd had to walk quite a way to get it, but she was triumphant nonetheless.

The bible was bought and blessed and the snake skin she'd gotten was from the largest snake they had, so that had to help.

Surely?

She'd seen drawings and read the stories on Jörmungandr. The sheer and ridiculous size of him was amazing. Loki had gone all out with that one.

Cassie had decided to keep walking once she'd completed her errands. New York was one of those places you could never really get lost in, there was always a cab to take you back to the start, or a helpful person to guide you.

That was a common misconception that Cassie had just recently found to be untrue. New Yorkers were actually lovely people. Always smiling, always having a joke to tell and always ready with directions for a lost traveller.

She'd stopped at least six people tonight for directions to where she'd needed to go and they'd all been more than helpful to her. Yes, they gave her confusing directions like,

"Yuh, gotta go back down fourty-seventh, take a left down nineth avenue, then straight into Hell's kitchen, then follow the white rabbit for two blocks and you're there." Okay, so the last was made up but that's what it felt like.

She was getting the hang of the street numbers though, sort of. Wait a second, talking about directions.

Cassie stopped in her tracks.

Where the hell was she?

She'd been walking for hours, and not even in a straight line. She glanced around her and saw nothing, just stacked apartment buildings and a busted shop window. There wasn't a cab, or another person in sight. For a city that never slept, it was doing a fine job of it now.

The Hudson river just ahead of her, or was it the East River. No, she was in the West districts. That much she knew. If she walked along the river, she'd eventually find her way back.

Wouldn't she?

Her hotel was basically right on top of Central Park and that was in the fifties of streets, so where there hell was she now?

Well, Loki'd warned her she'd get lost. But, like she'd said, getting lost was half the fun.

Cassie began her way towards the Hudson, her boots clomping on the pavement as she strode. Just ahead of her a stray cab drove by with people inside, she followed the cab with her head as it drove past her. Usually she would've glanced at the passing taxi and not given it a second thought, but something in the corner of her eye spotted a figure.

She turned fully, glad of company and the possibility of directions back to her hotel but when she turned, there was no one there. She irked her brow at herself.

She was seeing things, or maybe her brain was just being mean to her. Like popping out a mirage, with directions, instead of water.

Cassie turned back around and walked on to the Hudson, listening to the faint bustle in the distance and the steady beat of her boots on the hard, cold pavement.

It was proving to be a chilly evening in the Big Apple. There was something in the air though. From living in Seattle for seven years, you learned when a storm was heading in. It was like a sixth sense.

Speaking of a sixth sense. Cassie still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Maybe that person was real and was trying to sneak up on her and steal her purse, but she quickly told herself she was being stupid. It was just her mind playing games with her cause she was alone, unarmed and in a strange neighbourhood.

Still, she quickened her pace a little.

She strained to listen for a second set of footprints, sniffed the air for a hint of cologne or perfume and began to mentally scan the contents of her pockets and purse for what could provide a good weapon should she need it, but there was nothing heavier than her Dictaphone. Apart from the Bible but she didn't want to use it, just in case.

Suddenly, she heard an extra hard thud of feet hitting the floor.

Cassie widened her eyes, and turned her head to the right. There was no one there.

She carried on walking, with that extra bit of speed and although she couldn't hear anyone behind her, she knew they'd sped up with her too.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should run, just flat out pelt her way back to her hotel. But, then again, she didn't know how far away it was.

Well, if someone was really after her, it was her best option. Cassie gritted her teeth.

She'd look behind her to make her opponent hide, hence slowing them down, then make a break for it.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Screaming would also help.

Cassie took a big breath and let out the cool city air, licked her lips and balled her fists. She turned to her right so she was parallel with the street. No one was there.

Then, a split second later, using her back leg as a push off point, Cassie began to run. However, as quickly as she began running, she was falling. She heard the rustle and clanking of garbage bags underneath her. She tried valiantly to step her way out of the patch of bags, but they were more like a mountain there were so many! And she unceremoniously fell with a thud to the cold, hard pavement.

"Ow." she complained, lightly scraping her jaw on the floor. Taking a moment, she began to feel the pain; her hands started to sting and her left knee began to throb.

Fucking fantastic. Some getaway artist she was. She crafted a brilliant plan of escape from her unknown attacker then ends up a pile of– and like an unexpected, open cupboard door, the smell of the garbage she'd just waded through hit her full on in the face.

Ugh. That fucking STANK.

"Ugh! Fuck!" she groaned, as she tried to untangle herself from all the bags, wriggling and retching, "Ugh, that fucking reeks."

"Oh, here, let me help you, ma'am." said a strong, masculine voice from above her. A pair of large hands grabbed her flailing arms and gently pulled her to her feet like she weighed less than a dollar sweet bag. The man placed her in front of him.

She began to pat herself down as she started to turn to thank her hero, "Oh, thank you. I'm such a clutz–" then she stopped.

A thick, broad chest lead to a thick, strong neck, which lead to a chiselled jaw, which ultimately lead to one of the most beautiful things that science had created.

The all-America hero. Steve Rogers.

Cassie couldn't speak. She just gawked her mouth open, unable to close it, no matter how valiantly and loudly her brain told her to close it.

Close your fucking mouth. Close it!

She just gawped at him, like a fish out of water. Like a gawping idiot.

He stood there. Perfect, in the moonlit street. He gave her a reassuring smile.

Her brain was stunned. Of all the people she'd expected to help her up after she fell, he would be one of the last people on her list.

Steve gave a cough and his comforting smile turned to a nervous one.

"Are you alright, ma'am? He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Again, Cassie just gawped at him. Like a fish. Gawping at a person pressing their nose against their tank.

"Ma'am?" he asked again, inspecting her for some kind of injury.

You can inspect me all you want sweetie.

Finally, with the image of his rippling muscles pressed against her, she pulled herself out of her handsome induced stupor.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I'm fine, thank you." she eventually stuttered.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he pressed, holding the tops of her arms.

Damn, he was so warm and his face was so genuine. Plus it didn't hurt that he was hot. Really hot.

No, she was not going to gawk again.

"No. No. I'm fine. Really. Thank you. Steve. Mr Rogers. Um." She put her face into her hand, "Thanks."

Steve let out a small chuckle, taking his warmth away from her arms, he placed them on his hips.

"Let's get you something to calm your nerves, huh? There's, uh, a bar not too far from here where we could maybe, ahem, get a drink or..." Steve shuffled awkwardly as he looked downwards. "Or, um, we could, just walk for a while."

It took Cassidy a second but, was he asking her out? Surely not. He had the entire world of woman literally willing to bend over and let him stick his dick where the sun never shone and he was asking her for a drink.

Plus, she must smell terrible. She just unintentionally waded through garbage.

Cassie looked wary as he bumbled about taking a cab further into the city. She shook her head.

He was a quibbling mess! How could someone so good-looking fumble his words with a woman?

Steve let out a quick burst of air through his lips and sniffed.

Cassie smiled and felt her heart pinch at his cuteness.

"Or, um, we could go by the river and just talk for a while, if you'd like?"

"We'd make a good team, wouldn't we?" she laughed.

Steve glanced up nervously, his warm blue eyes clouded with mild confusion as he looked at her.

"Pardon, ma'am?"

"Well first there's me flapping my mouth up and down like an idiot because I get to meet you, and now you stuttering and mumbling trying to ask me out. We'd make a great pair." she smiled, getting some of her confidence from his clear lack.

Which sounded kinda mean, but it wasn't. Not really.

Steve let out a breathy laugh, followed by a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, I suppose so, huh? He admitted, jerking his brows in cheeky agreement. Cassie peeled a piece of discarded biscuit packaging from her leg.

"I think it's a little too cold for a walk," she began, leaning a little closer into him, "but how about that drink?"

Steve's enormous chest filled as he took a deep breath in, then let it out. He smiled a perfect smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>The bar he'd suggested was truly a dying breed. Dark, dank and dirty.<p>

It was a an old-fashioned sports bar; signed jersey's spattered the walls with TV's dotted in between. A long, wooden bar with brown swivel stools, booths and wooden tables, complete with sticky residue.

Maybe it was a good thing these places were dying.

But Steve seemed to enjoy it.

After quickly buying some deodorant for herself at a local Duane Reed and thoroughly smattering herself with it. Her clothes, her hair, everything! They'd taken up by the bar, parking themselves on two of the empty stools. They'd ordered their drinks; her a bud and he, a regular coke.

The bartender, an old but cheerful-looking gentleman had nodded and left to make the drinks when Cassie leaned into him.

"A coke? Really?" she asked, Steve nodded three times, "Wow. I'd pegged you for a beer guy."

"I don't really like the taste and if I can't get drunk, what's the point in drinking it?" Steve answered, turning back to face her, placing one of his elbows to lean on the counter-top.

"You can't get drunk?" she repeated, shocked. Steve nodded, his lips pursed to the side, "Have you tried?" she pressed.

"Yeah. Few times. Doesn't work," he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, "Side effect of the serum. Everything heals much faster than normal, so I'd have to drink maybe ten times more than you to get even the slightest bit drunk."

Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"That a challenge?" she smirked at him, to which he responded with a noise of embarrassment.

Bah, maybe she should go easy on the guy. After all, he was from the 1940's.

"That must really suck for you."

"Not really. Can't miss what you never really had, so." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? Nothing?"

Steve nodded again.

"No booze?"

"Got drunk with a good friend of mine a few times but, other than that." he shook his head silently.

"Drugs?"

"Never done them. Don't want to."

"Rock and roll?" Cassie joked, wiggling her shoulders at him.

Steve furrowed his brow and smiled, "A little after my time, ma'am."

"Ah yes, I suppose so," they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Cassie added, "Before and after, if you think about it."

They both glanced sideways at each other and smiled.

The grey-haired bartender brought over their drinks and Steve handed him a ten, to which the old bartender hobbled back over to the cash register.

"Oh and it's Cassie." she said, offering her hand, "Cassie Sheridan."

"I know," admitted Steve, shaking her hand anyway, "You were the woman who caused all the fuss at the press-conference this morning."

Cassidy was stunned for a short while.

Yes, what had happened was strange but, surely they hadn't taken an interest in her because of it. That was Thor's fault. Not hers. Then again, it was bound to have hit some sort of headlines. Oh god. What if it reflected badly on the paper? What if Tony got in trouble for it? After all, he stuck his neck out and got her the job.

She had to find out more.

Her Dictaphone was in her pocket.

It was a bit evil, but hey, she was a reporter. If it was too much, she'd edit it out. She really needed to go back to the office with something substantial. The Hulk interview wasn't really going to fly if they found out she'd had drinks with Steve Rogers and not gotten anything out of it. Maybe it could save her ass in the board room?

There were probably reported sightings of them already.

She clicked the Dictaphone in her right pocket.

"So, am I suspected of something? Is that why you were stalking me?"

Steve looked up at her, then quickly looked back at his Coke.

"No, don't worry, you're not suspected of anything," Cassie was relieved, "And I was making sure that you were safe, I wasn't stalking you, Miss Sheridan."

"Cassie." she smiled, "And don't worry. I kind of like you stalking me."

They shared another smile.

* * *

><p>six beers later, which meant that Steve was on his thirteenth double whiskey, they'd been shooting the shit for about an hour and a half.<p>

He was genuinely fun to talk to. He told her amazing stories about how much the city had changed since the 40's, of how much technology and science, plus everything else confused the hell out of him. He even sang a small portion of his favourite song from his days. He started telling her about the war, but he stopped himself a lot during. Maybe editing it a little for her. He also confided in her, the loss of his best friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes.

"That must've been a lot to deal with," Cassie comforted, when he told her about how his best friend died in action, "I can't imagine how much you miss him."

Steve nodded silently and knocked back his fourteenth double.

A silence stretched for a while, Cassie picked at the sticky label on her Bud.

"I lost my mother when I was fourteen," Steve turned his head to look at her, "Car-crash." Cassie continued. She bit the inside of her lip, "Never goes away, does it?" she asked him.

There was a pause. Then Steve looked down, and shook his head.

They sat in morbid silence for a few minutes, until Cassie couldn't take it any more.

"Well, that was depressing." she announced in a chirpy tone, "Barkeep? Another round please." she requested waving her arm in the air with a flourish.

She was getting quite drunk. She could feel it. That sort of weird feeling in your muscles.

Cassie looked back at Steve, who was now laughing at her. Then, they laughed together.

* * *

><p>Steve had managed to pound another fifteen doubles before he'd started to feel even a slight hint of drunkenness. Cassie had had to stop, for her own sake, as well as his.<p>

She tended to get a bit handsy when she was inebriated. Plus, they'd started the slippery slope of taking about the other sex. Which never really ended well. Talking about the other sex, usually lead to sex. Mind you, she wouldn't mind for him.

She'd have to cover any mirrors though.

"No, no. There is a reason that I don't date in this time." said Steve, guzzling another double whiskey.

"Oh, yeah and what's that?" Cassie inquired, actually interested in what he had to say.

"Because all women are crazy." he exclaimed with a slight slur. Cassie laughed incredulously, "You're not like you were back then. You're all independent and managing businesses and strutting down the avenue in your tight 'jeggings'. Which is stupid by the way, this mashing up words to make new things. It's silly." he finished.

"Are you done?" Cassie asked, still laughing.

"No. There's nothing wrong with any of you, you're all beautiful, and intelligent and scary. Mostly scary. Why do you have to be so scary?" Steve shook his head and gestured his glass to her.

"It's not scary, it's mystery. We're trying to be mysterious, so you'll think we're interesting and stick around, or ask us on a date."

"Well, you had me fooled. All the girls I asked dancing all laughed in my face."

"Yeah, and when they found out what they gave up, they kicked themselves all the way home." said Cassie, punctuating the end of her speech with a nod.

Steve signalled for two more drinks, which thankfully, were both for him. Both of which, he threw down his neck.

Cassie was starting to get a little worried about his drinking, I think he was taking her challenge a bit far. Maybe she'd have to suggest some food soon, soak up the alcohol. Steve blinked slowly.

"Have you ever been in love, Cassie?"

Yup. He was drunk.

"I don't think so. Apart from Kirk Douglas, does he count?"

"I have. I think. It was wonderful and terrifying at the same time. We kissed once. She was an amazing woman. Real powerhouse." Steve mused.

"She sounds really special, Steve."

"She was, I didn't even tell her how I felt."

Oh god. He was going to get all deep and shit on her now, she could feel it.

She still had her Dictaphone on. If it was too much, she could edit it out, she supposed.

"Do you have any regrets, Steve?"

He looked back up at her with old, tired eyes and for the first time, she saw the old man he claimed to be.

"I have more regrets than I care to mention. I regret the fact that I didn't tell Peggy that I loved her. I regret the fact that I had to waste my life stuck in ice, when I could've been with her, raising kids in the suburbs. I regret that I couldn't save my best friend. I regret that fact that even though I've been granted these amazing abilities, people keep dying around me and there's nothing I can do about it."

Cassie brought her brows together.

Maybe the Dictaphone was a bad idea, she felt wrong doing it.

She was about to knock it off, then suddenly, Steve swung around in his swivel stool, "Cassie." he gasped, pulling her arms towards him, fumbling and grasping for her hands, "If you felt like you were going to regret something in the moment that it's happening. This moment. Unless you did something about it, would you take that chance?"

Cassie was bemused.

"It would depend entirely on what that regret might be." she answered truthfully, fully expecting him to swoop her up into his arms and give her something to remember him by.

However, Steve swallowed hard, and glanced at the bartender who was cleaning the bottles behind the bar.

"A large glass of water please, Sir."

* * *

><p>There was no comfort. No soft sentiment to cushion the blow. Her world had been pulled inside out through her nose and once again, she felt empty.<p>

She felt a fool. A fucking stupid fucking asshole. Of course it was him. How could it not have been.

It all made perfect sense.

She'd broken her hand punching Steve in the face. It sung and ached like a bitch. He'd taken her to the hospital, and she'd been put into a cast. They'd given her some medication to stop the pain, but it was only a week-long course.

Once Steve had dropped her off outside her hotel, he'd said that he felt terrible about telling her but he felt she had the right to know, then he'd asked if there was anything he could do for her.

She'd told him to go and fuck a rabid goat.

Then she'd turned back around, gave him a hug and apologised. She thanked him for the drinks, kissed him on the cheek and left him in the cold New York air.

The elevator ride took an eternity, but every floor she went up, her anger synchronised.

She was such an idiot. The signs were there. She'd never put them together, until Steve had spelled it out for her.

When it had all been happening, there wasn't much evidence to go by on what exactly it'd been. Cassie had seen pictures of a flash of green, a golden helmet with huge ornate horns. Thor. Thor was from Asgard, so was he. Of course he could get here if Thor could. And the Chitauri. All because of him.

She should have realised. She should've seen it.

It all made total sense.

She reached her room, her boots were heavy and her muscles ached. But none of it mattered. She was so livid. She was so fuming, she was shaking. She shook so fiercely her hands could barely get her key out of her pocket.

Then she remembered her Dictaphone.

She grappled for it, her fingers fumbling to rewind what had just happened.

How long had it been recording?

Did it tape the hospital? Her telling Steve to fuck a goat? The taxi ride to the Emergency Room?

She let it rewind for a while, stopped it at a random point.

".. 'New York, New Mexico, everything. It was all him, Cassidy.'

'What? No. No. I don't believe you. It couldn't have been him. He's only now just come back to me.'

'I promise you. I'm not lying, it's the truth. Loki was behind everything. He murdered innocent people so he could try and rule this world-'

'–No, it's not true. It's not.'

'It is true. Cassie, he's dangerous and he's gunna pull you into his evil scheme. He's a slick one, not doubt about that. It's, it's not your fault. No one thinks that. He's just really good at manipulating people.'

'…'

'Cassie. Think about the hundreds of people that he's killed, thousands who still haven't gotten over what happened that day. They're on his hands, Cassidy and blood like that doesn't come off. It was him, you've gotta know it, Cass.'

_THWACK!_

'AGRHH! Fuck!'

'Oh my god, are you okay?'

'AGRH! My fucking hand! AGRH!'

'Hey! You can't go starting a brawl in here, get out yuh crazy bastards. Out!'

'Alright, sir, alright. We're going. C'mon Cassie, I'm taking you to the hospital'

'No, get away from me-'"

Cassie stopped the tape with a click. She was breathing heavily, he eyes filling. Her bottom lip was trembling uncontrollably, so she bit down hard to stop it. The metallic taste of blood stained her tongue.

Cassidy swiped her key into the lock and the door 'bleeped' to allow her in. She threw the door open and slammed it behind her, leaning back against its support, clutching her Dictaphone to her chest.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the carpet, breathing shallowly. Her eyes brimmed over and fell down her face.

"Cassie?" came his voice from the mirror.

Cassie looked up. She could feel the evil in her eyes.

"Nice outing?" he inquired.

Her anger bubbled, and fizzed inside her gut. It boiled over, forcing her tears to dry up. She pushed herself hard off the door, Dictaphone in hand, rewinding it as she went.

She reached the mirror and didn't look up, then pressed play.

".. 'He's not what you think he is, Cass.'

'I know he's my best friend. He's been with me since I was five years old, I think I'd know him better than you, thanks.'

'He's a monster.'

'And how do you know?'

'Because I've met him. You remember the fourth of May 2012?'

'Of course I do. No one on earth could forget that date, that's when all the alien stuff started happening, all that craziness-'

'It was him, Cass. Germany, New York, New Mexico, everything. It was all him, Cassidy.'

'What? No. No. I don't believe you. It couldn't have been him. He's only now just come back to me.'

'I promise you. I'm not lying, it's the truth. Loki was behind everything. He murdered innocent people so he could try and rule this world-'

'–No, it's not true. It's not.'

'It is true. Cassie, he's dangerous and he's gunna pull you into his evil scheme. He's a slick one, not doubt about that. It's, it's not your fault. No one thinks that. He's just really good at manipulating people.'

'…'

'Cassie. Think about the hundreds of people that he's killed, thousands who still haven't gotten over what happened that day. They're on his hands Cassidy, and blood like that doesn't come off..'"

Cassie clicked off the tape and finally looked up into the mirror. His face was white, he looked terrified.

Her voice barely worked, "Was it you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, do you like it? : I know it's Loki light, so's the next one, but now the good stuff can finally start happening! :D Next chapter's half done already. See you soon? :)**


	21. Chapter 20: His Just Reward

**Holy shit you guys! 21 reviews?! You are awesome! You know that? **

**I'm so glad you're all still with me after such a long break. I'm so sorry again /: **

**This is just a short one before Christmas and New Years, but I couldn't leave ya'll like that.. all hangin' and stuffs. **

**So, behold! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – His Just Reward.<p>

Loki was stunned and terrified.

"Pardon?" he whispered, trying to remain cool.

Cassidy looked angry, very angry. Her voice was calm and controlled, but there brewed a storm within her. Loki could tell.

Who would tell her? Who would know to?

She simply watched him through the glass.

"Was it you?" she repeated, calmly.

His automatic instinct was to lie.

Loki moved his eyes to the side, then returned them to her hard gaze.

"Was it you what, Cassidy? I-"

"How could you?" Cassie asked, interrupting him.

"I'm sure that one of us knows the direction of this conversation, that person however doesn't appear to be me." Loki tried to joke, he could talk his way out of this. He was Loki Liesmith, master of lies and deceit. He could surely spin a tale around this? But Cassie shook her head in disgust.

"It _was_ you." she croaked, her lips barely moving, "Steve Rogers told me everything," she shook the machine in her hand at him, "So don't try to deny it. I know you're a good liar, Loki– the best, but you can't talk your way out of this. It was you."

His heart dropped and stopped, all at the same time. It was fruitless. He couldn't fool her any more.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she repeated, still trying to remain calm. She wasn't succeeding.

Loki licked his bottom lip nervously.

"Cassidy, I can explain. That was a very different time for me. I was a completely different person then-"

"And that justifies it?!" She shouted suddenly, stopping Loki in his tracks. She looked off to the side and shook her head again, raising her hands to the sides of her head.

"You killed hundreds– No, _thousands_ of people and all you can say to try and justify it, is that it was a hard time for you?"

"It was in a dark place in my existence. A beacon of light had been illuminated from an unlikely source, only too late did I find that it was false. Please believe me." he begged, but she wasn't soothed.

Loki had never seen her like this before, not directed at him anyway. Her eyes were hard and her face was contorted with disgust and disapproval.

"You nearly destroyed an entire city, an entire planet! All because you wanted Daddy's approval. You wanted to rule? You wanted to be King?" She stopped, breathing shallowly.

Loki felt his body slump. He couldn't look at her. He knew it would end up like this. Why did he try to pretend otherwise? He knew that she could never accept what he did to this Realm.

"We were made to be ruled." she muttered, spitting venom at him, repeating his words. Loki's fear renewed itself. He couldn't bare it, she was so angry at him, "I read the article about what you said in Germany." she paused. "You said that, 'We were made to be ruled'. Is that what you think?"

Loki couldn't lie any more. His lies had cost him so much and now, they were about to cost him his friend.

"Yes. I did." he admitted.

Cassidy looked down, two beads of tears fell to the floor.

"But not now." he hastened to add, "I don't believe that now. I was a fool to. I was lost and so blinded by revenge and hate, that I could not see what was truly real." He balled his fist and beat it against his chest as his voice broke, "I, was wrong, Cassidy. I see that now. I am so truly sorry."

"Were you gunna let them kill me?" Cassie said in a low register, bringing her head back up. Her was brimming with tears, but her face was devoid. Loki's heart burst.

"No. Of course not. I would never let them-"

"So, you were planning on? What? Kidnapping me? Taking me as a hostage, a slave?"

"Maybe I would have had to," Loki snapped, Cassie's face contorted with disdain, "but I would _never_ have let them hurt you."

Time stretched out forever between them, driving a wedge in the conversation. Loki dared not speak. This was her turn to respond.

Cassidy finally gave movement. She blinked slowly and leaned her head to the side.

"All those people." she breathed, shaking her head. Her curtain of curly, caramel hair moved gently, as if moved by a breeze.

"All those people, all those lives you ruined, all those communities broken, all those families.. It's all your fault." she looked at him and if it was possible, Loki's heart sank even lower.

There was no anger in her eyes, no disappointment, nor detestation. They were empty. Hollow. Nothingness.

"I honestly thought that you'd come back to make up for leaving twelve years ago. I thought things would be like they were. That I would finally have a friend! After you left, I'll admit, it fucked me up." Loki blinked.

What could she mean by that?

"You left. My best friend. So, what would stop anyone else from leaving me? My mom, you. Eventually, everyone would leave me. So I shut myself off from people. I didn't trust anyone, or let anyone into my life any closer than arms length away. And that's your fault."

"Cassie. I've told you, I never meant to–"

"Is there anything that you haven't fucked up? You destroy my chance at any sort of companionship, or friendship. You almost obliterate an entire world. You screw up your daughter's life because you tried to play with fire and got burned."

She paused, shaking her head.

"Everything you touch turns to dust. Everything." she said, mostly to herself, it seemed.

Loki throat felt dry and he swallowed, trying to alleviate it but to no avail.

"For the first time since you came back into my life, things are finally making sense to me. You were going to use me to do your filthy little ritual to get your way back here to finish what you'd started."

"No!" Loki interrupted, "No, Cassie, I swear. That was not my intention at all–"

Cassie's angry eyes shot back at him with venom.

"And why should I trust you? You'll never change," she sneered at him, "Thousands of years as a liar and a cheat, why would you change now?"

Loki didn't have any words to say.

"I don't have to put up with this. I shouldn't have to have you in my life."

Loki's stomach fell.

He knew where this was going.

"You said that you would never leave me, unless I asked you to."

His stomach heaved into his throat, "Cassie." he started, holding out an extended hand.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, that she refused to cry.

"Loki Laufeyson-"

"No." He objected. She closed her eyes, as though to block him out.

"Loki Laufeyson–"

"No!" He shouted louder.

"–I'm asking you to leave."

There was a pause, Loki could feel the Realm spinning around him. He felt sick.

She opened her cold, stone eyes.

"And never come back."

* * *

><p>Loki didn't speak. He didn't do anything. He just stood in the mirror, defiant and shocked. She could see the cogs fiercely whirling in his head, trying to think of a way out of this, how to make it all better.<p>

But he couldn't.

How could she forgive him for something like that? He massacred innocent people. He destroyed people's lives and homes, all because he wanted Daddy's seal of approval.

How could he be so shallow?

He was going to use her to get back into this world and do it all again, she knew it.

How could she have been so blind?

Now that she thought about it, the signs were there. His reluctance of her going to New York, his resolute attitude that she should not speak to Thor and now that she thought back on the events of May 4th, who else could be behind it?

She was furious and not just at him, at herself. She'd protected herself from hurt like this since she was 14 years old, but the pain didn't make any less of an impact on her.

She was losing someone. Someone she trusted, someone she..

He was still in the mirror. It made Cassie angry. She couldn't bare to look at him, all she could think of were the photo's of those poor children, motherless and frightened. The bloodied and bleeding, begging for their lives.

"Did you not hear me?" She said, attempting to keep emotion out of her voice, "I said, get out and never come BACK." She lost her cool, banging the cabinet beneath her and shouting the last word, trying to frighten him, or jolt him a little.

The room started to shake.

But this time he wouldn't scare her. Cassie balled up her fists and stood her ground.

The light fittings shook violently and the furniture jumped around. They stared at each other, he with silent determination, her with anger and hatred. The T.V smashed to the floor, narrowly missing her. She flinched at the near contact.

"You think this is the way to make me change my mind?!" she shouted over the rumbling, "Trying to scare me? Trying to frighten me into taking it back? You're a monster, Loki! And you always will be!"

Loki's face loosened and the room silenced. He looked ashamed of himself.

"It wasn't a difficult time for you. It's who are, Laufeyson," she spat, "You'll never change."

Loki's brow's flattened and his lips came to thin lines.

"If you ask it, I will leave. But know this Cassidy Sheridan. I will always wait for your call, whether it comes or not, I will always listen for you." His voice was quiet and soft, and sorrowful.

There was a pause.

His remorseful face shot daggers into her heart.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, tilting his head in a bow. Cassie saw the faint glimmer of a tear in the corner of his eye.

Then with that, he shot of of the mirror, like a speeding bullet and blew all the lights, making Cassie scream and fall to the floor.

She hit her bad hand as she fell, and screamed at the pain, but not _that_ pain.

Her heart felt like it was splitting, nerve by nerve. Being ripped apart and chewed by wild dogs.

She screamed again, and started crying. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to rack a breath from her lungs. She hacked and hiccuped, crying so hard that her eyes itched.

Cassie brought her knees up to her chest, tucking herself into a ball on the floor. She wiped her nose on her coat.

She was still holding the Dictaphone.

She sniffed and pressed rewind. Tears still falling from her eyes. A weird, strangled noise came from her throat and she clicked the play button.

"...'Well, there's nothing that you lot can say that are going to stop me from being friends with him. That's what friends do. Stick by each other, through thin and thick. Or, so I've been told.'

'Cassie, I'm not joking, he's not who you think he is. He's using you to get back at us.'

'Oh, fuck you, Rogers. The sun doesn't shine from your ass as much as you think.'

'I'm not saying it does. I'm trying to explain to you that he's dangerous.'

'I know he can have a bit of a wild side, but he'd never hurt anybody. He's a nice guy–'"

Cassie screwed up her face and croaked out a rabid moan and clutched the Dictaphone to her chest.

There she stayed, for what seemed like hours. Crying herself hoarse, lying on the carpet.

* * *

><p>There were no words. Only pain.<p>

Loneliness and sadness.

Regret and misery.

His life was over.

And he deserved it.

His exile was just and his guilt and pain were fit punishment.

But why did it hurt so much.

He sat in the darkness, his covered face with his hands and a strangled sob escaped through his lips.

This is what he deserved.

His just reward.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear :( Things aren't looking grand for our lovely duo, are they? Such drama! Tehe.<strong>

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, and if I don't get bitten by the writing bug again 'til the New Year, HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D**


	22. Chapter 21 - I'm Gunna Need That

**Hello my dears! I know it's been so long but there's a new chapter :D I'll never finish this story.. it'll be running in another six years. Useless as a chocolate teapot.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one.**

**Also, thank you SOO much for all your lovely reviews. They make my day when a random one comes through, even when it hasn't been touched in over five months. It kicks me in my bumcheeks to finish a new chapter for ya'll.**

**Read on!  
><strong>

**WARNING! This chapter depressed _me_ writing it, it took me so long to write cause I felt suicidal writing it. Sod heartbreak. It's a bitch.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 - I'm Gunna Need That<p>

Cassie had been staring at the back of the seat in front of her for at least an hour, listening to Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake' on repeat on her Ipod, unmoving. Thankfully, the seat next to her was free, so she didn't seem a complete weirdo to a random stranger, and the people across the aisle didn't really pay attention to her though, but she didn't care.

_How did I read the stars so wrong? _Katy asked herself, but it was exactly the question Cassie kept asking herself. Cassie blinked and sighed, slumping her shoulders further.

She looked out the tiny, oval window. Fluffy clouds rolled into the distance as far as the eye could see.

Fucking fluffy clouds.

Katy kept singing, _And now it's clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems._

Yeah, tell me about it.

_I was dreaming for so long._

She sighed again.

Her laptop had been sitting on her lap tray since the seat belt sign had been turned off, she hadn't touched it.

The chorus came around, like so many times before it. _Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high._

She glanced at her thin-strapped watch. Three forty-five pm. They were supposed to have flown at eleven am but due to unforeseen weather and electrical disturbances, they'd been grounded till twelve-fifteen pm, so she only had a few more hours to go till she landed back in Sea Tac with story-hungry big-wigs demanding their story, or that's her job.

Better get back to staring the shit of the back of a chair!

_I wish I knew then what I know now._

Again, she sighed and threw her head back to hit the chair.

This was getting her nowhere.

She had to start her article.

Cassie itched her eyebrow and rubbed the side of her face with her royal blue cast, then opened up her Mac and powered it on.

Damn this wig itched.

She'd had to go into hiding. The whole Thor/Her/Hammer thing had gone viral, well, global. She'd had to dive out and go to a wig store on her way to the airport. It was a long black wig, nothing fancy but a nice long, full fringe to hide her face.

Something else she had to worry about, hiding from her own kind. The kind of nosy, blood-thirsty investigators with no tact, or dignity. The scum-bags who wrecked her profession.

The paper was now her number one fan. Tony had called and told her that the paper was paying for her to be moved to a new hotel by another alias, so other newspapers wouldn't be able to get an interview with her before they did. Sax was to get promo photos and then they would have her interviews with Bruce and Steve, followed by her personal exclusive interview. She was on strict instructions to stay in her room and order room-service on them.

Suited her fine. She wanted chocolate, ice-cream and all the scary movies she could get her hands on.

She didn't get any work done yesterday, she wasn't really in the writing mood yesterday. More in the killing mood.

She swallowed and reached in her bag for her notepad with her good hand. Cassie couldn't face doing Steve's article yet, she still couldn't touch her Dictaphone. She'd start with Bruce. At least he hadn't taken a shit all over her.

Now she felt depressed again. Fuck.

_Thunder rumbling, castle's crumbling._

Katy. Stop tormenting me.

She seriously needed to get a grip, and she needed to pee.

Cassie pressed pause just as Katy was about to belt into another round of the chorus. She moved her Mac off the tray and placed it in her seat and covered it with her jacket. The toilet was right behind her anyway, so she wasn't going far.

She bolted the door and turned to herself in the mirror. Shaking her head, she didn't recognise herself.

Sunken eyes from lack of sleep, plus all the crying she'd done last night. Her lips were chapped and her skin looked pale from the black wig she was wearing.

Cassie turned her head from side to side admiring her temporary hair colour. It was synthetic hair, but it still looked nice. She ran her hand through it's silky strands, it felt like she'd over conditioned her hair and fell flat but since it was a wig, it didn't matter.

She pursed her lips to the side and bit them, her eyes beginning to brim again.

His hair had always looked so soft.

Cassie rested her trembling bottom lip on the tip of her cast and pressed play on her Ipod.

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine._

More Katy. Definitely more Katy.

* * *

><p>"There's been severe weather warnings and electrical disturbances have grounded most of the airports, but some planes managed to fly, including hers."<p>

"Then bring her back." shot Steve.

"We can't do that, Rogers. Now that you've blown our cover, any movement on our part is useless. She'd never come with us." replied Coulson.

"That's never stopped you before." he sulked.

Nick looked over his templed fingers at the brooding Captain, then glanced at Thor.

"Thor, can you do anything to stop these disturbances?"

"Mjölnir has been acting strangely since two nights passed, it senses Loki's presence. This is not Mjölnir's doing, but it is uneasy. This is Loki's doing and I cannot interfere with it." he answered grimly.

Stark took a sharp breath in and leaned backwards in his chair, "So, exactly what are we gunna do here? 'Cause, so far, we've managed to: frighten away our only witness, slash, bargaining chip, "he gestured to Steve, who turned away his head, "Sit here, talking," he gestured to Coulson, "Or, nearly smash a woman in the face with our hammer." he finished, turning to Thor with a flick of his head.

"Stark-" Romanov began, gesturing a hand to try and make him stop. Nick knew it was useless.

"Mjölnir was not trying to harm her, I have told you this before. It was drawn to her."

"And, why is that?" asked Stark, pushing away his large, leather plush chair and walking towards Thor, "'Cause that little stunt is all over the news right now."

"It felt Loki's presence. He must have been trying to get at Miss Sheridan. Your lead walls have led to his anger." he said, standing up to meet Stark, hammer in hand.

"It kept him out, didn't it?" Stark goaded.

"Yeah, but he still destroyed the sign," interjected Banner humbly, the group looked at him, "That's probably why he's messing with the electricity, because he knows he can use it now."

Nick's interest peaked. The doctor had a good point.

Bruce removed his glasses and stood up, "If we've learned anything from Loki, it's that he's always on the look out for a new way to make trouble. The electrical faults, the weather playing up. It's all him, and he's just going to keep on growing in power. The more he tries, the more he gets, the more we lose."

Stark and Thor backed away from each other and sat down amicably.

Nick had to admire Banner's tact.

"Bruce is right," he finally spoke, leaning forward in his high-backed leather seat, "If we don't act quickly, then god knows what he might do next. Thor, is there any way he can get back into this world?"

Thor shook his majestic head.

"None that are known to Asgard, but there may be other ways."

"So what exactly is the plan of attack, Fury?" shot Steve, clearly disgruntled. Nick rose an eyebrow of intolerance and Steve recanted his statement, "I mean, what exactly do we do here, Agent Fury? We're working in the dark."

Nick took a deep breath through his nose.

"We've got agents tracking these disturbances, trying to get a read on Loki. We've also got people working around the clock preparing for another war. That's all we can do gentlemen, batten down the hatches and get a whole lot of guns. I don't need to remind you all of what happened last time we took Loki lightly."

"And what about Sheridan?" asked the Hawk from behind him.

Fury addressed them all individually with his one good eye before replying, then said, "We do nothing. These disturbances got severely worse last night, which is no coincidence. I'm sure she's broken all ties with him, if she really was his 'friend' then that must've dented Loki's pride. Miss Sheridan is better off gone. She's not our concern any more," Rogers didn't look convinced, "Are we clear on that, Captain Rogers?" he addressed him personally.

Steve raised his head and nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p>Tony Kinderdale huffed against the chilly October air, a cloud of breath blew from his mouth. God, he could use a cigar right now. Damned doctors. Thought they owned the world.<p>

He had to admit though, it had given him quite a scare finding out how high his blood pressure and cholesterol were. Yuh never think it'll happen, till it does.

He couldn't tell any one about it though, they'd have him 'retired' before he could whistle a tune. Then that'd be it for his Cassie. She was such a good kid. She could really go places. It still pissed him off that the board chose 'Ranks over her.

Money makes the world go round. Bastards.

Again, Tony huffed.

The whole world had heard about what happened to her in New York. If the girl had any sense, she'd be in disguise when she came out. The paps were littered around the Arrivals entrance at Sea Tac. Tony shook his head. He couldn't blame them. Hell, he was one of them. But now he was seeing it from the other side of the lens, he didn't like who it was pointing at.

The paper was loving the attention and he knew they were gunna squeeze it, and her from all it was worth. He couldn't let that happen. Not to Cassie.

Suddenly, his phone bleeped at him. He pulled it out his large leather jacket pocket:

'Just got here. God, it's a mess. Where are you to?'

Tony replied to her message and settled himself back to lean against his BMW.

Yup, the shit was gunna hit the fan, alright.

* * *

><p>Thirty-five minutes later and still no sign of Cassie. Tony'd started to worry. He'd seen no massive swarm from the paps. Maybe she'd managed to sneak out some sort of back way, like the ones they keep for the famous?<p>

"Hullo." came a thick, deep female Russian accent from his left. Tony turned and saw a dark-haired woman with large sunglasses and a blue cast on her right hand looking at him, carry-case at her side, hand on her hip.

"And how can I help you?" Tony asked, warily.

"I am wonder if you can direct me to Tony Kinderdale's car, I am told he is in other side of car park, when actually he's here." her accent slipped to a familiar tone.

"Ah, shoot, I'm sorry kid." Tony answered, shrugging his shoulders at her and pushing himself off his car to give her a big hug.

"I've been wandering like a lost pup for twenty minutes trying to find you," she paused and reached up to hug him, "I'm just glad to see you."

"You okay, kid?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Not really," she mumbled, shaking her head against his shoulder, "I just wanna go home."

"I don't think that's wise, kiddo. Not with the heat you're packing on your tail. Best stay at mine for a couple of days, I can sneak yuh in with Marie to get some stuff but I think it's best."

She hugged him closely and sighed a big breath, "You're the best, Tone. You know that, right?

Tony smiled. He knew, he just liked her saying it.

* * *

><p>Tony's youngest, Marie had managed to slip past the rally of reporters waiting outside Cassidy's apartment building. According to Marie other tenants were loving the attention, all saying that she was 'a lovely girl' and that they never thought, 'she was tangled up with no Gods'.<p>

She expected a new Youtube sensation any day then.

Oh god, what if there was footage?

Great.

Geoffrey was probably loving the limelight for the brief window of opportunity; high heels and glitter a go-go.

Over the phone, Cassie directed Marie to the things that she needed from her apartment, which wasn't much since she already had her suitcase. But her father's presents were the highest priority.

It would be good to see her father and brother again, especially after the week that she had had.

Tony had offered to drive her to Portland because of her hand, but she'd refused. That three hour drive would be good for her, good thinking time.

She'd finally managed to stop listening to Katy, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still on the depressing stuff. Kelly Clarkson, Celine Dion, Taylor Swift, Sinead O'Connor. All the usual heartbreak suspects. Which was weird because it wasn't really a 'heartbreak' it was a 'friendbreak'.

Same thing, she supposed but should it really hurt as much as it did?

Standing in Tony's gorgeous shower room as it filled with clouds of steam from the shower streaming hot water, with nothing more than a towelling robe around her, she thought back on the previous day.

Tony really had been wonderful.

He'd driven her to his penthouse apartment, and when she said penthouse, she meant penthouse. Her apartment would fit in his lounge twice! Marie was already ready for them downstairs. She'd been in and out in under ten minutes. Marie even managed to feed Bert and Ernie.

On the way back Tony had given her tips on what the higher-up's wanted from this article, plus told her that she'd have to give an interview herself. They personally were loving the attention that the paper was getting because of her, and obviously, they would use her to the fullest advantage.

Cassie shook her head and sighed, the thick, hot air lingering in her chest. The repercussions of that day really were going to haunt her forever.

And she didn't even understand why.

She was just a reporter!

Why had his Hammer gone AWOL and lunged for her in the first place? Maybe it sensed Loki around her or something, maybe it could feel his magic. She had danced with his imaginary doppelgänger. Maybe it left residue or, something?

She didn't know. She was just guessing.

Maybe it thought that she was on his side and decided to wreak it's own revenge.

But then, why did it stop?

Ugh, too many questions.

She took off her dressing gown and placed it on the wicker chair, making sure the plastic bag over her cast was secure.

Tony kindly coached her through both articles, not taking it too hard on her because he thought she was upset due to 'stress'. Which was true but that wasn't really the whole story. That ship had safely left the harbour and disappeared into the night.

It took them less time than she thought, since they'd had to scrap what she'd written on the plane because one, because it made absolutely no sense and two, it was a pile of shit.

She'd known that.

Cassie stepped under the waterfall shower head, not exactly feeling like her worries were washing away, but it was helping.

Cass made sure her hair was completely wet then opened her eyes.

This bathroom really was beautiful. Cream and caramel tiles lined the walls, with gorgeous murals of adonises and muses, lying part-clothed on rocks with grapes. Marble this and marble that for the appliances, and every facet and accessory was gold.

She guessed that was Georgia's work, not Tony's.

Georgia was the love of Tony's life, and he hers. They'd been together since they were twenty-three, thirty years worth of marriage and they still held hands.

Cassie smiled.

Georgia was a proud woman, she took pleasure in making a nice home and loved to cook huge meals and hold elegant dinner parties. A real Gossford housewife, but you could talk to her for hours and she would listen.

Rare in a lady of such high standing.

Cassie turned her attention to the array of soaps and shampoos on the shelves in the shower, she grabbed a papaya and mango scented shampoo, with a citrus and grapefruit shower gel.

That should make for nice sniffing.

* * *

><p>Tony had lent her Georgia's powder blue Prius, so she could avoid driving her registered plates. Also, he promised that he would ring her if any of the newspapers got any information on her family.<p>

Just imagine that family reunion! That was the last thing that she wanted on her father's birthday.

Tony had managed to persuade the newspaper to try and keep her cover under-wraps so only the Journal would have any sort of interview. That's what he'd told them anyway, Cassie knew he was trying to keep her safe, as well as his continued career.

She'd had Marie collect her father's favourite dress for her to wear. Plain, simple and beautiful; a white, thick-laced peplum dress with a light long-sleeved dark blue cardigan to hide her cast and a pair of cute white pumps.

She had already phoned her father to tell him that she would be late to the party, she guessed she'd arrive around seven o'clock.

Once she'd curled and styled her hair, she'd kissed Tony, Georgia and Marie goodbye and headed off to their private garage to start her long journey.

* * *

><p>Presents and cards on the seat next to her, Cassie merged onto the I-5 S. Strangely enough, her hand didn't bother her much. Having an automatic, it wasn't really too bad.<p>

She hoped her tablets would keep up the entire way though. It was a long drive to Portland, but she had her tunes, so she was good.

She'd uploaded brash, metal music on her Ipod. The angry sort that made your heart thump and your foot stay on the gas. Blast that high enough, scream the lyrics loud enough and eventually the message would sink in.

All men are dicks. Especially smooth talking, gorgeous looking god-like dicks.

An hour of that and her voice was sore and her ears were ringing, so she let the radio chill her out for a little while.

Cass let her window down, feeling the air ease the tension in her temples.

Traffic update, music, nonsensical presenter banter then more music in the form of Earth, Wind and Fire's 'September' fading on through the DJ's annoying jibberish. Cassie pursed her lips and jerked her head in time with the up-beat music.

She glanced out the side window as she cruised at a leisurely sixty MPH. Blurs of the distant cities and vast countryside launched before her eyes.

Another thing she loved about Seattle and the North in general. So much greenery.

_Ba de ya. Say do you remember? Ba de ya. Dancing in September. Ba de ya. Never was a cloudy day._

She wailed the last word, now moving her shoulders with the beat. So simple, so effective. She actually felt a little better.

The DJ cut off the ending of the song with more talking, then faded into another. Michael Jackson's 'Man in the Mirror'.

Ugh. Fuck you universe.

* * *

><p>Well that good feeling didn't last long.<p>

Another forty-five minutes into her journey, she'd grown tired of the stupid DJ's stupid voice and plugged her Ipod back in and put it on shuffle but apparently, Apple only knew how to put sad songs on shuffle and nothing else.

Cassidy was back to Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand's 'Tell Him'.

She cried her way through the entire song, blasting every note with the both of them. The irony of every moment with him; every time she looked into his cool green eyes and believed all the lies he told her, every time his frosty fingers touched the glass pane, stabbing at her like a hot poker of intolerable pain.

_Never let him go, _They harmonised as the song drew to a close.

Balls to you both. Choke on them. Choke on the balls lodged in your throats.

Then she felt bad. It wasn't their fault she was hurt and embarrassed and crying openly on the interstate.

A beat of silence, then gentle guitar and violin of Alela Diane's 'Take Us Back' lulled her and soothed her aching heart. And eyes.

She listened to the soft coo of her voice. Alela was the epitome of easy listening, you didn't care what she was singing, you just loved to listen.

The last verse said that _All that we have known will be an echo of days when love was true_.

Cassidy nodded. She supposed it was a message; take the good memories and remember them when the shit hits the fan. Keep the good, not the bad.

Cassie smoothed the edges of her white dress against the tops of her knees, then bit the inside of her lip and nodded again. It was the only way she could see of letting this go; take it for what it was at the time and chalk it up to experience. Remember her friend from her childhood and forget the beautiful liar that wrecked her core.

* * *

><p>Cassie was back on the radio again and she was going to tear her hair off. Around Rainier, she'd turned off her Ipod and Justin Timberlake's song, 'Mirror' came on.<p>

Then followed Lil Wayne and Bruno Mars' song, 'Mirror'.

Alright, that's a little too much mirror for one channel.

Then after passing Woodland and skipping the channel, she found Meatloaf's 'Objects in a rear-view Mirror' and 'Go to the Mirror Boy' by the Who.

If Def Leppard's 'Mirror Mirror' came on, she was going to rip the radio out of her car and throw it out the window.

She'd just decided to let Loki go but the DJ, whoever this ass-hole was, was making it really fucking difficult. Mirror this and mirror-fucking-that.

It could be a huge coincidence and he could really like mirrors but could he take his obsession and shove it politely up his ass?!

Cassie had had enough of music, switching off the radio with a click she crossed the Columbia River.

She glanced at her rear-view mirror, half expecting him to be in it. Like she could just think him up. Of course, he wasn't there.

But what annoyed her most of all, is that part of her wished he was.

"Fuck." she sighed.

Another ten minutes and she'd be home.

* * *

><p>He could barely stand to see her, smiling and happy. Embracing her family with open arms, giving presents to her father.<p>

It made him sick but made him irrevocably saddened at the same time. He could not explain his emotions. He simply wished for them to disappear. To smear them from his face, like the tears that fell hard onto his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Cassie was so happy to be home, back with her family, back with familiar faces.<p>

Her aunt Margo was fussing around her father, while her young cousins were playing around the house and the garden, with her older cousins chasing after them with coats. Her brother was ladelling himself out more punch, along with the husbands of her four oldest cousins. Anita, Diana and Emily had all settled quite early in their youths to start a brood of their own tear-aways, while Elizabeth had only recently gotten married to a handsome dentist called Mark, whom Sonny had hit it off with quite well. Both liked to travel, so that was a broad spectrum of things for them to talk about. The other husbands talked about sports and beer, while they talked about hiking and whiskey. Both were manly but she thought the dentist and the geography student did better at it.

Margo's youngest, Elizabeth pulled her aside, her brown eyes alive with excitement. Lizzie had always been very playful and full of energy, her big brown curls bouncing around her little round face.

"Oh my goodness, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the wedding." she giggled.

Yeah, that had been a weird experience. The skinny girl she used to see eat mud in her back garden getting married in a beautiful, ivory gown. With gorgeous boobs.

She should've eaten more mud as a child. Apparently mud goes straight to your tits.

God moves in mysterious way, she supposed.

Well. Gods.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good thanks. I just got back from a work's thing in New York–" Then Cassie saw it, it was like it was in slow motion. Lizzie's expression of feigned disinterest at her statement, then the gasp just before she was about to speak.

Shit. She knew. She knew about New York and what happened there. Liz knew about the Hammer incident and she was going to ask about it.

Shit.

"– but fuck that." Cassie saved, waving her hand the fly that was the New York conversation, "How was the honeymoon?" she winked and nudged her cousin, hiding her cast under her arm.

Lizzie's eyes brightened up and she smiled widely.

Phew. She was safe!

As Lizzie babbled excitedly, Cassie slowly edged her back to her fiancé. She hadn't had a proper chat with her brother yet. They'd bear-hugged at the door and he'd promised to show her pictures from his trip before she'd swiftly been carried away by Margo to meet the grandchildren, again. Sonny had bought their father a Kodak printer for his birthday from customs on his way back, and they'd set it up together for him to show his pictures to the family.

She didn't know why she bothered sometimes. Begs her to buy presents, then swoops in with a better one. Sneaky douche.

Anita and Emily's son's, Jenson and Kiefer raced past them, each declaring that they were the fastest.

Who gave a shit? Either of them were faster than a speeding bullet.

Fuck.

Where did Anita and Emily get the energy to keep that shit up?

"Hey, gimmie some of that," Cassie greeted as she reached Sonny and Mark by the punch bowl, grabbing out two of her painkillers from her pocket and stealing her brother's drink. She swilled the sparkling concoction around her mouth and swallowed the tablets, "I think dad needs saving." Cassie said, pointing with her drink.

Her brother gave her a charming sideways smile and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, heh. I think so." he chuckled, pouring the pink grapefruit-coloured mixture into a tumbler, "Hey dad!" he boomed across the room, his father's head perked up and searched desperately for the way out. Sonny and Cassie both waved at him to come over, to which he leapt at the chance, dodging Margo's attempts to pull him back.

"Hon," Mark started, "Why don't we give these guys some family time?" Lizzie protested as he steered her away but once Mark had stolen a kiss from her flapping mouth, she was hushed.

Cassie smiled and her heart pinched. It was nice to see Lizzie-boo so happy.

"You couldn't have rescued me sooner?" her father moaned as he reached for the glass of punch and took a swig.

"Hey, I had Mark and Cass had Liz. We've all got stuff to deal with."

"But they're not Margo." Their father interjected, silencing them both. Then they started to laugh.

"C'mon," Cassie began, "Let's go in the study, then you can show me the photos."

"Lock the doors!" their father exclaimed.

Cassie and Sonny looked at each other and smiled

"Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife!" they sang at each other, both quoting a famous Youtube clip and fell apart laughing.

These were the moments why she loved being home.

* * *

><p>They caught up while Sonny was busy trying to send the photo's wirelessly to the printer. Cassie rolled her eyes every time Sonny emphasised the wireless part. Her father would 'ooh' like it was a big thing. Which she supposed it was, really. To her father a cordless phone was big news.<p>

She had to admit, it was a pretty cool present.

Ass.

"You're okay though, are you, angel?" her father asked her, concerned, holding her broken hand gently.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine. This was an accident. My foot got caught in my bag's strap and I fell, that's all." she lied. She wasn't telling her Dad she punched Captain America in the face. Even though she did feel quite bad-ass about it.

Sonny threw his arms in the air, "We have success. I've installed the software onto the computer, so you should be good to go. Fingers crossed. Here, I'll try and send a few over."

He clicked and tapped on the mouse and keyboard, then there was a pause and they glanced over to the temperamental machinery. Suddenly, with a whirr, the printer came to life and began to spit out colourful pictures of the Alps and small Germanic towns.

"Oh, wow Son." her father cried, "These are wonderful, you're tutors would be so proud."

"Well, I didn't do much research over there, Dad. So, no, they wouldn't be proud. It's just like you going to your teachers and presenting them with a folder of math equations you've done. They're not impressed unless you discover something."

"It's still pretty freaking cool, Son." insisted Cassie, looking at the pictures her father handed to her, "These are some gorgeous photos. You should've gone for a photography course, instead of spending three years finding out what a hill is."

"Hey, there is a depth to geography that you're tiny brain couldn't conceive little sister."

"Suck it, dirt breath."

"Can it, booger face."

"Both of you, knock it off." chided their father, not even looking up from the pictures.

Cassidy smiled, to which her brother gave her one back.

They would fight like this all the time when they were little. They'd rassle and call each other names, then five minutes later they'd be having a tea party on the front lawn.

"It's stopped." their father announced.

"Yeah, I'll send some more over now," Sonny bent over the computer again and clicked the mouse a few times, "I'm sending over the pictures I took from this amazing small art museum in Ozlo. There were some beautiful pieces there, huge some of them. There was this one piece, it took up the entire room. It was ridiculous. Hang on, it should be coming out now." Sonny moved over to the printer.

Cassie leaned against her father's old wooden desk so he could pass. She touched the cool polished wood with her fingertips, remembering childhood memories of being in this room, behind this desk. Her father had it ever since she could remember.

He never really needed it, but his great-grandfather gave it to his father, then his father gave it to him, so it was kept.

It was only used for his occasional internet browsing and that was it. Her father still had one of those huge and hideous monitors from Windows 2000 era.

Speaking of which.

She tilted her head to look at the side panel of the monitor and smiled.

She and Sonny would collect stickers from wherever they would go and spatter the sides with them, it's probably the reason he father still kept it.

Sentiment.

"Well, that's a big beauty, isn't it?" her father gushed, looking at the new photos.

"That's what I mean. It was huge, it was just a big marble room with just this in it. It was beautiful. Here, Cass." her brother called, pulling her away from inspecting the stickers, "It was decorated with these weird symbols all up and down the sides, it was gorgeous. Wouldn't fit in your tiny bathroom though, would it?" Sonny chuckled as he showed her photo.

She halted, cold.

Her heart stopped dead. A painful thump. Disbelief washed over her in deafening waves.

How was the fuck was this possible?

There, in her brother's hand, was a picture of the Fróðleikr.

"Uhh, Cass?"

"No fucking way." she breathed, her mouth agog.

"Language, Cassidy Jean." scolded her father.

Cassie threw both her hands to her face.

Her father and brother looked worriedly at her.

"Cass, what's wrong? You're scaring the shit into me."

"Language, Sonny Louis."

She looked at from the picture, to her father's furrowed brow, to Sonny's freaked out face, back to the picture.

Trembling, she lowered her hands.

"I'm gunna need that."

* * *

><p><strong>DunDun! I hope you enjoyed. Now I can get to the good stuff! FINALLY! Gunna go off and work on it right now :D<strong>

**Lots of love and such and tings.**


	23. Chapter 22 - No Other Incentive

**OMG! You're all still here! :D Also, have you all seen the new Thor trailer yet? Fucking LOKI! Omnomnonmnomnom!**

**Baymlikedayum - Hey, how are you? My inner black lady still loves your screen name tehe.**

**NoVacanyMind - This story will never NOT be finished, it may take an assload of time but it'll get finished :D I'll wiggle more pop culture references in there, just for you tehe.**

**Ellize Avalon - Ugh, thank you for the spelling correction. You never get them all, do you? Thanks sweetie! Trust me, fluff will ensue ;)**

**LookAliveSunshine03 - HEYYYYYYYYYYY! How are you? That's really strange, maybe Loki has something to do with it.. Hmm.**

**Poodle Warriors - The mental image of your screen name is just.. fantastic.. there are no words. Just brilliant haha.**

**JobanaBallack - I'm glad you liked the ending, I was hoping people wouldn't see it coming, even though I sort of slyly hinted at throughout. Yayy!**

**Hailey-Stone - *flaps and flails back!***

**xxtheapepxx - Aw, thank you sweetie :3 I'm glad to be of service! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Psychollama - HAAAAAAAAAAAAY! How's yo' ass doin'? You've probably graduated since the last time we spoke, surely? Anyway, I love your long reviews ;) Just wait for it sugarbuns tehe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – No Other Incentive<p>

She sped down the highway, tearing across the country as fast as the little Prius could take her.

It was like she was possessed.

Even though she was driving recklessly fast, she'd never been more focused. It was like she'd popped forty Pro Plus tablets and swilled them down with sixteen Red Bulls.

She overtook a red Chevy truck, who beeped loudly at her as she shot passed.

Sorry, sugar. I'm not sorry.

Cassie couldn't believe it. How could this be possible.

After all that time that Loki was searching for it, she'd found it on her doorstep.

She wasn't a strong believer in fate, or destiny but after this, she'd have to have a serious re-think.

_He'd shook his head at her, unbelieving, "How did you dream of the Fróðleikr? This is not possible." he'd said, shocked._

"_I don't know, but it's gotta mean something, right? I mean, it's a bit too coincidental. The night you come back, I just happen to have a dream about the way you can escape? I was _supposed_ to see this mirror." she'd said pointedly. This was a sign, she was meant to know about the mirror. It had to mean something._

Her eyes were painfully wide, her heart was racing and she was sweating. She couldn't catch her breath.

It felt like she was having a panic attack.

Cassie tried to breathe slowly, but it only made it worse and the ringing in her ears was only getting louder.

She put her window down, blasting cool air into the car, her hair blowing wildly around her.

Shaking her head, she glanced down at the picture, sitting on the passenger seat.

She still couldn't believe it, let alone understand it.

Fróðleikr.

Sonny was right, it was huge. Just like Loki said.

Loki had said a lot of things.

Loki had done a lot of things.

Her sweat turned to ice on her face.

The brakes screeched to a halt as she quickly pulled onto the side of the road. The car jolted to a stop, while cars beeped at her recklessness.

Her heart thumping in her throat, she began to well up.

What was she doing?

She was going back to him, after what he'd done? Like a woman trapped in an abusive relationship?

He'd slaughtered hundreds of people, devastated thousands of lives and still she wanted to go back to him.

Her breath caught in her throat and tightened. The sad and pathetic truth smacked her in the mouth.

She _wanted_ to go back to him.

Her bottom lip trembled as she shook her head, confused and lost on the side of the road.

"What do I do?" she asked no one in particular, "What do I do?"

She rested her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

Something hung heavily on her neck. Cassie opened her eyes and craned down to see what it was.

It was the necklace Loki had made for her, shining even though there was no light to reflect off.

She hadn't been able to take it off, she'd tried but it wouldn't open. The clasp was impervious to her efforts.

Some sort of spell, she assumed.

The memory of that night swirled in front of her and whispered in her ears.

"_Loki. How did–?"_

"_I was watching you. When you we're admiring the jewels. You were drawn to that particular design. I wanted to get it for you, as a small token of my thanks and esteem for aiding me through this difficult time." He'd said._

She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. What was right. What was wrong.

Her head was screaming, drive! And her heart was no help, refusing to comment. It was just sat, lazy and heavy, beating like a mother-fucker.

Cassidy shook her head again.

"I can't, I can't, I can't." she mumbled, shaking her head. Then she caught herself in the rear-view mirror, looking like she'd just escaped the loony bin,"I CAN'T!" she emphasised to herself.

Maybe now it would sink in.

She was going to leave him there, in that horrible place to suffer the rest of his eternity alone and miserable.

Justice.

She nodded once forcefully, punctuating her thought.

But she couldn't look away from her reflection.

Maybe the more she stared, the less the voice in her head would shout.

She stayed, staring at her crazy-eyed self for a good five minutes.

Her breathing had calmed and her chest didn't hurt any more, so that was pleasant. No more feeling like she was having a heart-attack.

"Right." she started, looking herself dead in the eyes, "We're just gunna leave him there. We're gunna turn our car back around," she gestured a circle with her pointed finger, "and go back to our Dad's party. Yup. That's what we're gunna do, Sheridan."

She nodded once more, then paused for what seemed a lifetime.

Nope.

Wasn't working.

Cassie clicked back into drive, hit the gas pedal and merged back onto the highway, back to Seattle.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't make herself leave him like that. He'd done some horrible, unforgivable things to her species but two wrongs didn't make a right.

He should pay for his crimes, give a something back.

Yeah.

He's 'all powerful' and 'Godly'' and 'magical', she reckoned he should do something about it.

Fix the mess he created.

Lie in the bed he made.

And shockingly, this wasn't making her feel any better about it.

Cassidy shook her head at herself.

She was such a pathetic excuse for a woman, falling for the lies of a God. The God of Lies, no less!

But there must be a reason for it, for it all.

Her noticing him in the mirror when she was young, her dream when he came back, Sonny taking that picture.. It was just too much of coincidence. Too many things came together from nothing.

Her mother always used to say, 'Everything happens for a reason'.

She never understood that sentence, until now.

* * *

><p>Cassie drove another hour and a half trying to think of good deeds that Loki should be punished with, to keep her mind occupied:<p>

Litter-picking,

jury duty,

child day-care worker,

janitor,

golf caddy,

server,

garbage man,

The list was endless!

She'd attempted calling him to the rear-view mirror at least thirty times, but her mouth always stopped her from saying his name. She supposed she wanted it to be a surprise.

Kind of like she was going to swoop in and save the day, she'd never been a hero in her life. She'd never done anything heroic. She liked to think that she would, if the time came about but you'd never really know what you'd react like.

Cassie couldn't help but break a sly sidewards smile when she thought about how happy he would be to find out that she'd found it and that he'd be able to break from that desolate place.

"_Cassidy Sheridan," he'd paused, waiting for her to look at him, "Suddenly, my entire world seems that much brighter with you in it" he'd blurted, "Thank you."_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes from her place, she pulled over to change. Thankfully, Cassie had packed all her stuff up from Tony's because she was going to try to lay low at her Dad's for a few days.<p>

Well, that plan worked. She was going straight into the lions den, in Lady Gaga's meat dress. Her home.  
>Cass had thought long and hard during her drive on how she was going to get back into her apartment, without being recognised by her fellow paps.<p>

She couldn't sneak in, they would be guarding the doors, the streets and the fire exits. Plus, she didn't have a fire exit on her side, so that wouldn't help anyway.

She couldn't very well just climb into someone else's apartment and saunter through, could she? They'd probably try to shoot her.

The only way she could plausibly think of; was to hide in plain sight. Just walk straight through the doors, in disguise. Waltz right in there, bold as brass.

But what disguise? While she was driving, she'd reeled around in her head what she had in her suitcase and carry bag.

Which didn't really leave her with many options.

She could dress in something tight and pretend to be a hooker. But then that would attract _more_ attention, not _less_.

Cassie climbed carefully into the back-seat, making sure the doors were locked first and began tearing through her cases to find something.

Her black wig was the first thing to come out, then her make-up.

Clothes were an entirely different matter.

Cassie glanced at the clock on the dash.

10:43pm.

Okay, she had until midnight to complete the ritual, otherwise they'd have to wait another year before they could try again.

All she had to do was disguise herself beyond all recognition and sneak past a pack of hungry journalists.

Piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Piece of pizza, actually.<p>

Cassie had had a stroke of genius whilst having a meltdown in her car.

Opposite to where she'd parked there was a pizza place, the kind with drivers and disgusting uniforms.

She walked in and asked the shop owner if they had any spare uniforms hanging around and could she borrow one. Of course the guy had said no, raving that he was sick of kids on Halloween, pranking him and making his life miserable but with a little money, the gruff gentleman had been more than willing to help her.

She had been offered two varieties; a used one from his son, or a clean one from the packaging. She'd taken the fresh shirt, even though it was more expensive.

And a baseball cap, to hide her face.

And a pizza, otherwise that would look stupid and moronically suspicious.

She threw on her black wig, covering the majority of her face with the bangs, then put on the baseball cap.

Cassie viewed herself in the cramped conditions of the back-seat and deemed herself acceptable. She looked like she was seventeen again, delivery groceries around her neighbourhood after school. Jeans, trainers and a cheesy polo shirt.

Once she'd shuffled back comfortably into the driver's seat, taking care with her arm, she drove the extra twenty minutes to her house, keeping her eye on the time.

11:14pm.

* * *

><p>11:36pm.<p>

Cassie parked a little way down the street from her apartment, numbed from how many reporter's were still outside her apartment.

There must've been over thirty at least.

Cassie shook her head.

Jesus, what a mess.

What the _hell_ was she going to do?

Hopefully this would blow over in a couple of days. Yesterday's paper was already lining the recycling bins across the country.

Then again, most of the news wasn't about the God of Thunder's hammer throwing itself at a reporter.

11:37pm.

Pizza in hand, she got into the character she'd prepared on the way over.

A loner teenager, just trying to make a buck. Playing in with her long black wig, she'd decided to layer her eyes in thick black eye-shadow and painted her lips a vivid red colour. Go the goth or, emo route. She slumped her shoulders and kept her hair in front of her face.

She bit her lip nervously, trying to keep her breathing in check.

If she didn't pull this off and they recognised her, she'd never escape and she'd miss the midnight deadline.

Cassie gently felt her pocket with her bad hand; phone, keys and the picture. Then she lightly tapped the snake knife and the blessed bible, hidden in the back of her jeans, under her shirt.

She'd had to keep those item's with her, she couldn't just go leaving them around the place. That would just fan more rumours about what could have happened at Stark Towers.

Her being mixed in some sort of Dark Arts, was not what she needed right now.

She edged nearer the ravenous fleet, her heart pounding. One of them must've heard her, or smelled the pizza because he turned; a dark haired, bearded man.

Her blood chilled, afraid she would be recognised but he carried on playing a game on his phone.

That was good.

She wasn't going to party yet though, there were still an awful lot of them left to get through.

Cassie tangled her way silently through the crowd, stepping between their legs and fold-out chairs; some on their laptops, some on their phones, all huddled in their coats and scarves. Most of them regarded her with a glance, but a few of them did stare.

She recognised the Star, and the Observer and the guy she'd nearly hooked up with from the Mail. There were a few familiar faces, but that just meant she had to be extra careful.

Her heart beat hard against her rib-cage and the sweat from her nerves made her wig itchy as hell.

Managing to filter through, unscathed, she reached the door. She pushed it, but it didn't open. She started to panic.

"It's not open," said a male reporter from behind her, "They clipped the lock when kids started coming around with eggs."

"Little dicks." chirped in the female journalist from the Star.

"You'll have to buzz." said another.

"Uh, thanks." Cassie answered, in her most dead-toned voice.

Shit.

She couldn't get her keys out without them seeing, not with her bad hand.

She'd have to think fast.

Maybe she could buzz someone familiar pretending to be delivering pizza, just say the person wasn't answering. In order to not raise suspicion with the avid congregation who confined her, she pressed the buzzer to the empty apartment on the second floor, someone had died there and not pleasantly, so there was no real market for it.

"Assholes." she mumbled in her deep voice, keeping up her pretence, then pressed Geoffrey's buzzer. She didn't want to disturb any one and he would be the only one up at this hour.

There was a pause while the intercom rang.

Cassidy rang again, getting increasingly more worried.

She couldn't wait there all night, and she couldn't just leave.

A crackle came over the machine and a small effeminate cough, "Hello there?" came Geoffrey's voice.

"Uh, hi. I'm here to deliver a pizza to your next door neighbour but they're not answering. Can you let me in please? I gotta get the money for this, or I'm gunna have to pay for this outta my salary." she croaked, trying to sound young.

"Uh, no. I will not let yew in. How do I know yew aren't one of those paps out there lookin' for my darlin' friend? Huh? Nope, sorry sister."

"No, wait!" Cassie shouted, drawing attention to herself, "Uh, you're on the outside of the building right? Facing the same way as the door?"

"W-well, y-yes. I am," Geoffrey stuttered back, "How'd yew know-"

"Poke your head out the window and see for yourself." she interrupted, "Hurry, man, the pizza's getting' cold." Cassie added, vainly attempting to sound seventeen again.

"Oh, hang on, child."

Cassie backed up onto the street, trying not to look anyone in the eye and waited for Geoffrey, praying he wouldn't take too long. She could feel almost every pair of eyes following her to the spot where she'd chosen to stand.

This wasn't exactly going to plan.

She waited until she heard the window slide open to lean her face up and expose her face to the greedy herd.

Out popped Geoffrey's plump, rosy face. On the floor, Cassie gestured to herself, "See? Now can yuh let me in, please?" she asked, lazily throwing her arm in the air beside her, giving a little immature attitude for good measure.

Geoffrey paused for a moment, then nodded, "Hang on, I'll buzz yew in."

"'Preciate it, bro." she said, mentally kicking herself in the face for saying, 'Bro'.

A few seconds later, the door buzzed open and Cassie flew inside.

"Ah, dammit, now I want pizza." complained a reporter from behind her.

Cassie pelted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. She didn't know what the time was any more, it could be passed midnight for all she knew.

No, it couldn't be. She hoped not.

She reached her floor, the fourth floor and ran down the hallway. Only to be greeted with the ample frame of Geoffrey emerging from his apartment, dressed in what can only be described as, black Saran wrap.

"Cassidy Jean Sheridan, what do yew think yew are doin'?" he whispered loudly, flailing his hands about his head, taking Cassie aback, "Don't look so surprised, I knew it was yew. What are yew doin', sweetheart? What have yew got yourself messed up in?" he drawled in his thick Southern accent.

No. No Geoffrey. She hadn't just slipped passed thirty plus reporter's to be stopped by a gay man in a leotard.

"Geoffrey, it's all just a big mess but for now I really need to get in my apartment. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay. I promise. Please, Geoff. I need to go." she whispered, valiantly pushing passed him, thrusting the pizza in his face, "Here, have a pizza." she said, running down the rest of the hall.

"You promised, child! I'mma hold yew to it." he called after her, returning into his home.

Cassie didn't particularly give a shit at this moment, she just needed to get into her apartment.

A few feet from her door, she yanked her key from her pocket, fumbling with the fabric. Then on reaching the door, she pushed it forcefully inside and turned the lock.

Once inside, Cassie shut her door quietly and turned on the lights, throwing the baseball cap across the room.

Finally, she was home.

"Loki!" she called, "Loki!" Nothing.

She ran across the room to open her curtains.

"Loki Laufeyson, please, I need you!"

Cassie threw open her drapes and let out a massive breath that sucked all the air from her lungs.

There he stood, noble and wonderful and pale. And very surprised.

"Cassie, what's wrong. Are you alright?"

She said nothing, she simply pulled out the picture, opened it and held it up for him to see.

His eyes turned wide.

"I got it, baby." she gloated through a smirk, panting from running.

He paused on the picture, then flicked his emerald eyes to hers, delight alive in his piercing orbs.

"Then let us get to work." he said, in a low register, a devilish grin on his face.

11:51pm.

"Okay, I've moved everything out of the way. Ready when you are." Cassie held up the picture for him, keeping her back to the wall. She didn't know how big this thing was going to be.

Was it even going to fit?

"Stay well back, Cassidy." he warned.

"I know, I am. Trust me." she assured him.

Loki held up his hands and clenched his fingers, hard concentration on his face.

Suddenly, from the floor, began a small tornado of grey and green smoke, which grew and grew, nearly consuming the entirety of her living room. The wind whistled and howled, growing and growing, whipping past her face. Cassie turned her face and covered her exposed ear with her shoulder to shelter herself from the fierce wind it was creating. Her eyes small slits from the power of the storm occurring in her apartment, she managed to look over at Loki. His features contorted in pain as the smoke grew in size and the gale gained ferocity.

Cassie felt the wig slipping off her head, so she threw her cast on top of it to keep it safe, shielding herself more.

Loki yelled in pain, as he yanked his fists back to release them behind him. A heavy thud echoed across the room, making the ground shake, causing her fall to the ground.

Car alarms began to wail into the night outside her window.

Cassie parted her arms that covered her head slightly, just enough to survey the scene. Her apartment was full of green dust that was still settling around her and her elbow and ass hurt from the impact of her unexpected contact with the floor.

She threw her askew hair out of her face, to look up and be faced with the huge, ornate silver mirror in her apartment.

"Fróðleikr." she said, quite breathlessly.

It really was something.

Cassie beamed a smile and turned to the window, her smile fell.

Loki wasn't there any more.

"Loki?" she called.

"I'm here." he answered, making her jump.

He stood within the mirror of Fróðleikr, holding his hands together behind of him, legs shoulder width apart. His full, royally-dressed self, looking handsome as all hell.

This was the first time Cassie had seen the full figure of him. The doppelgänger didn't count. It didn't compare to this. He was tall, and broad, with legs longer than hers and a wicked smile.

"I like your make-up," he grinned, "makes you look dark and mysterious, milady."

"Screw you." she shot, pursing her lips.

She looked at her clock.

11:53pm.

"We haven't got time for this, what do I do?" she asked, panicking and dropping to the floor before him, along with the blessed bible and the snake knife.

"First, you read The Passage of the Rites, arms out-stretched, pointing to me, palms up. Then," he paused and screwed up his face, pained, "and this is the part I did not want," he opened his eyes, brow furrowed, "you must slice your arm and bleed onto the pages, then smear my name in blood upon the mirror pane."

Cassie's mouth curled in dread and disgust, "You couldn't have told me that before?" she complained.

That wasn't on the advert for the job.

She glanced at the clock.

11:54pm.

"Fuck it!" she shouted, locating the page, having already found the correct book and verse, with the help of Google; James 5:14-15.

"Where is the fucking page?" she complained, flicking violently through the pages, "James, James. Book of James. Got it! Okay, 5:14-15." She flicked a few more pages before reaching the last rites passage.

11:55pm.

"Read it to me first, we'll need to change a few words." said Loki, leaning himself against the pane.

"Uh, um. 'Is any among you sick? Let him call for the elders of the church, and let them pray over him, anointing him with oil in the name of the Lord–"

"Say lost, not sick, blood, not oil and All Father instead of Lord" he interrupted.

"Is-is any among you lost? Let him call for the elders of the church, and let them pray over him, anointing him with blood in the name of the All Father; and the prayer of faith will save the lost man, and the All Father will raise him up; and if he has committed sins, he will be forgiven.' " Cassie paused.

_Would _ he be forgiven? That was a helluva lot to forgive.

She swallowed, "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Perfect. Once you have read the passage, slice your arm and bleed for three seconds over the book, then write my name on the glass. Then I want you to stand back, Cassidy. I do not know what precisely will happen. This transition is not supposed to be pleasant for the traveller, nor the companion helper. If it becomes to much, please stop. Promise me."

"I won't stop, trust me." she assured him.

"No, this ritual is a test for both of us. I am not sure entirely of what will happen but if it starts becoming too much. Stop. Promise me." he enforced.

"Okay," she took a long breath, "Ready?"

Loki paused and smiled gently at her, "Are you?"

Cassidy swallowed and extended her arms, palms facing up. She began to read.

"Is any among you lost? Let him call for the elders of the church, and let them pray over him, anointing him with blood in the name of the All Father; and the prayer of faith will save the lost man, and the All Father will raise him up," Cassie's head involuntarily lurched forward, like she was being pushed by an invisible force, stopping within inches of the page. She heard Loki gasp but she kept reading, "and if he has committed sins, he will be forgiven." she finished and her head was released. The lights flickered and dimmed. They both looked around the room, wide eyed.

Then snake-skin knife began to vibrate on the floor. Cassie's mouth fell open.

Well, that was freaky as all shit.

She looked back at Loki for comfort. He smiled and nodded at her.

"It's alright, just be careful."

Cassie licked her dry lips and swallowed again. She picked up the knife and rested the cool metal against her skin, taking a breath.

Oh god, this was not going to feel nice.

She glanced at the clock.

11:58pm

This was no time to be a pussy. Now, or never, Cassidy Jean.

She took a big breath, bracing herself and forced the knife into her skin, slitting it across her arm with a painful slice. She suppressed a scream, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"Cassidy, are you alright?" he asked, clearly worried for her.

"I'm fine." she replied through gritted teeth.

Gasping in pain, she held her arm over the book.

"1.. 2.. 3.." she counted and removed her arm. Cassidy pushed herself up off her knees with her legs, only to fall back down again.

She felt dizzy and hot, like her whole body was on fire.

"Cassie?" Loki called, falling to kneel on the floor with her, within in the mirror.

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. She could feel fingers wrapping around her face, one by one, the bones digging into her cheeks, like someone was covering her mouth. No sound would come out.

What kind of test was this?

In her peripheral vision, the clock ticked to 11:59pm.

Shit.

She hoisted herself up to her knees and crawled to the mirror, then grabbed the side of the Fróðleikr and pulled herself to her feet. Still, the invisible hand clung tightly to cover her mouth.

Her hand trembled as she collected a large amount of blood on her fingers to write his name, her cast instantly stained red.

"Cassidy, breathe. You are not breathing." Loki said, his hands held above him, pressed to the glass.

She tried to reply, but there was no air. The ghost hand wouldn't allow it.

Her whole body burned but she shivered, her teeth chattering as she tried to write;

L

She collected more of her blood, gasping soundlessly;

O

Cassie started to feel a cold sweat running over her body, her eyes began cloud and star.

K

Her vision began to blur, dizzying her and causing her to stumble back.

"Cassidy, you're not breathing, you need to breathe." He repeated, banging the heel of his hand against the mirror pane, "You are turning blue. You are going to die unless you breathe!"

She knew. She knew she wasn't breathing, she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, another hand slammed onto her neck and grasped tightly. She tried to gasp a breath as she concentrated on the last letter.

"Cassie, stop. Stop! You need to stop. This is not right. Stop! This is not supposed to happen. This is not right. You're dying!" he shouted at her, "I'm not worth this, stop! Cassie, I'm not worth your life. Stop!"

She felt her lungs empty, her diaphragm clenching, trying to find air within her. She could feel herself growing fainter.

She _had _to do this, she had no other choice.

Cassie caught a large amount of blood and slapped it on the pane, not caring where but at least it would be there. If this was the last thing she'd do, she would do it for him.

Her body was empty.

I

She smeared in her hand-print, as she slid down the glass, her eyes rolled shut.

"NO!" she heard him scream.

Then a massive, smashing explosion whooshed passed her ears, sending her flying, throwing her against the wall.

She bounced off, taking one of her pictures with her to the floor, where she unceremoniously fell in a crumpled heap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12:04pm

Air shot back into her lungs, she gasped and retched, clinging onto her throat. She coughed, hacking and hacking. Something was inside her, something not right. Her stomach was pulsating, trying to push out the contents.

Cassie pushed herself up on all fours and dry-retched, until a thick, black tar-like liquid fell from her mouth to splat on the floor.

It tasted dirty and damp on her tongue, like it was old and dying.

She put her hand to her mouth, wiping away the vile mixture.

"Ugh." she gagged, spitting out the contents that still lingered in her mouth. She spat again, "Ugh, the fuck?" she whispered to nobody. She retched again, only to have nothing come. Cassie swallowed and breathed deeply.

She wasn't doing that again any time soon.

Her entire body shivered in disgust and she breathed slowly, blowing out cold air. Her head hurt, her muscles ached and her lungs felt beaten.

She pushed herself off the floor with her good hand and sat back against the wall, her eyes closed, grunting as she felt the cool concrete on her back.

Cassie opened her eyes, her mouth fell agog.

Her apartment was a bomb-site; glass and dust covered everything, her Moroccan rug was ruined and everything was covered in dust or dirt. The only thing that wasn't covered in crap was the Fróðleikr.

"Loki?" she coughed, "Loki?" she repeated, curling her knees carefully underneath her, readying to get up, "Loki?" she said, more forcefully.

"I'm here." came his reply.

She looked around, she couldn't see him.

"Where? Where are you?" she asked, still looking.

Then, she saw him step from the shadows.

He was still inside the mirror.

Her heart fell and her eyes watered.

"No.." she moaned, barely above a whisper, "No." she continued, "No, no, no, no, no. No!" she mumbled, pushing herself to her feet.

His face was pained, but he gave a small smile.

Cassie's head fell to the side as a tear escaped her eye, "No." she breathed, "Why didn't it work?" she asked, desperately.

"It was not meant to be." he stated, simply.

"No. No, I did everything. You-you should be out." she croaked, walking slowly towards him.

"I am truly sorry, Cassidy, I am sorry for what I put you through but it was not be be." he gave her another small smile, shrugging his shoulders.

She reached the mirror, pressing herself against the cool pane. Another tear fell to her face.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

He nodded, also pressing himself against the glass, "As am I." He bumped his forehead against the glass. Cassie brought her hand to touch it through the pane. She smoothed the glass from his forehead to his nose, then lay her head against his and brought her hand down to touch his.

Her fingertips whitened from the pressure. Her face creased as she closed her eyes and began to cry.

It was all her fault. Why didn't she just call him in the car? He probably could've got a head-start on the conjuring. He could've gotten rid of the reporter's. But no, Cassie wanted to do it herself. Cassie wanted to be the hero and now her pride had cost her friend another year of pain.

He was going to have to suffer in that place because of her and her selfishness.

She felt sick.

She let out a sad sound and sighed against the glass pane.

The mirror became warm underneath her palm, in fact all the mirror had grown warmer.

She sniffed and shook her head against the mirror.

Wait. That didn't feel like a mirror.

Cassidy's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head back, but something gripped her hand. Loki looked at her, bewildered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just-" Cassie began, touching her forehead with her cast but she never finished. Her eyes widened to dinner plates and her mouth fell open.

Her hand was holding Loki's from within the Mirror Realm.

Loki's brow furrowed as he glanced over to her scrutiny, then his face followed suit.

They stared in awed silence for a while, holding each other's hands.

Cassie swallowed, quite as a mouse, "What do we do?" she asked softly, scared she might break the bond.

Loki's breathing was near non-existent.

"I do not know." he answered, softer than her. He was probably scared of the same thing.

"Do I-do I pull you through?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"I-" Loki stuttered, "I don't know." he answered again.

Now it was his turn to not breathe.

He was scared. No, not scared. Terrified. She could see it in the worry lines on his face. He was petrified that this wouldn't work, or that it was a trick. Both of them were in disbelief. He wasn't going to move, she knew that. He was too frightened.

Cassie had to be brave for him, even though she was shaking and just as afraid, she had to be brave for her friend.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile to her face, "Loki?" she called him softly, he didn't look at her. Probably out of fear, "Loki, sweetie, look at me," His chin moved to her direction, but his eyes still remained transfixed on their joined hands, "Loki, I'm not going to let go of you. Look at me." His nostrils flared and his eyes filled, then he finally took his gaze their hands and looked at her.

He was afraid. She'd never seen anyone's eyes so filled with fear.

She smiled at him, a comforting smile.

"I think it's time." she said, "Try and step out of the mirror. You need to trust me, I'm not letting go of you."

Loki didn't move. He shook his head, barely and remained in his place.

"Loki, I didn't just carve my arm, get thrown across a room and nearly die in the process for you to get cold feet at the last hurdle," she joked, to which he rewarded her with a small scared smile, "You need to come to me," she began, taking a tiny step back. He clutched her hand tighter, worry filling his face, "I'm not letting go."

She offered her bad hand, edging it slowly towards him, testing the boundaries of the mirror. Her hand passed through the boarder of the mirror with ease. Loki simply stared at her extended hand.

"Take my hand." she instructed. He swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath and he slowly brought his hand to meet hers, gripping only her fingertips poking out of the cast.

"Good," she began, nodding encouragingly at him, "Now, I've got you and I'm not letting go," she told him, keeping her tone low and confident, "Either you're coming out, or I'm coming in. Which is it gunna be?" she asked, presenting her ultimatum.

Loki bit his bottom lip shut and stared at her, his eyes shining with tears he was too afraid to cry, "I trust you." he mouthed.

Cassie smiled, then took another small step backward, then another. Loki's breath quickened and he licked his lip nervously. She pulled him gently, leading his hands through the mirror first.

They slid through without falter, they both smiled.

Cassie took another step, pulling him further out. He reached the crack of his arms. His face and feet just behind the veil of the mirror. He looked down and picked his foot up slowly and placed it gently on the lip of the Fróðleikr, so that half his foot and his knee was poking out. Nothing bad happened.

He looked back at Cassie and smirked devilishly, to which she reciprocated.

He'd found some confidence.

Loki bowed his head and using his foot, pushed against the frame, bringing himself fully out of the mirror. She took three hurried paces back, allowing him to take up the space she had.

Cassie just stared. At last, he stood in front of her; bold, mighty and very tall.

They both stood still, holding each other's hands, breathing heavily for a few moments; letting what had just happened sink in. Believing, but not believing at the same time.

Cassie searched his body, his face, his hair. She couldn't believe it. He was here. He was actually here, with her. She could just reach out and touch him. She _was_ touching him.

Her Loki, her friend, was finally here.

Loki's grin formed into a fully-fledged smile, creasing the crows feet by his eyes, transforming into a loud, booming celebratory, "HA!"

Cassie's mouth couldn't strain any wider than how much she was smiling and she started to laugh. It was nervous and full of disbelief but she was laughing and so was he. Cassie smiled and laughed and shook her head and did a little tip-toe dance because of how excited and relieved she was.

Loki cackled and broke their hands, bent down and lifted her by her waist, holding her high in the air. Cassie gasped and giggled in incredulity.

It was like the Dirty Dancing pose and that took some strength. He burst into a mad, exuberant cackle as he started to spin, Cass squealed and gripped onto the leather and gold epaulettes on his tunic.

Loki rotated four times, then apparently grew tired of that pose because he threw her up in the air and caught her in his two strong arms, like a groom carrying a bride and continued to wheel around, both still laughing manically. They touched foreheads and grinned broadly at each other.

After five more twirls, he began to slow. He gently lowered her to the ground, where she found her feet again.

He stopped completely and Cassie threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She felt his hands on her back, holding her close to him, his face pressed against hers in the embrace.

"I can't believe it," she gushed, "You're here."

"Yes, I am." Cassie could hear the smile in his voice, "All thanks to you." he said, pulling her back to look at her.

She couldn't not smile.

He was so happy, and so was she.

"It's so weird to think that I can actually touch you now," she said, squeezing his biceps under her hands. She pulled an approving face, "Not bad, Laufeyson." she complimented.

He quirked an thin black eyebrow at her. She could see every wrinkle, every pore, every hair. Better still, she could touch them.

She raised her fingers to touch his forehead, she traced her thumb against his brow and lightly grazed her fingers down the side of his pale face.

Cassie smiled, her eyes filling up again.

She cupped her hands around his thin face and stroked the skin with her thumbs. Loki closed his eyes and nudged her good hand with his chin, resting his hands on top of hers.

A tear spilled over her eyelashes and ran down her cheek.

"To think, after all this time, you're here. I can actually touch you; feel your skin against my fingertips, feel your pulse running through your temples." she could feel the excited beat, like drums, beneath her fingers. Loki blinked slowly and raised his gaze back to her, "I can feel your breath on my face." the small stray hairs on her face lightly moving back as he breathed.

They were very close. The angry pink scars from battle on his face were more prominent in real-life.

She extended up onto her tip-toes and laced her fingers behind his head to bend his head down to her. Loki's breath hitched.

She kissed the little pink scar on the bridge of his nose, then the little nick underneath his left eye. Next, she pulled him down further to press her lips to the large scar on his forehead, then she trailed her lips delicately from his forehead to the scar on his right brow.

Loki shuddered out a breath from underneath her body, wrapping an arm around her middle, the other resting just below her breast line, his long fingers wrapping onto her shoulder blade. Cassidy leaned the side of her face against the side of his and nuzzled him softly.

She felt contented, and safe.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." she admitted, smiling.

And then she felt something else. Something poking her lower abdomen.

Cassie frowned, confused, then raised her brows.

No, it couldn't be. No way.

She shifted her body slightly against him. He let out a deep breath through his nose and turned his head to nudge the top of her temple.

Cassie's eyes widened more.

Yup, that was definite god-wood she felt against her hip.

She soundlessly gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape.

Her confusion was quickly replaced however, by something hot and hungry, sprouting a craving in her belly. All those visions and fantasies she'd had this last week; his breath hot on the nape of her neck. The dream where he left the mirror and teased her against the wall, describing the unspeakable things he'd wanted to do to her. His tongue nearly driving her to madness.

She thought she had imagined the lust in his eyes, put it there because she wanted to see it.

Only it was true.

Her delicious, dark, rich chocolate cake was offering her the spoon and she wanted savour every bite.

She licked her bottom lip slowly and pulled away from his embrace, so they were nose to nose.

Loki's eyelids were at half-mast, clouded with lust. His moss-green eyes dark and alive with the promise of bad things.

Oh god, it was even hotter than she'd imagined.

Cassie gasped slightly, her breath became shallow and hard, her mouth still open.

Loki stared dead into her eyes, running his hand smoothly down her side and lower. He grabbed the back of her thigh and rested his hand on her behind. Cassie blinked slowly and bit her bottom lip, letting her head fall back a little. Within a second, he'd glided his palms down the back of her leg, dipping her backward, then grasped the back of her knee and lifted it to his hip.

Cassie let out a breathy moan as she brought her head back up to face him.

His eyes were hot and teeth were bared and clenched.

Dear Jesus, that was hot. The thought of what those clenched teeth were caging sent shivers down her legs. A restless beast, beating and hammering to be free.

And she wanted it.

Cassidy _wanted_ that beast, the monster within unleashed on her with no bars. Nothing to hold him down.

She held the back of his neck tightly and using her upper-arm strength, lifted herself up fully to sit against him, rolling her hips against his thick bulge as she settled there.

Loki's head flew back and he hissed through his teeth, as he easily held her to rest against him. Cassie flitted her eyes around his pale neck, wanting to take a bite, needing to lick his skin, longing to try him. She tightened her legs around him for leverage so that she could taste him but his head came back down with a long, deep 'oooh' noise.

They were face to face, nose to nose and body to body.

Electricity coursed through her like multiple strikes of lightning.

Warmth pooled between her thighs, where his huge erection implored to be free within her.

Mouths open, breathing hard and eyes heavy with lust, they stared at each other.

She was dying to taste him, to kiss him, to consume him. She couldn't contain herself. She wouldn't wait any more.

She'd waited long enough.

Cassidy tilted her head to the left and stared at his gorgeous, lie-filled lips, desperately wanting to savour them and Loki needed no other incentive.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! YES! YES! *skips* I'm off to write sexings. FINALLLEHHHH! <strong>

**See you soon ;)**

**Oh, before I go. Have you seen this? So freaking awesome and cute and wonderful :D It's a long interview with Tom at NERDHQ. Just stick that on the end of youtube.. watch?v=jLX-tdqEjUg  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 23: Earthquakes

**OMG! I didn't realise how long it's been since I've uploaded! Shame! Shame on me! **

**Well, let's not delay any more than I already have, eh?  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reviewing and favouriting so far, it really does mean a lot. *touches heart with balled fist* **

**I will apologise if there may be spelling mistakes, I just wanna get this out there.**

**I hope you all enjoy, this is the part we've been waiting for. I had a lot of fun writing it, but it's one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write.. Trying to make Loki pie worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 - Earthquakes<p>

With a strong jerk of his head, his firm lips caught hers. A simple, powerful kiss that sucked her chest and heart into him, using nothing but his mouth.

She inhaled him, the sweet musk of a man driven by lust. It drugged her, pulling her down further.

Cassie whimpered against his soft lips and wrapped her arms tighter around him, wanting to taste him; taste his skin, taste his tongue and to explore him with hers.

Loki's firm grip on her behind, pressed harder against her, bringing her closer. His other hand snaked to her neck, to hold the back of her head.

The hairs on her nape stood on end, sending a shiver down through her arms and tingled at her fingertips.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, then lightly bit and suckled the soft flesh.

A deep, guttural groan vibrated her lips, causing her to audibly gasp.

Suddenly, she was against the wall. Her back gave a loud thud as it hit the drywall, but Cassie didn't feel a thing. Nothing except Loki's hands and his body pressed against her.

Thank the gods she had worn her white dress earlier that evening! That meant her bra and panties matched. She hadn't expected anyone to go looking at her underwear, let alone Loki but under white clothing, people noticed whether they wanted to, or not.

His tongue slid inside her mouth and joined with hers; he tasted of passion and heaven and winter mornings with steaming hot coco. Her nipples tightened and her spine curved into him as he glided his hands down the front of her body, cupping around the outside of her breasts and down her flat stomach to her legs.

He broke the kiss to hiss against her lips, to which she replied by opening her mouth with a breathy 'ahh' sound.

They looked at each other for the first time since the first kiss. They were both breathing heavily and a light sheen was starting to appear on his pale brow. She saw his crooked smile and the lust on his features.

But Loki's eyes deceived him.

She could see the desire, she could see the want and need but she could also see the doubt. The feeling that he wasn't good enough. The niggle in the back of his head that thought he didn't match up.

"No." she whispered at him, and his smile fell, "Don't." Loki went to speak but Cassie raised her cast arm to silence him, "Just shut up." he did as he was told.

Cassidy crossed her legs behind his back and squeezed her body against his. Loki's eyes snapped shut and he jerked a breathy intake, as he grasped her thighs and tilted his head back. She bit her bottom lip as he hissed out another breath, bringing his head back down to face her again.

God it was hot when he did that; like he was trying to keep himself from going over the edge.

Cassie tightened, then released her thighs rhythmically, to rub herself against his godhood.

She wanted to tell him that he was good enough, that he was good. Misguided, but under it all, still a good man. She wanted to say how much he meant to her, that he'd come to mean again, after all that time apart.

Cassie brought her good hand to cup his face, looking deep into his beautiful emerald green eyes, filled with want and confusion. Cassie's hand slid upwards, through his long raven hair, her fingernails grazing his scalp. She took a handful and pulled him closer; his hot breath on her face and his swollen lips barely and inch away from hers.

All the words melted away the only five she wanted to say;

"Kiss me and fuck me."

She felt his chest hollow, as the air escape from his lungs. His hot glare flashed across his velvet eyes before she was consumed by his kiss, hot and unbarred. His lips crashed and broke against hers, like the sea in a storm. She immersed herself in his kiss, savouring and enjoying every drop of desire that plundered for her prize.

His fingertips dug into her thighs, as he began to move his hips against her, rubbing the fabric of her black jeans against her. The warm, sensuous friction urging her to gasp and cry out but she managed to control it, choking a muffled scream. She moved with him, finding the rhythm inside.

He murmured low in agreement. "Yes, Cassidy," he snarled through his gritted teeth, "Yes. Tell me that feels good," Cassie nodded fervently, licking her lips. Her body bashing against the wall from his strength, "Tell me that you want me." he growled as he pressed his enormous length against her.

"Yes." Cassie moaned, breathless, "I want that." Not knowing what she meant, but if it was inside her and it was giving her this pleasure, she didn't care.

"Tell me." he pushed, gliding his hands underneath her pizza polo shirt, effortlessly removing the garment expose her white lace bra. Without missing a beat of his thrusting hips, he waved his hand and her bra disappeared to reveal her plump breasts. They weighed on her as her chest heaved from her breathing so hard, making them bounce slightly.

Loki stopped pounding so fiercely to apparently take full account and admire her. He looked at them as if they were a sight he'd sorely been missing, like a warm jacket on a frosty day. He breathed out, lowering his head to her breasts. Cassie's heart skipped as he brought a hand up to palm her breast. It felt as though his hand was full of tiny electric currents zapping her skin, stiffening her already hard nipples to the point of pain. Just when she couldn't take any more pleasurable torture, a cold tongue flicked her over puckered nipple, then suckled and teased while the other was thumbed and lightly pinched with his fingers. Cassie screwed up her eyes and bit the bottom of her lip, fighting back a moan. She banged her head against the wall, her fingers coursing through his long ebony hair, willing him never to stop.

Through the blind pleasure, he'd managed to sneak his way from her breast, to the crook of her neck. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses against her skin as his other hand still played with her erected nipple. Cassie gave a squeaky gasp, feeling the warmth from inside her pool between her legs.

"Tell me." his silken voice whispered darkly, into the shell of her ear.

Cassie loosely contained another gasp before breathlessly admitting, "Yes. I want you, Loki."

Suddenly, there was an almighty crash and she was projected through the wall and smashed down onto her mattress.

Cassie was shocked! He'd just pummelled her through her living room wall!

Fuck!

Her fucking drywall!

She was about to say something when suddenly her jeans were ripped from her.

Cassie blinked and swallowed, then breathed out trying to regain her thoughts.

Loki stood in front of her, one knee on her bed. His eyes couldn't stay still, he poured over every inch of her body as if she was the most astounding and precious jewel he'd ever seen.

She'd never felt so beautiful and desired and wanted in her life.

He made her feel like she was a real woman, for the first time. A real, passionate, beautiful woman who wanted to please her man. A raw, powerful, ravenous woman who needed a good man to tame her appetite for sex.

She smiled and lightly trailed her fingers down her body, inside the curve of her breasts and rested at her stomach. Loki watched her hand with heavy eyelids.

"Tell me." she said, repeating his words.

He brought his rich, dark emerald eyes to look at hers.

"Yes. I want you, Cassidy."

She irked her brow and licked her bottom lip like she was imagining what sex with him was going to be like. Then, she pushed herself up from her bed, bringing her legs underneath her to kneel on the bed in front of him. He moved slightly, allowing them to be parallel to one another, at the foot of the bed.

She grazed his jawline with her nose, draping her bad arm over his shoulder and using the other to trace her fingertips over his lips, across his face, down his neck and onto his armoured robes.

"Show me how to take these off." she murmured.

He swallowed hard and flick his tongue over his lip, his breathing jagged, "Touch here." he said, pointing to the gold epaulette on his right shoulder.

Cassie smiled and raised her hand to touch his epaulette, as she was told.

A light hiss escaped his shoulder, under her fingers. She furrowed her brows slightly and gave a coy smile.

"Here." he repeated, pointing to another spot under his armpit.

She slid her hand down his collar, over his hard pecks and underneath his arm, pressing a long, hard kiss to the crook of his neck.

Again, a low hiss sounded from underneath her hand

"H-Here." he stumbled, pointing to another at his hip.

Cassie kept the pressure against his neck as she palmed down his armour to find the offending spot. She found it and again, came the hiss. Only this time, his armour loosened around him, like a boa constrictor allowing it's prey to go free.

His robes loosened just enough to allow her hand to pass through and feel his cool skin. Loki sucked in a breath, which she could feel beneath the defined torso under her hand. She grasped at the firm curve of his hip and sucked his flesh into her mouth.

Breath shuddered from him as he struggled to speak, "Oh, Cassidy. It's been so long. So very long. So very long."

"I could've guessed by the Cassie-shaped hole in my wall." she smirked against his neck, flicking her gaze to the gap where her bedroom wall used to be.

He let out a breathy laugh, "My apologies," he paused to raise a hand to trail gently across the base of her back, "but you do have your part to play in all this."

"I did nothing of the sort." she said, still smirking.

Well, maybe a little part.

His head lent against hers and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, bringing his other hand to glide his fingertips down her arm, to her cast.

"I never got to ask where this was from." he commented, his breath warm against her.

"Punching Steve Rogers in the face." she stated, bluntly.

"You punched, Steve Rogers?" he asked, his voice torn between worry and amusement.

"Yeah, he was being a dick. So I punched him." Suddenly, Cassie's mind began to take her back to that cold autumn evening in New York. Of all the hurtful things that Steve had said. She knew she had to stop it. She couldn't go back there, not now.

Cassidy shook her head, pulling herself back from his embrace to look at him, "Let's not talk about that now." she said, bringing both her hands to cup his face, "That's not what I want tonight to be about–" then she stopped.

Her cast was no longer there.

She looked at her bad arm, confused. Her cast wasn't there. She took her hand from his face and began to gently flex her hand, steadily making it into a fist, then releasing it again.

He'd healed her hand.

He was a good guy.

He wasn't the monster everyone thought he was. He was just..

Loki.

She looked up into his beautiful, pale face again and smiled, bringing her hand back to his face. He leant his head toward her hand and nudged it and nestled inside it. Cassie's heart was fit to burst.

He was her Loki.

And she wasn't going to share.

She lunged herself at him, to kiss him, to touch him and he met her lips with the same ferocity. His strong arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer into him. His tongue exploring her mouth, her neck, her breasts.

Cassidy's lust pooled between her thighs once more and was consumed with passion and want. She pulled and ripped at his armour, wrestling for him to be free but the fucking thing was glued to his body.

"Ugh, for fuck'sake." she grumbled. She was trying to be sexy and passionate and here she was, couldn't get the fucking robe off.

Loki broke their bond and waved his hand, removing the offending items of clothing, including his pants. Cassie's mouth dropped a mile.

"Is that better, milady?" he asked, a devil's smile on his face.

She'd known being a God that he would be well-endowed but, holy shittering balls! It was like an arm pointing out of his crotch.

"That's not gunna fit." she blurted, terrified. Loki looked shocked, Cassie's hand shot to her mouth. She didn't mean for that to come out as quick, but it was true. That thing would either make her, or fucking break her and the latter was probably more likely.

Loki looked down at his enormous member, then back at her and chuckled, "I can make it smaller if you wish."

But Cassie didn't answer. She couldn't take her eyes off his cock. It was like looking at the sun, you know you should look away cause you'd end up getting a black spot in your vision but she couldn't. Cassie began to imagine what it would feel like in her hand, she wouldn't be able to wrap her fingers completely around it but she could still make him scream. She wouldn't be able to fit him all in her mouth, but she could still make him writhe. And in all honesty, how many women could say that they'd taken on a god's cock and won? She may end up bruised and broken and unable to walk, but godammit she was going to have a lot of fun trying.

"Cassidy?" Loki called her, bringing her back from her stupor.

She bit her lower lip and smiled. Cassie edged herself to the foot of the bed, so she placed herself looking straight at the entire length of him. Her head felt light, kind of like she was drunk, drunk on the image emblazoning across her mind of making Loki moan and gasp as she played with him.

"Cassidy?" came Loki's voice, this time a little more broken.

Cassie blinked and slowly raised her head to look at his face. His eyes were lidded to half-mast and his mouth was gaping, breathing hot and heavy. It turned Cassidy on even more.

"Cassidy, please don't feel like this something you have to do. I can understand if you have your reservations," but Cassie's mind wasn't on his words. She gripped the sides of his thighs and jerked him forward, so she was mere inches away from his thick, hard member. Her actions made Loki jolt and paused to stop speaking, his eyes shut, "I don't want you to think that this is the only reason that I've returned," then Loki stopped and smirked, "although it is marvellous perk of the situation."

Cassie collected saliva on her tongue and dipped her head to the base of his penis and licked the underside of his member, making her way slowly to the tip.

Loki yelped and his hand shot to cup the sides of Cassie's head as his entire body tensed.

As she neared the tip she began to shake her head in a figure of 8, so her tongue would cover the sides of him well. Another strangled yelp came from his throat, as his body started to shudder because of how much he must've been tensing.

She flicked her tongue over the head of his penis, she tasted a bead of his salty pre-cum and smiled to herself.

Loki let out a ragged breath, "What was that?" he asked her, while she rubbed her palms firmly up his sides.

"That was the beginning of a blow-job." she informed, quite pleased with the reaction she'd gotten. It must've been a long time for him.

"A blow-job?" he asked, still tensed.

"Fellatio." she answered, "Where I take your cock and pleasure you with my mouth and maybe hands at the same time."

A hollow breath smiled it's way past his teeth, "Norns bless Midgard for this wonderful creation."

"You don't have blow-jobs on Asgard." she asked, incredulous.

"Not that I've heard of," he replied, "but I am emphatically over-joyed that I have now. That was outstandingly arousing."

"Well, I'm not finished yet." she purred, sliding her hand from his defined hips, down passed his thick black curls to pause. Again, she flashed him a sultry smile before she grazed her fingertips lightly over his ball sac.

He twinged and his hands gripped a little tighter on her head. She smiled. She did it again, a little rougher.

"Ooh." he sighed and again, he twinged, then let out a breathy laugh.

Cassie bought her hand to the underside of him, reaching her fingers around his sac to cup them, feeling the heavy warmth of his testicles. Loki gave an elated sigh from above her.

What was it with guys and their balls? It was like a magic button.

She began to caress him, first working her fingers in synchronisation to fondle both, then alternating from one to the other.

"Oh, Cassidy." he breathed, "That is," he paused, "quite remarkable."

She smiled to herself, "You are the only one in the entirety of this Earth who would label ball-groping as 'Remarkable'."

Then, before he could form another sentence, she brought her other hand to the tip of his penis and began to stroke. He was turtle-necked, which was a little weird but nothing major. The loose skin collected with her movement and a bead of pre-cum gathered there. Cassie licked it off slowly, making sure she kept stimulating his balls.

Another deep moan and his ab muscles contracted with a ferocious jerk.

All her doubtfulness gone, she jumped in for the kill.

She could do this.

Keeping both hands in time, Cassie brought her hot mouth to envelope his thick, hard member, taking him down as deep as she could. Which, despite her effort, wasn't very far.

Loki's groan came heavy and profound, as his head shot back and a hand glided through her hair to the back of her head.

Cassie worked her mouth and tongue up and down his strong cock, assuring her fingers kept in rhythm. Working him, working him, working him up to oblivion. Every bob she took, she pressed her tongue hard against the underside of his cock, paying close attention to his sweet spot. She quickened the pace, trying to take in more of him and maintained her firm grip on his manhood.

Loki edged his way forward, his feet giving way from the amount of pressure he was containing, pushing himself more into her mouth but Cassie refused to gag. Loki groaned, then starting muttering nonsensical words. Cassie then took her hand from his testicles and instead placed it at the base of his penis and began to jerk him off with both hands.

Loki let out a yelp, tightening his grip on her head, bunching her hair in his hand. Cassie felt him press onto his tippie-toes, his gasps short and strained, his stomach tensing.

This was it, he was going to cum and she was going to enjoy it. Taste him and revel in her accomplishment.

"No!" he yelled, pushing Cassie's mouth away from him, causing her to thud on the bed and taking himself with her. He landed on top of her, catching himself at the last second. His black hair hung around his thin, pale face as Cassie looked up at him. He was flustered but still pale, only a link pink hue glazed the apples of his cheeks. He grinned at her, one hand propping himself up, while the other lightly brushed stray hairs from her face, "You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Loki asked, panting slightly.

"You seemed to be enjoying it." she remarked, gliding her hands down the definition of his torso

"That I was," he agreed with a mischievous jerk of his brows. Cassie reached for him again, but Loki backed away, "but I will not allow myself release until we reach rapture together." and before she could argue, he shot back up to her and kissed her. Hard. And stole any words she had.

He swept his hand down the side of her body, to the curve of her thigh then brought her knee up to bend and grinded himself against the last remaining piece of clothing between them. The kiss ended with a breathy exhale from both of them, but his lips remained pressed against hers. She could feel the devious smile on his face, "I'm going to make you scream." he whispered against her lips, before his head disappeared from her view, snaking its way down her body.

Her breath hitched, her heart skipped and her body spasmed all at the same time. Cassie let out a shuddering breath and Loki put himself between her legs, his hands placed at the top of her inner thigh. She expected him to pull her roughly down towards him to enter her but instead he pushed her up the bed. Cassidy looked down at him, to be greeted with the same wry smile, "Lie back," he grinned, "You're going to enjoy this, milady."

He wrapped his strong arms around her hips and brought his head down between her thighs. Knowing what was coming next, Cassie obeyed and lay back. She'd fantasied about this at work, on the plane, anywhere she had time. She'd thought about his talented tongue ravishing her, taking her to places she'd only read about in dirty novels.

She could feel his hot breath on her opening. She breathed out and licked her lips, trying to prepare herself for whatever he was planning. He traced his fingers over and under the elastic trim of her underwear. She bit her lip, willing and wanting him to rip them off her and take her with his hot mouth.

His tongue pressed onto the lace of her panties and flicked her clitoris, once, twice, three, four times. Cassie's eyes fluttered and an quick exhale escaped her lungs. Up and down, side to side, up and down, side to side, using the fabric as extra friction. Suddenly, she felt his index finger drawing circles against the opening of her vagina, dipping in lightly, then retracting, then drawing circles and repeating. All the while, his tongue flicked over her nub.

He was teasing her, torturing her, tantalising her. Letting her know that this was only the beginning, that this was going to be a long, pleasure-filled evening of not just great sex. God sex.

Two fingers slid easily inside her and Cassie gasped, her body tensed but Loki didn't stop. He never ceased his rhythm, working her inside and out. Playing with her. Toying with her. He caressed her with his fingers, stroking her inner walls, rubbing her sweet spot with just right amount of pressure.

Cassie moaned, her hands clenching and gathering her bed sheet in her grasp. His skilled tongue and fingers combining to bring her to precipice of undeniable satisfaction. All of a sudden, the entirety of his tongue was on her clit, her underwear gone. His rhythm gaining speed, his tongue near vibrating against her. Cassie arched her back off the bed, moaning and gasping. She was so close, she could feel the waves starting.

No, she couldn't. They were going to cum together. She couldn't. Not without him.

"No." she breathed, trying to yank herself away from him but strong grip kept her right where he wanted her. He pulled her closer, deepening his hold on her.

She tried to fight but it was useless, the more she struggled, the faster his pace. She knew there was nothing she could do, or wanted to do. She wanted to cum, she wanted him make her scream. She held her breath until she couldn't contain it any longer and until everything came apart; the hurt, the pain, the happiness, the sorrow, the pleasure and the bliss all came crashing down on her, beating inside her brain like a storm, building and rising till all that was left was her orgasm.

Cassie cried out but the sound wasn't enough to justify the fulfilment. She screamed, stinging the back of her throat, her body jerking and convulsing. He rode with her through her climax, never stopping his beat, only slowing.

Her heart was thumping, her lungs hurting from how hard she was breathing. Her entire body felt alive with fire but had never felt more tired in its life. She was well and truly in an after-glow bubble.

She felt Loki's head thud against her stomach and smiled, his ragged breath hot against her skin, giving her goose-flesh. Cassie bought her tired arm to rest against his hair and stroked his sweating brow with the tips of her fingers. Her eyelids were heavy, but her head felt full of helium.

"I thought you said we were going to 'Reach rapture together'?" she chided, honestly trying to get an ounce of indigence in her voice but all that came out with breath and moans.

It was a very big bubble.

"Who said we didn't, milady?" he answered, pressing a kiss to her hip bone.

Cassie pinched her brows together, "What?" she smiled.

"I'm afraid you'll need new sheets." he replied, barely containing his laughter. Cassie soundlessly gasped, then laughed too.

He'd done what?!

"You cum on my bed sheets?" she laughed, "You dick!" she mock-shouted, trying to push his head back to see, but he pushed her hand away and glided effortlessly back up the bed to greet her.

"I am sorry," he said, gazing deep into her eyes, not looking the tiniest bit apologetic, "but your moans of pleasure are enough to drive any man to ecstasy." Suddenly, his fingers found her slick entrance once more, Cassie's face dropped as she let out a small gasp, but he didn't stop, "The taste of you like sweet poison, drugging me and taking me down," he slid his fingers inside her, she gripped onto his skin and moaned, "The melodic tunes of the pleasure I give you, spurring me on, willing me to satisfy you," his thumb rubbed against her clit, Cassie scrunched up her face and let out a strangled whine, "Can you hardly blame me for reaching completion upon your bed sheets?" he finished, retracting his fingers and bringing them to his lips to lick off her scent.

If any other guy had done that, she would have found it gross but Loki made it hot as all hell.

"How can I make it up to you, Cassidy?" he asked, pressing himself against her inner thigh, whispering her name in the shell of her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

She could hardly make a coherent thought, let alone devise ways he could make it up to her. Putting out a fire with more fire seemed more possible at this time. The tip of his large, swollen member nudged against the soft flesh of her lower lips.

Then a thought flashed across her mind, brighter than lightning. He wasn't the only one who could play that game, she could play and she could win.

Cassie smirked and raised her legs to clasp his hips within her thighs, then whilst she positioned herself, she tightened her legs and drove him forward to press the tip of his member barely inside her. Loki's back arched forwards and his mouth created an 'O' shape, letting out a strangled moan, then contracted to hiss at her from behind a passionate snarl.

"That isn't a bad place to start." she remarked through her teeth, imitating his passion.

Breathless and ferocious, he claimed her mouth once more; vicious and true. Her teeth bit down on his lip and sucked the flesh to hers. His grip tightened on her curvaceous frame, her hips still holding him dangerously close to her slick opening. His erection screamed at him, hounded him to plunder her and make her writhe with pleasure. The mere thought raised the hairs on his body and made his heart thump like a heavy drum.

He'd felt the hot tug of orgasm once already, but by Norns if he wasn't ready for release again. A thousand times, if she'd allow; one after the other.

Loki fumbled between them to find his cock, their glistening bodies sticking together, gluing their bond. He took himself in one hand and held up his weight with the other, placed by Cassie's head. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her full lips swollen and pink, with a light sheen on her brow. Her tousled golden hair wild and alluring around her. She lay beneath him, finally. She was his to take, willingly. And now he was here, he could hardly believe it.

Cassie smiled at him, "What are you smiling at?" she asked, coyly.

Loki wasn't aware he was smiling, "Everything." he answered; for if he was, he had very good reason.

Cassidy's grin reached her eyes and made them sparkle like the precious jewel she was. She placed her hand tenderly on his face and brought herself up the small way to kiss him with her plump, delicate lips. It was only brief, a second at most but Loki felt something he had not felt in a long time.

Wanted.

He came down to kiss her, hot and open-mouthed. He positioned his cock at her entrance and took the first step. Cassie broke the kiss, taking an inward hissing breath.

"Be careful," she breathed, "I'm not the tightest but it's still going to take some time."

"I have all the time in the world for you." He withdrew and repeated, withdrew and repeated; barely advancing his position but was everything inside him not to finish before he began. He'd merely been greeted at the gates and yet he wanted to storm the castle.

Withdraw, repeat. Withdraw, repeat. Withdraw, repeat. Every time she winced less.

Withdraw, repeat. Withdraw, repeat. Withdraw, repeat.

He was getting impatient. Not at Cassie, at himself. Loki wanted himself inside her, where she was hot and ready. But he couldn't, he wouldn't allow himself.

Withdraw, repeat. Withdraw, repeat. Slight advance. Withdraw, repeat. Slight advance.

Dear Norns.

Cassie started moaning beneath him. Loki closed his eyes and tried to shut her out. The noises she made were unlike any he'd heard before. So sexual. So tantalising. So tempting.

Withdraw, repeat. Slight advance. Withdraw, repeat. Slight advance.

Even as he tried to block her out, she was emblazoned at the front of his mind. The moans of pleasure, the feel of her orgasm around his fingers, his own unintentional release.

Withdraw, repeat. Advance. Withdraw, repeat. Advance.

"Oh god, Loki." Cassie breathlessly moaned, her fingertips grasping at his skin.

He could feel her tight, wet walls flexing around him and let out a guttural groan.

Please. Please. Control yourself. Keep yourself calm.

Withdraw, repeat. Advance. Withdraw, repeat..

Suddenly, Cassidy took control with her legs and pushed him deep within her in one final, slick movement. Loki jerked and his hand shot to grab her thigh hard.

They both cried out together; she in pain, he in pleasure. He trembled as the entirety of his thick, hard cock lay inside her, hot and wet and warm. He gasped for air, or words but nothing would come. Only the blinding sensation of pain and pleasure. The light and the dark battling.

"Ooh," she winced, "A little help, if you could." she gestured a pointed finger to her vagina. Loki knew Cassie was in pain, he could feel her suffering, so he eased it for her. Her vaginal walls loosened to accommodate his large size and Cassidy gave a long sigh.

They both breathed heavy, laying in each other's arms. Cassie gave a breathless laugh.

"And that was barely the beginning."

Loki rotated his hips and Cassie rewarded him by biting her lower lip at him and scratching her fingernails down his torso, catching on his nipples as she glided down his body. He felt every ripple inside her warmth as his erection filled her up.

His delight didn't have to be contained any more.

He thrust deep inside her, making her moan. Again, he thrust and again. His powerful hips pumping himself into her, all of himself into her. Loki gave a low growl from his throat and began to pump harder. Thanks to his magic, she was able to feel only the pleasure from his enormous member.

Faster and harder he gyrated, thumping his hips against her, ploughing himself inside her.

She was beautiful beneath him; she writhed and moaned, her mouth gaping and tensing. The bed-sheets tangled within her fists as she pulled at the fabric, biting back her lust.

Loki grinned, he could feel that it was a twisted smile but he couldn't help it. He felt powerful and indestructible as he beat his hips to hers.

He felt the first sweet twinge of orgasm and stopped. It wasn't happening that easy this time.

Loki straightened himself up, leaning back on his heels, taking Cassie's legs with him and placing them on each shoulder. He withdrew then slowly, slid himself within her. The luscious, sensual friction between them was electrifying. His eyes rolled and his head fell backwards, his vision dazed to blackness behind his lids.

He continued the slower rhythm, savouring her inner flesh and admired her outer. He softly glided his hands to her rounded hips, over her flat belly, to the inner curve of her breast. The emerald necklace he had conjured for her lay perfect on her breast bone. Loki had placed subtle magic to assure the necklace would never be out of place and always remain close to her heart, but he had also place powerful magic on the chain, to make absolutely certain that it would never be taken off. It was possessive, he knew. He didn't care. It was his colour. He wanted people to know that she was his and at this moment, Cassidy Sheridan was his.

Circulating his hips, he plundered deeper. Cassie's hand gripped his own and held it tightly, her eyes fought her own haze to look at him.

Her stormy grey orbs glittered, sparkled like starlight, only for him. He wanted to kiss her again.

Loki cocked her legs off his shoulders and slowly sunk his way towards her, sliding himself further inside her, Cassie closed her eyes and bit her lip. She opened her eyes, alive with splendour and welcomed him down with her arms open. He bent himself over to place hot, hungry kisses on her tan belly, then skill-fully flicked his tongue up to tease her erected nipples, then moved to the crook of her neck, nibbling gently on her sweet flesh. Cassie let out a sigh with a smile and turned her head to meet him.

She touched the tip of his chin and led his face to hers and pressed her lips against his, both taking a deep inhale of each other's skin. Breathing each other in.

Loki wrapped his arms around her back and Cassie arched to give him access, tilting her cervix towards him. His body twinged at the unexpected pressure around him.

That was pleasant.

He picked her up with ease and sat her on his bent knees. Cassie bought her feet to each side of him to hold up her own body weight, as she slide down the length of him. She bit her lip and threw her head to one side, her hair following and draping over her shoulder. Her beautiful mouth sucked kisses on his clavicle as she brushed his hair through her fingers. Then, she started to use her legs to bounce herself on top of him.

Loki felt as though he was about to swallow his own tongue.

It was only a light bounce but the springy mattress added to the action, the short bobs teasing him; too brief to savour the pleasure from the movement, but quick enough to intensify the feeling.

Cassie wrapped her arms around, clutching his hair in her grasp and biting and sucking his skin. His arms tightened around her curved body, inhaling her sensual, natural musk.

He tried to explain how utterly blessed her felt to be inside her as she rode him, but nothing seemed to voice itself, only groans.

Then suddenly, she was gone. The warmth around his cock disappeared and Loki opened his eyes in shock. She stood directly in front of him, hands on her rounded hips, smirking down at him. He smirked back.

"Lie down." she ordered, holding her position firm.

Loki tilted his head slightly and irked an interested brow, then did as he was told. He lay himself down on the bed, and brought his hands to caress the outer part of her thighs. Cassie began to kneel herself down upon him, giving him an excellent excuse to run his hands over her buttocks, which were ample and glorious. His hands sat at the curve of her spine as she rested atop him, her hair around her as she leaned over him.

She smiled and leant to kiss him; a deep and meaningful kiss, slow and wet. She slowly lowered herself over his thick member, causing him to tense and grip her curves. She lost no time in easing him in to it. Cassie sat up and began rolling her hips back and forward.

Loki let out a hollow breath and smiled, a small laugh emitting from his mouth. Her verve increased and in turn, deepened from her fervour.

Hot flames burned at his loins, the fire rampant and free. He clenched his teeth and hissed as he leant his head back over the edge of the mattress, stretching himself out.

He didn't know how long he could keep preventing himself from climax. It had been, what felt like an eternity within the void and with only himself to keep him company. The images of Cassie emblazoned through his mind, coercing him to touch himself while he watched her. There was a distinct lack in self-control when it came to this woman.

The three-paneled mirror residing on Cassidy's bureau, the same mirror they had their first tentative conversation in, now gave him a perfect view of Cassie riding him towards near completion.

But he wanted more.

Loki used his strength to flip Cassie over, onto her stomach. He came up behind her and she instinctively knew what to do, placing her hands shoulder-width apart, holding herself up and arching her back to rub her beautiful buttocks against his raging cock. He took himself in his his and positioned himself at her entry and slid easily inside. Cassidy purred a moan from her chest and sank herself closer to the bed.

Her body no longer needed his magic. She was willing and fully ready for him to take her for his own. Now, he could allow the last inch his concentration to disappear. Now he could allow himself to fully lose control.

Loki gripped her hips and pulled her back to him, to envelope all of his thick member. Her head shot up, her hair fell around her, biting back a groan. She looked at him through the mirror and lusciously licked her top lip. His body involuntarily twinged.

Every time she did that, he could feel her delicate mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock.

He withdrew and rolled his hips back inside her slick opening, his cock massaging her sweet spot. Cassidy sucked air through her teeth and let it out with a sexually-charged 'ahh'. Loki brought his leg, bent and propped up, to her side, allowing him more movement. He undulated his hips, rolling his cock inside her, experiencing the sensually slow friction he so very much enjoyed, before he would unleash.

He watched her through the mirror, beautiful and sexual and his; moaning and rolling her own hips to his rhythm. She looked through her haze at him in the mirror and bit her lip and he felt it deep in his gut. She was beautiful and erotic and wanton. She was his and his alone.

Loki's pace quickened, deepened, the pleasure intensifying with every thrust. Cassie's eyes rolled shut and her plump breasts beat wildly to his beat. Blinding delight seared across his mind, deafening him to all noises except Cassie and her thighs slapping hard against his as he drove hard.

He could feel it; his climax, rumbling deep within him, tightening his testicles. Loki's moans echoed low and rich in his chest, gaining in volume. He thundered himself inside her, never ceasing his undulation. The pressure in his head gathering to a dangerous precipice, teetering to close off the edge. His head unable to string together any coherent thought, he hung in the balance. Cassie's moans screeched to silence as she soundlessly gasped, her walls tense around him. All their noises died in their throats and they spend three blissful seconds in total, unadulterated, unbarred orgasm. The room began to quiver and shake, pictures jumped off the walls and doors rattled in their hinges.

The waves came crashing down on both of them, blowing through their bodies, sucking them both dry. Loki jerked and spasmed and spilled himself inside her. Cassie shook beneath him, her walls milking him as she came so hard around him. They'd both jumped off the cliff and soared higher than they'd ever flown.

Cassidy collapsed underneath him, her arms splayed to her sides. Her breath was shallow and heavy, matching his own. The ferocity of her breathing tilting her cervix around his cock still inside her. His lungs felt as though they were about to implode, as he strained to gulp in air. Sweat slid down the crook of his back and trickled down his temples.

Quite a few minutes passed of trying to catch their breath to recover from the bashing their bodies had just taken from their chaotic climaxes. Car alarms wailed across the neighbourhood but he didn't care. Loki felt bruised both inside and out. Wrung out and left to dry but more than willing to take the plunge again.

A breathy, incredulous laugh cackled passed his lips. He couldn't help it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, after everything that had happened to him and around him. He was here; happy and blessed and buried deep inside the beautiful woman he could declare as his own at least.

"What are you laughing at?" came Cassie's weak voice, muffled by her mattress.

Another laugh emitted from his chest, "It's not laughing, it's incredulity."

"Incredulity?" she asked, her face still buried in her mattress, "At what?"

Loki paused and leaned his head back, wondering where to start, "You, me... being here with you," his mouth contorted into a smirk as he slid down to kiss the inverted arch of her smooth back, "being here inside you." he whispered against her spine, raising goose-flesh.

He heard her laugh too, "Yeah, I supposed that did take some doing. Never would've thought I'd be here a few hours ago."

"Neither did I." They waited in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Loki's cock still half-hard inside her, before Cassidy brought her face from her bed, swept her wild hair around her right shoulder and brought herself to kneel up straight, pressing herself flush against his body. They stared at each other in the mirror, naked and glistening from sweat, "But I'm glad we are." she smiled, taking his hands in hers.

Loki shook his head lightly as he admired her beauty, in both soul and being, "You are exquisite." he breathed, bringing his hands to touch her body. Cassie's hands grasped and palmed Loki's hips as he dipped his mouth to kiss her bare shoulder, she leaned her head to give him access to suckle her neck, placing hot kisses there. Her hand shot to bunch his hair in her fist as his hand glided down her smooth skin, to the small patch of mousy blonde curls. Loki began to rub small circles around her engorged clitoris with the pad of his middle finger. A gasp shuddered from her lungs as she winced, her body writhing against him.

Loki wrapped his free arm around her waist and picked her up easily. A small squeak of surprise eked from her mouth. He stepped off the bed and stopped in front of the mirrored desk, leaning Cassidy over the dark wood, still touching her sweet, slick flesh. Cassie's eyes shone with the hunger she knew he could fulfill.

His other hand traced the curve of her bottom, "Are you ready to go once more?" he asked, praying to the Norns her answer was yes.

Cassie smiled, "Who said anything about only once more?"

They shared a moment through the three-paneled mirror, appreciating the pause before the ecstasy they knew they were both about to experience before Loki curled his foot around her leg and forcefully spread her legs apart, still playing with her. She gave him a filthy grin as she pressed her rounded hips against his thick member. Loki used his first and third fingers to part her puckered flesh and thrust himself fully inside her once more, jolting the desk and scattering her various accessories to the floor.

"There's another one." shouted Coulson over the barrage of noise on the Heli-carrier deck, "6.2 on the Richter scale. Smaller than the previous but they're still going."

"Get Fury, dammit!" screamed Hill from across the room, "We need to find out what's going on and locate where this is coming from."

Phil Coulson looked over at his long-time friend and trusted colleague and gave a knowing glance, which she returned.

These weren't just any ordinary earthquakes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Looks out from behind hands* Is it over? Did you enjoy? Oh, I hope so.. I hope it makes up for the ridiculous amount of time it's taken to update.<strong>

**I may write a closing chapter and just cut the story short, I haven't got enough time to give this story my full attention but if you're willing to keep going, then so am I. Let me know in any reviews you may leave.**

**Thanks so much!**

**And a special thanks to Ellize Avalon, she's been keeping me in check with emails to remind me to write!**


	25. Chapter 24: Assemble

***Wipes brow* Phew, you're not all too mad at me. Tehe!**

**Really glad you enjoyed the smutterysmutsmut, twas.. fun writing it :P  
><strong>

**Massive thank you's to everyone who reviewed! **_Poodle warriors, Westernfemme, Sayomi Athena, Ellize Avalon, LookAliveSunshine03, MusicOfMyMind, Vynya-Galad, Hell Won't Have Me, Lamminator, DMMD_** - Thank you all so much! Reviews pull me from reality and drug me back to writing for you lovelies.  
>You've given me the encouragement I need to keep continuing with this story, and at least you know it may take a whiley. <strong>

**SO MUCH INTERNETZ LOVEZ!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 - Assemble.<p>

They sat together on the dusty floor of her kitchen, in a comfortable glow of the rising sun, eating Nutella on toast and drinking coffee, surveying the scene that was being slowly lit up before them. It looked like the Tasmanian Devil had whirled around her apartment with an exploding bomb in his hands full of dust and rubble. The only thing that wasn't covered in dust, was Fróðleikr.

Cassie chewed and swallowed another piece of chocolate hazelnut goodness, "You're so cleaning this when your powers come back."

Loki gave a low chuckle and nodded, "You shouldn't have exhausted me so. I've only ever been this way after a severe battle," he chuckled to himself, sounding almost incredulous at his point, "My strength will return, Cassidy. It will. Do not fear. You won't be able to notice the difference when my power returns." he smoothed the back of her hand with his thumb and took a bite of his toast.

Cassie took a breath to make a snide remark about 'that's what she was afraid of', but her body simply shrugged, lifeless and spent.

17.

That's how many orgasms she'd had in the past 6 hours.

17.

She didn't even know that that was possible.

They hadn't had sex 17 times, that was just how many orgasms she'd had and that was when she'd started counting.

She'd felt like she'd been riding the best roller-coaster in the world; it took you high, it took you low and then just when you think it's ending, it takes you ever higher than before. They'd barely paused between orgasms.

One minute she was against the window, toes curling and gasping over the sound of blood rushing through her body. Then by the time they'd barely recovered, she was on the floor on top of him, bucking like a rodeo queen. After that climax searing over her skin, he'd lifted her high onto his strong shoulders to pleasure her with his ludicrously talented tongue.

The list went on, and on, and on.

Cassie's eyelids slowly closed heavily over her tired eyes, burning from how exhausted she was.

Once they'd finished their extremely long and extremely satisfying sex session, they realised how ravenously hungry they were. Loki had tried to conjure a feast for them to eat, but couldn't even summon a sandwich.

He'd told her that when his mind and body were spent to the point of exhaustion, it took a toll on his powers and that sleep and sustenance were the only things that would bring them back. So that was how they'd ended up sitting on her dirty kitchen floor, eating Nutella on bread that was barely within it's sell-by and sipping coffee. Of course they'd fooled around a little while the toaster was on and the coffee brewed. There were two large Loki-shaped hand prints in the dusty counter top from where she had pushed him against it and blown him again. And then, while she tried to get all the corners with the chocolate spread, he'd used both his hands to play with her till she fell against the work-top trembling from another knock-out orgasm.

He was so ridiculously good at making her cum, it took him less time for him to give her an orgasm, than it took her to smear Nutella on four pieces of warm, freshly popped toast.

She was physically drained just thinking about it. But also, kinda really horny too.

Sex with Loki was difficult to put into any kind of words, or gestures, or even nonsensical noises. It was... Limitless. Intense. Empowering. Wild. Ravenous. Dangerous. Safe. But if that failed to sufficiently describe it, screaming orgasms would help.

Every time. Every. Time.

He made her scream so loud and so hard that her throat still hurt. Every time was like leaping from a tall building, feeling the rush and floating to the ground when it was over.

Thank god her bedroom was on the outside of the building! What Mrs. Jude would've heard is not bearable to think about. She was sure her bed posts were now embedded in her wall.

Suddenly, a cool kiss pressed against her cheek and she smiled, bringing her back from her thoughts of Mrs. J holding multiple pillows over her head. Her head lazily flopped to the side to look at his handsome face. The rising sunlight illuminated one side of his face, perfectly demonstrating the metaphor that was her lover.

"You alright?" he asked, quietly. Cassie nodded, still smiling.

"Are you?" she returned the question, taking another bite of her food. He nodded back in return, smoothing his thumb against the hand she'd punched Captain America with.

She couldn't get angry at that. Lifting Nutella smeared toast to her face was hard enough. That much needed conversation between the both of them, was still to be had at another time.

They finished their food and coffee and sluggishly made their way back to her bedroom. Cassie felt her entire skeleton creak against her as she lifted herself up to amble to her room. Loki walked behind her and took her hands in his, wrapping them around her stomach and embracing her as they travelled across the room. He nestled his face into her hair and took an inhale. She screwed her face up to tease him about being a 'hair sniffing weirdo', then she felt his smile as he pressed his face against hers and squeezed her tighter.

A lump caught in her throat and she bit her bottom lip to conceal a squeak of joy, "Let's go to sleep." she smiled as she glanced backwards into his emerald eyes.

"Lets." he agreed, his eyes brimming with comfort and contentment.

They rolled into bed and held each other closely; Loki lay within her arms, his head resting on her chest, while hers lay against his head. They lay silent and calm, enjoying the serene feeling that embracing each other had overcome them with, until they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>"This is serious, Stark."<p>

"I know it's serious, Nick. You don't need to use that ultra-low, foreboding tone with me, I know that this is serious." snapped Tony, pointing his finger at the director.

"Do we have any leads as to where the earthquakes originated from?" asked Steve, trying to get some sense seen during this emergency meeting.

"The quakes were felt around the globe," began Coulson, "small tremors in Africa, tiny shakes in Russia and even a little 'did you feel that?' from Pakistan," he took a breath and clasped his hands in front of him, "But the earthquakes originated from Seattle, as far as our intelligence can tell. Where exactly in Seattle is a mystery. Although nothing was structurally damaged, people are still freaking out."

"Miss Sheridan was from The Seattle Journal." Bruce said, crossing one arm over his body and bringing the other to wring his jaw.

A strange uneasy hush fell over the room. Nick raised a brow.

"You're sure?" asked Fury.

"Yup," Banner answered, then paused, "I was the only one who got an interview with her," he shrugged his shoulders, "she was funny, keen, very pretty and from the impression I got from her, not the type who'd lurk around with Loki."

"Steve," drawled Natasha, giving Rogers a dry look, "Tell them, Steve." Steve simply shifted slightly and remained silent. Natasha leaned over the table at the Captain, "If you don't tell them, I will."

"Stay out of it, Nat." spat Steve, shooting his baby-blue eyes across the table.

"Stay out of what?" asked Fury.

A tense pause between the Widow and the Captain, neither blinking, nor breathing.

"Stay out of what?" Nick repeated, "Don't make me ask again."

Natasha irked a brow at Steve and sat back in her chair, "Steve followed Miss Sheridan."

"Natasha." warned Steve.

"He followed her and took her to a bar." finished Black Widow, folding her arms over her chest, no sign of remorse on her face.

"Nice," nodded Tony, pursing his lips approvingly, "Good on yuh', Gramps." he teased, bring his hand up to slap Steve on the back, but before he could, Steve stood suddenly to stand and face off against Stark.

"Enough," boomed Thor from the small corner of the room, "This petty squabbling grows tiresome and will not aid this situation."

The tension within the room diffused, slightly. Steve sat back down and Tony licked his teeth behind his lips and walked away.

"Mjölnir grows more and more agitated with each hour. Something is wrong. We all know this. Miss Sheridan is clearly involved with my brother. We all know this too. Something _must_ be done." Thor finished, his tone final.

"Thor's right. We need to investigate this further. Steve, you'll be going to Seattle along with Thor. We'll arrange a cover for you to be there." Fury ordered, beginning his plan.

"We could call her paper, maybe to give a follow up interview? Call on Miss Sheridan to conduct the interview?" suggested Hill.

Coulson shrugged in agreement, "Papers wouldn't say no."

Fury nodded and addressed the rest of the room, Steve's face was sour and angry, "You got something to say, Rogers?"

Steve looked to the head of the table at the Director, his blue eyes stormy, "No, Sir."

"Good. We've got a lot to do here people, the clock is ticking. Tonight, we Assemble."

* * *

><p><strong>Da-Da-Daaaaa! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, it's only a shortie. I'll probably stick to shorties from now on, just to keep more regular updates for you guys. **

**Let me know what you think is gunna happen, most outrageous story gets a shout-out next chapter.. Oh god, I'm excited for these! Tehe.**


End file.
